To Prove you Wrong
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Being the leader of an academy prevents you from participating in the Festas, no? Well, who really cares? Ethan decides to join the Festa, but before he asks Lester to team up with him for the Festas, another black-haired boy decides to be his tag partner. His goal? To show a fellow test subject that life is not limited to following fate. OC x Sylvia[COMPLETE! Rewrite in progress!]
1. Enter Amagiri Ayato

**Chapter one. Some of you may notice a difference here, but because I removed all that I had before. Don't worry about the announcement I had before. This story will only contain light references to my current DxD stories, Recreation of a Hero and Mere Mortals.**

* * *

 _During the late twentieth century, a catastrophe occurred right here on Earth. Meteors rained hell upon the earth, destroying many cities and wiping out populations. Many small towns such as Kuoh were never heard from again and larger, more powerful countries dwindled in power. From the ashes of the fallen economic and political systems rose the Integrated Enterprise Foundation. This single entity is a combination of companies that banded together after the Invertia to support the world economy, allowing them to hold more power than all the various countries. Because of potential future failures due to human...factors, all workers undergo a mental alteration project to ensure they all share the Foundation's philosophy. With their wealth they are able to hold contests called Festas, those who win, will be able to get one wish and one wish only, if the Foundation has the power to grant so anyways._

 _Now one topic is done, we will now move onto the unusual effect of the meteors. It wasn't simply a meteor strike, it introduced a dramatic change in human history. Mana, originally a hot element for games, was found within those meteors. Mana allowed technology to advance...and allowed humans to give birth to Genestella, humans with increased capabilities, albeit with consequences. Genestellas are usually discriminated by normal humans, seen as monsters. Ironically, those same humans cheer for the Genestella when they appear on the battleground of the Festas. But that is always the case for us, no? In addition to Genestella, very few special people are seen with even more abilities than simple enhancement, they can mix their mana with their flesh and blood and manipulate prana, allowing them to be even more powerful. Female Genestella with this ability are called Stregas, the males are called Dante. Simply put, Stregas and Dantes can be called magicians if you don't include any criminals._

 _Although he is no longer a devil, passed away along with his family, peerage, and harem, during the initial meteor strike, he is now one of these special Genestella. This story will focus on the Dante Ethan Trent Sakamoto. He will no longer have memories of his past, to remember the happiness with his peerage, to remember the grief from his lovers' deaths, and yes, lovers, and to remember that there is a such thing as Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, whom all exist, but never appear in the human world, now meeting as allies in the Underworld and rarely, Heaven._

 _I hope to see you all soon, this may be the last time I speak to all of you, a farewell from Brunhilde._

* * *

 **Rontlicht, 8pm, Third Person POV:**

The young brown-haired girl wearing a cap smiled as the boy on the makeshift stage finished singing. He smiled and bowed to the crowd that stood and clapped. He spoke, "Thank you all for coming today again. I enjoy the audience. I'll be honest, I didn't expect to be this popular. I even see the mafia enjoying my performance."

This caused the entire crowd to laugh, even the young girl. She wore a cap over her brown hair. Although it was brown, it isn't her true hair color, instead, to disguise her actual appearance. She is the Page One Rank One of Queenvail Girls' Academy, and after asking around, she found out the boy's name is Ethan Trent Sakamoto.

"So, anyway, once again, thank you, I hope to see you all again soon."

* * *

 **One month later, (1 year from present day)** :

Sylvia stood on the top of the building and breathed in, "The two pairs of wings known as thought and memory, move around move around speedily run around, hold the voice of the captive beloved child, pass the sea of clouds of the dawn, ride on the wind of twilight, open guidance from the edge of dusk, the black servant of thought and memory, come down before me and speedily show me," Sylvia sang, when she finished, the aura that flew over the city disappeared. She looked at the two feathers that landed on a street corner and frowned. It wasn't a popular place for those that aren't violent, but she was worried.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Excuse me, have you seen Ethan? He hasn't appeared today for his usual performance," Sylvia asked a woman she saw often._

 _The woman shook her head, "He hasn't appeared in a couple of weeks. But he'll be back. Have a nice day."_

 _Sylvia looked at the empty stage, she had no time to visit and during that time has been quite stressful, and the one person who could help her relieve the stress isn't here._

 _-End Flashback-_

She walked over to the corner and saw it was a tea house. She smiled when she saw Ethan working, head over the table, sitting with a girl with maroon hair in a braid, who nodded as he explained. Then Sylvia looked around and noticed that there were Rewolf students gathering around him. Without thinking, she ran and attacked them, easily defeating them all. Ethan turned around suddenly, surprised. Then when he saw her and the groaning students he laughed, out loud and so happily, so full of energy that Sylvia was confused.

"It's you," Ethan said, smiling.

"I looked for you when you went missing for a month. I was worried when you didn't come fo-" he put his fingers to his lips and winked.

"Hey guys, I'll be honest, if it wasn't for the young lady, you would have gotten me." They all looked surprised, "I was too focused. So you guys win. I will give the answers the day after tomorrow. If you leave right now, that is." This caused the Rewolf students to scramble up and run away from him.

Sylvia looked confused, "Answers?"

"It's a deal I made with all the Rewolf students, they won," he chuckled.

Sylvia leaned back, "You're in Rewolf?" she asked in disbelief.

Ethan put his hands on his hips, "I'll have you know, a good student can be in a school with a bad reputation." He looked around, "Let's find a place where they won't see us. This is somewhat Rewolf territory. It'll be bad if they find out that not only a Page One of Queenvail, but also Rank One of Queenvail is here in Rewolf territory."

"Y-you know who I am?" Ethan laughed, and putting his arm around her, they walked toward the main city. "It took me a moment. You fought them quite easily and they aren't bad at fighting, next, you seemed to have a familiar voice. Third, your face is also familiar."

"...I-I'm in disbelief."

"Of course, be glad it isn't one of the mischievous students of Rewolf. The only other person you'd want to meet is Priscilla Urzaiz here." Priscilla nodded shyly in acknowledgement.

"So, Sylvia Lyyneheym, how did you find me?"

"I...am a Strega, so I used my Prana to track you."

Ethan looked at Priscilla, "Ah, which is that?" Ethan turned and saw her remove her hat, and her signature headphones appeared over her ears.

"These help me. I can imagine who I am looking for and sing, simply put. Then the feathers will appear on a map in front of them."

"So, you imagined my cute face~" This caused her to slightly blush. "You didn't have to worry about me. I told the others I wouldn't perform for about a month or longer because of the school tests we had to take."

"Ooh. I never knew Rewolf had tests." Ethan laughed while Priscilla giggled.

"Of course not, we are only known for our violent nature and tendency to duel...Sylvia?"

"Yes?"

"May...I see your hat?" Confused, she handed it to Ethan, who held it for a moment and nodded, "I see. Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Ah, nothing. Hey, Queenvail is right over there, I'll drop you off then I'll be on my way."

"Good-bye. Perform again."

"I will. See you soon." Then as I turned, I heard the girls talking:

 _Is that Ethan?_

 _What is he doing with Sigrdrifa?_

 _Are they dating?_ We both blushed and quickly faced them, he shouted, "NO!"

 _Wow, he doesn't look like a Rewolf student, is that even a Rewolf uniform?_

 _Idiot, that's Seidoukan! He only helps Rewolf because they are all idiots!_

 _Look at the girl next to him, is that Priscilla?_

 _It is, is he dating both of them?_ "I AM NOT DATING ANYONE!"

 _Sigrdrifa and Ethan won't be a bad couple you know._

Ethan turned and stormed off, annoyed at the Queenvail student comments, with Sylvia staring after him and Priscilla following, reassuring him that that's the usual talk of Queenvail and to ignore them.

Sylvia ran to him, "You're not really in Rewolf?"

Ethan scratched his head, "No, I'm truly in Seidoukan."

This made Sylvia look up shyly, "C-Can I know your rank?"

"Three, but I haven't...actually tried? Yet?"

She started, "S-so you use just a school weapon and made it to Page One?"

He blinked, "Is that something wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Ah, well, I'll see you next time Sylvia. Let's get you back, Priscilla." He turned away towards Rewolf Black Institute then returned, blushing, "Can I have your number?" He chuckled nervously.

She blinked then blushed slightly and laughed. "Sure, I will, partly because I'd like to talk to you, and partly because you are the first to flat out ask it." She held forward a screen, "This is my personal number, and my address. Priscilla, if you'd like, you can take it down too."

* * *

 **Present day:**

"I declare this duel void," said a blonde woman with me following behind.

"The Student President and Vice-President, what are you doing here?"

"Gah," I scoffed, "Mr. Amagiri still has to fill in some final forms before he is accepted. If you may, follow Claudia. The rest of you, leave, except Julis."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Let me ask bluntly, do you have any enemies here?"

"Not that are willing to fight me up front."

"Hmm. What was that then?"

"What?"

I pointed at the spot the arrow should have flown to, "The arrow."

She turned around with her arms crossed, "Nothing. Even if it was something, I could handle it."

I sighed, "You know you can't handle everything, you shouldn't, you need people to help."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"Ah, you are always like this. You nee-"

She turned around, "Need what?"

"Later," I started into the nearby forest, with Julis Riessfeld calling after me. I ran into the darkness and saw the hooded figure running away. I stopped short and backflipped onto safe ground, arrows hitting the spot I would have run into, I turned clockwise, then stopped and listened. I faced north and started running, then reached a clearing and with a look of contempt, sat down, leaning back against a tree, "Gone."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"You're still not mad right?" Ayato asked nervously.

"No...not mad. But you saved me, so I owe you one. If you wish, I'll come to your aid just once." Julis walked away after that, not leaving Ayato time to answer.

Yubaki Eishirou sat up, "Well, somebody got dumped!" He chuckled, "But it's the princess, what'd you expect?"

"Who are you?"

They walked out, Yabuki held his hand and Ayato shook it, "Yabuki Eishirou, I guess you're my roommate, nice to meet you."

"You called Julis 'princess' is that her nickname?"

"Nope, she's a bona fide princess, that girl. Ever since the Invertia, monarchies have been coming back. One of them is a country called Leiseltania. She's the crown princess, and a Strega."

"You seem to know a lot."

Yabuki chuckled, "Being in the Newspaper Club can do a lot."

"But...what would a princess do all the way out here?"

"That's what I wonder. A pretty, strong, girl. Even a princess, people wonder and ask. But..." he imitated slamming his fists on a table, "'Quiet!' 'Shut up!' 'I'm not a freak show!' That's her response." Yabuki grinned as he looked at Ayato.

Ayato sighed, "I could see that."

"Those who didn't take that kindly challenged her to duels, but none of those ended well. The only time that it didn't end well for _her_ was when Ethan came, the student vice-president. So anyway, she jumped to number five faster than you can blink. But it resulted in the aloof princess you see today. Ethan once tried to talk to her, but she adamantly pushed him away, making her challenge him to a duel. He accepted the challenge immediately and the princess went all out, just to show that she was better, due to his eagerness to duel. The amazing thing was, if you look back and recall, he didn't seem to try."

"So..what happened after that?"

"After that, she showed a tad bit more respect, but still refused his help."

Something popped in Ayato's mind, "Oh, right, here this is yours." Ayato took out a handle for a Seidoukan Academy weapon.

"How did you know it was me?" Yabuki narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you sounded the same. Besides, my sister always nags me about returning what I borrowed."

"Impressive, even under those circumstances, you still pointed me ou- Hey, look." By this time, they were outside the Seidoukan Academy and were looking at a bench. On it sat Julis and towering over her was a man with a huge build. Angrily yelling at her.

Yabuki said, "Woah, talk about a scoop!"

"Who is that?"

"Lester MacPhail. Rank nine at our grade, and Page One."

"Page One?"

Yabuki didn't turn as he made a screen with a list of names and ranks face Ayato, "Each school has a ranking system. The list is called Named Cults. The top twelve among them is Page Ones."

"So he's powerful."

"But he and Julis don't get along." They heard a slam and looking, saw dust rose. Lester had brought an axe towards the ground in front of Julis, or tried to. Holding the axe was a young black-haired teen, who was wiping his nails, whistling happily.

"You know," said the boy, and Ayato recognized him as the vice-president, "someone will get hurt at this rate. From the duels I've seen, it'll be you." Ethan threw the axe back at Lester.

Lester stood straight, "I don't care!"

Julis got up and walked past him, ignoring the angry sergeant. Lester grabbed her arm, gripping it so tight, she let go and her handkerchief fell, "I'm not going to lose to a princess who is only doing this for fun!" She glared so fiercely and burned Lester's hand, even Ethan backed off.

She picked up the handkerchief that fell on the floor, "Just...for fun? Then tell me, WHY DO _YOU_ FIGHT? There's something I need to accomplish! TO MAKE IT HAPPEN, I WILL SWEEP THE FESTAS AND GET WHAT I _WANT_!" Flames grew around her, small, then large, burning quickly and violently.

Ayato stared at her, _Julis...Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld...Clad in Flames, The Witch of the Resplendent Flames..._

She drew her sword and Lester backed off, sweating. He was saved by Ethan, who stepped in front and rather calmly, grabbed her wrist. "I don't like to do this, but as the Student Vice-President, I demand you to stop or face the consequences." She looked surprised as his clothes burned and the surface of this skin singed. Then the flames died, she turned away and crossed her arms.

Ayato raised an eyebrow, "How is he able to stand that?"

"Ah, I did say he hasn't tried in duels as of yet, he beat Julis with the same weapon I gave you, but without any family techniques. Did I mention he is the Rank #3?"

"R-rank three?"

"Ya, it's also a wonder of why he is here. He is more social than the princess, but much more mysterious. He doesn't seem to be a Genestella, but holding Lester's Lux proved otherwise. I don't even know where he comes from, although his name suggests from the United States...Hey, I noticed. If he hasn't tried yet, he could easily beat Rank One, Toudou Kirin. Then he would set the bar for Page One! Amagiri? Bro?" Ayato turned, head tilted. "Can we go back?"

"No thank you." Ayato went back to watching the scene while Yabuki quickly and quietly sneaking away from the scene, but then turned around, wanting to see what will happen. Ethan was scolding Lester for destroying school property even if it was quick and cheap to repair.

Lester stood glaring and asked, "I know you are a happy-go-luck kid, but who do you think you are?"

Ethan crossed his arms, "Haven't I made it obvious with Student Vice-President? I'm Ethan Trent!"

Randy widened his eyes, "The-the rank #3 kid? Who appeared on Page One in half a week from the day he attended Seidoukan Academy?!"

Ethan raised his hands, "Well, yeah?" This caused Julis to turn.

"You're...rank 3?"

Now he narrowed his eyes, "Yeah...?"

"Y- _you_ didn't even go serious during our duel?"

He deadpanned, "I had no reason to."

She grabbed his shirt and everyone backed off, "You. Could. Have. Saved. Me. The. _Humiliation_."

"Not my fault you refused to listen to me. Lester, you may want to leave now."

"Y-yessir," Lester and his two friends left Julis and Ethan.

"So...now what do you want?" Ethan asked, "We're so close I could just reach in and kiss you for your reaction."

Julis blushed then dropped Ethan in disgust, "I'd rather not."

"Thank you, I was wondering when you'll let me go."

"Why did you agree to duel, even if you knew you'll beat me?"

"Well, it is to show you that you may be good, but there are those that are better."

"Rank Three."

"Hey come on," I protested, "You yourself ain't bad either you're Rank Five."

"I'm going to ask and I demand an answer," she stated

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, your Highness." She twitched.

"Don't call me by that."

"Whatever." I shrugged. She took out her Aspera Spina and examined it.

"Did you use a academy-issued blade when you dueled me?"

I blinked, "I believe so."

"How. How were you able to match up to me? Every day in class, you slack off, you act so laid-back around the students, just the delinquent type, except you perform better than almost the entire school. How?"

"It...just comes naturally I guess. Talent. I've always been this way. Act lazy and untalented, since I left my family to go here, but above the best of the best...Although Julis..."

"Yes?"

"If you want to take a tip from me, try not to act so serious in duels."

"How is that supposed to do anything?"

"If you focus too much, you lose sight of what's important or in front of you, then you definitely won't be aware of what's going on behind you. Keep your mind alert, but relaxed, and acting casual also helps. It can make them be overconfident, then you learn as much as you can when they're going all out. Or, they get angry and lose the ability to notice even the simplest things. That's my tip."

Julis active her Lux, "Not that I will need it, when you fight, you need the most focus you can."

* * *

 **Next Day:**

 _"Father was mad, you know," Haruka Amagiri turned, "Not just mad, this was a whole new level of mad."_

 _"I didn't do anything!" Ayato yelled, "After what they said about you...I couldn't stand it!"_

 _"You did do something then..." Haruka frowned._

 _"But it's not my fault Onee-san!" retorted Ayato._

 _"You know why father has forbidden you to fight?"_ _Ayato shook his head and his sister continued, "You have enormous power, and with excess power, you not only harm others, but also yourself."_

 _Ayato blinked, "I don't get it."_

 _Haruka walked over, "You're still young, I would have been surprised if you did. You'll understand when you're older, Ayato. I promise."_

 _"Then...when will I start?"_

 _She knelt, "I guess when you find what you want to do."_

 _"What...What I want to do..." Ayato muttered._

 _"Right, and that's when you decide what to do with your power."_

 _"Have you found what you wanted to do, big sis?"_

 _Haruka blinked, "Of course, that is to protect you, Ayato."_

 _"Then I'll protect you too! That's going to be my..."_

Ayato woke up, "Right..." Ayato looked at his sleeping roommate, eagle spread on his bed. Ayato dressed quickly and quietly walked out.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

I jogged up to Ayato, "Hey."

"Oh, hello Ethan," was his reply, "What are you doing up this early?"

"Jogging, thinking, like you, no?"

"Ah, yes. I guess so."

"So, what do you think about yesterday?"

"Interesting to say the least," we jogged toward the building when Ayato spoke up, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Are you really the Rank Three of Page One?"

I turned, "Where did you get that from?"

"My roommate, Yabuki Eishirou. You also mentioned it."

"Ah," I nodded, "Him. Yeah, I suppose I did, I forget a lot."

"Why?"

"Nothing," I smiled, "I'd just like to know, besides, with him, I'm not surprised that he found out and told you."

"Yeah."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Ayato walked out from the bushes, "Hey, how is it going?"_

 _Julis turned, "Ayato!" Then deactivated her Lux._

 _Yabuki jumped in, "Ooh, what's going to happen between the transfer and princess?" I walked in front him, smiling._

 _"I'd let you record, but you'd probably use this to blackmail or bribe them. Put it away." With a 'gah', Yabuki turned off his camera._

 _Ayato asked, "What are you doing here? You are a princess, aren't you?"_

 _Julis hesitated, "For money. I'm in need of it."_

 _I jumped in, "But, shouldn't you get a lot of money? Being a princess and all?"_

 _Along with Yabuki, "You should know then that the Festa is a tag team thing."_

 _Julis flinched, "I don't get enough money, if any at all." She turned to Ayato, "And I don't have a partner yet."_

 _Ayato looked at her strangely surprised, "Don't you have any friends to be your partner?"_

 _She blushed, "I do have friends! None of them meets my standards. You'd be dreaming. I want a partner that is Page One-level, with a quick mind, a strong will, and a noble spirit, much like a knight."_

 _I face faulted while Yabuki nervously said, "High-bar much?"_ _Then Yabuki got a call, "Oh, gotta go! Deadline is soon!"_

 _I walked away, waving over my shoulder, "I'll leave too. Give you time alone," I turned and winked, making Julis protest and blush._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"So, mind telling me what happened?"

"Ah, I'm going to get a tour of the Academy today. That's really all," Ayato smiled. I nodded in return.

"Well, I'll see you soon Ayato."

* * *

 **Student Council Office:**

I tapped the forms with a sticky note containing a room number in front of me, "So, afterschool? Why are we going to this classroom?"

Claudia giggled, "I have the forms for the Ser Veresta ready for Ayato."

"Ah, I see, Ogre Lux you told me about? With the corrupted data on the previous user?"

"Precisely."

"Hmm, I wonder why he would want to wield that."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Everyone's head whipped around.

 _Did the princess just return a greeting?_

 _Can she even do that?_

 _That snob._

"H-hey! I can return greetings too! How rude are you wretches?!" Julis slammed the table. When Ayato walked by and greeted her, she returned it. Due to her actions before Ayato transferred, the possibility of this was...improbable. Then a cyan blue haired girl got up to Ayato's laugh. When he looked at her, he started.

"S-Saya?" he asked.

"Ayato."

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"What's this? What's this? You two know each other?" Yabuki jumped in.

"Eh, yeah," Ayato answered Yabuki, then to Saya, "I haven't seen you since you moved overseas, six years or so?" Saya stuck out her thumb, pointing up.

Ayato laughed, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"No," Saya stood up, "I've grown taller, for one." Ayato sweatdropped.

"Yeah, how's your father?"

"He's doing almost too well. I wish he would just relax for a while. I've only come because my dad asked me to."

"Really now?"

Saya took out a grip like object and it transformed into a gun, making it a Lux twirled it around her finger casually then holstered it. "My dad wanted exposure to the gun he invented."

"That's really all?"

"No, I have my own reason, so I don't mind coming here."

Yabuki ran up to her with a notebook, "Ooh, what would that be?" Then Saya quickly drew the gun and pointed it between his eyes, causing him to raise his hands, "Okay! I'll leave you alone, don't blast my brains out!"

"All right! Sit down!" a orange haired lady walked in and stood behind the podium, holding a spiked bat, "Homeroom is now in session!" She turned to Saya and smirking, walked over, "Well, now you are present, Saya Sasamiya."

"Good morning," came the stoic reply.

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

"I overslept."

The teacher laughed, "Overslept?!" She hit Saya's head.

"...Ow."

"Idiot! How many times have you done this? You have to attend a make-up class on the weekend!"

"That's when I can get the most sleep."

"Don't care!"

Ayato turned as the teacher walked away, "You still have problems waking up?"

"Not my fault if my bed holds me hostage." As Ayato laughed, he didn't notice Julis twitch in slight jealously.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

We walked in on Julis and Saya arguing. I tilted my head, smiling as Claudia walked forward, "If that's the criteria, then I should do this, no?" Ayato yelped in surprised, "After all, Julis transferred during our third year of junior high, while I've been a bona fide student since the first year~"

Saya glared, along with Julis, "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Claudia, let me go before you do anything else!" Ayato shouted.

"My goodness, you are all so callous. I've decided to join in on the fun since I'm here," Claudia wiped her eyes, hurt.

"No way." "Permission denied."

I laughed out loud and the two teens fighting for Ayato glared in my direction, "Ah, girls fighting for a guy! Classic highschool problems!"

Julis blushed, "We are _not_ fighting for Ayato!"

I rolled my eyes, " _Sure_ you aren't." Before Julis could say more, I continued, "Claudia, remember why we are here."

"Ah, yes," former act gone, she transferred back to her usual self, "Ayato, here are the documents you need. If there are no issues, sign these, and your Lux selection and compatibility test is held tomorrow!"

Julis crossed her arms, "You seem to have a lot of time on your hands for a student president."

"Yes, since all the students are good, and I also have an effective vice-president here."

I protested, "H-hey! I'm not a tool! Don't treat me like one!"

Ayato rose, handing back to papers to Claudia, "I've been wondering, are you and Ethan friends with Julis?"

"Sort of," was my reply.

"Definitely," came from Claudia.

"No and no," said the pink haired princess.

"Oh my, how cold," giggled Claudia. I smirked while Ayato scratched his head.

Julis waved Claudia off, "Now your business is done, leave."

Saya also waved off Claudia, "Shoo. Shoo."

While walking out, Claudia said over her shoulder, "I'll let you know, he will be mine~"

The door closed behind us, "Do you really like him?" I asked her.

"He's just so fun to tease~" Just then my stomach growled.

"Um, Claudia, it's almost lunch and I'm hungry, mind if I go?"

"Sure thing, I don't mind. Have a good afternoon, Ethan." She smiled.

"What, how about you? You don't want to come? I can pay for your lunch."

She shook her head, "No thank you, although I appreciate the offer. I still need to finish up the documents for Ayato and you. Maybe some other time."

"Ah, I see, I'm sorry to hear that. My selection is also tomorrow, right?"

"Hmm..." she closed her eyes. Then, "Yes, although you applied months ago, it had to go through many processes. Your request for that Ogre Lux is unusual, maybe even suspicious. That Lux hasn't accepted a single person yet. They've traced the last user to _much_ before the Invertia."

"Oh my, really that long ago?"

"Yes, and it seems she has killed many people and held a lot of power, judging from the aura the Lux releases. Also, there seemed to be a deadly poison when it was used then. It's faded now, and from data samples, the remains can cause severe sickness in contrast to the full effect, which resulted in death within seconds."

"Ah, I see their suspicions now. If I could wield that Lux..."

"Anyhow, it _was_ a plain sword before, then it mysteriously evolved to today's Luxes."

"...All the more impressive," was my comment as I wondered about the Lux, not believing how different it was.

* * *

 **Within Academy grounds:**

I stretched and walked towards Julis and Saya, who seemed to be arguing again. Then, just before they could start a duel, they leapt away from each other. I saw why, two arrows were sticking out from the bench between them.

Julis used Longifourm and hit one of their assailants and started to go for the other when there was an explosion. I turned and saw Saya holding a gun much larger than she. "Burst."

Then, "Kaboom." This sent the fountain into oblivion and Ayato walked back, holding ice-cream although he didn't say it, his thoughts most likely went in the neighborhood of, _What the fuck?_

I blinked as Julis screamed at Saya about something, and when I noticed, I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow while putting my hands on my hips, "Saya Sasamiya," I said, my tone frightening them all, "You may want to go inside and put a bra on. Don't want to get the attention of unwanted males." I smiled, making them sigh in relief. I turned to Julis, "You too, princess," I turned around, "I'm pretty sure guys would like to see what bras you would wear." I didn't she her blush furiously and curse at me for acting the way I am.

* * *

 **Next day:**

"Hello Lester, waiting for Claudia?" I asked.

He turned, "It's you. You're trying to get an Ogre Lux too?"

I chuckled, shrugging, " I guess that's why we're here. I guess another reason is if I'm supervising, but I don't have the experience nor authority to."

The elevator behind us opened, revealing Claudia and Ayato, who started at Lester. I nodded my head, ready, along with Lester and Ayato. We went in and entered the room. It was a a large room with a barrier separating testing area from the spectators. Claudia gestured for me to go first. I brought up the screen and scrolled through the Luxes. I selected Murasame and it appeared, blade down.

[If the compatibility is 80%, you are free to use it as a property of the Foundation.]

I nodded and slowly grabbed the hilt. Malice energy flowed within me, which felt unfamiliar and...familiar.

 _Screaming, all while someone laughed maniacally._

 _Then came swords clashing, and yelling from a familiar voice._

 _My side, blood slowly pouring out, then a stabbing on my heart and gone._

[The compatibility rate is below zero, within the negatives! Please! Leave the testing area, Mr. Sakamoto, sir!]

 _Confusion, then anger. Then sadness filled my entire body, crying, lonely, afraid._

 _Happiness returned, along with love. More clashing with swords, joyous laughter, a hugging sensation. Recognition. Then silence as there was an explosion._

I didn't notice as the compatibility rate grew steadily. As it rose, I felt more comfortable and the sword grew more compliant and friendly. Finally, when everything seemed to calm down, I looked at the rate, barely 80.0%.

I heard Claudia giggle, "You've barely passed, Ethan." I looked down at Murasame.

"You seem to know me, how? Did we meet before this time I've held you? You were so violent at first, but as minutes passed, you grew so friendly and recognized me."

[T-the compatibility rate is changing! Ms. Enfield!]

Claudia's head snapped up, and before she could shout a warning, she saw the rate jump up, to a perfect 100.0%.

"Incredible," she breathed.

I looked up and then at the sword, "I wish you could talk, it would make life easier, you know?" The sword seemed to laugh, core growing grimly, at how ridiculous it is. Then it went silent. I grasped my chest and saw a girl, that was all.

I walked out of the testing area in a daze and Lester took my place. Ayato frowned as Lester chose the Ser Veresta, "He wants that Ogre Lux too?" Ayato murmured to himself as Murasame's blade disappeared, leaving me the handle to slide into the holster of my uniform.

I watched as Lester picked up the Lux with a pitch black blade, with purple outlines and started roaring. I widened my eyes as the rate grew from zero to twenty in one fell swoop, then blinked at the decreasing exponential rate, within seconds, it went from zero to twenty, to thirty.

[Compatibility rate, 32.3%]

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lester roared. He tried to swing the sword, growling. It simply and adamantly levitated in the same place. I saw the rate drop, slower and slower, until it hit zero and I shook my head, but widened my eyes as it went past zero. The Ser-Veresta pushed Lester away, but he simply gave a battle cry and tried to grab it, resulting in it throwing Lester back again. This action caused it to become angry, but Lester still tried and tried.

[T-the compatibility rate has dropped to the negatives! Please, for your safety, LEAVE THE TESTING ZONE!]

"LESTER!" Claudia yelled, but they didn't have to worry, Lester was blasted out of the testing zone and the sword attacked, but hit the barrier keeping out the sword. It pointed threateningly at Ayato and I saw him sigh. He walked through and it struck. He dodged it, but it caused a small tear in his jacket. Claudia cried out but he didn't hear.

Ayato turned his back to Ser Veresta and I was about to yell at him for being an idiot as it flew at him when he suddenly turned and caught the handle, then spun and slammed it into the ground, shouting. I shivered at the sight, smiling. It went on for a few seconds and when Ayato finally got up, breathing hard, with Ser Veresta in the floor, he looked up at the compatibility rate.

[Compatibility rate, 98.84%]

Claudia clapped, along with me, she said, "Congratulations Ayato! That was masterful."

He nodded thanks and I spoke. "This is probably why they are so powerful, they have a mind of their own. Mine rejected me at first, but accepted me."

Ayato added, "And the Ser Veresta seemed to share the same thoughts as me."

I smiled and nodded, bringing out the hilt of Murasame and inspected it, frowning.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

I decided that since Claudia and I had free time this Saturday, I'll go to the main city of Asterisk to relax. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking up the subway stairs, whistling. I didn't see the girl who stopped at the top and I bumped into her, making the two of us fall, "AHH!"

I quickly brought my hands out of my pockets and caught myself before I fell on her, looking up, I saw a flash of brown hair and I frowned, _Wait..._ Looking higher, I saw a signature cap and I smiled. She turned around and bristled, "Don't just stay there like that! People may ge-..." She blinked as I put away my sunglasses.

I smiled, "Hey Sylvia." I got up and helped her stand.

" _Eth_ an?" I nodded.

Then she hit me, over and over again, "H-h-hey! WHAT'S THAT FOR? STOP!" I put up my arms as she assaulted me.

She stopped after a minute and hugged me, "I thought you forgot about me, you didn't even perform on all the days I went!"

I blinked at that, "I did perform, but that's once a week."

Her face fell, "So...I missed you on practically all the days by chance?"

"Hey songtress, no need to worry. You need a good voice, you can sing yourself too." She blushed and I turned left and led her to the plaza.

"Have you even heard me sing?"

I pointed up to a electric billboard, starring her. Then to a music shop that featured her records, she nodded, understanding. "Your voice is amazing, really heartwarming, you know?" She giggled, accepting the compliment.

We went past many shops and restaurants. I had my arm comfortable around her the whole time, she looked up, "How come you didn't call me?"

"Huh? Oh! I didn't want to bother you, I mean, you are probably busy most of the time, aren't you? So I waited for you to call _me_. I'll be honest, I thought you forgot about me too, I have very little people to talk to, other than Claudia," my voice grew sad. She started laughing and I looked at her confused, after a moment my heart grew warm at the sound of her laugh.

Soon she stopped then crossed her arms and I looked, "Hard for me to call you if you didn't even give me your number." _Oh, well...shit._

I scratched my head, "Well, ha...I completely forgot about that. Hey, how come you were out there?"

"I...I wanted to get to Seidoukan to see you."

My heart fluttered, "See...me?"

"Well, you didn't call me at all, and I was hoping you were fine." I smiled as I listened.

"Nobody knows that you're here?"

She looked around, "Um, not that I know of."

I laughed, "Well, what do you want to do now that we have time on our hands?"

She mumbled, "First thing you could do is give me _your_ number."

I chuckled nervously, "Right." I brought up a screen scrolled a bit, "Ah, here it is."

She noted it, when I showed it to her, "Thank yo-"

"NEVER MIND THAT! I'M TELLING YOU TO BATTLE ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" We quickly turned and saw a black haired muscular man yelling at a certain pink-haired girl.

Sylvia frowned and started forward but I held up my hand, "Don't worry, I know them, they'll handle it perfectly." People quickly left the area, pushing past us. They gave us looks and I turned, "Nobody knows you, right?"

"Not in my hat," she pushed her hair aside and smiled, blushing, then added, "Only you."

"And Priscilla." I mentioned the timid girl, Sylvia nodded.

I turned as Ayato stood, "Don't you think you've gone too far coming here and demanding to fight?"

"You shut up, kid, this doesn't concern you."

"No. I won't."

"Huh?" Lester towered over Ayato, but he stood his ground, unfazed.

Ayato looked up, "Haven't you heard that Julis was attacked? If you fight here, people believe that you are also part of those cowards."

He grabbed Ayato, "You _think_ I'm one of those guys who sneak AROUND?! I'm nothing like them." Lester brought up his Bardiche-Leo and swung it down. I cupped my hand over Sylvia's mouth as she almost cried out. The dust cleared and Ayato stood unfazed.

"Doing this will prove otherwise."

"You call me a coward and run?! YOU WUSS!"

" _Whatever."_

"Yo-" His two cronies rushed up to Lester. "Calm down! Everyone knows you fight fair and square!"

Then the bowlcut boy said, "Waiting for a chance to duel, you wouldn't do anything cowardly like that!" Julis started without anyone noticing. They walked away and Ayato sighed. Julis smiled as she wiped ketchup off Ayato's face, talking to him and when she turned, she noticed us.

"Have you seen the whole thing?" she questioned.

"Of course!" I put up my hands, laughing. "Amazing Ayato, unfazed by his anger, you're too calm." Sylvia nodded in agreement and Ayato turned.

"Who's this?"

Sylvia bowed, "...Kasumi Toujou. Nice to meet you."

Julis raised an eyebrow, "From Seidoukan? I don't think I've seen you before."

Sylvia shook her head, "No, from Queenvail."

" _That_ school?" Julis blinked.

"Hai, although I'm unranked, so you won't know me. That's fine."

I turned around, "Well, that was entertaining, let's go Syl-Kasumi."

"What was that just now?" Ayato asked.

"I-I was going to call her 'sister'," I blushed, "we call each other siblings to tease each other, we're that close, you know." I scratched my head, "Knew each other about a year by now?" Sylvia nodded.

"Ah, well. Makes sense."

I waved over my shoulder walking away while Sylvia hit me. We went shopping at stores and I had Sylvia pick out clothes for me, besides, she does have better taste than me in clothing. We spent the entire afternoon shopping and as we walked to Queenvail, she told me about the day after I left, how they started rumors about me and her. I laughed, now not really minding the fact that we _could_ date. I was about to speak up when she frowned and pointed ahead.

I looked, "Ayato, what's going on?" Then I looked at the pile of students on the floor, "Or...what happened?"

"Someone hired the Rewolf students to ambush us."

"N-not our fault! said the student who had his Mohawk grabbed by Julis, "The guy who hired us is...there!" We all turned and saw a figure run into the forest. Julis unceremoniously dropped the guy and ran with us into the forest. From one figure became two, "Let's split up!" Ayato went with Julis while Sylvia went with me. Then from that one puppet, it split again. "More?! Sylvia, take the right."

"Hai!"

We split up again and I jumped up onto the tree, smirking, I now got the guy. But he shot an arrow backwards and I dodged, then another shot at me, form the side, _What the hell?!_ I tried to dodge, but it hit me at the calf. I cried out and landed rather painfully. I got up and fell, my ankle twisted when I fell. I got up again and stumbled, then fainted from the pain.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Sylvia panted as she caught up to Julis and Ayato, "They all gone?"

"Yeah," Ayato said, "They attacked me then left."

"Really? That explained why it disappeared suddenly," Sylvia said to nobody in particular.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ayato said.

"...Huh?" Sylvia started.

"Where's Ethan?" This caused her to gasp.

"We split up to chase another person."

Julis and Ayato frowned, "This is not good, let's try to find him, get back here in an hour, it's getting dark and I don't feel safe."

She spent the whole hour but Sylvia had no luck. Sylvia trudged back, depressed, "No luck?"

Ayato shook his head, "No."

Julis walked out, "Nothing you two?" They shook their heads dejectedly, "Do we go back then? There are the guards that should appear soon."

Sylvia waved them off, "You can go, I must find him."

"It's getting dark too," Ayato pointed out.

"No, I want to find him."

"Sure...contact us if you get him. I'd like to find him," Julis said, "But in this light, I don't see how we can."

"I will, or Ethan will get back himself."

As they walked away, Julis said to Ayato, "Do you have time after this?"

When they walked away, Sylvia sighed, then removed her cap, bringing out her headphones. Then she brought up a map of the forest, _This is the second time I'll sing the song for him...But I don't mind, I'd like to picture his face._

She looked up and sang, "The two pairs of wings known as thought and memory, move around move around speedily run around, hold the voice of the captive beloved child, pass the sea of clouds of the dawn, ride on the wind of twilight, open guidance from the edge of dusk, the black servant of thought and memory, come down before me and speedily show me." She saw the two feathers land and quickly ran to the area. She looked around and saw nothing and nobody. She moved through the bushes and tripped. She gasped at Ethan's twisted foot and picked him up. She hesitated, then started moving towards her home with an unconscious Ethan in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! These chapters for the Asterisk War story will be about this length. I'm trying to make the stories longer just so if I don't update, the length will make up for updates. Also, watching the series, and yes, I enjoy it, otherwise, there'll be no story, right? So, I have gotten to the tenth episode (although on kissanime it adds both seasons, so I guess also twenty-second of the entire series?) and on that episode is where I'm going to end it. Have that old man send Ethan back to DxD because he wanted to join team Enfield.**


	2. Puppets and Partners

**Chapter 2...**

* * *

 **Ethan POV:**

 _"Ophelia...?" I called her name, this made her look at me impassively._

 _"Can I ask, why do you go against fate?" she spoke in a monotonous voice, but I felt that if she showed emotion, it would have been filled with disgust. Curiosity was something in her old life, before she was tested on, like me._

 _"I want to escape, must escape."_

 _"We must go down this path...we were chosen," again, if she showed emotion, it would have gone something along persuasion. I shook my head._

 _"We were chosen, but that doesn't mean we must follow it. I don't want my path to be decided for me."_

 _"Do you not trust these people? They made you this powerful."_

 _"Yes...they did, but I didn't want to be part of this, neither did you, until you became this Starpulse Generation. That's when you accepted it. You accepted the power. I took it in reluctantly, I don't **want** to be a pawn."_

 _She clenched her hand and her maisma rippled and I brought up my shadows in response, she spoke, "It is not like I would be able to stop you," I relaxed, then tensed again. She sighed, "You have been training in combat since you were six. I, on the other hand, have only been an orphan my whole life."_

 _"Uh-huh...?"_

 _"Our powers negate each other, my maisma cannot affect you within your body, making my poison ineffective, and your shadows succumb to my maisa once it no longer creates contact with your body heat."_

 _"Yeah, I tend to forget, my shadows hold more power the closer they are to my heart, easily-"_

 _"repelling the poison, yes." I thought I saw a smile from the white-haired orphan, but I knew it was too good to be true. "So...if you get past my powers, you are easily at an advantage, you are skilled for a boy of eight." I nodded at her acknowledgement._

 _"Oh, but you also have to remember, I still can't get close," I walked up to her and stood a good three feet away, "At this range, you can easily wipe me out, as even my shadows can't repel your potent power at its source, if you focus it that is."_

 _She smiled with no emotion, "Thank you for reminding me of that, I'll keep that in mind to use as my advantage."_

 _"You should, Ophelia..." There was silence afterwards, so to break it, I asked lightly, "How did we get in this conversation?"_

 _She thought, "It started with you wanting to escape."_

 _I sighed as she didn't understand I was trying to joke around, she never did, as an orphan who never faced a sense of humor, and as a test subject, who had her mind altered to follow her fate. It was saddening to see the life of a child reduced to follow a path until her death,_ _"...Never mind."_

 _She tilted her head, "So you won't escape?"_

 _"I will, I was talking about another thing."_

 _"Now you are making no sense. No matter," she sat down, "It is strange that you seemed unaffected by their tests, in terms of your mindset."_

 _I turned, facing her, "My goal is decided, and I won't give it up. I don't want to sound harsh, but if you found a goal in life, and chose to follow it, you wouldn't have been changed."_

 _"My goal was to have all flowers bloom in the world, forever," she frowned in my direction, "Was that not enough?"_

 _I sighed and patted her head, "I suppose it was not. That seems like such a peaceful goal."_

 _"..."_

 _"Ophelia, I promise, one day, I will tend to the flowers you loved to tend, in memory of your lost life."_

 _"..." she looked up, expression seemingly sad, but she always looked that way._

 _"I wish you wouldn't follow the path, but I can't change your mind, I have a bad feeling though."_

 _"Of what?" she showed genuine emotion, I was so surprised, actually curiosity, she was intrigued._

 _"That you may follow Ophelia's path in Hamlet."_

 _"That old play..." she muttered, "Ethan, when you escape..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I hope, one day, you can show me that leaving the path in front of you can lead you to a better life than being a 'pawn'. That going against fate will lead you to your desired life. Prove me wrong."_

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I remembered the words I last said to her when I talked to her in person, before I escaped and for two more years, trained and trained with those that taught me my family technique, to be able to beat her, the tragic heroine. _Don't doubt that I will, Ophelia._ I groaned then got up, "So, was I kidnapped?" I felt my foot then flinched, "Ow...And I'm a Genestella too..." I jumped off the bed and hissed. I stood, using the nearby drawer for support. "Whose house is this?"

The room had the bed on the left center of the wall. There were also drawers on each side. Across the bed was the wardrobe and bathroom door, slightly open. Then to the right center of the wall was the door, I assumed outside to the rest of the house. Besides there is no way the _window_ will lead to the house, I looked to the opposite end of the door, left of the bed. In front of the window was a desk that held a lamp and some papers. I stumbled over to the desk and looked at the papers, the name was in Kanji, reading:  
シルヴィア・リューネハイム. I translated it to Sylvia Lyyneheym; I smiled.

Then the door opened and Sylvia came in, holding a tray with sandwiches and tea. She saw me and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Ethan!" She ran over and I helped her put the tray on the desk. "Don't get up, your foot isn't healed!"

I waved it off, "How did you find me?"

"Using the same way I did from before."

I nodded, "I need to hear you sing that soon. Twice you did, and twice I didn't get to hear your voice." I looked out the window, "So, is it still the same day? Or did I clock out for a year or so?"

"It's still the same day, it's just really late."

"Ah, did you guys get the assailants?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing, Rank Three, and I get knocked out by a mysterious person shooting my leg."

"Nothing embarrassing about it." She led me to the bed and we both sat, each eating a sandwich.

"Sylvia..."

"Ah?"

"How taxing is your Strega ability? The one where you can find anyone."

"It depends on how much I narrow down the search."

"Hmm. You may need to get some rest then."

"No! No, I-" she yawned, "I'm fine..." I smirked.

"You definitely are. Just lay down and don't worry about me." I moved the blankets and covered her. I hesitated, then I patted her head. "Good night, Sylvia~"

"Hmm. Night."

I got up, and limped to the door outside, turned, grabbed a cup of tea, then went back out. I turned off the lights and closed the door and tediously moved towards her living room.

I took in the sight of the city at night, I gaped at the bright lights and cars driving on the roads. A screen appeared and I blinked at the incoming call. Tapping the "accept" button, I answered,

"Hello?"

[Ethan? Are you all right? Did Kasumi find you?] I faltered and then remembered Sylvia's false identity.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Let's not talk about that, it's pretty embarrassing, Ayato."

[Really?]

"Of course, also...do you mind not mentioning this to Claudia?"

[I won't, this may increase her worries]

"Cool, thanks."

I heard Julis on the other side

[Ethan, try to get some rest if we didn't find you, something must have gone wrong. I don't want you to push yourself too hard. If you're at Kasumi's house, sleep with her]

I blushed at the thought of sleeping with Sylvia and Julis seemed to realize

[I-I don't mean it like...you know, but just rest comfortably, and get rest is what I mean!]

I chuckled, "Yea, I guess. Thanks guys. Also, why are you two together? Are you doing something?"

Julis yelped.

[N-no! Nothing like that! I'm only sewing Ayato's clothes! They got a hit on him earlier today when we were chasing them!]

"Oh, I see. Well, uhm, I'll see you next time." They said their farewells and I walked over to the couch and laid there, my foot on a stool and my arm hanging off the side. "Not as comfortable as just sleeping in a bed...but it'll be worse than awkward asking Sylvia to sleep with her. I may even sound creepy. I put my left arm over my eyes and left my right arm hanging, and slowly, I fell asleep.

As I slept, Sylvia smiled slightly, hearing what I've said. She went back into her room, dug out a fluffy blanket, and carried it over to me. She tucked me in and giggled as I shifted, mumbling and curled up. She blushed as I called her name, then blinked as I mumbled, "Sylvia, do you like me? I don't want to like you if you don't return those feelings..."

She hugged my sleeping form, "I like you too, Ethan. Silly, you think I would hound on you for not calling me if I didn't have some feelings for you? I wouldn't ask for your number too if we were simply friends."

She stayed like that for a moment, then got up, went to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Next day:**

I got up and rotated my foot, making it crack and I flinched at the sound. Luckily, most of the pain was gone. I got up and found Sylvia cooking. I walked up to her and said, "'Morning."

She smiled and when she finished, we sat down and she said, "Foot feeling better?"

I laughed and nodded as I took a bite of the muffin, "Man, these are great." Suddenly, I got a call. It was Claudia, "Huh?" Curious, I picked up and held a finger up to Sylvia. She nodded and I walked outside. "Hello?"

[Ah, Ethan. Are you well?]

"Yeah, pretty good here. My foot got better."

[I'm sorry to bother you, but do you think you can return to Seidoukan?]

I blinked and tapped the screen, "What for?"

[Simply school stuff, I'm not sure if I can handle it all, even if today is Sunday and all. I have Festa applications to hand out, and then I also need to find the attackers on Julis...]

I nodded absently, "Sure. I'll come. Give me a moment, need to thank Sylvie for taking care of me."

[Sylvia? I thought her name was Kasumi]

I flinched, realizing my mistake. There was nothing I could do to lie, so I simply told her the truth. Not like I could lie to Claudia, she could detect my lie _and_ I'm not supposed to lie to her, "Well, I lied to Ayato and Julis. She's Sylvia Lyyneheym."

After I told Claudia, there was silence, then...

[Ah, the Rank One for Queenvail]

I waited, unsure of what to say or what Claudia will say next she smiled.

[You really set your bars up high for girlfriends~]

I yelped, "No! I didn't ask her! She asked me!"

She giggled, and put her finger to her mouth.

[She sure did~]

Blushing furiously, I ended the call. Walking inside, Sylvia looked up and I said, "Sylvie..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to go."

"Will I see you soon?" she looked worried.

I smiled, "Maybe, the Festas are coming up, and I'm thinking of joining. I'm going for a not-so-friend of mine as he is the only person who I think I can train and work with."

Sylvia nodded, then smiled, "Call me when you have the chance, I don't want to disturb you if you are training." She got up and spread her arms. I walked over and hugged her. "Good-bye for now."

"For now, Sylvie."

* * *

 **Seidouken Academy:**

I sighed as I looked outside the window as I followed Claudia, but she stopped and I nearly bumped into her. I saw Yabuki and Ayato, Claudia asked, "Is something wrong, Ayato? You look troubled."

Yabuki answered, "The Princess just ran off, however, this morning, she was reading a letter from someone."

Claudia said, "That's not a good thing." This caused me to frown and before I could say anything, Ayato started and then Yabuki turned, both reaching the same conclusion before me.

"Don't tell me...that she's off to fight her assailants!" Yabuki exclaimed.

Ayato looked hurt, "But...why didn't she tell me anything? D-doesn't she trust me after all this time?"

Claudia giggled, "No. I believe it's the complete opposite. Remember, that girl does everything in her power to protect the most important things to her. If she did this, then she considers you to be one of those things."

Ayato muttered, "Protect...me? I understand." He sprinted, "I'm going after her!"

"AYATO!" Claudia cried, and threw Ser Veresta to him. He saw it and caught it midair.

"Thank you!" When he went around the corner, I turned to Claudia.

"Can I go too? I'll watch from the back, to ensure their safety." Claudia smiled and nodded, I started running after Ayato and then I heard a shout.

"No need to stay hidden! You can help them to your full power!"

I jumped out the open window and slowly fell down onto a roof. Landing, I rolled and started my way across the building. _If I were to tell Julis to meet somewhere, where would I go?...Obviously to an abandoned area. Now...which one out of ten areas?_ I jumped over a gap between buildings with a 'hup' and then ran to the first area, an abandoned business building. Stopping, and breathing lightly, I shook my head and made my way to the next area, "Luckily...Luckily I can go counter-clockwise. Hup!"

I jumped down and landed in a crouch, then started over to the next one, silently running. The next area that was a potential place was a few blocks ahead. I slowed to a stop when I reached the end of the building. I couldn't jump because of the large street between each building. I 'tsked' and went to the side and leapt. I grabbed onto a window sill and then leapt to the next one. At about three meters high, I dropped and ran across the street, getting honks from drivers and yelling. Pedestrians looked at me curiously, but moved out of the way as they recognized me. Police stopped me, but I declined their assistance, assuring them I could handle the situation.

I was almost at the abandoned parking lot when I heard a screech. I froze and looked around, then saw fire flash from the abandoned parking lot. _Ah, there. Hopefully that was Julis's._ I ran and leapt up one floor. I saw Lester lying on the floor, disregarded. I felt his pulse and sighed, relieved as I felt quick beats. "What could have done this?" I heard a cry of pain and I flinched, _That was Julis!_ I looked at Lester, then up above me, hesitating. I made the bad choice, praying Ayato came here quickly. I leapt down and ran to the police cruiser that sat on the curb. The officer widened his eyes, and I quickly said, "Take Lester MacPhail to the hospital, but do nothing more, please."

The officer nodded and I was gone in a flash, to help Julis. There was a small boom as I put energy into my jump, leaping to the third floor. I saw two people as I ran forward, one pink haired, and one dark haired. His figure and stance seemed familiar. I widened my eyes as I noticed a large human-like being holding a large axe. I pushed myself to the limit, to neutralize it, not noticing the figure at the other side. I jumped in front of Julis as the figure swung at the puppet. I breathed heavily as I turned, hearing an assuring sound of energy flying through the air and cutting metal.

"Ayato."

"Ethan."

Ayato quickly cut the two puppets holding Julis and kicked the upper half of the large figure, _A puppet?_ Then I faced the coward in front of me while Ayato brought Julis up. "So, _Silas Norman_. You are the one behind all this." He shook angrily as he pointed.

"Why did you have to meddle in this matter? _Student vice-president?_ "

I spread my arms, "I have to care for the students, you know. Can't let them kill each other." He growled as people crowded around me.

"You'll pay for this, I'll make you _and_ Lester the masterminds behind the attacks! Your name will be poisoned for centuries for being a coward!" He cackled, "Now, say good-bye!" The people removed their hoods to reveal more puppets. Silas took a few paces back and watched.

"Funny," I activated Murasame, "How these puppets are so powerful. On par of a Rank Five of Page One?"

He laughed, "I would like to see you, 'Rank Three' fall below the weapons of my precious dolls! A basic sword? If a Lux can't cut through them, what can a simple _sword_ do?"

I watched the puppets, "This is not a simple sword." One jumped at me and I cut, it landed and suddenly, it spasmed and then went still."

" _WHAT?!_ " I inspected Murasame, then said calmly.

"It's coated with poison. Glad it can take a digital form as a virus, or at least, kills the prana link between you and these pieces of junk. But Murasame, I thought you weren't as deadly as before." I ran a finger along the flat of the blade, not willing to test cutting myself. Suddenly, a dark aura appeared, surrounding the blade and seemed to wave. I started and rolled as a puppet tried to cut my back. "OH! You can control the poison. You _are_ the poison." It hardened into a deadly blade and I smirked, "I think I'm beginning to understand you some."

"If you are so sure, THEN FACE MY PUPPETS!" Silas cackled and snapped. I rolled under the arms of two puppets and chopped sideways, cutting both. After that, I was simply facing all of them. I smirked and parried one slash and decapitated it. I backed up and let three charge me, allowing me to disembowel them all, if you could even cut out the organs of a puppet. I looked around and saw nobody. Nodding, I jumped up through a hole.

"SILAASSS!" He turned and widened his eyes.

"You're still alive? Perfect!" I zoomed past him and went back-to-back with Ayato as puppets started jumping down. Silas cried, "Now...can you face one-hundred of my precious doll?!"

I sweatdropped as he laughed, "A bit too much cackling, don't you think?" Ayato smiled as Julis giggled.

"Yeah, what do we do?"

I frowned and watched the puppets stepped up behind Silas, "Split up, we handle our own halves."

"Okay," Ayato barely got the word out when we heard a snap. I took a large step to my right and Ayato dodged left. Two sets of puppets aimed at us and fired. I stopped on a dime and slashed at the puppet that smashed the ground ahead of me. As it convulsed on the floor, I vaulted over it, only to be shot on my thigh. I grunted and rolled behind a pillar.

"AYATO! I NEED COVER!" I yelled around the column and hid again as bullets hit it. Suddenly, I heard rushing and the puppets suddenly stop firing. I looked to see Ayato, somehow, had dealt with all the puppets. He was standing behind Silas, who turned and shouted in surprise. Julis also shouted, and I smirked as she blushed, saying she didn't want to hinder Ayato any further. Ayato looked at her and smiled, saying something, then face Silas.

Silas shouted, "This time, I'm going all-out! FACE MY MERCILESS ARMY!" Tens of puppets fell and as Silas faced Ayato, he snapped his fingers and they all targeted the couple. Ayato easily dodged their attacks and deflected others. I got up, grunting and then slowly made my way to the lanky man. However, the bullet that hit my thigh made the process slow and painful.

I stumbled multiple times and looked up when I heard Silas shout in anger, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL DEMOLISH YOU, I WILL LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND, NOT YOUR REMAINS, NOT EVEN A SINGLE BIT OF FLESH!" But he stared in disbelief as Ayato calmly dodged every attack that was launched at him and cut up every puppet available. "A-a sword that cannot be blocked, in any way possible..."

Ayato faced Silas, and Silas raised his hands, but felt a cold blade on his neck. My blade. I growled, "Give up. It's game over."

He muttered, "Y-you can still walk, even through _that_?" I slid the tip to over his heart and walked around him. Calmly, but the pain can be seen.

"Yes, I can, but it hurts like hell. No worries, it's simply a bullet in my leg. I've felt worse."

He stared, "W-worse?"

I pressed the tip of Murasame into his chest, but not allowing it to pierce the flesh. Then I realized something and saw the gleam in his eyes, he snapped his fingers and Julis shouted at me. I tried to jump back and fell down on my knees instead. Julis tried to jump down to help, but she cried out as the wound on her thigh flared. Ayato caught her, but then looked at the bulging ground under me hopelessly. Both he and Julis cried out my name as I flew up when the ground beneath my feet exploded. Silas cackled as he saw me fly out of sight. "Now that _that_ bastard is gone, my _queen_ only have the two of you to deal with."

Julis had tears in her eyes and Ayato glared. Once again, Silas snapped his fingers and the queen charged. But it was knocked sideways by a huge force and it crashed into multiple columns. They stared at the fading fist and looked for its origin, seeing someone walk to Julis and Ayato. Right beside them, I put my hands on my hips, "Did you just call me a bastard?"

Everyone stared at me as I pointed at Silas, " _You_ are the bastard." Silas opened and closed his mouth like a fish and I laughed at the question he won't have the chance to ask. "In case you haven't forgotten, I've haven't gone past using my _human limits._ "

I snapped my fingers and multiple figures appeared, "I have my own personal army..." then they all disappeared, "But I haven't seen anyone I've wanted to actually try with yet."

Ayato and Julis watched me, Julis asked, "You're a _Dante_?"

I bowed in reply, "It appears so, milady." I nodded at the queen that got up, "Ayato, do your thing." Ayato looked at the queen that jumped up and landed right in front of him. He leaped back along with me and he raised Ser Veresta.

"Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Style Intermediate Technique, Nine-Fang Longswords!" Ayato dismembered all four limbs, and made five different cuts on its chest, two of which disemboweled and finally decapitated it. As it flew back from the force, Silas ran and landed onto a destroyed puppet, which started levitating. Ayato looked up and said, "You sure won't give up..." He looked around for me, but I smiled as his efforts were hopeless. I jumped down the barrier and ran over to Claudia.

"How'd it go?"

I tapped my chin, "Lester was hurt...no, severely injured, but he's at the hospital right now. Julis got a cut on her thigh. I also got hurt, but I'm good. Had to reveal that I'm a Dante though."

Claudia sighed, "Shame, I was hoping you'd keep that hidden."

"Well, at least it would be easier than explaining why I am perfectly fine after they see me. And revealing...the testing."

She nodded and looked up as there was a loud scream. "You do have a point there." As Silas fell, she smiled, "Well, let's get this chase going."

I grinned wickedly, "My pleasure."

As we chased Silas, I heard a faint screaming and looked, seeing Ayato being restrained by something. I frowned, but then started following Claudia again.

* * *

 **Few hours later:**

Claudia smacked aside the feeble attempt to kill her and she giggled, "My, my, do you really underestimate me. Or you are just ignorant of the powers these sweet children have?" Silas stared gaping, then smirked. Claudia and I whirled around and saw a puppet bringing down its weapon, too late for either of us to block the attempt, but not too late for me to protect my superior. And friend. I pushed her out of the way and raised my arm, making her scream my name. There was a clang and then a chop.

I heard the newcomer mutter, "Double Circular." Then in no time after, the puppet was destroyed. Claudia turned slowly and smiled. Silas stared, sweating furiously.

"W-why is this day going so horribly? F-first two bastards come to ruin my plan to kill Julis. Now some _kid_ comes and saves the two of you?!" In reply, Claudia's eyes flashed and Pan-Dora gave out a wave of energy, making a large slash in Silas's chest. He fell to the floor gargling and blood pooled quickly under him.

"That was for nearly killing Ethan," Someone shifted in the shadows and gave a 'tsk'.

"My, don't tell me you simply _killed_ him," I turned and saw a auburn-haired teen walk out in a green hoodie and Seidoukan uniform, arms crossed.

"Hello Yabuki," I said and he flashed me a smile.

Claudia answered him, giggling, "I didn't. He could still be of some use. But I'll leave that to the Shadow Stars to decide." The boy who saved my life gasped and walked up into the light. He was black-haired and more matching black shirt, pants, and coat. On his back held two scabbards, both holding two swords. It contained two swords well-known throughout the survivors of SAO, and here. Elucidator and Dark Repulser. The boy was Kirigaya Kazuto, known as Kirito within the SAO survivors.

"I didn't know a lazy kid like you was in the Shadow Stars!" Kirito exclaimed.

Yabuki shrugged and held up his hands, "Well, can't reveal too much of me, can I? Keep this a secret, _Kirigaya Kazuto,_ or if you'd prefer...Kirito." Kirito flinched and nodded. Yabuki turned back to the motionless form of Silas. "So...I'm guessing that instead of using him as a bargaining chip by making this incident public, you'll make Allekant owe you."

"Yes, I suppose. I'll leave the rest to you now." Yabuki nodded and waved us off. Claudia informed Kirito and I that she needed to get to Ayato and Julis and we nodded. As she walked away. The two of us walked back to Seidoukan awkwardly. To end the silence, I asked, "So, Kirito, what academy are you in?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you know? Seidoukan."

Now I raised an eyebrow in return, "How come I've never seen you then?"

"Ah," he waved a hand, "I just hang around with Asuna, away from others, I don't like the attention. From the SAO incidents. I'd prefer if it was other things...but being questioned about that. I'd rather not."

"Hmm, I see. So do the two of you plan to join the Festas?" The Festas were competitions held in Asterisk that were essentially tournaments, and the winners were allowed their wish to be granted. At this time, the Phoenix Festa is going to be held, and it required a tag team for applicants.

He shook his head, "Well, actually yes, but she's left Asterisk for a while, so I have nobody to team up with...Do you plan on joining? Wait...the leaders can't join, right? Of the student bodies."

I laughed, "It's only a self-proclaimed title, there's no such thing as vice-president. I've just helped Claudia so much with her work and all, the government doesn't really mind, in fact. As long as I don't share any info." I winked, "Would be bad if that info got out around academies."

"Oh, I understand now. That explains why no other academies seem to have a student vice-president. So you _do_ plan on joining a Festa."

I nodded enthusiastically, "I have a goal in mind when I win...but I don't have a tag partner yet. I was hoping for Ayato, but he's most likely going for Julis. A friend of mine who I would have gladly paired up with is in another academy...So I'm most likely pairing up with Lester, if he does. He's pretty strong, but he just needs some training in skill and all."

Kirito laughed, "You're forgetting a kid who'd also like to join."

I looked at him as Seidoukan appeared over the city, "Judging from that, Asuna isn't getting back any time soon?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, I suppose not."

I put my arm around him, "You must be _so_ happy, your girlfriend went on a vacation and didn't even bring you! So! I guess we are going to be partners for the Festa. With your skill and mine, we would be able to dominate it! Well, hopefully. Ayato is going to be tough, and I heard the other Academies' former competitors are so powerful, Seidoukan has been ranked fifth on average. And that's out of _six schools._ " I tsked, "Hopefully this year will change..."

He nodded, "Hey, may I ask?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's the other person that is from another academy?"

I smiled, "It's a secret."

"Really."

I sighed, "Well, I guess it won't hurt. Sylvia Lyyneheym." He frowned and scrolled through his memory banks, then after a moment. He widened his eyes.

"Wait, _the Rank One_ of Queenvail?"

"Don't see her as _that_ ," I told him, "She's cute, nice, also a great singer. In fact, I've gotten her attention with my street performances." I laughed. "I also owe her for helping me when I got injured while chasing Julis's attackers."

"Ah..."

"Speaking of which, _how_ _did_ you find us? Claudia and I?"

He scratched his head, "Well, if the two leaders of a school look determined while going in a certain direction, wouldn't that spark your curiosity?"

"Well...I guess so." By this time we were at the boy's dorm and we went to our rooms, "See you soon, Kirito. We will have to train if you're serious about joining the Festa."

"I _am_ serious." I nodded and we arrived at the fifth floor.

"See you tomorrow at the training room then."Kirito stepped out and we saluted. Then the elevator zoomed to the top floor and I stepped out. I unlocked the room and stepped inside, then locking the door, went to the window. Looking over the academy, I smiled. Bringing up a screen, I called Sylvia, but I entered voice mail. Sylvia's voice came on the line:

[Ethan, if you're getting this message, I'm most likely busy, please call another time~]

Laughing, I flopped onto the bed and went to sleep, "Well, I guess telling her that I'm joining the Phoenix Festa will have to wait..."

* * *

 **Next day:**

I sprinted down the hallway and when I heard footsteps from the other direction, I turned my head and saw another person running towards me. The girl gasped and stopped, but I was already a few feet in front of her, "Well, that was close." I blinked as I realized what I did, _Whoops, I wasn't supposed to use any Dante powers until absolutely necessary._

As she bowed, I took a look at her, she was pretty short. Her eyes were grey and she had long silver hair, with two small twin tails with a braid wrapped around each. She wears the Seidoukan Academy uniform jacket and skirt. She also wears a grey belt with light red designs. Her jacket had trimmings on the upper sleeve. I blinked as she finished talking, "No, it's fine." I smiled, "It's a good thing I have fast reflexes."

"B-but you moved too quickly!" I was about to answer when an angry, commanding voice yelled.

"KIRIN! What are you doing there?" I saw a man wearing a brown coat and a mustache turn his head. Kirin bowed and started running towards him when I held her shoulder.

"We'll talk next time," I smiled and she blushed. I waved as she looked back and I started towards the training area again. Outside, Kirito was there with his arms crossed and I nodded, "Nearly crashed into Kirin Toudou." He raised an eyebrow and I confirmed, "Yes, the Rank One of our school. I think she was meeting her uncle." He nodded and we entered the training area, or tried to.

"Locked?" Kirito asked.

I snapped and he fell through the ground, and I laughed, making myself go inside the room too. He stared at me amazed, "No worries if it's locked. Normally, I wouldn't show you my Dante powers, hut you know too much already, so it doesn't matter."

He nodded, eyes glittering, "That teleportion was awesome! Felt just like a portal, but colder, and...ominous."

"You'll get used to it, very useful thing I can do."

When the two of us walked inside, I saw Ayato run past some of Julis's attacks and then suddenly, Julis shouted, "Come out! Gloriosa!" A small magic circle appeared beneath Ayato's feet and flames spurted then covered him. Then she started when Ayato spoke.

"Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Style Intermediate Technique, Ten Linked Thistles!" Julis gasped and then Ayato materialized in front of her. I looked up at the timer and it hit three minutes flat. Julis slumped as the room brightened.

"I thought I had you then..."

Ayato sat down, "Well, you almost got me on the last one, you really have a huge arsenal at your disposal. Did your family teach you all that?" Before she could answer, I started clapping, they looked in my direction.

"Bravo. That was impressive, you two."

Julis got up, "What are you doing here?" Then she looked at Kirito, "You! You're the kid who's always slacking around! And never wearing your uniform."

Kirito shrugged, "So? We came here to train." Julis opened her mouth to protest but Ayato stopped her.

"Hey, might as well if we're taking a rest. I'd also like to see how they perform. The two of you are going to participate in the Festa too?"

I laughed. "Well," I activated Murasame while Kirito drew his two iconic swords, "We wouldn't train if we weren't participating, no?"

Now Ayato frowned, "By the way, how did the two of you get in? Shouldn't the doors be locked?"

I blushed and scratched my head, "Well, I didn't really realize _why_ it was locke-"

Then Kirito exclaimed, "So he teleported us in! You should have been there! It was so am-"

"Yeah, yeah. So, can we go?" I gestured to the floor. They nodded and backed up against the wall. The room went dark and I said, "Stopwatch function." A timer went up and I looked at Julis, "On your mark."

Kirito held up his two swords and I held Murasame in two hands. "Start!" The timer rang and started counting up.

I charged Kirito and he held up both swords in a cross, "Cross block!" Murasame hit at the intersection and he jumped back, making me fall forward. He charged and I looked up, but he threw up both weapons and I widened my eyes and he quickly punched forward, "Meteor Fall!" It hit me, but I rolled to the side as he slashed down with both swords.

He made a downward slash right and I sidestepped it, and leaned back as he cut back up, following the same path. He tackled with his left shoulder and I stumbled. Then blocked the upward slash. I jumped back at his vertical cut up, tackled him in response to another tackle, and with a yell, "Meteor Break!" cut horizontally at my neck. Which I also blocked. I kicked his stomach and he made a backflip, kicking at my chin. I moved my head upwards, feeling the rush of wind go past my face and looked down again as he landed.

He and I rushed and he yelled, "Slant!", cutting at an arc, which I parried. I stabbed forward and he brought Dark Repulser to block it, but I brought the blade up at his throat. he quickly brought up his left arm and used Elucidator to smack it aside. I chuckled, "Keep forgetting you practically became ambidextrous once you got the Dual Blades skill." He smiled in return, but was launched back with a grunt. I stood calmly as he raised Elucidator. "Sonic Leap," I widened my eyes as he seemingly teleported and I used the flat of Murasame to block the attack. He grinned as he thrust with Dark Repulser, but I used my leg to knock it down then kicked his side, sending him flying to my left. He rolled and looked up, to see Murasame between his eyes.

He smirked and said, "Well, I lose."

The lights went on, "Fourty-two seconds?" Ayato asked, "That was so quick."

Julis smirked and crossed her arms, "That's good for a slacker like you. Actually..." she started mumbling, "You lasted twice as long as me. Ethan wasn't holding back when I dueled him. He didn't seem to hold back when he fought you."

Kirito laughed and Julis looked at him. He tilted his head and I looked away, "You know Julis..." then laughed again. This caused her to stare in wonder then become irritated.

"What is it?"

"He _did_ hold back. Even as a Genestella."

Julis stopped, "So...you mean, he didn't use any of our enhanced speed nor strength when he fought us?" Kirito shook his head and held out his hands, then started talking.

"You've heard the rumors," I nodded at that. "He hasn't used his Dante powers as of yet. We all know he is one. Now I proved myself correct."

"Huh?" Ayato and Julis looked at me then Kirito.

"It's not that he didn't use his powers as a Dante, he hasn't resorted to _even Genestella_ powers." I nodded and uncrossed my arms, sitting down, I pointed at the floor and they all sat.

"It's difficult, you know, to keep up with all of you. Using only what I believe to be human limits. I rarely resorted to Genestella powers. Actually Kirito, I had to use some today just now. Also when I talked to Lester the other day. Remember?" Julis and Ayato nodded at that. "There was no way I could have caught it normally. Then also against Silas's puppets."

I made a finger gun, "Finally, I've only used my powers as a Dante once."

Ayato stared off, "Yesterday, that huge fist of shadow..."

I nodded and suddenly a screen appeared in front of us, we saw Saya and Lester.

* * *

"No fair," Saya started, then pointed at Julis, "Riessfeld, you're monopolizing Ayato! I know you've been locking yourselves in a room afterschool. Indulging yourselves in unspeakable acts..."

Julis blushed, then glared, "DON'T SAY THAT! WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

Saya rolled her eyes, "Sure you aren't, are you sure you're still a vi-"

"I AM!" Their arguement made Kirito and I laugh. I stood up as Lester nodded at me. Kirito watched the two girls, smirking as Lester talked to me and Ayato. Ayato smiled kindly, nodding at Lester.

"I see you're up and running."

"Yeah..." he mumbled, "Thanks to you I'm alive. And you for bringing me to a hospital in the first place." I nodded, smiling.

"You also have to thank the officer who was parked nearby. He drove you. Besides, I can't let a student die like that." Lester grunted.

"So...what brings you here today?" Ayato asked, then looked at Saya, "and with Saya of all people?"

"I just happened to pick up the little squirt along the way."

Saya turned to Lester, "Who are you calling squirt?" Saya bowed right after, "I have to thank you for brining here regardless." Then went back to arguing with Julis.

Lester looked at them then Ayato, "Anyway, about the incident with Silas, you did a great help saving me...Just so you know...t-thanks..." Ayato smiled nervously, about to answer when Claudia came in.

"Oh, so you are all here? Ethan too!" Suddenly, a young girl ran out from behind Claudia.

"Ahh, so this is the Seidoukan training room!" She started running around and the taller, older woman crossed her arms, unamused.

"Don't get so carried away, Ernesta." Ernesta ran around the room, admiring the details and space of it. I blinked and watched her then she ran to Claudia's side, hands on her hips.

Claudia looked to her right, "This is Camilla Pareto of Allekant Academy." Camilla had light brown skin with blonde hair, reddish eyes, and about the same height as Claudia. To her left was the young girl with brown hair. She had sea-green eyes and was about a head shorter than Claudia, "This is Ernesta Kuhne." She flashed a smiled and held out her hands, making peace signs."

"Oh," I said, "You talked about this Claudia, but...why?"

Claudia smiled, "You see, Seidoukan and Allekant are about to embark on a joint venture, to develop a new type of Lux. They're here today to sign the contract."

Julis narrowed her eyes, "So that's what this is all about..."

Kirito tilted his head, "I don't get it."

Lester nodded, "So do I."

Julis looked to her side, "In return for not charging Allekant for the Silas incident, they must have secured the technological collaboration...But...why bring _them_ here?"

Ernesta cheerfully jumped and said, "Oh yeah! I wanted to see for myself! I wanted to see him myself! The young man who tore every one of my puppets!" She jumped in front of Ayato, "Heh, heh!" Camilla put her hand on her head as Claudia put hers on her chin. Julis took out Aspera Spina and pointed it at Ernesta, Saya took out one of her guns.

Julis growled, "Get away from Ayato right this moment."

Ernesta ignored the threat and examined Ayato, "Uhm...hm. I see!" She pointed at Ayato, "You're not bad! I like you!" She got close to Ayato, and whispered something, then kissed his cheek. At that, Julis and Saya went berserk, meanwhile, Camilla sank lower, Claudia seemed worried. On the other hand, Kirito and I laughed joyfully at what was going on.

Saya mumbled, "Thieving cat! MUST DESTROY!"

Ernesta skipped away, "My, my, how scary!" And went behind Camilla, "It was only a greeting!" Julis and Saya took aim.

"Burst."

"Burst into bloom, Longiflorum!"

When the attacks were fired, everyone was surprised, but I reacted, "Sakamoto Absorbtion Style Hidden Technique, Twin Dragon Souls!" Two pure black dragons with transparent eyes appeared in front of the attacks and with a roar, charged forward and swallowed both up. Then diving into the ground, disappearing after half a minute. They appeared at my arms and I pet them, "It's been a while, no?" They growled as I pat their heads. "Well, sorry about that, nothing else to eat." They sank back into the ground.

I pointed at both girls, "Rule number one, don't attack representatives. Rule number two, try not to use so powerful attacks, I need to keep my own techniques hidden."

Ernesta skipped over to me now, "Ah, I know why you seemed to familiar now, you're the self-proclaimed vice-president!"

I nodded, "Yeah, glad to know to know that you understand it's self-proclaimed."

She giggled, "I can see how you became Claudia's right hand man. Top three too." She put her finger to her mouth, "Although...if you could do that easily," she looked at me, "Why aren't you Rank One?"

I waved my hand, "Gah, I haven't tried yet. You probably heard the rumors."

She gave a little chuckle, "Of course I have." She leaned in close and before she could do the same thing again, I put my finger on her lips.

"Tut. I'm saving the first kiss I'm getting for my would-be girlfriend," my eyes twinkled and Kirito chuckled. This got Ernesta's attention.

"Oohh, it's also the main leader of the SAO survivors," she gave a happy shriek, jumping, "You people in Seidoukan are _so interesting_!" Then turned to Camilla, who was walking towards Saya slowly, examining the Lux she carried.

"Interesting, such a unique design I haven't seen in ages. Three Manadites, forcibly linked together."

"Correct," was Saya's reply, "How did you know?"

Camilla put her hand to her chin, "This is my specialty. However, this isn't practical." Saya glared at Camilla after that statement. Camilla continued, unfazed, "You have to understand that it was dismissed as half-baked technology ten years ago due to the fact you have to deploy the Meteor Arts nonstop just to boost the Lux output by pouring your prana into the Manadites. Therefore, each attack will need an interval before continuing."

Camilla finished, "Looks as if this isn't fixed as of yet."

Saya admitted, "It's true." Then looked up, "But I won't let you get away with insulting my father's guns! Take it back!"

"Ah, so you are Dr. Sasamiya's daughter, all the more to _not_ take it back." She closed her eyes, "Your father's renegade tendencies got him exiled from our faction Ferrovious and Allekant. As the leader of the former, I cannot acknowledge what's his improper actions."

Claudia cleared her throat, "May we return back to business?"

Camillla turned, "Sure."

"Wait," Saya said, "I want you to retract that statement."

Ernesta grinned, "You know, Camilla is a bit stubborn, you'll have to force her to take it back. Not a duel, no. But I'll let you know," her eyes glinted, "we are participating in the Festas too."

Camilla said before turning, "Let's go Ernesta."

"Coming!" After halfway out the door, "Oh! Hold up!" They turned back and Camilla ran up to me, "By any chance, is your girlfriend Sylvia Lyyneheym?"

I started, "H-how'd you know?"

"I have my ways~ Is she?"

I blushed, "Wel-" A screen popped up and the identity of the caller was...Sylvia. "Ah." I looked at Ernesta, who was grinning.

"Heh, heh."

Shaking my head, I accepted the call, and Sylvia appeared, "Hey."

"I'm so sorry Ethan I didn't accept your call earlier! I was in the middle of a tour then! That's okay, right?" She quickly said.

I smiled, "That's fine...by the way. I'm sort of around people...like. Right now."

She watched me for a moment and then said, "Really?" Before I can answer, Ernesta jumped beside me.

"HIYA! Girlfriend of Ethan's! Or, Sylvia Lyyneheym!" Sylvia watched for a moment, then started laughing. She wiped her eyes then looked at the two of us.

"Well, I guess we can't hide it a bit longer, huh?"

I stretched, then admitted, "Nah, I was actually hoping to hide it until after the Festa." This got everyone's attention, but Sylvia asked me their question. Ernesta looked at her then me.

"What did you plan to do?"

I returned her iconic wink and she blushed, "You will see when I win~" Ernesta giggled then went out to follow Claudia and Camilla.

Sylvia gasped and watched me through the screen then smiled, "I hope you win!" Kirito popped over my shoulder and we both looked at him.

"Not bad, not bad, you two seem to be a good couple!" Sylvia smiled while I blushed.

* * *

Putting my hands in my pocket, I strolled down the academy's grounds with Yabuki, "So, I don't really get it, what's with the factions?"

"Ah, Allekant is split into two groups, one who creates the Luxes, the research class. The other tests them in the Festas, the practical skills class."

Nodding at the screen, "I see."

"Not only that, but the research classes also has its own groups, fighting over the best students from the R & D facilities." I saw a pentagon appear with few names, but what he said made me think.

"Hold up, so that means Camilla and Ernesta are in _both_?"

"I guess so, the only other way is if they are testing it for someone in Ferrovius or they are taking someone's place in the practical class." Before I could say more, I heard a slap and saw a man in a brown coat, _Isn't tha-_

"What did I say? It's none of your concern, not now, not ever," Kirin's uncle growled.

"B-but uncl-" Kirin started. This made him raise his hand angrily. I widened my eyes and rushed forward.

"I never let you speak back either!" His hand came down and it hit my cheek, but I put my foot out and stopped it. Looking up, I smiled.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to hit random passerby, right?" I looked up at Kirin quickly and she gasped as she recognized me, and I faced her uncle.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled at me.

Now I frowned, "I _know_ who I am. What are you doing? Hitting your niece like that?"

He grunted, "It's none of your business."

I put my hands on my hips, "The moment you hit Kirin, it _became_ my business. I don't care if you are in her family, but she's a student of Seidoukan and I'm not just going to let that happen on my watch."

"What are you, the student security?"

I acted insulted, "The vice-president! Who else?"

He gave a 'hmph', "I'm disciplining her as an uncle, outsiders should not butt in. If you understand I am her uncle, don't interfere."

Raising an eyebrow, "I can understand. BUT! That gives you no permission to hit her, _Koichiro Toudou_. I don't like the traditional ways, you know. I get more irked with those kinds of treatments."

"Oh? So you insult the Toudouryuu technique?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not. I don't like the family style of traditional ways, but the fighting styles really impress me." I waved my hand around us, "More interesting than currently."

"Good, now leave. Besides, you Genestella kids are immune to anything of this level." I glared and Kirin backed off as I leaked some power. Her uncle also widened his eyes and a drop of sweat shone.

Meanwhile, interested, Yabuki took out a camera and started recording, "Ohh, never have seen Ethan like this, is this some of his power he hid for so long since he joined Seidoukan with Claudia?"

I took a step forward and growled, " **That gives you _no more_ permission to hit her than being a _ family _member _!_** " Kirin grabbed my arm and tugged it.

"I-it's okay senpai, I'm used to it." I shook off her arm and pointed at her uncle.

" **'Used to it', eh?** " I smirked, " **You're worse than I _thought._** "

"What is your name?" Confused by the question, I faltered and Kirin sighed in relief, I also noticed her uncle relaxed.

"Ethan Trent."

He put up a screen, of my profile and ranks, "I see nobody by that name, you're _unranked_."

I tilted my head, "No, Ethan 'Trent' Sakamoto."

He nodded, "I see. Rank Three. Hmph, not as good as Kirin, but...'Rumored to have not gone past using human limits?'" He tapped his foot, "Sakamoto...I haven't heard of any family like that. Among the circles of family techniques."

"We train and fight on our own. We also hide our techniques. We focus on pushing ourselves to the limit before resorting to anything else."

He looked right again, "Ohh...Interesting weapon." He looked at me, "You have a problem with my ways, then I'll let you speak once. To make an agreement."

I put a hand on her shoulder and she blushed, "Don't ever act violent to her. Don't bully her, don't harass her, don't _hit_ her."

"Sure," he nodded. "As long as you beat her in a duel." I gasped.

"B-but Uncl-" Kirin started. But he yelled at her and she stopped. "I'm not defying you." People gathered around and watched as they noticed me and Kirin.

"Good, you beat the adamant Murasame, it'll boost the quality of your resume," he walked towards a tree with shade, out of reach from either me or Kirin.

Kirin was looking down, "I'm so sorry." I walked over and put both hands on her shoulder and she looked up to see me smiling. I wiped tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I understand, but don't worry. I was hoping to fight you one day, you know?"

She gasped, "M-me?"

Laughing, "Of course, to fight the Lighing Blade Speed, Rank One? I'd love to! Besides, I'd like to test my limits. Being at the top with just a Katana. It's very impressive." She watched me, eyes twinkling. "This duel will be a test for me."

* * *

 **Okay, as those of you know, June 18th was the last day for season 2, not sure if they'll release season 3 as soon as the second, but I hope so 3. So I'm reading the light novels as of now, no I don't read Japanese, but there's a blog that handles the translations to English, felt so happy when I found out about it. However, hopefully all volumes can be translated quickly, so I can finish this story, then jump into Hundred, which is slightly a sequel. Hundred is another anime, but I can incorporate the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk characters.**

 **To answer questions that may have appeared for those who are familiar with this series:**

 **1\. I made Ethan tested along with Ophelia, but he didn't become as emotionless and slavelike as her, but just as powerful and probably less.**

 **2\. Kirito is here, but not so sure about Asuna. Partner for Festa, as obviously stated.**

 **3\. Ophelia and Ethan will fight one day, maybe here, maybe in a spin-off, or maybe in the Hundred story.**

 **4\. #1 Also makes this true, Ethan is not originally a Genestella.**

 **5\. Making the decision of whether Dark Repulser and Elucidator will be Luxes or normal swords.**

 **6\. Ethan and Sylvia's relationship isn't official (yet), but because they act that way when hanging out, it became rumors.**


	3. New Foes

**Chapter 3. Read A/N.**

 **And, I was working on the second season for my Recreation of a Hero, didn't have much time to work on the fourth chapter. My way of working is to have multiple chapters pre-typed, reread, proofread, just so I can update them at my scheduled time.**

* * *

"Test for you...?"

I put my hand in my pockets, "Yes!"

"Then...then I, Kirin Toudou, will challenge you, Ethan-senpai, to a duel." Our badges shined and I nodded gravely.

"By the way...what if I decline?"

"..." she looked to her left with her eyes, "It's the end. But there's nothing I can do." I sighed.

"Then I'll just accept."

"Thank you, you're kind, Ethan-senpai." She dropped the cloth covering the scabbard, "I can't afford to lose, though."

I smiled, drawing the hilt of Murasame, twirling it nimbly in my fingers and pointed it at Kirin. Then the sword activated and put itself together, "Me too. For me, and you." She held the sword in front of her and I tapped the badge.

"I accept your duel." Julis and Ayato appeared in the crowd, along with Kirito. They walked over to Yabuki.

"Wh-Is that Kirin Toudou?" Kirito asked. They looked at Yabuki.

He laughed and focused the camera he held more, "Yes, you should have come earlier, Ethan actually revealed some of his powers. _True power_ by the way. Even this far, it was intimidating." Julis widened her eyes, "I'll show you after this. I want to record the duel of a lifetime." Julis nodded. Then watched me.

"KIRIN!" Her uncle yelled, "Don't get cut by Murasame, _ever_ , you'll be in huge danger if you do." I smirked and nodded at Kirin, she returned the nod. "Also, show no mercy. You too, Ethan." I stopped and stood. Genuinely surprised that I'm not trying to mislead her, Kirin also stood straight.

"If I do, she won't have a chance!"

"You insult her and the Toudous' abilities?"

I shook my head, "It's just tha-"

"Then go all-out."

"It'll be too much, even for...all Page Ones to handle!" I protested, "I'm going to push myself to Genestella attributes if possible and that's final!" I faced Kirin again.

"Here I come!" She took one step and charged, I widened my eyes as she was suddenly to my right. I swung Murasame upwards and parried the slash then made a horizontal cut at her. It grazed her shirt and she heeded her uncle's warning, dodging it completely.

"Tch, it feels uncomfortable, I don't like this style," I muttered.

She swung again and I leaped back, then jumped over another. I swung at her hair midair, cutting some off and she blinked. When I landed I rolled backwards and looked up, "So different than the barbarians I fought. They'd jump and stab at the ground while I was rolling." She blinked and thrust her katana forward. I knocked the blade down and tried to hit her throat with my palm. She noticed the move and pushed backward by using my hand as the base.

"You're powerful, Ethan-senpai."

"Same to you, Kirin."

I charged for the first time and swung, but stopped halfway and jumped back, leaping to her side to attack instead. She blocked the blade regardless, pushed me back and made a horizontal cut. I made a front flip, landed on the blade and backflipped. That caused the katana to dig into the ground and me to recover. "You saw me change my area of attack."

Nodding, "Your breath, movements barely revealed it. Your eyes, however, didn't show anything. You show mastery at this."

I smiled, "You also, I use the same things to monitor your movement, and they are hard to read. Maybe our families fought?"

"Maybe," she readied again, "But the expert swordsman..."

"...reads every opponents moves," I finished. She charged and swung, I blocked the attack and then had no time before she assaulted Murasame. I grunted as everyone meters behind me gasped. I heard a familiar voice mutter.

"The pressure's on Ethan?"

I 'tsked' and saw the blade fly and I moved my Lux to catch it. Kirin gasped as I swung forward with Murasame and as she moved her elbow, I twisted Murasame so it's point faced me and I struck her arm with the hilt. Letting go of her katana, I slammed my palm on the floor and flipped backwards. She recovered, "Never seen someone do that."

Laughing, "I needed space, so I was willing. Besides, your sword isn't as deadly as Murasame, I don't have to worry about cutting myself then dying."

"Deadly?" she wondered.

"Poison, there's no way to clean it. Apparently, there's also no antidote. So that's another reason I didn't cut you then." I slid my hand on the floor and watched the blood, then looked up. Breathing in, I saw things more clearly and felt stronger, faster. _Well, Genestella time_. I covered the distance within three steps swung, she dodged it mostly but her clothes were cut at the sleeve. She swung in return and I grabbed it, she widened her eyes at the lack of blood.

"Sakamoto Style Defense Technique, Stone Guardian!" She removed her blade and swung again, cutting at my badge, but I moved my arm and her katana hit the arm, sending sparks. She struck again and I parried each slice, then we clashed our blades together for a moment before she aimed down, making me stumble. She swung vertically, and it cut my throat, chin and as I brought my head up, my face. She gasped, but I looked up, unharmed.

"Stone statues won't be affected, don't worry about me," I leapt backwards, breathed in, and charged, covering the distance in three steps. I swung the flat of my blade and she raised to block it, then suddenly changed direction, aiming for my chest.

[End of Duel. Winner Toudou Kirin]

She sheathed her blade, "Why'd you do that in the end?"

Scratching my head, "Well, I thought you'd block that, I purposely left myself open, didn't think you'd take that chance. Amazing, even with that little time to react, you chose the correct path." I hugged her and she blushed, "That was fun. You, other than Kirito, made me go beyond what humans can do."

"Hmph, it's over. Let's go," her uncle scoffed. Kirin gave a bow and I returned it. She smiled and ran to catch up.

Julis walked over, "That's what you can do?" I jerked up straight.

"Y-you were watching?!" She crossed her arms.

"Of course, I'm glad Ayato listened to me. I thought _he_ was fighting until I saw him walking towards the crowd too." I gulped.

"Haha...yeah."

"You need explaining, I don't see a reason why you were fighting the number one at our school."

"Long story..." Yabuki jumped in waving the tape, or data.

"No need to, I have everything recorded, from that one moment!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him.

* * *

As they watched the tape, I was talking to Sylvia, she pouted, "You really held back? Why didn't you go all out?"

"Well-"

"I wanted to see you win! I thought you'd stand a chance, but you lost on purpose?"

"Not really, I did lose, but because I didn't expect her to react so quickly."

"Hmph, well, give her some kudos, you know she's only thirteen, right?"

"Wait, really? She's younger than you!"

She held out two fingers, smiling, "I know." Then everyone walked in, with Julis unhappy.

"Great, now that's officially four people I can't beat. Turns out you really are serious in fighting when you want, Ethan." I laughed lightly and waved good-bye to Sylvia.

"Later, Sylvie." She nodded.

"You, Ayato, Kirin, and Claudia." Ayato looked at her, surprised.

"Claudia?"

She nodded as I laughed. I answered, "Yeah, she's number two. You should ha-"

"Anyway!" Julis interrupted, "She has the nickname 'Master of a Thousand Eyes', her Ogre Lux, Pan-Dora. Its ability let's her see the future."

"Future?" Ayato asked.

"Rumor says...she can see up to ten seconds into the future. Until today, the three of you," she referred to me, "were undefeated. You gave number two to Claudia and backed down to three. Kirin and Claudia then had to be chosen for one. Kirin got the Rank because her sword is a basic katana and she isn't a Strega." She watched Ayato, "We would have been safe, with our plan. I'm glad you didn't fight Ayato, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"You know Ayato's abilities, and most likely, you spread the information."

I protested, "I didn't! I swear! Okay, I went in while you trained, but I didn't tell anyone!"

"Regardless, you guys have an advantage, so we'll need to rethink our strategy."

Kirito rolled his eyes, "Great. At least it'll be a greater challenge." Before more could be said, I got up.

"I need a new school emblem, I'll be back."

* * *

"Hmm, Claudia, to be honest, I've never been here before, you know?"

"Ah," she said as she turned to me, "It's pretty relaxing here, even if you have stressful work."

I looked around, "Seems peaceful for sure. I've come because I needed a new emblem."

"Yeah," she handed me the hexagonal badge with the academy's logo. Then frowned, "You revealed more of your powers again."

I looked down, "My bad. I couldn't stand what Kirin's uncle did, and Kirin was a tough fighter."

"No worries, I would have done the same. You need to keep watching your back, Ethan." I nodded. "How'd you get involved?"

"Eh, long story." We got up and walked over to the pool. As the sun was shining in front of our faces, we walked to the opposite end so it was shining on our backs. She sat down as I stood.

"Did it start with her uncle?"

"How'd you know him? I've only heard his name."

"Troublemaker he is, I would. He's an employee of Seidoukan's Parent Company, Galaxy, of the Integrated Enterprise Foundation. He's a total clout, just because he's in charge of scouting operations for our school."

"So...I just messed with one of the big guys."

"No, 'executive candidate' is more accurate," she looked up, finger on her chin, "However, he _is_ eager to take a spot on the executive board. He's been wringing everything out of his niece."

I growled, "So everything's she's done is because he's said so? I regret not dueling him himself." I flopped down next to her and slammed my foot onto the water, splashing her. She squealed and I apologized, but she shook her head, smiling.

"Nah, I'm sure she has her own agenda too, you know," Claudia moved her feet, kicking the water. "If it makes you happy, it'll be tough for him to move up in ranks. With his greed, the Integrated Enterprise Foundation will be reluctant. They don't like people of his nature."

"Good," I muttered, smiling.

"You need to undergo many operations to remove self-interest to be one of them."

I stopped smiling, "How do you know?"

She looked at me sadly, "My mother is one of them."

* * *

I looked down from the tree I was in, hearing someone call me. "Huh?" I leapt down and looked at Yabuki, rubbing my eyes, "Yeah?" I saw who was outside the boys' dormitory. "Oh."

"Yeah, she was looking for you."

Smiling at Yabuki, then Kirin, "Yeah, I can tell." I walked with her to a room and closed the door, let her sit down and served some tea."

"Thank you for your help! Even if we were strangers, you still decided to help me." Taking a sip, I chuckled. "Even if everything became the same in the end, it made me happy!"

"Well, I didn't win in the end, so I didn't help," I saw something move under the door. I got up and walked to her. I whispered, "Start talking."

"Huh? Ethan-senpai?" I patted her head and she blushed, then I drew Murasame and she yelped. She quickly reached for her katana, but I threw it at the door, right between the jamb and opening it. The boys that were outside were leaning on the door and caused it to open inward.

"Well, well."

Yabuki laughed, "Heh, hi."

* * *

On our way to the girls' dorm, Kirin started speaking, "S-sorry for not talking at all the entire way. I-I just don't know what to say. I've never been this way with a man not my relative."

I nodded, "Well, I really don't know what to say either. I mean, I can talk to _Sylvia_ being she and I can sing and all, but...I'm really lost if I would want to talk to you."

She nodded, "I understand if you don't, my dad was really strict, you know."

"I see. So is the Toudou-style training, no?"

"Yes. You've heard of us?"

I smiled, "Mostly about your philosophy, like folding a crane."

"So your family is also an ancient style?"

I shook my head, "No, mostly a compilation of different things. It's normally focused on using my prana for these." I lifted me hand and played around with my shadows. "I rarely have to push myself to this point. But anyway, we use different styles of swordsmanship and unarmed combat as the...I guess the cover, the barrier for our selling points."

She nodded, a bit disappointed, "But still, you held your sword high while aiming for my eyes, and you slid on your feet after a defensive maneuver."

I laughed, "Well, I guess."

"If only you didn't make that move in the end," Kirin tiptoed on her feet, "I could have learned more! About your usual and unusual techniques!"

"Into kenjutsu, aren't you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Normally I'm a klutz and coward, but as long as I wield a sword, I'll be of use to someone. That's why I love kenjutsu."

Looking up at the sky and breathing in, then exhaling, I turned curious, "What are you fighting for?"

She looked at me, surprised, then forward, I noticed she got more serious. "To save my father."

"So just like that, you're listening to everything he says?"

"He showed me the quickest way to achieve my goal. I'm thankful."

"Even if he does it to achieve his own goals?"

"I'm being shown how to reach my goals, that's going to be his compensation." Kirin smiled.

"Doesn't seem that way..."

"Well, he does hate Genestella."

I scoffed, "I can tell."

"By the way, how do you train?"

"Huh?" She turned and we faced each other.

"Since I came here, I've been training alone, and I can't spar alone."

"Hmm, until recently, I haven't trained at all."

She gasped, "Huh?"

"Yeah." My eyes wandered up, "Since I left home, I've been just slacking, you know?"

"H-how long has that been?"

"About..." I counted down, if I was seventeen now..."Five or six years. Not since I went to junior high."

"You still fought against me that well?"

"Talent I guess. Memory too. Every single thing has been in my mind for so long," I tapped my chin. "Right? I g-"

"May I ask if it doesn't bother you?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by not going all-out. And that you'd win easily if you did?" I blinked, and watched her face until she blushed uncomfortably.

"Oh," I said, snapping back to the present, "I did say that. Yeah, if you'd like to see, come join Kirito and I tomorrow. I guess I can show both of you. Warning though, either of you can and will get hurt. Understand?"

She nodded firmly, "I'm willing to, if that's going to make me stronger! But..aren't you a Page One? I'm told not to be around them."

"Don't worry about me, Kirito isn't Page One either. Although, as much as I'd like to show Ayato and Julis how I can really fight...Julis is page one too."

Her face fell, but I continued, "Hey, how about a morning jog? Ayato does those and we can join him.

"Really?" I nodded in return.

"Why not?"

* * *

I walked over to Ayato and nodded a greeting, he smiled in return and I selected the Spicy Curry Special. Julis walked over to Ayato as I watched. "Can you tell me what is up with you and Toudou Kirin?"

Ayato was surprised, "Eh? Why do you want to know?"

Julis spread her hand to the left, "I just want to know what you two are doing is all!" She started as her hand selected an item. The same as mine, she stared at the receipt. As she got the curry, her arms trembled. We walked over to a round table and I smiled kindly. She and I knew it was fake and to mock her.

"I didn't know you liked spicy food too!" After I finished saying that, I took a bite and cried out. "HOT!" Then looked at her, smiling nervously, "Temperature I mean, I love spicy food." I blew off the steam and took another bite. Julis stared at me as I ate it casually, occasionally wiping my forehead. Halfway through, I dropped my spoon on the plate and looked at her.

"So, what did you want to ask Ayato?" I asked.

She looked at me briefly then asked Ayato, "What is it between you and Kirin Toudou?"

Ayato was surprised, "What question is that?"

"What is it between the two of you?" she asked again.

"Nothing!" Ayato exclaimed, "Ethan decided to bring Kirin along with us after their duel yesterday."

"Really?" Julis was suspicious and I took another bite, then answered for Ayato.

"Really. But soon, Kirin may spar with Kirito and I. I just need to ask Kirito."

Then the survivor of SAO came along, "Ask me what?" I looked at his plate and saw that he also chose the Curry Special. I smiled and nodded at his taste. Julis frowned.

"Later," I waved my hand away and pointed to Julis's plate, "Are you going to eat that? I'd be happy to finish it for you." She gave a 'hmph'.

"I can finish it own my own, thank you."

Ayato took a bite of his meal, "Are you sure? It looks really spicy."

"I chose it, so I'm eating it. Why would I choose food that I won't eat?"

I raised a finger, "If I recall correctly, you chose it on accident." She glared at me and I shrunk a little. She took a defiant bite and squirmed. She swallowed the bite with much difficulty and took a large gulp of water, then coughed.

Kirito took a bite himself and pointed his spoon at Julis, "You don't have to eat if it's that bad."

Julis watched him and adamantly said, "If I chose this, I must eat it, I can't let it go to waste." Ayato looked at Julis and started speaking when a girl walked up to the table, causing our attention to be diverted. She looked back and I turned my head in that direction but her voice made me return my attention to her.

"Ethan-sama, can you come with me?" Looking at Julis and Ayato, I pointed at Julis's food then got up, but the girl spoke again. "Also, Kirito-kun, can you come too?"

As Kirito got up, he mumbled as the girl walked ahead of us, "Why do you get a respectful title?"

Laughing, "I am the known vice-president, even if it's only self-proclaimed."

"But...it's not even real."

I put my hands in my pockets, "Well, Claudia said it herself, and everyone seemed to accept it, and I worked with her since she and I attended junior high, so it's practically a position, although not approved my the Enterprise or heads of Seidoukan." We arrived at a table of girls, causing Kirito and I to look each other nervously. I dared to ask.

"So, what's up?"

They were silent before one girl blurted out, "Are you two twins?" This caused the food court to go silent. I looked at her, then the rest. It was silent for a few more minutes then I burst out laughing. I leaned on the table for a few minutes as everyone watched, heads turned towards me. I didn't notice as Kirito watched amused and the rest of the students watched confused.

I recovered and wiped my tears, then looked at them impassively, "Why the hell would you think _that_?"

She nervously pointed, "Y-you two have the same style of hair, and your smiles are so similar. Your height...and build...the only difference is your eyes."

I looked at Kirito, then said, "Well, okay, I guess. We look immensely different with our eyes, but even if we were similar in the other ways...We. Aren't. Siblings. Understand? Our build isn't the same by the way, I had it built like this for my own purpose. It's nothing similar to Kirito." The girls around the table nodded furiously.

"Good."

* * *

 _The klaxon rang as Ophelia continued screaming. I don't know what happened, but she's losing control. I knew that, everyone but Ophelia knew that. I gathered shadows and formed an extremely thick barrier around be, just in time as energy exploded from her, blasting apart the compound, killing everyone but me. As I dispersed my barrier, I saw that only the base of the walls were left. No test tubes, no wiring, no suspending capsules, it was only Ophelia and I, here. I was scared, but I had to control her._

 _Her eyes were glowing a bright red and her teeth gleamed as she smiled at me, ready to kill, thirsty for blood. Her maisma rippled outward and trees withered, then turned to dust. The grass died, and flowers withered. The soil even died, if it was possible, turning to clay, sizzling as if there was heat constantly raising its temperature. "Ophelia!"_

 _All I got in reply was a roar, and a hand rose form behind her, slamming down at my location. My own hand of shadow came up to counter hers. When they caught each other, it was a huge game of arm wrestle...with my life gone if I lost._

 _Two fists came fat me from my sides, but I pushed them away with my mind, recalling the lessons on a mystic flow of energy called "The Force" from science-fiction novels of Star Wars. I wondered how they were able to implant that ability into me, but I found it useful. Very useful. As the arms continued wrestling, I ran to Ophelia, who looked up and screamed, trying to force me away._

 _I didn't. I ran in front of her and immediately the air became stuffy. I knew it was the poison she has, but her mind isn't in the right state to cause me any true damage, in contrast to my full efforts to filter oxygen into my lungs and keeping the poison out of my system._

 _I grabbed her shoulders and she resisted, trying with her full efforts to push me away. I hugged her and called her back, and she stilled. Her beat a steady pace as she was stiff in my arms, the arms she can create fading and the poison disappearing. It may not, but at least the air was becoming pure. "Ethan...?"_

 _"You're back," I simply said, laughing in relief. "I knew I shouldn't have given up."_

 _She looked at the wreck she had created, "I did all this?"_

 _"Yes, not sure what happened, but your mind broke a few minutes ago."_

 _"..." she stared._

 _"Ophelia?" I pulled away and she looked at me with her sad look._

 _"You have to leave now, Ethan. People are coming."_

 _I was surprised and stumbled back, "Wait, what about you?"_

 _"I will go with them, but you should follow your own path. I want you to prove me wrong," she gave a small smile and I wasted time staring at her. "Go. Now." At that moment, a limousine drove up and large men in suits walked out, holding weapons._

 _A voice spoke from inside, loud and clear, "Get both of them." I ran to the outer walls as the men moved towards us. One went for Ophelia, who gave no effort to resist, and two aimed for me. I saw the gate had another man and doors slammed as even more men joined the chase. I never stopped, grinning as the man started turning at the sounds of running footsteps._

* * *

 _There was a flash and I shouted and I saw people standing over me, but I recognize nobody. One girl with a pony tail, extremely long pony tail, looked worried._

 _"What's wrong with him?"_

 _A white-haired man with coldness in his eyes and an expressionless face shrugged, turning to the snowy-haired girl beside him. "Akeno, you said that there was a chamber, right?"_

 _"Yes, but Ethan couldn't have gone to another dimension. He isn't in that room. He and I went to another universe only in the vicinity of the altar."_

 _The man sighed, "Guess we'll have to wait then." A white haired loli came in and I wondered,_ What's up with the white hair?

 _The little girl flinched and looked around, then said, "Kenji, problem."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Ghost...or Shirou Hyoudou really sent a package, and it's for Ethan."_

 _The man named Kenji stroked his chin, "Well, how did he know? Koneko, just put it aside for now."_

 _"Got it."_

 _I heard the old man's voice, seemingly talking to me, impossible as it seems, "This is where you belong boy...Not here, not Asterisk, not in this time..."_

* * *

 _What is that dream?...I can't remember anything? This is strange. Suspicious even, what's going on?_ I got up and pulled on my shirt when the door opened and Claudia walked in.

"Oh my, Ethan!" Embarrassed, I turned and she giggled.

"Let me put on my pants, lady!" I quickly put on my boxers and Seidoukan Academy uniform then turned, face returning to its normal color. "What's up?"

"Ayato and Kirin were attacked."

I stared, "...What?" She nodded to the door and we ran out, she explained on the way. This morning, Kirin and Ayato were attacked by lizard-like creatures and they fell into a sinkhole, forced to fight another. Right afterwards, Kirin said something happened to Ayato, where he was caught by chains and it seemed to seal him. The construction crew only found them when they saw the hole.

We ran into the medical ward and I went to Kirin's room, she looked up and smiled when she saw me. I nodded and sat down, "What happened?"

"Well, we waited for you and when you didn't come, we started our jog. We stopped at a spot and I asked Ayato to duel, because I wanted to spar and you weren't there today."

"My bad, I was having a nightmare."

She squeaked, "Nightmare?" She grew concerned and she looked at me in the eye. I wondered what she was doing until a moment passed, and I understood, she wanted me to elaborate on it and explain what happened to the fullest. Not that I'd remember anything anyway. All that came back was the flashback from before. My head still stung from that butt-stroke from that shotgun as I ran out the gate. I didn't stop then. Never did, so they were left to shooting me directly instead of warning shots. I smiled inwardly as I touched my stomach and back. The spot where I took a direct shot from that same shotgun. I blacked out for a moment, but after half a year of improvement, it didn't take a week for me to recover, instead I recovered after a few minutes, and easily handled the people that were restraining me. Of course, they didn't expect me to recover quickly, so naturally the chase continued again.

"Yeah," I nodded absently, "But I don't remember anything anymore, strangely. Continue."

"So, after a few minutes...the lizards attacked us. Each time we cut them apart, they regrew, but I noticed a core and I targeted that, which allowed me to destroy them."

I murmured, "Ayato didn't do anything?"

She blushed, "No, no! I'm sorry! I talked like I did everything, he helped!"

I patted her head and she gasped, "Don't worry." After giving a smile, she whimpered and nodded.

"We soon fell into a hole and faced a much larger lizard, maybe the leader or queen. I couldn't cut through it, but Amagiri-senpai managed to do it. After it was killed, it looked like he was sealed. Then when he woke up after a few minutes, we talked."

"Really? Just talked until the construction crew came?"

She was blushing furiously, "W-we...Well, our clothes w-were wet, s-so we took them off...? AHH! We didn't do anything else though!" I see, she was embarrassed about talking naked. I mean, any girl would, wouldn't they?

I laughed, "Ah I see. I don't mind, not your fault you fell into water with no extra clothes. Well, stay well Kirin, this is going to be a while before I see you again."

"Why's that?" she questioned.

"I have a lot of work to do with Claudia."

"Enfield-senpai?" I nodded, "Oh, I'll see you soon, Sakamoto-senpai..." She seemed a bit sad and I couldn't put my finger on why. Anyway...

"No need with formalities, just Ethan is good."

"H-hai! Ethan-senpai." I face faulted and she ran to me, crying out.

* * *

 **Days later:**

"Claudia...what do you think of those lizards?"

She stood looking out the window, then sighing, turned, "Very troublesome, it seems left and right, the front-runners of the Festa are being targeted."

"Oh, you have a point." She walked up to me and I took a step back, "Claudia?"

She smiled her smile, "At least you weren't targeted yet, my Ethan. Only caught in between the crossfire!" It was true, sort of. I witnessed the first attack on Julis at the first day Ayato came, then the attack on Saya and Julis, then finally, I got injured helping Ayato and Julis.

I sniffed, "True, I just hope they don't go for me next."

"Yeah, you are in such a vulnerable position, I don't want you to participate in the Festa, but you seem to have a purpose, why?"

"Well, it's pretty much a whim, I have no reason as of yet."

Claudia looked worried, "You know you are hunted, right? By...them for escaping. Dirk still wants you to be in Rewolf, at least to have you and Ophelia together."

I nodded sadly, "This is why I've gotten stronger with my Dante powers. Ophelia has an easier time because she follows her goal. I didn't, and I'm going to show her that I mean my promise."

"Oh, so you have a goal," Claudia stated and I stared at her. I laughed casually and covered my mouth.

"Whoops, slip of the tongue. Anyway," I walked to the window and she turned to look at my back, "You know I left because I didn't like my fate, but Ophelia accepted it. It was saddening, cruel. She embraced it, I was disgusted, that kept me from becoming like her."I looked over my shoulder, "Not insulting her in anyway by that statement, don't misunderstand."

"I see, you just didn't want her to become...a slave to say the least."

"Before I escaped, she and I talked, and she asked me to prove her wrong that escaping fate would lead to a better life, a good victory, outstanding victory and all, glory, fortune. I plan to win the Festa so she can see, I won't rub it in her face or anything, most likely, I'll just tell the whole world that I like Sylvie and ask her out when I win."

She giggled, "My, what a small thing to ask for for the Enterprise." I smirked and nodded. Of course, with(almost) any wish that can be granted, who wouldn't ask the Enterprise for a huge reward? Money? Land? Technology? A position in the Enterprise themselves? Honestly, even if I won, I wouldn't know what to wish for, the possibilities were too huge. I couldn't ask them to eliminate Dirk, as it would put me in trouble, and I had nothing against him personally. You see, it isn't _Dirk_ that created the me currently. It was actually a faction in Allekant, but after an accident Ophelia and I caused, Dirk tried to take us both in, but me wanting to be free and be myself, l ran out on him. Although if it wasn't for that, I would have never met Claudia.

"Really, if you find someone you can be comfortable with, I believe nothing else matters." A screen appeared, "Kirito?"

[Hey, let's go to the training room, the others are asking us two to test our teamwork]

"Huh, when did this happen?"

[Sometime after the lizard thingys]

"I'll try, if I don't get there within half an hour, tell them we can't."

[No need, they just heard everything]

I felt like Kirito was smirking. I laughed, "Well, less work for you, lazy kid." I hung up before he could protest.

I felt arms from behind me and a purr, "Well, I'm comfortable with you~" I froze and Claudia continued, "You know, I've used to see you as a simple boy who worked hard, after the homeless boy who ran away, then a friend...until I fell for you~"

"R-really?" I didn't believe it. Not in a bad way, but now I have to explain to Sylvia about this, not that she minded. She was amused when I told her about my possible relationship with Kirin, but I assured her I only saw her as a friend and student. Or was I the student? Either way, we taught each other.

"Of course," Claudia said softly.

"When?" I asked, curious.

"Well, our years in junior high is when I got to know you and all. Then near the end of junior high, we spoke more often, I really forgot how. You were one person who I could just speak so freely with. I didn't even know that it would work. I was a student president, and you were a transfer, always helping me with my work whenever you got as you had nobody else to socialize to. At the first year of highschool here at Seidoukan...I saw you as a friend, but you really broke my heart when you left me to start building bonds with the other students."

I laughed, remembering her sadness and small tears, "Yeah, my bad. Well, you've been in that district quite a while, so when I came here, I hoped to start new relationships, bonds, and friends."

She gave a smile, "No need to explain again, I understand. Well, after that...I pretty much fell in love with you when you comforted me. I listened to you when you told me about your childhood, you were a natural."

I bowed, "Thank you. Though...it seems as if I've always been."

"Even kissing~"

I turned, confused, "I did?"

She giggled, "Yes, it was full on the lips."

My mouth made a circle, "Oh...I did."

"Yes..."

"Oh, well...I guess I did?" I scratched my head in confusion, trying to remember. It took me a moment, "Oh. I did, but that was on the way back, not on that rooftop."

"Regardless, you did," she had a dreamy look, "It was blissful." I shook my head at her bluntness, but she was always pretty outwards at telling her feelings, unlike say Julis. Turning, I hugged her and gave a peck making her grin.

"Though, it was you who wanted a kiss" I pointed out and her eyes gleamed, "Well, I'll go now."

* * *

Kirito and I went back-to-back, as the robot gathered and the starting timer counted down, "Kirito, our problem is that we both use swords, so we have disadvantages at range."

"I thought..." he started arguing, stating otherwise.

"Shh, better if they don't know, it's going to be my trump card."

"I see," Kirito declared purposefully, "So we just hack and slash?"

"It's probably not going to be that simple, one of us must watch the other's back, while they are going offensive."

He nodded and shifted as the timer counted down, "Ah, who is going to play which role?"

"I'll be the guard, you are handy with dual blades, and this thing kills in one shot," I held the blade up and watched Kirito as he gathered the attention of all the robots. As they leapt, he cried out 'Double Circular' and spinning the two blades, destroyed the robots. I sliced upwards and grazed a robot and it flew over Kirito, knocking down other robots. As one jumped on my back, I 'tsked' and flipped, landing on my back and making the robot release its grip. I pushed up with a hand and stabbed downward.

More robots jumped and I waited until they were within arm's reach before making a wide arc. I shouted, "Kirito! Regroup!"

I heard him shout, "Meteor Fall!" I knew he did it for me to pinpoint his location and I went towards the direction of which Elucidator flew up. I hacked and slashed in that direction as he held his ground. He nodded and said, "Got carried off, did you?"

"Nah, got attacked and lost you in the crowd." He chuckled, "Quite famous aren't you?"

"Yeah," he stabbed upwards and shouted, "Slant!" cutting through multiple robots. One robot flew right in front of him and he raised his swords, but another sword flew at it and impaled the abdomen, if robots even have one. Then it suddenly flew back, Kirito cocked his head, "How?"

"Believe in the Force, you must," was my simple reply. I looked up and realized we didn't have much time.

"Few seconds left, let's have a field day." In those final seconds, I saw Kirito create a complex sequence of moves and I shook my head at the complexity of SAO, and myself started simple slashing, as Murasame's poison would handle everything after the cut. When time was up, he twirled his swords and replaced them to their respective scabbards, then looked around.

"Oh." I was confused by his statement and realized he was missing his partner. I laughed and deactivated Murasame.

"Missing your partner there?"

"Who needs a partner? Go solo all day, everyday is what I say!" We walked over to the group and saw Saya grumble. Kirito asked, "What's up?"

"You guys do better than us, and you even met a few days ago..."

I laughed and put my hands on my hips, "We just met, but we work well on our own, which is why even if we were separated, we did considerably well, in fact, I think we destroyed more robots on our own than as a team." I gestured to our score which was a respectable '122', twenty-nine behind Ayato and Julis's.

Ayato nodded, "I did notice. But it's a pretty good thing to be able to do, honestly."

Agreeing, Julis added, "Especially if your partner is taken out in the Festa." She looked at me, "Say, I've noticed. They two of you both specialize in close-range, how will you handle people like me?"

I crossed my arms and smirked, "In case you haven't forgotten, I've beaten you easily, and _who_ was ranged?"

Julis blushed out of embarrassment and cleared her throat, "Anyway, do the two of you want to go get lunch to eat?"

I shook my head, "I'll stay here, Kirito, you too." He raised an eyebrow and we said our farewells. "We have a problem."

"We do?" he asked questionably.

"Well, we don't work well together, that is a problem." He nodded gravely, "We need to practice maneuvers to accommodate for that. We need to have basic teamwork, just the basic. And, the easier way, what I did. One aggros the opponent, or opponents, and the other attacks from behind."

He grinned, "That is a good idea, do we both need to practice each situation?" I nodded and he added, "Also, we may need to practice a two on one fight."

"I was just going to say that, that will be essential, in case one of us falls."

"Finally, if you don't mind, I'll use you as a target for my ranged hits. Not my bodily connected shadows," I threw a shadow projectile, which splattered against the wall and wiggled its way back to its original spot, "But individual projectiles."

He shrugged, "Sure, but I see no reason to use your bound projectiles."

"I want to use that as my trump card, not just anything ranged. I want that specifically."

He hummed, "I see, with so many secrets hidden, you can easily surprise your enemy into defeat." I pointed out my hand and two large blobs rippled.

"Sakamoto style Illusion technique, Hero Souls!" Two skeletal warriors appeared and Kirito frowned, but understood as they took form of past legendary heroes.

I pointed to the left and I faced the right, "Commence, imitate Festa!"

"Wait!" Kirito shouted, "Why do I have to face Saber? King Arthur?"

"She's a better match for you," I said casually as he gave a tired sigh.

"I'm not any better, I have to face EMIYA, a hero of illusionary ideals. Skilled close-up and deadly ranged."

"Ah, whatever."

I drew Murasame as EMIYA, also known as Archer, changed his bow into twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. We stood watching each other, then I sighed as he didn't make a move, waiting for mine. We stared impassively, then I charged. He merely changed his stance to meet my low sprinting stance and I leapt to the side, surprising him briefly, but he adjusted and leapt back, slashing with one sword to knock my blade aside and cut at my throat with the other. I put my arm up and caught it, although the action drew blood.

I yanked him forward, but he stood his ground and freed his left blade from my grip and I brought up Murasame again. I thrust at his chest, where a badge should be, making him defend the spot and I violently brought my hilt to the left, trying to imitate the second option, make the opponent unconscious. Once again, his experience allowed him to catch the blade and avoid being cut by the deadly "One-shot, one-kill" sword. I grinned and drew back, but he released as he saw my smirk and I faltered as I gave away my action, "Whoops, gotta be more careful." He nodded in silent reply.

I clashed against his sword multiple times and each time he repelled my attempts, parrying and blocking, sometimes avoiding, then at one point, I got too close and he kicked me back. I landed rolling with a grunt and leapt to the side as he fired a arrow at my previous location. I threw a ball of shadow, but he simply dodged it. He quickly drew another arrow and quickly shot it, blowing me against the wall.

* * *

I panted, back-to-back against Kirito. We had lost in the end, even as we eventually did a two-on-one, trying to take out Saber as she was the more deadly opponent, but we ended up having to deal with Archer as well, good archer he was. In the middle, we tried targeting Archer, but each time, our attempt was foiled by Saber cutting into our paths. In the end, we were tired out to defeat and thanked each other for a good fight.

I sighed, "Well, this is what happens when you try to go against legendary heroes."

Kirito chuckled in reply, "Amazing, I may actually build on Saber's fighting style, and save my dual blades as a trump card."

I nodded, "That's actually not a bad idea, using your best technique as a last resort, and build upon a weaker style. I can bring Saber now and then to train you, it is actually tiring for her and Archer, wild as it seems."

"But...they are dead? And not technically real?"

I laughed, "They are as real as you can get, that's why it's as wild as it seems. Just because they are 'dead' doesn't mean that they don't need rest."

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'll go get some lunch to eat, and then take a nap for...oh, five hours," I waved my hand dismissively and he walked out. Then Claudia came in, seemingly all kinds of happy.

"That was an amazing duel, although it's a shame you lost in the end."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, not to worry, they _are_ heroes for who knows how long."

"I see," she helped me up, "Who were they?"

We walked out through the doors. Everyone looked at us as she held onto my arm, "The lady was Saber, or...most know her as King Arthur."

"Hmm," she seemed to be thinking deeply as she laid her head on my shoulder, "But...her title suggests she is a male?"

"Ah, well, you see, you may have heard of the mythical Holy Grail Wars, no?" She nodded and I continued, "From those wars, King Arthur was portrayed as a female, Saber. Although, I can still summon both genders."

"But, won't that be confusing, having the same person as different genders?"

"Nah, they are entirely different people despite being one person, King Arthur will be the historical King Arthur, but Saber will be the King Arthur during the Holy Grail wars."

"Interesting," she giggled, "How about that handsome man? The one who had shimmering hair?"

"Ah, he was a person who wished to be a Hero of Justice, and he became one eventually. He was a master during the Holy Grail War, fifth to be exact, and after facing himself, he continued his life built on his ideals. However, after a certain amount of years, his actions got to him."

"Then what happened?"

"When he died, his actions allowed him to be a servant, and as one, he tried to kill himself, the seventh master. But eventually, he realized his actions and let himself live. Or it was he was defeated by himself. I forgot, and that seventh master continued his life then became that same servant, looping round and round, unable to break the loop." By this time we were at the entrance to the main academy building, I waved goodbye to Claudia and left, going to the boys dorm and do nothing for the rest of the day. I sighed and looked out the window.

"I really hope that Saber and Archer are both much better than _anyone_ in the Festas. Else, I've run into a big tum tigger in my life." I looked to my drawing of Ophelia, one from before out experiments, and one after, she couldn't care less _now_ , but would have been slightly embarrassed if she still held emotions.

 _I still need to show her that going 'rouge' is a possibility._

* * *

 **Later at Night:**

A red-haired man wearing Rewolf Academy uniform and a huge wool coat over it pressed his hand on the security panel. When it opened, the woman on the other side of the door, chained, looked up into his cold, calculating eyes with her own cruel eyes. She wore the Rewolf uniform quite revealingly, but anyone who tried to approach her didn't end up so well, from drunks to enemies. Strangers avoided her completely.

The man, president of Rewolf Dirk Eberwein, spoke almost immediately when she looked up, "So, still alive?"

The blunt reply was returned just as quick, "What do you want?"

"I have a favor for you," he said simply.

The woman gave a 'hmph', rolling her eyes, "You mean order..."

"So? Are you going to do it?"

"Whatever, yes," she answered with a huff, "What do you want me to do?"

"Compete in the Festa." Dirk threw a screen of a purple haired man with long hair and bangs, smiling at the camera, wearing a Seidoukan Academy uniform, "Destroy this Seidoukan punk. You don't have to win, but you can."

"As if it'll be easy! These tasks are always misleading, just like that one against Kichirou when he was what? Nine years old. You said he was a nine year old kid. He wasn't an _ordinary_ one."

Dirk's face was impassive in contrast to many other people, who would smirk or gloat about a situation like that, "I never said he was an ordinary kid. I just simply told you to handle him."

"Whatever, we are all neutral as of now. So...what's so special about this one? Why not the black-haired Kichirou?"

"I don't have to tell you, but whatever, I'll answer both. The punk's Ogre Lux, Ser Veresta, will be a pain in the ass later on. I want you to get rid of it sooner."

"If that's the case, it's powerful, isn't it?" the woman glared.

"Anyone would say so if they saw it in real life," Dirk shot back quickly.

"Guess so. Now, why can't I fight the other kid...Kichirou. I'm pretty sure he won't be anything to me now."

Dirk became guarded, "He is none of your worries, we've settled this after your failure. If you encounter him, it is best to avoid engaging in combat with him. I have someone in mind to handle him, you know who."

"As if I can't," the woman scoffed.

Dirk glared, "I just want you to know that he is too much out of your league, back then and definitely now. This punk should be easy. I don't want you dying on the job, with a lot to cover." The woman shrugged and nodded.

"Fine," now the woman glared, "One last thing."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't let anyone touch my sister, _did you?_ "

"I'll say it bluntly, she is friends with the boy, and talks to him often. I haven't let anyone else even get near her. I always keep my word."

"Well," the woman sighed helplessly while being amused, "I did say he was okay, considering his nature, I'll accept."

"Took you long enough, Irene Urzaiz."

"Ah," Irene Urzaiz stretched when freeing herself from her bonds, "It is boring locked up in here. First things first, how about a snack?"

* * *

 **Next Day:**

When the timer went up, Kirin and Saya looked up at their score, '177'. They gave each other a high five and Julis couldn't hide her grin, "Seriously, what did they do in a mere day?"

"Guess we can't sit back and just watch, huh?" Ayato asked, with a nod from Julis.

I leaned against the wall, one foot on the wall while the other stayed planted on the floor, "Same with us." Kirito smirked and I gave a wink, we trained earlier that day, before anyone else came in. No matter who I brought up to fight, Kirito and I handled them easily, no matter the combination, from Robin Hood and Jeanne D'arc, or Odysseus and Achilles, nobody was able to handle us, the only two being Arthur, or specifically, Saber and Archer. We even decided to go against Gilgamesh, he was cocky and arrogant, but in the end, he conceded. He gave us huge trouble, because he was already two-thirds god and one-third man. Add that to his labors in the epic, well, you can tell its quite a feat.

"Really?" Ayato asked and I nodded. Claudia walked in and we all turned.

"The beginning ceremony is starting today soon."

I gave a whoop, "WOO! Finally! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Noticed I have a lack of, just normal narration, just...dialogue, trying my best to fix that. :P**

 **Guest1: Thanks, I hope I can keep it interesting throughout the entire time!**

 **ExienFrost290: Thanks too! I know you did find a great fanfic! Just kidding, I do hope you stay with the fanfic from beginning to end.**

 **Guest2: Hmm, I'll try to do that. I'm planning to make it AyatoxKirin? Then move Julis to Ethan, tweaked this chapter and next one to fix the pairings.**


	4. Why are they Here?

**Number 4**

 **Gadget_boy: Didn't mean to make you misunderstand, but it'll be a harem for Ethan, with of course, Sylvia as the alpha**

 **As a side note, any way we can request characters? I need my cute little idol :D**

* * *

The blonde man at the podium raised his hand and the crowd grew silent. "Welcome to this year's Phoenix Festa. I am glad that everyone here is able to participate. Those of you new to Asterisk, welcome! Those of you in the audience..." I started to tune out his words as Ayato asked a question and Julis turned to me to explain for her.

"He's Mathias Mesa, a graduate of Seidoukan and once a winner of this Festa."

"Oh," Ayato looked up, "He must be very strong then."

"Yeah," I replied, "He joined this committee after his graduation, really strange in my opinion, but I don't mind honestly." I looked back up and noticed he was looking at Ayato and Kirito subtly. He saw my look and turned back to the crowd.

"Now, there are a few rules that have been changed. We cannot limit Luxes, nor autonomous Luxes." Saya immediately woke up, she was falling asleep while standing earlier and all signs of drowsiness went away. "So we have allowed the alternations of these autonomous Luxes, as you all know, we are doing this to allow fairness and not to let only one school win. That is all, and let the games begin! May the odds ever be in your academy's favor!"

Everyone started clapping and he gestured to the representatives of each school that were present. Claudia Enfield, Dirk Eberwein, and Ernest Fairclough. The one for Jie Long, Allekant, and of course, Queenvail was missing.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when I turned, seeing Kirito missing. Confused, I looked around and saw him surrounded by girls. I sighed and started pushing through them, "Excuse me, thank you. Kirito, Ayato and Julis are inviting us for lunch." He gave a grateful smile and pushed through, but when we were leaving, someone grabbed my arm.

"I think you got the wrong pe-...Oh."

I smiled at the maroon-haired girl wearing the Rewolf uniform, blushing slightly, "I didn't. Hi Ethan."

"Priscilla! What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Priscilla said, "I was hoping to find you...so I can wish you luck." The last part came out timidly; I nodded in thanks.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" By this time, the others had caught up to us, wondering why I was taking so long.

Julis narrowed her eyes, sharply saying, "Why would you invite a Rewolf student?"

Priscilla looked hurt and I put an arm around her, "Priscilla isn't like the other Rewolf students, perfect student, honor roll and all that." She blushed at my compliments, "If it weren't for...someone, she'd be in another academy."

Nodding, Julis replied, "I see. I guess it is okay, but then again...you are in another academy."

Priscilla nodded, "You're right, I can't eat with you because of that reason, but thank you for the offer Ethan." Hugging her, she continued, but softly so only I could hear, "Also, I'm competing too, my sister is participating." I filed that away.

"Irene."

Kirito turned questionably, "What?"

"Hungry, let's get eating. I'll see you soon, Priscilla." She waved as we walked to the Seidoukan waiting room to eat.

* * *

"Ugh," Saya patted her fat belly, "I think I ate too much."

Julis sighed, "Think? You ate three or four of your riceballs."

I brought up my screen, "It's time...right...now." I tapped the fourth channel and two girls appeared on the screen. The one on the left was a pink-haired lady wearing a pink hat, facing the camera and on her left was a grey haired lady with a green hat.

 _"Alrighty, we're here at the Sirius Dome, site of today's first match. Live commentary will be provided by yours truly, Meeko Yanase, ABC reporter, along with Jie Long academy #7 graduate and current Executive Aladfar Pham Thi Tram."_

 _"Looking forward to cooperate with you!"_

 _"Now, right before the match, let's go over the rules: The Festa will last two weeks, with the First week being a preliminary round and our 256 pairs will be whittled down to 32 pairs. The final rounds will have set matchups, as everything is drawn in advance. Then a whole new tournament will start, right?"_

 _"Yes, in the finals, points will be given beginning from the very start. Now, the match ends if both team members have their badge destroyed, when both team members are unconscious, or if one team member is unconscious and the other lost their badge. Other conditions will be by judging a lost, as giving up, deliberate stalling, and so on. This will be announced via badges."_

 _"There are no referees as every match is automated."_

Kirin turned to Ayato and Julis, "Your first opponents are from Galahadworth, right?"

Ayato nodded and Saya asked, "Can you beat them?"

"Hmm," Ayato thought, "It's rank #39 and #41, so we should be fine."

I looked away from the screen, "Any strategy?"

Julis smiled mischievously, "No, the opposite actually, you'll see." They got up and walked out as they were called up.

"Have fun!" I called after them, who both nodded in acknowledgement. After a few minutes, I dragged my chair to the window, despite the looks everyone gave me, "What?"

 _"Now, this match will be Block C, Round 1, Match 1! Who is making their way onstage from the East Corner? Seidoukan Academy with the team of Ayato Amagiri and Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld! Also known as Murakumo, Ayato Amagiri, believe it or not, became Rank One just recently!"_

"Oh, yeah, your duel Kirin!" I said. A few weeks ago, after the lizard incident, Kirin asked Ayato to a duel, who accepted it, despite her uncle's wishes. In the end, Ayato won the duel, making Kirin's uncle furious. He threatened Kirin by revealing something, between the family mind you, but I backed up Kirin and Claudia threatened her uncle in return, making him leave Kirin to do as she wished. I'll get back to that story another day, maybe when I have free time, from the very beginning.

 _"He's the only #1 among the contestants at this time! From those viral videos, we know he has tremendous power!"_ Julis turned to him and said something while smirking _, "If that's not enough, his tag partner is Julis von Reissfeld, aka the Gluhen Rose! Seidoukan's #5! It wouldn't be an overstatement to call them frontrunners, no?"_

 _"Well, she is a princess. In terms of being a Strega, she is among the best of her generation."_ They leapt down onto the stage and then, _"They're ready to go!"_ Julis walked away from Ayato and Ayato brought out Ser Veresta. He broke free of his seal and charged, instantly slicing both badges of the opposing team.

"Hah," I shouted. Kirito walked up to me with his hands on his hips. "Would you be able to handle that?" As Meeko started commenting about Ayato's power, I turned and flipped backwards, still sitting on the chair, something I've picked up on how to free myself if taken hostage.

"I can, but the downside is, you must handle Julis if I do face Ayato." Kirito frowned, then nodded, "If I must, then I'll signal, and we swap once you get up close to her."

Shrugging, "That's perfect, especially considering I-..." I faltered as I realized we weren't alone. He wiped imaginary sweat and I chuckled. "Well, let's congratulate them."

* * *

 **Minutes later:**

"So, Yabuki, why are you here?" Ayato asked.

He laughed as he held the screen about the news of Ayato and Julis's performance, "Well, to see match #3 and #5."

"Arlequint academy?" Julis asked and Saya perked up.

"Yeah, I wanted to interview them, but they shut me out..." he said with a shrug.

"Bummer," was Saya's response.

Julis turned, "Hey, who is in match #5?"

"These two dozers over here," Yabuki said and I opened an eye.

"Hey, we aren't sleeping," I turned to Kirito and he didn't move a muscle, "Or...never mind."

Match three started soon after, it featured two Rewolf students, partners and both in Page One of Rewolf. They were fighting against the robots of Arlequint academy, RM-C and AR-D. What happened during the round, or before, was a one-minute grace period from the two robots. It seemed crazy, but AR-D was able to create a energy barrier mimicking that used in the Festa, and protected himself for the whole minute. Meanwhile, RM-C, she was able to dodge all the attacks that were thrown at her. So, needless to say, after the one minute was up, the Rewolf students took a pounding, even if Mortiz Nessler could control winds to use powerful moves like Boreas Spira and Borea Mordent. His partner Gerd Schiele had a Lux assault rifle and was a deadeye, but still no match for RM-C.

So anyway, there's a recording if you want to watch the whole battle, I just gave the gist of it.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

"Well, nap time's over!" I declared and got up, "Let's get going." Kirito instantly snapped awake and jumped up with a flip. We walked down the hallway to our entrance and I said, "Remember, just like usual, I'll stay back and you just handle them. You remember how to use Saber's style of combat, right?" He nodded.

I inhaled and stepped up, _"Out at the East Corner are the two surprisingly extraordinary fighters! First off is Kirigaya Kazuto, or as most know him from the Sword Art Online incident, Kirito! He is usually a boy who slacks off but yet can still fight on par of those in Page One, thanks to his experience in the VRMMORPG SAO!"_

 _"His partner is just in the same boat, it's Kichirou Sakamoto."_ I sighed, "They just _had_ to say my real name, huh?"

 _"Yes! Many are familiar to his so-called position as Vice-President, but because of it's illegitimacy, that is why he is able to participate in the Festa!"_

 _"Aye, and not only that, he isn't unranked unlike Kirito here, but actually Rank Three of Seidoukan. There were rumors saying he rarely exerted any effort when beating the Gluhen Rose! We would like to see if those rumors are true in this match!"_ I face faulted onto the floor and Kirito sighed.

"Great, this is even more embarrassing than Ayato's..." I muttered as I sat up. Shrugging, "Well, who are we waiting for?"

"Nobody," he leapt down and I followed after. We faced Lester and Randy.

"Oh. Well, well," I said lightly, "Look at who we're facing!" Lester grunted in response.

"Quite the introduction they gave for you." I nodded.

"Not that it was fun..." Lester activated his Lux and Kirito took out Dark Repulser. I stepped back as Kirito walked forward. _"Oh, are they going to follow the same strategy as Ayato and Julis Reissfeld?"_ Kirito stepped forward one and in a blink, he was in front of Lester, who managed to block the attack with his Leo. "Randy! Get the other kid!"

"Who you calling kid?" I said as Randy aimed his wrist gun at me. He fired an arrow and I simply leapt to the side, Randy leaping too as Kirito broke engagement with Lester and attacked him. I walked around the stage and noticed people watching me curiously. Kirito jumped high into the air and spun, landing facing me. I made a silent clap and he nodded grimly.

Lester turned, "Why are you standing there?!"

"I'm only spectating! Don't bother me!" I protested. _"Oh! I wonder what Kichirou meant by that gesture?"_ I frowned, this live commentary would be a problem. Luckily, Randy and Lester didn't think much of it. Kirito changed targets again and engaged Lester, and Randy went back to me, with a look of relief. I smiled as I dashed forward and ran around the perimeter instead of strolling and went to an area closer to them while staying at the edge. Randy now faced Lester and Kirito and I smirked as Kirito stepped backwards, bringing the two opponents closer together.

Kirito looked up at my movements and I tapped my temple with two fingers. "Sakamoto Assault Style, Beginner Technique. Twin Vipers!" He let go, making Lester slam his axe into the floor and suddenly, I was in front of Lester, swapping places with Kirito, throwing my left fist forward. It broke the badge and before announcement could be made, I leapt to Randy and punched too, the arrow cutting my cheek as he fired from reflex but my fist struck his badge.

 _Badges broken, team Kirigaya and Kichirou has won._ The crowd was silent for a moment then went wild.

Lester stalked over, "How did you know what to do?"

"Tut! That'll ruin our advantage over others! But let's go with, we have ways to communicate."

 _"Woah! What was that move in the very end? Kichirou managed to swap places with Kirigaya in an instant, allowing Kichirou to destroy the badges with his knowledge of his hand-to-hand combat! Either they have a technique hidden or both are faster than any of us can expect!"_

 _"You can say that again! He showed no effort! It seems like the rumors were true! Let's hope one match we can see Kichirou's full power!"_

I smiled and waved at the crowd, so did Kirito, he was happy about winning his first round, me...I have another reason for facing the audience, to face the camera. _Ophelia, I know you are somewhere, watching this. This may be only one victory out of many that I have to get, but I **will** make it to the finals...and win._ Ophelia didn't answer, so it was either, she didn't hear (which I doubt), she ignored me, or...she wasn't watching me. I was betting option #2.

Kirito sheathed his sword and we bumped fists, "Just keep this up, keep them out of our sights, and we can handle this."

Smiling, he nodded, "Yeah, that last move made me dizzy when I landed."

Walking off stage and away from the cheering crowd, "Don't worry, you _will_ feel vertigo if you aren't used to it. I felt that same way as I was younger. At least you didn't fall flat on the floor on your first time." He laughed and I said, "No, really! I did fall flat on my butt on the first time!"

"Day one! Perfect!"

* * *

 **"Day Two":**

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked as Kirito and I saw a crowd.

"Don't tell me..." Hearing the agitated voice, I turned and saw Priscilla, "Is she really...?"

"Priscilla!" I called and she turned, frowning. I faltered and she stopped frowning.

"I'm not angry at you, I think it's my sister." I blinked and laughed.

"Well, let's go see." We pushed our way and we felt a strange energy. "Uhh-"

"Faster!" We pushed our way through, Priscilla leading, "Hey, you!" And the person at the center of attention...was Irene. "Really sister! Fighting without permission! Again!" Irene looked nervous as she hid her Gravi-Sheath. Priscilla bowed to the people Irene challenged, Julis and Ayato, and said, "I'm so sorry! My sister caused you trouble!"

Julis was surprised, "No, that's not what happene-"

"My sister is too!" Priscilla reached up and grabbed Irene's head.

"I am not!" Irene protested.

"Yes you are! I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm sorry too..." Irene grumbled. I laughed and held Priscilla's shoulder and suddenly, Irene shot up, glaring and put Priscilla behind her as she kicked up. I ducked under it and smashed my forearm against a punch, shot my left arm forward and grabbed her throat, surprising her. "Only one person can do that..."

 _-Flashback-_

 _I shot my head up at the sound of the pebble falling. It was the alert that someone entered the canyon that was an outsider. How I knew? The family set it up so only those in the family know the way around without knocking down that single pebble. I saw a maroon-haired woman. I frowned at the Rewolf institute uniform. "So, Dirk really sent someone to find me? To continue the testing with Ophelia? He is pretty determined."_

 _The woman laughed, "You have guts to run away. And you act like you have a choice for a nine-year old." My teacher took a step but I held up a hand, strong as she was, she wouldn't have a chance against a Genestella._

 _"Are you here to kill me? Or does he really want me back?"_

 _The woman bared her fangs, and I realized that she was part vampire, if possible, "To drag your little body back. However, if I must, I'd have to kill you."_

 _I curled my finger, "Then let's see how powerful the grunt he sent. Bring it."_

 _She laughed, "You talk confident for a child." She charged and activated her Lux. I started at the familiarity of it. It was the Gravi-Sheath. Then the wielder must be..._

 _I leapt up and spun in midair, "You must be Irene Urzaiz." She raised an eyebrow as she turned, "I had to stock up on knowledge while under Dirk. I have to thank him." Suddenly, I fell to my knees due to the intensification of gravity. "Gah!"_

 _"Well, looks like I don't have to hold back anymore." I grunted and she charged, but my vision turned and I was behind her and she stabbed down. At death, my clone quickly collapsed and I smacked her aside with a shadow. The arm raised to protect me if needed. When the dust cleared, she noticed my hand was gripped around her throat. "What? You aren't a normal kid!"_

 _I rolled my eyes, "Of course not? Didn't he tell you to be careful, like...at all?"_

 _Irene glared, "No, not like I'd be careful around a kid!" She averted her gaze, "Although, I guess that's why I lost."_

 _I was reluctant to remove my hand, "So, what now?"_

 _She shrugged, "I failed. That means only Ophelia is the only one to stop you, or I try again."_

 _"Ah...she's doing well?" We were interrupted by quick footsteps._

 _"Sister! Don't tell me you ran off to fi-..." Priscilla looked in our direction and saw her mature sister in almost a death grip by a nine-year old. "What happened here?"_

 _-Flashback End-_

"I know," I said cheerfully.

"It's just you..." Irene said slightly digusted.

"Yup!" I said in the same manner as I gave before, "So, want to keep going?"

She shook her head, "No, I was ordered to avoid you instead of my original...job." She said that bit slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, it came from _him_ himself, right?" This got a nod, "Ah, I knew it!"

Priscilla gave a huff, "Irene! Really! You know the two of us are close friends!"

"I know, but still! He can't just touch you like that!"

"I'm fine," Priscilla assured her, then blushed, "Not like that! But...I'm not too worried around him!" She turned to us, "I'll make sure to give my sister an earful, I'll see you all later! Let's go." Priscilla smiled and started leaving, with Irene reluctantly following. Julis walked up to me, along with Kirito and Ayato.

"That was so awesome!" Kirito exclaimed, "Your reaction speed was so quick!"

Julis interrupted before I could answer, "You know her?"

I nodded, "Through Priscilla, and don't worry, Irene isn't always like this. You have your next match soon, no?"

"Shoot! Let's go!" Julis shouted and we all followed.

* * *

I smirked at the simplicity of the past few days' rounds. Kirin and Saya easily defeated their opponents, with Kirin dodged most of her opponent's attacks and sliced the badge. I smirked at the similarity of my situation and this situation, from when I first fought her, getting up close with Murasame. Saya also handled her opponent well. She used her Lux as a melee weapon and blocked all her opponent's attacks, and then used the gun to defeat him when he leaped up.

I sighed as I laid on the bed and tried calling Sylvia, but she was busy, as usual. Oh, you wonder what my opponent was? Well, they were from Galahadworth, luckily the two used swords, as we did. I asked Kirito if he minded going against both while I stayed back and he didn't mind.

He engaged them for a moment before they noticed me, then went for me.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hey, that kid isn't doing anything! Maybe this one is forced to drag him along," one said, smirking._

 _"Yes, let's put him out of his misery if this is the case," the other said gravely._

 _As they charged, I laughed, "So I guess none of you saw yesterday's match, huh?" They made a cross with their blades and I leapt as one cut sideways at my badge and the other sliced up. Kirito watched, not doing anything and I knew that he understood I could take care of myself. They sliced air and yelled in confusion. "Too slow." I said simply, at the other side of the stage. They gaped and saw the imprint I made at where I stood, the exact pattern at the bottom of my shoe._

 _I sniffed and Kirito engaged them again, but they ignored him once again and I shook my head, holding up a hand and clenching it, brought it down swiftly. He stopped and nodded. I took a step forward, crouching, when they split up, one went directly for me and the other to the right. The one in front of me raised his sword and thrust forward, but I had already leapt in the air when he was a meter in front of me. He looked up and gasped, bringing up his sword to block my downward kick._

 _"Goodbye~" I said, bringing my foot back and kicking the blade, making him stumble and fall. I landed and saw his partner charge at me. I dashed to the fallen opponent and kicked him up, making both collide with each other. I raised a hand and Elucidator was thrown to me. I let it fall close to the ground and kicked it up, the sword spinning. It was falling and at waist level when I caught it, at the blade, blood running down the blade and dripping onto the stadium. "...Ow."_

 _Kirito walked up to us, amused and told our opponents, "I'm not 'carrying' him, we agreed on this strategy." We cut the badges of the groaning opponents._

 _[Badges broken, winner: Team Kirigaya and Kichirou]_

 _I scratched my head, "A bit too easy, no?" Kirito laughed in reply._

 _-End Flashback-_

Ayato and Julis's round went pretty smoothly, Ayato backed out this time and Julis handled them. She defeated one of them with Primrose. The other got overconfident and get defeated by Julis's trap, Semiserata. She didn't last long, and the round didn't last long either.

I stopped smirking when I thought about the final most notable round. The final round of this week was Irene and Priscilla, their opponents targeted Priscilla, and Irene became disgusted. She stopped both quite easily, but when one opponent was more resilient than the other and managed to hit her, she drank some of Priscilla's blood and easily wiped out the remaining guy. What worried me was the Gravi-Sheath feeding on Irene and Priscilla's blood. I also found out that Irene really was a vampire practically and Priscilla was a Regenerative.

"Good work today~" I heard a voice and faced Claudia. I nodded and turned back outside.

"Thanks."

"Is something troubling you?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"In a way, we're going against Irene in my final preliminary match. I'm worried I won't win. A bit stressful..." I mumbled. Claudia giggled.

"Well, not as stressful as me, I have to match up all the contestants for the finals."

I looked, "You gave me all the easy people, right?"

"That's exactly what I have to deal with, it must be evenly matched up until the very end," she put her hand over her mouth and I laughed. I stood and looked out the window.

"Claudia?"

"Yes, _Kichirou_?"

I pouted, "I told you, I don't like that name!"

"But you are a lucky son."

"Whatever...how did you get in the boys' dorm?"

Finger at her lips, "My personal secret."

* * *

It was a day off from the Festa, as they were held on the weekdays, leaving us free time on the weekends. I stretched and stuffed my hands in my pocket as I strolled down the impressive Business Sector. I saw Ayato and jogged up to him, "Hey, Ayato. Waiting for Julis for another date?"

He blushed and shook his head, "No, Saya got lost and I'm looking for her right now."

"Uh...how?"

"She's...directionally challenged," he admitted. I gave an 'ah'.

"Well, good hunting Ayato," I started off on my stroll again when Ayato stopped me.

"Ethan, how come you always avoid saying good luck? I've noticed that in every situation where 'good luck' will fit, you replace it with something else."

I smiled slightly, "Let's say I've never had much luck with 'good luck' so I don't usually take 'good luck' and refrain from giving out that." He seemed confused but nodded regardless. I waved goodbye and walked down, looking at the different businesses that prospered on the streets. It was six and I sighed at the lack of event today and the thought just came to my head when someone ran out of the alley and bumped into me.

We both looked at each other, "Hey."

"Help, Ethan," she held on to my arms.

I tilted my head and heard shouting, "Oh. I see...gah. Your sister's doing, no?" She didn't answer as I leapt up and kicked myself between the walls, landing at the top of one building and waving, "Ta, ta~"

"Get down here and you won't be harmed!"

"Oh, sure!" I called back and Priscialla gasped, but I leapt down on my own, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you bring the girl?!" the fat man, obviously the leader, demanded.

"You didn't say anything!" I protested, "But in that case, bye!" I leapt back up.

"Bring the girl down, kid!"

I shouted down, "But you'll harm the girl. Too bad, _punks_!" I heard angry protests as I walked away from the gap and looked at the horizon, "Nice sunset."

She smiled at my comment, as if I didn't save her from the gang earlier, "Thank you, Ethan."

"Hey, no worries Priscilla, at this close of a bond, it's unnecessary," I put my arm around her and she blushed, then started speaking.

"..." She sighed, "I'm disappointed that Irene didn't settle her scores with that gang. There's a gambling house nearby, and the last time she went there, she started a fight with everyone, and _still_ hasn't paid for all the damages."

"Ah, so that's why they were chasing you, to use you to make her pay."

"Yes...I've called her the moment I was in trouble, so she'll be here soon," she started pouting, "She always fights, just fight, fight, and fight! Honestly, it gets on my nerves! She just can't be more composed like you! You like to fight, but you _wait_ for the fight to come to you instead of starting them."

I laughed, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Tha-" she stopped and laid her head against my shoulder, "I guess so."

"Uh, P-Priscilla?" I stuttered.

"Ethan...I like you."

I started, then laughed, "Well...Priscilla, if you don't mind, I have three more girls that like me."

She smiled, "Then I have competition. I'll be the first."

"For what?" I asked, surprised, then her lips were an inch away from mine, I understood and went forward myself when I was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the floor of the roof. I looked up and saw Irene glaring.

"You are friends with her, and are the only one who can get near her, but that _does not_ give you permission to do this." I got up with my hands raised.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Priscilla held Irene's arm, "Sister, it's fine."

"It is not! I can't believe he seduced you!"

"He didn't seduce me!" she shouted back.

Putting my hands out in front of me, I added, "If she fell for me, I didn't mean it, Irene. I was there to protect her along with the Cats, and help her with her school assignments. We went to hang out a few times, but again, I didn't mean to do anything to make her like me."

"..." Irene glared and activated her Gravi-Sheath and I stepped back a few steps until Priscilla walked in front of me, glaring at her sister.

"You won't split us up, Irene."

The two sisters glared at each other for a moment longer as I watched over Priscilla's shoulder from behind, then Irene deactivated her Lux and sighed, smiling slightly, "I guess it can't be helped."

Priscilla smiled, "I always knew you were soft on the inside."

"I am not!"

"So...we're good?" I asked tentatively.

"Not that I like it," Irene shot back, then started grumbling, not meeting my eyes, "but if my sister likes you, be sure to take care of her even more, will you?"

"Of course I would. You didn't even _have_ to ask." I went up to Irene, hugging her, "H-hey! I'm not a huggable teddy! Let go!"

I chuckled, "Sorry. Thanks."

"Honestly," Irene mumbled, "Thanking me is all you need to do, and that's not even _necessary_. Why did you have to go to _hugging_?"

"Dunno, I'm just like that."

I shrugged and Priscilla perked up, "Ethan, mind if you come over tomorrow for dinner at our house?"

""WHAT?!"" Irene and I shouted.

* * *

"So...yeah," I finished and Kirito stared.

"Huh, well, I'd actually would like to go, but I can't."

"Huh?"

"Asuna called me a few moments ago and where she was, she saw our fights onstage. She enjoyed the them and wants me to talk to her. How I managed the teamwork, how I fought like that, and even our signals," Kirito explained. Nodding, I crossed my arms.

"That's fine. I'm not going to stop you. It'll seem selfish."

He bowed, "Thank you."

"Hey, no need for any of that. Thanks is enough."

* * *

 **Next day:**

It was sunset when I woke up and looked at the time, about time for dinner at Priscilla's house. I went to the mirror and spiked up my hair with gel, then looking at myself, nodded happily. I went and swapped from the Seidoukan uniform into a hoodie. Putting on shorts, I started my way out, but turned and grabbed my sunglasses. I put them on and grinned as I recalled the trinket that I made based on Sylvia's cap.

I left the building and walked down the streets to the apartment, nodding at passersby and saluting at some, all the while smiling. Sometimes, you must change your looks and personalities. Including your gait, as that is unique to each and every person. Recently, I've never been targeted by Dirk. I didn't know f he let me go or gave up. He would never give up. I didn't want people to hunt me on the streets in case he was laying low.

Which is why I needed to inspect Sylvia's cap. And why the glasses was based off it, I was completely someone else like this. My built body always hidden behind long sleeves and jeans or the uniform. So I was just an athletic pedestrian.

Reaching the room of Sylvia's house, I took off mt sunglasses and flattened my hair, and shook my head, sending the hair flying. I knocked kn the door and waited, and Irene appeared at the door. She grunted and let me in, I bowed, "Thank you."

I was inside when she slammed the door and pushed me to the dining room. Priscilla nodded hello and I asked Irene, "I apologize if I'm going into something touchy, how's the debt?" The sisters' faces grew grim and Priscilla left.

"I'll check on the food, I was cooking before you came."

Irene sighed, "It's not much progress from before. I tried gambling, but no luck."

"Yeah...I saw those men." Irene and Priscilla had been in debt to Dirk long before I met them. It went as long as Irene was in debt, she had to listen to his orders and take jobs from him. She could pay it off, although Festa money was off-limits and void.

"It was why I took on the job to drag you back. He promised that my success would grant me all the remaining money." I remembered, but the thing was, why didn't I just turn myself in to free Irene? Well, because Dirk had a huge, large spy network that didn't just limit to humans and Genestella. You heard, not limited. I once saw birds and 'stray' dogs. If we planned it out, Dirk would find out.

"I'm sorry, if I had known..."

Irene gave a sharp laugh, "Well, if it didn't happen, you wouldn't be protecting my sister, would you?"

We were silent for a while until I perked up, "Hey, why are you participating in the Festa? Dirk didn't allow you guys to use that money to pay."

Irene looked nervous and I waited, then she sighed, "That's your reason for coming, eh?...To kill the Amagiri kid." I suddenly stood up but she added, "Or destroy the Ser Veresta. That's another option."

"But...why?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Dirk believes that the Ser Veresta will interfere with his later plans. He says that he saw another person wield that Ogre Lux years ago."

I tapped the table, knowing that Ayato and Julis had to be told about this, "So...I see now. But you aren't fighting them in the preliminaries, right?"

Irene shook her head, "No, it's you and the Kazuto kid. But I will win, and beat them too. So I get paid for both jobs."

I smirked, "Well, good luck on that, the two of us won't be going easy either. In case you haven't noticed. I still haven't made my true powers known yet."

Irene gave a large grin, "Well me too. I really hope you do give a good battle."

"But Irene," I said seriously, "I'm concerned. You really have the Gravi-Sheath under control?" I unfortunately didn't put too much thought into it, as Irene immediately closed up. Priscilla returned with a dish, smiling.

"Here's my seafood, mushroom paella!"

"Yes, I do."

"Bu-"

"I mean it. Anyway, let's eat. Once you try Priscilla's paella dish, there's nothing else that can top it!" I sighed and nodded, sitting straighter. After some complaining, Irene agreed to split it equally between the three of us. Irene was right, after eating it, I can't think of any other meal I ate that was as good as Priscilla's seafood mushroom paella. We talked about other things, such as where Irene told me to inform her about what Priscilla and I did while she was locked up, hoping to have a reason to beat me up. Although completely avoiding the topic of her Lux.

It was late when I left, and Priscilla saw me off, "Thank you for agreeing to come by."

I hugged her as she looked at the floor, "Haha, no problem. I didn't have much to do today regardless...So, I guess we'll be fighting Monday then, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You really don't mind her drinking your blood?"

"Not at all," Priscilla shook her head, "I'm just glad I can be of use. She just scares me when she uses the Gravi-Sheath. She becomes so ferocious, becomes...a different person...It's like lately, it's becoming worse too. I'm worried."

I put my hand on her cheek and made her look up, my weary eyes looking into her worried ones, "I know, Priscilla. I was actually talking about it with Irene earlier."

"..." she started at me.

"I'm going to do all I can to bring her back to you as your sister, not whatever she becomes when she uses it. I promise. Even if I must die, or if the Gravi-Sheath must go."

She exhaled, "Thank you, I knew it was good to be with you. I can count on you to help me." I ruffled her hair and waved before turning. After I got around the corner, I put on the sunglasses again and brought up my hair. Afterwards, I brought up my screen and made a call.

* * *

"'Ello?" I asked as I opened the window door hybrid thing, never knew its real name. "Claudia?" I saw her dozing off at her desk and I smiled, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Light sleeping coupled with healthy sleep in two hours is really why I'm awake at all, at...three in the morning?"

However, when I got closer, something felt off. Claudia was crying silent tears and she was sweating. I narrowed my eyes and reached forward. I realized it was happening again when she shot up, one eye pink, the other cyan, "Claudia!"

She didn't hear as she grabbed Pan-dora off the desk and activated swinging the blades at me. In that state, she couldn't hear, just focused on killing and ridding herself of the nightmares. I fell back onto the couch, making the foldable couch bed flatten. She stabbed down with both swords. But I kicked and she fell forward, eyes wide. She returned to her senses, surprised, "Ethan?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Glad you're back, for what? The fifth time now?" My smile was not a happy smile, but a grim one.

"I'm sorry. Y-" she looked at where my hands are, "Ara, are you enjoying yourself there?" I looked and saw that my hands were on her breasts, both. I yelped and brought my hands back. Bad move, she fell now that she had no support and we were face-to-face, chest on each other, and legs spread.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, but she wrapped her legs around my back, sitting on my lap. "Uh..."

"I'm sorry for what happened," I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, I've seen it happen before, you don't need to say it again. It's not your fault, but it would make me feel better if you explained _why_ it happenes." She leaned forward again, laying her head on my chest.

"Ara, your heart's beating really quickly~"

"You're not helping, my doing this" I pointed out helpfully, but she giggled.

"Well, before we do that, may you join my Gryphs Festa team next year?"

I deflated, I didn't want to tell her this, but I had to, "Sorry, Claudia, I can't."

Her face showed worry and sadness, "Why...not?"

I closed my eyes and said, "Well, I plan on running a team on my own."

"Oh?" her emotions shifted, and now she was curious.

"Yeah, hah...I plan on having my older sister Tang, join, along with her boyfriend, Cao Mengde. Kirito...or Kazuto too, of course."

She seemed impressed, "You mean, the descendant of _the_ Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms? Wielder of the first Ogre Lux, True Longinus?"

I smiled, "Something like that."

"Oh my, that means my chance of winning is even lower..." she was disappointed, "He never fought, but his skill is undeniable. Your sister too...and looking at Kazuto."

I laughed, "They didn't want to be a Page One, but they slightly regret it now. Also, they don't want to duel us, as they have experience and Lux advantages. Next year will be their last year before graduation...so they'd like to make a good appearance in public before they go."

She sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. I will win though! I won't be going easy on you!"

Hugging her close, I patted her lower back, making her gasp, "I know you won't~"

"Sadly, that means I won't reveal to you why it happens."

I narrowed my eyes tiredly, "So, that means you won't reveal it to me because I'm on your team, but because you want to get that weight off your shoulders."

She slapped me, "You take the fun out of everything! I didn't even get a chance to tease you about it!"

"My bad," I grumbled.

She gave a cheerful tone, "Have you ever experienced death?"

I scratched my nose, aware she still sat on me, "Uh...got close to dying a few times, but I didn't actually, _die._ "

"I myself died one thousand and two hundred times."

"..." I stared in her eyes, mine wide open.

"What this seeks in return for my use of it, it to make me experience my own death. Each time I sleep, I see my own death in my dreams." She glanced at the Lux on the side of the couch bed. I looked too and they gleamed malevolently. "It also never shows the same death twice. It's cruel that way.

"Illnesses, starvation, suicide, death...by another. That's the reason why nobody can master this Lux, even with tremendous skills such as precognition. Most wielders go insane after three days." I held her arm.

To think that..."So, since you got them in junior high, day one...You've used them...for three years, three months, and nearly two weeks. Tomorrow will make it officially two weeks. How can you stand that? Aren't you...losing your mind at all?"

"Are you worried about me?" her tone seemed pleased and I nodded, "Thank you. But...I need to achieve a dream, and I must use this to achieve it. I've gotten used to it."

"Claudia...you are probably the toughest person I've met. To be able to stand that torture for so long..."

"So, you needed something else?"

"Well, yes. About the Gravi-sheath."

"Ah, as you know, it has a personality too. Good and bad." I glanced at Murasame, "Ahaha, your Murasame may be a good one. But, just a bit stubborn and timid."

"What about Pan-dora?"

She gave a girlish smile, "Of course, this one has the worst! Just like my personality!" We both laughed and she brightened. "Now...I don't want to speak badly of another Ogre Lux from another school, but the Gravi-Sheath just screams danger. It isn't a good one, at all. It definitely is one that interferes with the host."

"Interferes? I've never heard of that case."

"At times, an Ogre Lux would change a wielder's mindset, personality, and even body to fit its own needs." My mind flashed to Ophelia, but I brushed it away, hers is a different case. She wielded no Lux, but her powers make it impossible for her to enjoy herself any longer.

"Ah, I see. That's helpful, very helpful. I'll be going now, mind if you...like, get off?"

She leaned on me again, "You can stay tonight if you'd like~"

I looked out the window, and then at the clock, it was four twenty, in the morning. _Not like I have anything to lose...except my vir-_ I heard Claudia speak, "Huh?"

"So?"

"Uh, I'll stay."

She exhaled, "That's nice." The moment she finished, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on me. I blinked and watched her, but she didn't seem to be acting. I shrugged and pushed us higher up and pried her legs off me. Hugging her, I fell asleep myself only minutes later, listening to her soft breaths.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Opening her eyes, Claudia felt that something was off, something was wrong. When you wake up, you either wake up on your own, or if someone wakes you up. But...something woke her up this time, not an alarm clock, but a uneasy feeling. She glanced at Pan-dora and picked them up, activating them, she stalked out of the living room and felt a presence in the kitchen. She took a glance in and saw Ethan cooking, wearing her apron while smiling in her direction, "Hey! Morning Claudia, thought I'd make you breakfast while I'm here!"

She relaxed and when he reached for the toaster oven, the oven exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Claudia diving behind the doorway, but when she looked around the corner, she saw Ethan lifeless on the floor, a metal shard in his neck, right eye, head, and glass in various areas of his chest.

She screamed and then blinked. She saw Ethan alive, turning back to the pan when he looked at the clock then the toaster oven.

It was Pan-dora showing her the future.

Claudia didn't hesitate as she dove, tackling him to the floor just as the oven blew up. He shouted as he fell and turned midair to make his back face the explosion. He looked into her eyes, "How di-" he saw her eye's, the pink and cyan eyes, and immediately understood what happened, "You saw, you used it again..."

"At least it saved you," she replied, her eyes returning to their normal color.

He got up, flinching as the stray shards cut into his back. He gritted his teeth, "Yeah, it did." Claudia reached for his face when he grabbed her arm, it was bloody and it came from her upper arm, "You're hurt." Then blinked, "Well, _duh_."

"I'm fine. I think I didn't deactivate my Lux in time," Claudia assured him. He grabbed the towel on the handlebar of the stove and dried as much blood as possible. Claudia flinched and smiled when he removed her jacket and long-sleeve, leaving her in her tank top. She needed to find a time to tease him about that later. When it was mostly dry, leaving streaks of blood, Ethan sniffed the air.

"Oh damn! The fire!" Ethan quickly soaked another towel in cold water, quickly unplugging the device, burning his hand in the process, and dropped it onto the fiery toaster oven, smothering the fire. He ran around the room, looking for the old reliable fire extinguisher and aimed at the base of the fire before spraying and praying it went out. That left only the smoke to remain, which he got rid of by opening the windows. Soon there was knocking on the door and girls' voices. "Oh, uh, Claudia. I'll go jump out the window now. I...don't want the girls to start rumors."

Claudia gave an understanding smile and waved him to go. He kept his word and literally jumped out the window, falling down the ten floors onto school grounds, making Claudia giggle. She walked over to the door and opened it, allowing the girls in. They helped her clean up the mess after seeing her injury. _What will the students think if they saw Ethan running from here with those shards on his back? Will they accuse him of causing harm to me? I hope you will hide yourself Ethan, and not make them suspicious for no reason._

That was the first thing that came to Ethan's mind when he was about to run into public. He stopped short and took unused paths, all the way back to the boys dorm.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Oh my, Ethan."

"Yes?" I asked as I stretched, flinching at the pain from earlier today. I hoped none of the cuts open again. Grabbing my spoon, I accidentally brushed my hand against hers and she smiled.

"Earlier this morning, I had my oven blow up, it was frightening and I didn't know why it did so." I laughed nervously at Claudia's recollection of this morning. "I was alone in my room, so I felt like someone just tried to kill me."

I was at a loss of words, "Uh...who though?"

"I don't know either, someone close to me, or who has access to my room~" I blushed furiously as she continued to talk. Not like _I_ did anything! You think I'd go ahead and get _myself_ killed to blow up Claudia? That's silly!

"Is your arm better?" Claudia glanced at her arm, although you can't see the bandages. She touched it absent mindedly and nodded. "I still have to thank you."

"You don't have to," Claudia tried to tell me, but it was pointless.

"Nonsense! Helping doesn't require thanks, but if you have your life saved, for sure you have to!" I clinked my spoon on hers again and smiled.

A voice interrupted, "Who saved who now?" Julis sat down with Ayato when she asked and I saw something wrong.

"Ah, nothing. Just a...a not-so-childhood story from junior high," I replied. Then I saw it, Julis seemed a bit irritated, and...jealous? I thought I saw jealously in her eyes, but it faded. I mentally shook my head, _She's with Ayato, no? Why would she be jealous?_ "Anyway, glad you guys are here."

Ayato asked first, "Why's that?"

"Irene Urzaiz, the woman who apologized earlier last week. There are things you need to know in case I don't make it to the finals." Julis and Ayato looked at each other then looked at me. I waited for their response when Claudia clinked her spoon against mine.

"They've been waiting for a while now~"

"Oh! I thought you'd tell me to start."

Julis smiled and touched my hand before she quickly pulled away, blushing, "Sorry, it's my fault. could you begin?"

"Okay, first things first. She wants Ayato dead." It wasn't a good way to start. I had to spend at least ten minutes to calm down Julis, then afterwards, it was quite simple.

* * *

 **Chapter four's done! I've decided to have Julis with Ethan in his harem! I just have to make her hint at it and all, and will have her tell him why she partnered with Ayato if she could have asked him ;)**

 **Anyway here's the girls for Ethan:**

 **Sylvia (Alpha - I may get into why she doesn't appear much)**

 **Claudia**

 **Priscilla**

 **Julis**

 ***Kirin isn't I made it seem like it, but it's like a sensei/student thing, or father/daughter love. Not lover love. Kirin's with Ayato.**


	5. This is my Story

**Ch. 5**

 **Okay, here's a few things I have to say:**

 **Well, not sure if I'm rushing this, but this is already going to be the final chapter for the first season, I'll have to make sure to put more bonding starting next chapter, season 2 :/**

 **Two, I fucked up. Badly. The events wouldn't make sense, so I have to make a few alterations from what I've said in previous chapters and all, so bear with me:**

 **Dirk would be too old in this fanfic, and the only way he can be a student president is if he's failed grades, but he is too smart for that to be possible.** **To fix this, I'm going to rewrite that flashback in chapter two, and have Claudia pick up Ethan as Dirk did with Ophelia, with the former running away( as will be seen in this chapter) and the latter rampaging at the original lab before Dirk came in with the Rewolf police force. Two main events, and many others. Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you'd like, you can read the previous chapters again just to see my edits about his past, all the present events will be untouched.**

* * *

I looked up to the door opening, "Hey, Julis." She smiled and placed a basket on the table in front of me, making me raise an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"I-" she looked away from me while blushing, "I just want to thank you for the information you told me about why Irene and Priscilla are here, so I made these for you." I reached for the basket she had and opened the lid.

"Sandwiches! Perfect! Quick to eat and everything!" She smiled timidly.

"G-Glad you appreciate it." I took a bite and gave a nod of satisfaction. I took another and ate that quickly too. I reached for a third and stopped. Two reasons, my fight was soon and I was being greedy. Also, Julis looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have some too," I gestured to the basket, "I was being greedy there, eating some and not letting you have a bite. Come, don't give me that look any longer, you're making me feel guilty and pity you."

She laughed nervously, "No, it's not that." As I looked at her, Julis gave a cough, "I, uh. Think you can do what you did with Kirin earlier, when we had that first match?" I thought about the first day, when I had...patted Kirin on the head for her good job after Ayato, making her nearly faint.

I shrugged, "I guess." I patted her head and while she was facing away from me, I could tell she was blushing. "There, happy?"

"..."

I watched her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

I nodded, "Hmph. Oh, I know! You like me!"

The slap rang throughout the room, "I don't!" Then lowered her hand, "I-I'm sorry."

I waved my hand, "No, no. I'm fine. It was a bit of a sudden exclamation. Do you?"

She couldn't meet my eyes, "...I do." I hugged her and she tensed, "I just couldn't admit it."

I laughed, "Of course, being the spoiled princess you are!" I lowered my finger, "So, why didn't you ask to partner up with me in the first place?"

She sighed, "I didn't know that you were planning to join."

Looking at the match that was going on, "Well, honestly, I didn't plan on it. Joining this year's Festa was more of on my 'Boast but Never Do' list."

"Like having a girlfriend?"

I fell onto the floor, then looked up, "Hey, I have Sylvie."

"Who?" she was confused. "Sylvie?"

"Sylvia? Sylvia Lyyneheym?" Her face fell, "Okay, what now?"

"I didn't know that you two knew each other." She stared off, a bit dejected and I shrugged, but Kirito walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ho? I...Uh, won't ask what's going on. But Ethan, we're up next." I nodded and waved at the basket, offering a sandwich, but he kindly declined. We were leaving when Julis held my arm. I turned back, curious as to what she has to say. She looked worried and blushed as I stared at her, then cleared her throat.

"Ethan, win this match. Okay?"

"Of course! I need to win to get to the finals, and to keep Irene from killing, or destroying, Ayato and the Ser Veresta respectively."

She smiled, "I'll be rooting for you."

I nodded and after some thought, gave her a peck, "I appreciate it." I ran out before she could do anything in reply.

* * *

 _"This is the penultimate battle of the preliminary rounds! The Urzaiz sisters against the two Seidoukan swordsman! Let the round begin!"_

Irene stood in front of Priscilla and I announced, "Irene, not to worry! We won't target Priscilla. It is not a honorable way. We will fight only you!"

She smirked in reply, "That's good to hear!"

Kirito drew Dark Repulser and I shook my head, "You will need both, Kirito."

"Roger." He acknowledged and drew Elucidator and held them both. I activated Murasame and held it limply to the side. "I'll start the fight."

"Hmph."

Kirito turned and saw me point a hand at Irene. Face grim, he charged and clashed the Dark Repulser. Irene was surprised when the sword held, despite not being an Ogre Lux.

 _"What's this? Despite not being an Ogre Lux, the sword of SAO is able to survive? It is due to its fame of being a sacred item that made it this durable?"_

Irene smiled, enjoying the strength. When she saw the second sword fly, she used the shaft of the Gravi-Sheath to knock it down and pin it to the floor. Kirito gave a 'tsk' and then shouted, "Cresent Moon!" Irene widened her eyes as Kirito kicked up, and avoided the attack by leaping back. She watched as Kirito followed up with a backflip, then dropped to the floor instantly.

"Wha-" Irene started but had to jump back as orbs of shadow flew in her direction. The first ones hit the floor in front of her, but as she ran, some changed direction and followed her, forcing her to turn and swing, destroying the orbs. She faced right and saw a fresh wave target her. Irene smiled and then shouted, "Ten-fold Destruction!" Four orbs about a foot in diameter flew and met the smaller orbs. The larger ones connected and burst apart the small orbs, but dissipated before it reached the teen standing meters behind Kirito.

"Impressive," I commented, "Who knew that the Ten-fold Destruction could actually destroy them?"

 _"Oh, what's this new move that was brought up by Kichirou? It holds the same energy and appearance to the two-time champion of the Lindwurm Festa, no?"_

 _"Aye, it's frightening. You could definitely feel the power from here, although it doesn't seem to hold any quick threat as to Ophelia."_

Irene smiled slowly, "I see now. I was wondering why you weren't able to be taken in by Dirk." I grinned and put up a victory sign.

"This is a reason why I don't have a good chance to lose!" Irene suddenly jumped back as Kirito swung at her badge.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Kirito swung his swords, "Same to you."

Irene grinned, showing elongated fangs, "Of course. This power of Priscilla and I, this power we share." Irene tapped the floor and Kirito jumped out of his area. I looked and saw why, as she sent a circle of intensified gravity to his area. "Ho? You react quick."

"I felt something was off, so I leapt out of the way, although you did catch my foot."

"Kirito!" I shouted, then infused shadows into my foot to release energy as I stepped and pushed, launching myself at Irene. Kirito activated Sonic Leap and Irene swung her scythe.

"Heavy Reed Prison!" Kirito skidded to a stop and I slammed my foot into the floor, creating a gash into the arena floor. "Haha! I made this for Priscilla if you're wondering why this is possible." Irene walked over to Priscilla, who reluctantly lowered the collar of her shirt to allow Irene to drink her blood.

"That's...how Irene gets her power," Kirito muttered and I frowned. Priscilla fell onto the floor on her knees and Irene stepped forward, ready to fight again.

"Irene, that's not right. You hav-"

"Shut up, Kichirou, I don't want to hear anything!" Irene growled.

"But-" the moment I said it, Irene slammed her scythe into the floor and we had to avoid the circle that flew our way. Kirito frowned and I glared, he looked at me and nodded.

I inhaled, "Sakamoto Style Absorbtion Style Hidden Technique, Twin Dragon Souls!" The midnight-colored dragons roared to life and I aimed my hand at Irene's direction, who growled, making her hesitate at the ferocity. They roared again and leapt at her, but she swung her scythe and sent a colorful, distorting wall at their direction.

"Hundredfold Funeral Procession!" The dragons sensed the danger and veered in opposite directions from each other and looked at the barrier between them and their target disapprovingly. Kirito appeared and shouted.

"Starburst Stream!" He cut right with Elucidator then an uppercut with Dark Repulser and spun in a circle. Then he cut right with both swords, spinning the first time and after the second time, he followed by cutting an 'X' with both swords and traced the same path by cutting up. He cut down left with the Dark Repulser then up right with the Elucidator. Irene blocked every strike with difficulty and when Kirito swapped to a reverse-grip, Irene charged, but Kirito met it, skill unfinished. Kirito made a corkscrew "attack", and shifted both swords into forward grip, pushing Irene's scythe down with a downward X-slash with both swords, following with another X-slash upwards.

He pulled off a diagonal top-right to bottom-left slash with Elucidator and spun in a circle, adding a horizontal right to left slash with Dark Repulsor. Finishing up the sixteen-hit combo, he executed an uppercut slash with Elucidator, brining the other swords upwards in an uppercut, slashing down with Elucidator, cutting diagonally with the left sword twice, spun, stabbed with Elucidator, and as he lunged, he shifted his target from Irene's badge to the core of the Gravi-Sheath.

 _"Woah! That was the dual swords skill that was rumored to allow Kirito to take down The Gleam Eyes alone!"_

The crowd stared in disbelief at the smooth execution of the skill, but Kirito didn't pay attention, all focus on stabbing at the core of the Lux. Irene grunted as she swung at Kirito and he leapt back, dodging by a hair. "Whew, who knew you'd target the Gravi-Sheath. I almost panicked when you pulled that off, but no matter. It's my turn to attack! Ten-thousandfold Destruction!"

As many tiny orbs appeared around Irene, she smirked, "I can't control these, but these will definitely _not_ miss." She sent the orbs flying and shouted, "Die!"

Kirito closed his eyes momentarily and opened them, slicing each orb that came his way out of instinct. I, on the other hand, leapt away from him and gathered the attention of the remaining orbs. I ran backwards but had to jump and spin over another line that came my way. "All aboard the good ol' rape train. Kanshou! Bakuya!" The dragons appeared at my side and reared, facing the strands of destruction orbs.

Kanshou charged and ate the left line while Bakuya gobbled up the right line. There was rumbling and I chuckled as I recognized their burps. They stayed still, waiting for more meals but then sank into the ground, having expended their energy reserves. When Kirito handled his set, shadows grew behind Irene, who sensed something was off. She turned and brought up the Gravi-Sheath, stopping the giant fist, but as I put more and more force to expend her energy and make her unconscious, although I had no plans to harm her.

Suddenly, the fist slammed down and I widened my eyes, but as I took a step forward as the dust cleared, I felt a sharp stab in my head. Kirito shouted at Priscilla as she ran, feeling something wrong too. I ran forward but was smacked back by a invisible force. Irene lunged at Priscilla and started draining her blood. "Irene! STOP!"

My shout was no use, it wasn't her anymore. It was purely the Gravi-Sheath.

Kirito joined the fruitless effort, "Do you know what you are doing?!"

"You are going to lose what matters to you, Irene! Stop! Don't continue for all our sakes!" Irene lifted her head and a tiny, subconscious part of herself resisted and realized what she was doing. She let out an anguished scream, and the gravity intensified. Both Kirito and I were suddenly pulled to the ground and unable to get up. He resisted and tried to stand, but all I saw was Priscilla slowly falling to the floor, motionless.

I let out my own cries and my vision sharpened, turned clearer, and everything slowed. My entire body cracked and creaked as I stood up as if the gravity didn't affect me. I snarled at the Ogre Lux, and took one step, and another. Each pace quickening until I was running a full-on sprint at Irene and exceeding human standards to Genestella expectations. I swung Murasame up and Irene brought the Gravi-Sheath down, our blades colliding. I glared and moved the sword towards the shaft and snapped the weapon in half, both flying in the air. Irene reached up, but a fist knocked the blade side towards the ground and away from her.

When it clattered, the energy forming the blade gleamed and I slammed Murasame down, chipping at the core, "Die, you twisted excuse for a Lux, **die!** Succumb to the poison that created Murasame, succumb to the curse that kills in seconds!" When I broke through, the curse could be seen swirling around the broken core, then entered. The Lux grew bright as the energy brightened to the extent of the stadium lights and exploded. I heard the cries of a being unseen by anyone and they died. I landed on my knees and glanced at Irene, who fell unconscious. I got up with some effort and stumbled over, ignoring the cheers and the announcements.

I checked their pulses and only when I felt a beat from Priscilla did I truly relax. I fell facedown and felt hands pulling me up, the owner being Kirito. I gave a smile and a thumbs up, and he patted me on the back. I heard someone speak, not near me, but near me, _Good job so far._

I replied to my absent mutual friend, _Thanks Ophelia._ Naturally, and understandably, there was no reply. Not that I would have heard it, as I had fallen unconscious myself, although with a lot of vomiting. While all this was going on, in different academies, more was happening.

* * *

 **Rewolf:**

 _"Round 3, block C...the winners are Kichirou Sakamoto and Kirigaya Kazuto!"_

"Hmph, this is a pain in the ass. Not do I have to worry about the Jie Long brats, the woman's kid brother, the Allekant girl...but now, the brat that slipped out of my hands a long time ago." The man grumbled as he stood and looked out the hole that had been smashed in the wall days earlier and stared at the skyline. "Guess Ophelia will really have to get serious."

* * *

 **Jie Long:**

"This boy is different...even more different than the Amagiri boy," the purple-haired child mused as she observed the kneeling teen, vomiting blood before falling unconscious, "Ayato Amagiri...Kichirou Sakamoto. Both oh so powerful, both have so much potential." She mouth grew into a grin, anticipation of a battle making her happy.

"Wait, it's Otouto!" the 'nine-year old' Fan Xinglou clasped her hands, "I see that you've made your way to Askterisk." She pouted, "But it's a shame you are in Seidoukan."

This made the Rank One of Jie Long cross her arms and leaned back, "Now, why didn't you make it into Jie Long? I wonder how you didn't find this school. I will have to ask you when we meet, little brother."

* * *

 **Galahadworth:**

Ernest smiled, observing the coughing teen, "Well, looks like he reached the limit."

The woman standing next to him nodded, "It seems so. Although...it's purely exhaustion at this point." She turned and saw Ernest's troubled face, "Is something wrong?"

"His abilities...where have we seen them?"

The woman gave a moment of thought, "Ophelia, yes. It is from her. Similar to hers."

"Hmm, I remember. There were two that survived, or only two known of their kind. But there were rumors..."

* * *

 **Hallway of the Arena:**

As Ernesta skipped down the hallway, she ran and stopped in from of Camilla, "Oh! I know why he was recognizable! He's the one who broke out with that other girl, right? The ones Hilda managed to make!"

Camilla nodded gravely, "Yes."

"But..." Ernesta seemed deep in thought, "I thought the rumors went that he died after escaping?"

Camilla sighed, "Well, he obviously isn't an impostor or clone, so my best guess was that he laid low for a while after leaving. But escaping from the lab at Leiseltania, he went a long way."

"It does make sense, but why show up now?"

Camilla gave a shrug, "I have no clue myself. Although RM-C and AR-D would be able to handle them if it is needed."

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

The girl clasped her hands while watching the screen. She was smiling happily, staring dreamily at the teen as he gave a thumbs up at his partner, "I never lost faith in you, Ethan."

However, Sylvia's eyes quickly widened in horror when Ethan started vomiting blood. She stood but realized she couldn't do anything and could only cover her mouth as he keeled over. She was still watching, tears glimmering when she heard someone call, "Miss Sylvia! You have to go!"

She turned, "Coming!" Sylvia swallowed and watched the screen worriedly one more time before walking out, "Please, Ethan. Please be fine when we see each other."

* * *

 _"Sleep. Sleep is all I need. Just two or three hours. That's all!" I stumbled into the alleyway and leaned on a wall for support. Never had I been so exhausted. I left the family area to go to Asterisk and apply for a school. Hopefully neither Allekant nor Rewolf. However, when I came down, I got lost going to Seidoukan, and encountered a gang. Not good._

 _Luckily, I think I lost them. I glanced at the streets quickly and leaned against the trash bin. I couldn't reveal any of my Dante powers. Or...inserted powers. Ophelia would sense it, Dirk would sense it, everyone will be able to. I looked inside the bin and made the decision, I jumped in and gently closed the lid. I leaned on one trash bag, which was surprisingly comfortable, just smelly. I heard squishing and flinched, hoping I didn't cut a hole open in one bag._

 _I closed my eyes and brought my right leg close to me, patting the throwing knife reassuringly. I didn't take two breaths when the two lids opened. There was shouting and I cursed, quickly drew the knife and threw it straight at the eyeball of the first gangster. He screamed and I vaulted over the side. Stopping just to bring the knife out of his eye and sprinted out the other side of the alley, bumping into someone just as I turned left._

 _They grabbed my arm forcibly and I struggled to get them to release their grip. They didn't and I brought the knife around to stab at them, but they caught that arm too. I looked up to see a flash of purple eyes and wavy blonde hair. She glanced at the gang who were picking up their injured comrade and sprinting at us. She smiled and released me, suddenly bringing up twin handles. I blinked at the two Luxes and looked up as she activated them, one blade pink, the other cyan._

 _Faltering, the gang stared in disbelief as the woman spoke, "Arara. Trying to murder another child on the streets."_

 _One man stepped forward, presumably the leader, "This is none of your business, leave now." He licked his lips, "Or maybe we can add you in, but not before we have our fun."_

 _The Luxes gleamed and I felt energy flying everywhere, the intent evil. However the case, I was virtually unaffected save a headache, in contrast to the invisible cuts in the mob's chests, splitting their fronts apart and cutting their spines in half, lengthwise. When she turned, I cowered, I wanted to fight back in case she wants to fight me, but it puts me in too many dangerous positions. I had to run, but I couldn't. Maybe it was because of her kind smile as she turned and the hand she offered. "Are you all right?"_

 _Nodding fearfully, she held my hand and started leading me through the streets, "The police will find the bodies in the early morning, but they won't be missed at all."_

 _My voice croaked, "Okay."_

 _I was led to a large mansion that was presumably hers. She unlocked the door and went in unhesitatingly, "Nobody will be home for a while. After you clean up, let's get to know each other, okay?" I blinked and nodded, relieved._

* * *

 _I saw the note that the woman, or teen she's still pretty young but I'll call her woman out of respect, left for me. She would be buying me clean clothes and that I would have to wait. I understood and went back in the tub, turning on the hot water to warm up the water inside and fell asleep._

 _"...use me." I blinked my eyes open tiredly and looked at the clock, almost an hour. I saw the woman offering me a pile of clothes, "I've returned, and if you don't mind, I bought dark colors."_

 _"I don't mind. I mean, you spent your time choosing the clothes, so it'll be rude if I complain." She giggled and looked at me with her purple eyes, "Uh, will you watch me while I get out?" The thought horrified me, she shrugged._

 _"If you're uncomfortable, I can leave."_

 _I blushed furiously at her suggestion that she didn't care and I did, "Please do!" After I had dressed, I walked down the stairs and saw the woman looking at me seriously._

 _"You are the boy who fled from the testing lab at_ _Lieseltania." I was silent and she giggled, "I'm not going to do anything. Please, take a seat."_

 _I sat and then after a moment, "How'd you know?"_

 _Still smiling, she answered, "You leak your prana, I can feel the energy, the same as the one when I was visiting the country that day."_

 _"Oh. So...does that mean I have to leave? Dirk wanted me to enter Rewolf, and considering I'm leaking prana, they'll find me soon."_

 _She shook her head, "No, I have to be close to you in order to feel it, I'm sure that nobody will know unless they pass by you."_

 _"Hmph. Who are you?"_

 _"Oh my, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Claudia Enfield. How about you?"_

 _"K-Ethan Sakamoto."_

"Ethan...Ethan..." It wasn't the young Claudia that spoke, but someone from outside the memory.

* * *

"It's been too long. You need to get up," I blinked and squinted at the lights that shined down from the ceiling. "Thank goodness. You're finally awake!"

As my eyes adjusted, I saw a flash of pink hair, worried blue eyes, and a mouth that sighed in relief. Julis put her hands on mine that lay on the hospital bed as I struggled to sit up. I heard beeping and looked at the heart monitor beeping steadily, although it quickened when I turned away from it and I saw one of two other people in the room.

"Kii-kun!" I was tackled by a short girl with waist-length purple hair, wing-like head accessories, and a Queenvail uniform. I looked into her sparkling purple eyes as she gave me a smile that warmed my heart.

"Don't call me that," I said while laughing.

She pouted, "You had me worry so much! I even thought you went in a coma! Of course I should call you that!" This made me frown, _Coma?_

"Wait..." Another voice broke in and answered the question for me. The person said is a teen wearing a green hoodie and Seidoukan uniform, he wasn't looking in my direction as he answered, scrolling through the net.

"A week and a half." I tried to sit up, but Sylvia held me down from beside me and Yabuki looked up. "Pretty amazing show you put up though, _everyone's_ talking about it." I groaned, now that the Starpulse Generation was out, it'll be much harder for me. I'm not sure if anyone knew about the project, but they just know that my Dante powers would be exceptional. How? Ophelia. I'm on par on her and mostly everyone has seen her fight.

"What now? Am I like, disqualified or something? Did I hold up the Festa?"

Julis shook her head, "No, the finals don't start until the beginning of next month." I nodded grimly and brought up my screen, August 15th, 3163. That leaves me about two weeks and a half to recover. "And Kirito is outside, he came just as often as us. It appears that the moment your condition was known, Sylvia rushed over here."

She smiled, "Of course, because I care for him."

Julis looked slightly uncomfortable, then, "May I ask why we've never seen you two together?"

"Ah, I'm busy, so is he, and when we spend our time together, we make the most of it. Also, we did meet. I'm 'Kasumi Toujou.'" Julis blinked and widened her eyes, making Sylvia giggle, "Didn't recognize me then, of course."

"H-how...?"

Sylvia replied with a wink, "My own secret." I raised a hand and caught Yabuki's attention, he looked at me curiously and I waved him over.

"Think you can show me the recording of the fight?"

He shrugged, "When can I not?" He swiped through multiple screens and tapped, loading the video then flipped it to make it face me. I was surrounded by aura that was dark as night as I stood, and after some wobbling, I started running towards Irene. The steps were large and slow at first, but I picked up speed and was soon running full speed at Irene. She tried to block my attack, but her movements were too slow, I assumed that the Gravi-Sheath was still adjusting to its new host. As I ran, I left a trail of wriggling objects and I realized that it was the same hands that Ophelia has, then again, we _do_ share similar powers. Hers focuses on degradation from her miasma and I have more pure power. The weapon flew, broken, and landed. As I started striking it, my eyes were red and Murasame became coated with its curse and aura, eventually breaking the Gravi-Sheath. After the explosion, the camera shut off.

He swiped to another and added, "This is after." I saw me giving a thumbs up to Kirito and then keeling over vomiting blood before falling unconscious. I went still and Kirito quickly started pulling me out, all the while, people were exclaiming and the live commentators giving their worried opinions. "Well, I best be going now. People want to talk to you." He went out and Julis stood.

"I'll go out too."

I nodded and blinked, "Oh! Did you make it to the finals?"

She beamed, "Yes, it was a difficult fight, but we did it."

I spread my arms, leaving her confused until she realized I was trying to give a hug. I didn't notice as Sylvia gave a smirk as Julis blushed, "Congrats! I knew you'd do it." She couldn't speak but nodded as she let go and walked out. I turned to Sylvia, "So, you'll stay here?" Her answer was a cuddle, just as Priscilla and Irene walked in. I gave a nervous wave to Priscilla and Irene, the former was envious while the latter gave a look of disapproval.

"So...this is what they call a harem," commented Irene.

"Yes," answered Sylvia as she clutched tighter, smiling at Priscilla, "You'll have to work very hard to beat me~"

Irene scoffed, "Alpha, always already have a headstart."

I looked up, "Does that mean you want to join?" This made her look at me as if I was an idiot, well...I am at times.

"Do you _think_ I have an interest?"

I scratched my head, "I'll take that as a 'no.' Anyway, why are you guys here?"

Irene replied, "Priscilla wanted to see you."

Priscilla gave a 'tut', "And?"

"Give her congratulations."

"And?"

"Check if you are recovering quickly."

"And?" I looked back and forth between their sisters.

"Wish that you get well quickly."

"And?"

Irene's eye twitched and she mumbled while looking at the floor, "And I have to thank you for destroying the Gravi-Sheath."

Priscilla smiled, "Thank you, sister. I have to thank you too, Ethan."

I put out my hands, "No! No need, I should be apologizing. Even if it was an evil Lux, it was still your Lux, Irene, and the property of Rewolf."

Irene shrugged, "Still, it was an evil one. I'm glad you managed to destroy it, honestly."

"Hey, what did Dirk say about it?"

She sighed, not in frustration or anything, but a happy one, "Nothing. He didn't do anything in return of its destruction, but I'm still not free of the debt. It'll be tougher to pay it off without it. The worst thing was not even a bit of cash for the effort, jeez."

I nodded sadly, "You'll find a way. I can pitch in to help when I can."

Irene smiled, "You being you, I will appreciate it."

Priscilla looked up at us, "Guys."

Curious, I answered for everyone. "Huh?"

Priscilla smiled at all of us, "I thought that the most important thing for Irene was to do what she wanted, because she treasured me more than anyone else. But I want to fight too, I just don't want to be protected by Sister, but also fight with her. I don't want you to stop me, Irene. I promise that one day, I _will_ be stronger than you and Ethan."

I wiped a stray tear and aimed a thumb at Sylvia, "Sylvia too, she's very powerful on her own, maybe even surpassing me." Priscilla nodded and Irene placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I look forward to that day." Priscilla gave a determined nod. "Oh, Ethan. I'd just like to point out that you may be stronger than Ms. Lyyneheym."

"Nah," I waved it away, but Sylvia gave a light shove.

"Don't be modest, we can _see_ that you are more powerful than me. You are too similar to Ophelia, and I lost to her in the Lindwurm Festa."

Irene laughed, "Right! I remember seeing that!"

Shrugging, I replied, "Well, I guess so. I plan to beat her, I have about two more years, and prove to her that what she believes it wrong."

Sylvia wrapped her arms around my neck, "With all of us, you'll be even stronger than before." She gave a peck and that prompted a small argument between herself and Priscilla, only to have Irene and I jump in to stop it. Suddenly, the door opened and a grey-eyed teen poked his head in.

"Guys all okay?" he asked nervously.

"We're fine," grunted Irene and looked at her sister, "We are ready to go?"

"Mhm," Priscilla answered and waved good-bye to me, to which I returned without hesitation. Kirito allowed the Urzaiz sisters to leave before entering, with a auburn-haired girl and hazel eyes following just behind him.

I smiled, "Hello, Asuna Yuuki. I believe this is the first time we have met."

"Aye, it is. Congratulations on making it to the finals."

"Thank you," I tried to bow, but she stopped me.

"Please," she said while laughing, "You don't need to be formal." I shrugged in reply.

"Sorry, just my nature around new people."

Kirito spoke, his voice controlled, "It's my fault for this, Ethan. I could have helped more."

I shook my head, "No, it's not. Her power is immense, and with the Gravi-Sheath taking over, it grows to insane levels. I was surprised that you managed to stay conscious, your will and perseverance is above average."

He gave a nonchalant shrug and grabbed a chair for Asuna, allowing her to sit before getting his own chair, "Well, it wouldn't have happened if not for SAO. Although it generally a bad event, I managed to receive a few good things in return." Asuna grabbed his hand and squeezed as he turned to her and smiled.

"Lovely," Sylvia commented dreamily, "If we met like they did, right Ethan?"

I rested my head on hers, "Well, we were attracted to each other by talent, no?"

Kirito perked, "Oh! That's right! Sylvia, can I have your autograph?" Before she could answer, Asuna grabbed his ear, making him shout in protest, "Ow! Asuna!"

She looked unamused, her expression deadly, "Why is that?"

"I-It's just because we don't meet a famous person everyday, you know!" He told her as he tried desperately to release himself from her grip. Sylvia giggled as I laughed at Asuna's sigh. Sylvia accepted Kirito's notepad and signed it, them looked at Asuna, who smiled as she looked at the floor.

"Might as well, you are right about that, Kirito-kun." She brought out Lambent Light and inspected the hilt, and handed it to Sylvia, who gladly signed the handguard of Asuna's weapon.

I held up a finger, "Hold up, how'd you get that past security, Asuna?"

Her eyes twinkled as she put it away...somewhere? "What are you talking about?"

I lowered my hand, "Never mind."

She stood, along with Kirito, "Visiting hours are almost up, so I want you two to have some time alone before they have you leave." She winked while saying that and I blushed as Sylvia smiled in return. "Ethan, in case we can't see each other in the near future, win the Festa with Kirito-kun."

"Of course! We will give our all!"

As they walked out, I laid back on the bed, "Well, honestly I think we haven't been able to spend free time together, right?"

She hummed sadly, "It's a problem with me being Rank One and a famous diva and model."

I poked her side, making her jump slightly, "Paparazzi is probably camping outside the hospital waiting for you."

She gave a joking exasperated sigh, "Don't jinx me, I was alone when I came up. Let's hope news don't travel fast, as I forgot to disguise myself."

A doctor poked his head in, "Oh...visiting hours have passed, Miss Lyyneheym."

I smiled, "It's okay if you guys make an exception for us?"

Sylvia joined in, "Please."

The doctor hesitated, then laughed joyously, "I guess we can make one. Make sure to keep quiet, as others are still around."

"We will make sure to," I assured him.

"Would you like me to do something about the electrocardiograph?" He gestured to my arms and everywhere else that was covered by the electrodes.

"Please do." Once they were removed, and we were alone, Sylvia rested her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest. I snaked my arm around her waist and onto her butt and squeezed. She gave a small gasp and arced her back before hitting me playfully. As I closed my eyes, I whispered to Sylvia, who was also falling asleep, "Sweet dreams, Sylvie."

"You too Ethan. I wonder if we can sleep like this more often."

"One day..."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I became aware of a weight on my chest. "Ugh?"

Somehow, while sleeping, she managed to move on top of me, resting her head on my chest and arms splayed to either aside of my head. Her left knee bending my right one, spreading both our legs apart, "Hmm?"

"Sylvie..." I cautioned.

"Oh, good morning," she raised her head and looked at our positions, and widened her eyes, "Oh my." She got off by sliding to my left and put her ear to my chest.

"Morning too, I guess."

She laughed as she listened, "You don't have to be nervous, I'm listening to your heartbeat. It's a perfect one, slow and strong." I relaxed and drew her closer and she listened on, "Your breathing is also good to listen to."

"What are you doing now? Judging me on those two things?"

Lifting her head, she smiled mischievously, "Maybe, maybe not. It sounds good, just hearing a strong ba-dum, ba-dum as the heartbeats."

"Well, you're the expert on that, I guess."

She sighed, "No need to be modest, you aren't bad at judging the rhythm of sounds yourself."

I sat up as the door opened and the doctor came in, "Good news, we have signed the paperwork, you are free to leave, Mr. Sakamoto."

Bowing, I replied gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

Sylvia had her hat back on and disguised, with me standing by her side. "So, you have free time today?"

She nodded cheerfully, "This week, but I'll be gone for the next week. My next tour will be in Kyoto."

Shaking my head as we started down the streets, "Shame, can't be helped though."

Pulling me into a store, Sylvia answered, "Well, I can bring you along with me on these and you sing with me!" Sylvia combed through the store, picking out blouses and skirts. The occasional coat as it was getting close to winter. She offered to pay for my clothes and I reluctantly agreed to buy something. However, when I picked a simple t-shirt, windbreaker, and shorts, she shook her head disapprovingly and dumped a pair of jeans, sweater, and overcoat on top.

After shopping, my arms were laden with bags, naturally. It was noon by then and we sat at the bench facing center of the park we were in, watching the children, Genestella and human alike, run, fly kites, and playing games. The adults were socializing or browsing the net.

"This is different than before the Invertia, no?"

Sylvia took a bite of the ice-cream we bought to share, "Definitely. Last I heard, all humans did was stay inside, games, stream, generally do nothing."

I rested my free arm behind my neck and looked up at the sky, "Right. The Invertia seemed to wake us up. Look, most of the population is outside, _very few_ cars as most places are so close together. Even the wealthy are generally healthy, not through medication and science, but they work, get themselves fit, actually, I think the wealthy are the most fit of the world."

"It's very nice," Sylvia agreed, "With this, most people you know know you in return in life rather than online. It's almost as if we have technology of the twenty-first century, but the social level of those in maybe the twentieth or nineteenth. We don't need technology to find people, and talk. We actually use it just for the news and surfing."

"Although...some things won't change. We still stand idle, watching shows for entertainment, the Festas in this case, and discrimination. Always that."

Sylvia nodded sadly, "Yes. Regrettably, people seem to exempt me as I am world known as an idol, singer, all kinds of things, but...you should see the treatment of others." Just at that moment, a shriek wand cries for help were heard. Running could be heard going in our direction and I knew what to do.

As the thief was in front of us, I stuck out my foot and he stumbled, but did not trip. He turned and swung a knife while dropping the purse, which I dodged casually and grabbed his wrist, jamming my thumb into the hinge. He shouted in pain and tried to pull away as his hand became momentarily paralyzed, but I kneed his diaphragm and he doubled over, coughing violently. I glanced up at the crowd gathered around a person and my anger flared. I put him in a choke hold and growled, "You have nerve to mug a person in daylight. Even if it's cowardly to do it at night, you won't get caught, _right?"_

He managed to grind out, "Why would I care what you freaks have to say? All you guys do is flaunt your power, showing how much better you are. Especially you, you murdered my brother when he made _you_. Because of _you_ , I have no way to pay for anything. My brother willingly helped me out until I found a way to sustain my lifestyle. Now he's gone, _murdered_ in a secret project."

I widened my eyes, "Then how about I end it for you?"

"Go, you merciless animal." I prepared to break his neck when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Ethan," Sylvia said sadly, "Don't let them get to you." I frowned and pinched the mugger's carotid artery until he fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry," I said, head down.

"Good thing I stopped you. There are crimes for Genestella killing humans, even if the human was a criminal." I flinched as I thought of Kirin's father, who was jailed for killing a burglar, unacceptable as the burglar 'couldn't defend himself.'

Police came and to my dismay, they were humans, I informed them, "He's unconscious." They felt his pulse and checked his breathing then nodded and frowned at me.

"You don't need to take our jobs, Genestella. We could have handled him."

"But...he could have escaped and you use up time searching."

"If Genestella do our jobs for us, where will we be then?" shot back one officer.

I gritted my teeth and ground out, "Sorry. I'll leave you alone." The one officer nodded triumphantly and the others looked concerned as I stomped past them and gathered the shopping bags from earlier. I started off to Queenvail and Sylvia trailed behind before coming up beside me.

I said without looking, "You know, you are lucky they exempt you from the discrimination."

She was cautious and asked slowly, "Are you upset?"

"Slightly," I shot back. Then, I told her something only few people know, the person who made me, Dirk (as he has Ophelia), Claudia, and the man who I stopped, "You know that I'm not a true Genestella, right?"

After her initial shock, she managed to utter, "No, you are one. I don't see how you can't be one."

"I wasn't before. I'm an abomination," I clenched my fists, not that I could any further while I was holding the stuff from earlier. She held my arm tightly and I glared at her, "What? Going to assure me that I'm _not_ a monster? Huh? I am! I'm a h-"

"That's it," she said firmly, "You aren't a monster. I wouldn't like a monster, would I? You see yourself as a monster for whatever reason, but I don't. You are Ethan Sakamoto, a part-time singer, frontrunner Pheonix Festa participant, self proclaimed vice-president of Seidoukan, and my boyfriend."

I froze at 'boyfriend' and stared at her, "You really see me as that?"

She looked at me, irritated, "Of _course_." Then she stopped and realized what she had said. "Well, are we? If we haven't made it official yet?"

I shrugged, "I will ask, but _once_ I drop off all of these clothes. Then, we'll go someplace and I'll tell you about myself. I hope you'll see why I thought me of the way I did." She looked at me curiously then nodded.

* * *

 **Nighttime:**

We sat atop of Queenvail girl's dorm. That was actually redundant. Why? There are only girls in the academy. How I got here? Don't ask.

...Okay, I'll tell anyway. When we had returned, all the girls were fascinated by our relationship, so much that they let us climb up here to stay during the night and hiding the fact from the instructors and student president. Oh wait, Sylvia _is_ the president. No worries there. We only had to worry about the janitor coming up here. Not like anyone would come up here to clean up a mess. I wonder, did that mean the janitor is a girl? Or someone who is unaffected by the infinite presence of girls? Queenvail might be the most complicated academy I've seen in terms of gender.

I shook out of my thoughts as Sylvia came back up holding a bento box. She opened it and I smiled at the riceballs that she made for us to share. "Ethan, do you want to explain now, or later?"

I motioned for her to set the box between us. I as we ate, I started speaking, recalling everything. Things nobody knew, not even Claudia as much as she knew me from the day she found me. The furthest she's reached was to the results of the Starpulse Generation testing. Sylvia will be the first to know, and maybe the only one to know. I swung my feet and inhaled.

"So, let's start with how _this_ me came to be later. For now, let's go with _why_." She watched curiously, my tone not helping her anxiety.

"I...never knew my true parents. I was raised in the Sakamoto family and their dojo. I was abandoned, but my parents weren't so cruel as to let me die who knows where. They left me sleeping peacefully at the door of the Sakamoto dojo. The extended family had taken me in and raised me as one of their own. They didn't mind, they wanted to experiment if an outsider was able to learn and possibly master in their techniques. They started my training as early as three, if I recall them telling me.

"So I trained and trained. As a human, Sylvia, human." She blinked and opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"Then, one day, when I was just six, the grandfather of the family pulled me aside and told me I didn't originally belong with them. Everyone in the family came too, no malicious intent, nothing wrong. They just wanted me to know. It explained why my earliest memories were so cold. I digressed for a moment. They wanted me to simply know, nobody had rivalries or hated me for being on par, the opposite in fact. I accepted the fact and thanked them for raising me as their own. When I offered to leave, they gave me the choice, not them. I couldn't decide whether to leave or stay. My brothers and sister comforted me and said that even if I left, they'll be there to help, they'll be with me, beside me, behind me. They would continue teaching me despite not being one of them, as they didn't know as well. At least, only the sister, who was the eldest, had suspicious, but she found me endearing nonetheless.

"I chose to stay, touched by their words. Six weeks later if I recall...or was it half a year? Six something..." I gave a harsh laugh, "Hah! Six years old, taken away either in six weeks or six months. Six sixty six, how demonic, Satan old buddy. Sorry about that, Sylvia. Anyway, some time after, I was approached by two men in suits, who spoke to the Sakamoto family, the sister told me, 'Kichirou, they want to take you away and we cannot lift a finger. Please, if you escape, return to us. We will wait for you here. Remember, you are Kichirou Sakamoto, the one and only outsider who has mastered the Sakamoto techniques and surpassed us. Remember this and promise you will return. They call you an orphan, someone nameless, with no home, no family. You would never make yourself known. They want you because you can die and nobody cares. Return and prove them wrong. We care for you, we have a home for you. Remember the Sakamoto motto: Prove all wrong.'

"They gave me my name, Kichirou Sakamoto. A lucky son. I was technically lucky. I can be called a miracle in ways, just kidding. When I promised to return and when they let me go, I was brought into the limousine, the first thing they did was knock me out. That was fun. Afterwards, I woke up in a room with eight other people. Orphans. Only one was a girl, and some of the older ones...well you can take a guess of what they tried to do. Naturally, I had to protect her, and when I was about to be overwhelmed, the father's words rang in my head, 'No killing. Never kill, unless they force your hand.' They did try to kill me then, those juvenile adolescents. When they pulled me away, I destroyed the kidney of one boy, flipped another over my head and crushed his throat, then slammed the leader's head against my knee enough to almost make him black out.

"Everyone saw how serious I was and backed off. I threatened that I would kill them without any hesitation if they target the girl, me, or any other orphan in the group, whether it was while everyone was sleeping or secretly. Even as a six year old, I established my leadership there. The survivors of that event feared me. I unintentionally became the leader. That was when the door first opened and no children came in. The guards were unimpressed and demanded what happened. The three survivors blamed me for violently attacking them, I defiantly stood with my position that I was defending the girl. I didn't know they were professionals, they already knew from the get-go, just by looking at the scene for a few seconds, that I was the one who caused the mess, but the survivors were the troublemakers. They were shot on the spot. I was surprised at how unhesitant they were. I thought that they'd receive a beating or no meals, but shooting?" I shook my head and looked at Sylvia. "There's a lot more to go. You have any water?"

"Yes, here," she ruffled through the bag she had brought out the bento box from and handed to me a thermos timidly. When I had taken a swig, she nodded with determination, "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Well, chapter finished here. I will input more detail, just next chapter. This is only the beginning.**

 ** _Yes_ , yes. Ethan is the common, oh abandoned OP child who will change the world. But Hilda and the rest want test subjects, guinea pigs. If you look at it in the real world situation, (if you think like a criminal) who are the most obvious targets for that? Orphans, girls and boys alike, the poor, needy, beggars, all those kind of sorts.**

 **Why? As I had made them say, they have no history and will make _none_. They are supposed to die soon, and not live long. People can kidnap them and they won't appear on the news. If a homeless person disappears, no problem. If a child is snatched away from Disneyland, they'll appear on 'Have You Seen Me?', if a celebrity disappears, it'll make the news _for sure_. It's a dark world out there boys and girls, I'm not following the novels/manga/anime/whatever.**

 **Oh, and I do hope you like a somewhat in-depth explanation of Ethan's past.**

 **Soon, I'll have Sylvia sing her song. I managed to find the anime one online, but earlier, I was trying to listen to the song and write it down on my own...it was _super, super_ difficult to hear. But when I compared mine to the one online, it was close. I was glad. Thank god for people who do it for you.**

 **Anyhow, next time.**


	6. She's Gone

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I looked up to the moon and put my hands behind me, "So sure you are ready, Sylvia?"

"Yes."

"After the cleanup, everyone was afraid, even me. It was the first time anyone's seen a corpse. I knew it'll happen, but it still frightened me, seeing once living people tossed aside like that. We weren't allowed to do anything else that day. I struck up a conversation with the girl I saved. She was Ophelia Landlufen, an orphan who was taken from an orphanage at Leiseltania, as she shows potential and generally, Magnum Opus doesn't see us anything else but lab rats. She liked to tend flowers and always overjoyed to see one bloom. We became friends on the first day. I don't recall what happened when we all went to sleep, as we were drugged presumably.

"We woke up in capsules, tubes inserted into us. The leader of the operation, obviously Magnum Opus as stated, talked a bit and flipped a switch. No pain today would exceed what I felt that day. Every cell was on fire. I felt like I would melt into...nothing. Like every cell would evaporate after being torched. We all were screaming, I could tell, but the liquid in the capsule was breathable. We were all submerged in perfluorocarbon, so we couldn't drown and could breathe. It was only the start of the birth of the Starpulse Generation. Sadly, one died from the pain and overload of prana into his body. Opus didn't care, she simply looked at his body with nothing but contempt and had him tossed out.

"It went on for months, almost three years. Of course, as you fought her just last year, Ophelia, the boy named Takahashi, and I were the three left alive. It had been so painful. They did so many tests, so much pain. They tried to recreate the ancient Teigus and have us wield them, nothing at all. They saw that we didn't have anything from the twentieth century called a Sacred Gear. Going off-topic, when I tried to search for that, there was nothing about those, not a single word about 'Sacred Gears' I never knew and would never know what they are. One day, they wanted to see if I or any is a descendant of the Uchiha clan. They murdered Takahashi right in front of me to see if I could awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, or any for that matter. He died, but it didn't awaken, not right then, not within a month. His death was for _nothing!_ " I slammed my fist on the roof and Sylvia held my arm firmly.

I sobbed and put my head in her chest, only to move it away when I realized that it was in her chest. She didn't mind and put my head back down, stroking my hair as the tears flowed. The three of us survived so long, for two years, and they killed him mercilessly. No emotion, just dragged us out and asked a few questions about our importance to each other, and killed him right then and there. By that time, my strength had grown so much, it took all the guards to keep me from killing Magnum Opus with my bare hands. I tried to use my powers, but she had activated the shock collar-like object, paralyzing me. Ophelia was devastated, but not as much as a rage as I was. I kept crying until I felt drops on my head. I looked up at the sky then seeing nothing, saw Sylvia crying silently.

"I can't stand to see you cry, even if this is the first time," her voice shook, "If it pains you, you can stop."

I shook my head, recomposing myself, "No, I'm almost done. After that month, it left Ophelia and I. Magnum Opus left the facility that day. I wished she hadn't," I growled, my grin growing wide, "I could have seen her disintegrate!" She was startled by my fierce yell, almost a roar. "When they tried to kill me, Ophelia went berserk. Her power was so potent, everything was demolished. It took all my power to defend even _myself_." I closed my eyes and inhaled, remembering the scene. "I had to risk my life to get up close and touch her to wake her up. We had talked about me running away. She told me that that was the chance for me to do so. Dirk arrived moments afterwards and tried to pick us up, I ran, but when I tried to get Ophelia, she adamantly refused, saying she saw herself walking down the path, while I wasn't present in that path. She managed to have glimpses of the future, I got this 'Force' ability.

"I returned to the family and they were overjoyed of my return. They cared for me for a few more years, and when I noticed my second-eldest brother, Cao Cao as his nickname, as it is Cao Sakamoto. They told me he went back to Asterisk for school. I realized which is why he was absent for months at times. I asked if I could go too. They gave my permission and tickets for Asterisk and had me look for Seidoukan Academy. Ask them to apply and mention their family. I reached Asterisk, but I became a target for money. I had to run and escape, knowing if I used the powers from testing, Dirk would find me and take me.

"That night was when I met Claudia Enfield. She saved me and took me in. She knew I was one survivor od the Starpulse Generation and didn't care, as she saw me as a young, helpless boy. She invited me to her middle school and I was accepted. On the day of Academy registrations, she and I applied for Seidoukan, they knew Cao Cao and accepted me, believing I was as good. I didn't disappoint. Claudia did not too.

"It was funny when her father returned, she really stood up to me when he feared for his daughter's safety. Not as me as a fake, but as a boy. He reluctantly allowed me to stay and got used to me over time. I became another son and another brother. Then that...leads to today. My street performances were simply a whim, but luckily, I got to meet you."

She hugged me harder and my voice was muffled as I tried to pull away. She pulled me away and looked at me in the eyes, "All that, and you see yourself as a monster? Don't be an idiot. You aren't a monster. You are a fighter, a survivor. A very good one. You did not murder, they did. Ophelia killed murderers to protect you."

I watched her suspiciously, "You're not trying to make me feel better?"

She hit me gently, "Please, why would I? I love you enough already. This won't change my view for the worse, but rather for the better."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for...everything. I've never spoke about this ever, fearing what others would say. You took so much of a burden off of me."

Sylvia held my cheek, "I would be angry if you didn't talk to me about this. Especially if I wasn't the first person you went to. I would hate you then, all my efforts and you don't see me as the first person to trust." After a moment, "If you tell the others and they hate you, just know, Ethan, I am here for you. Always."

I grabbed her in a bear hug and she laughed and struggled to pull free. I held her at arm's length and stared into her purple eyes, admiring the shine in them, the eyes full of life and color, compared to my pained, tortured ones. She was confused and curious at my silence and understood as I moved my head closer. She was compliant and kissed me back. I wondered how the picture will look. You know, if you took a picture then and there, a couple sitting at a dormitory rooftop, kissing passionately, with the stars and moon shining. The boy's black hair blending in, the girl's purple hair flashing in the moonlight. Oh so different uniforms, so different academics, but both sharing the same heart.

I pulled away first, seeing her face flushed and judging from the heat coming off mine, it was red too, "Sylvia-"

She put a finger on my lips, "Don't need to say it. I love you too."

We were silent and staring at the stars, then her voice broke the silence, "Judging from this, your other girls need to do a lot to catch up now, right?"

I let out a bellowing laugh, "Yes! Yes they do, Sylvie." She rested her head on mine and I was thinking about Ophelia and how she was, "You know, the one who suffers most now is actually Ophelia. You look at me, and I'm good. But Ophelia went through everything I did, and to hammer the nail into the coffin...she can't approach the flowers she loves anymore."

"...!" her eyes widened, "Is that why she avoids all plants?"

I nodded grimly, "Her power is so potent, plants die in her vicinity. She can cause harm to anyone and everyone. Yet she feels as if she must go down the lonely road. Even I cannot be there for her. Tragic, so tragic. She literally has nobody and nothing. Only Dirk to guide her and her vision of her future."

"But...shouldn't not follow the path, considering what happened to the two of you?"

"She accepted hers before Takahashi's death, believing it'll protect both of us. That's why she was devastated. Then she saw my determination to leave the factor for my failure. Yet she still killed for me. I think down below she wants to leave her path too, but is afraid to do so, for fear I'll guide her for a while and leave her. I never had the chance to say so."

"What do you plan to do?"

I sighed, "Win all Festas, or at least, beat Ophelia. She thinks I will suffer. I want to prove her wrong, that once we had been free, there was no more suffering."

She looked happy, "Then I know you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks for the encouragement. It means a lot."

There was a length of silence, "Ethan, what's your birthday?"

My answer was curt, "Never knew, never worried." When she didn't answer, I turned and she seemed lost in thought, "Sylvia?"

She looked excited, the first time I've seen her act this way, "How about today?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You told me all of your suffering, so today you can put all that behind and start anew. You can also use this day to keep your goal of helping Ophelia."

I smiled, "And it could be our anniversary."

She looked confused, "Anniversary?"

"Sylvia," she looked at me, "Will you go out with me?"

Tears of joy appeared in her eyes, her whisper could barely be heard, "You said it...Of course I will."

"Then we just have to stay together, and marry. Have a few kids. No, one kid-" She laughed in delight. "How about yours?"

"October first."

"Ah, so it hasn't reached your birthday yet, happy early birthday~" She giggled and leaned on my shoulder. I had her sit on my lap and she leaned back onto my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, heads touching. I inhaled and smiled, smelling the mango shampoo.

"Happy birthday to you, Ethan."

I chuckled, "Thank you. Now hush, let's just listen to nothing, and watch the stars." We did so until Sylvia fell asleep on me and I ended up having to carry her next to the roof access hut. I leaned against it, with Sylvia sound asleep on my lap and in my arms. As she gave a sigh, I slightly regret not bringing her to her room. But one, I don't know her room; two, half the school doesn't know I'm here, the less popular ones specifically; three, knocking on a girls door at night is not a good idea, especially since I'm a guy and this is an all-girls school. I didn't have the courage to wake her, so I simply leaned back to make myself comfortable with her on me...as awkward as it sounds.

I looked up at the night stars, recalling silly claims on the net saying stars control our lives. Everything we did, do, and will do is controlled by them, by fate. "Fate, what is that anyway? Does it really exist, or is an illusion for control?"

It's probably a silly thing to blame something else other than ourselves. Our human tendencies are naturally like that.

* * *

A commotion made me stir, but the sound of running feet up the stairs jolted me awake. I clocked my head against the back of Sylvia's knocking her awake too. She moaned on pain cutely and I couldn't resist falling for her again, "Company!"

She widened her eyes in panic and I started to leap onto the roof of the access hut when I stopped. They weren't footsteps of purpose, but panic. "Sigrdrifa! They're looking for you!" The girl who opened the door bursted out, panting.

"Oh no! I'm coming, Lyynesta."

She pointed to me, "Kichirou, stay here, the instructors will have heart attacks knowing that the student counsel president broke many school rules. I'll call you myself when it's safe. Code is...uh, Panic."

"Roger, as we all are," I replied, heart pounding. She nodded and hustled Sylvia down and shut the door behind her, hearing a muffled shout.

"She was simply in the lavatories!" I laughed lightly and sat down leaning against the wall. A few minutes passed and I assumed that Lyynesta would have probably gone to her classes. But...that meant...I had to go soon. Seidoukan classes start within an hour and a half. I wonder if I could skip school entirely. No, Cao Cao would kill me for that. I got up and was ready to jump down the dormitory when a knock appeared at the door. "Don't _panic_." With the emphasis on 'panic', I didn't panic and let the door open. Lyynesta grabbed my wrist and quickly ran down the stairs and to the bottom floor. We stopped several times, in which she shoved me into a random girl's room and closed it, making small talk until the people went away. It was awkward, being in a girl's room, but we got out eventually.

"Thanks, Lyynesta."

She waved her hand and shooed me out the gate, "No problem. Take care of Sigrdrifa when you guys are together." I nodded and looked at the time, then sprinted to Seidoukan's general direction. Running into an alleyway, I nearly impaled myself on a spike made of pure shadow. I saw a ninja-like man wearing a mask covering the lower half of his face, but his upper half left alone. His black hair matched his garb, and even the moccasins. were black. "You, boy. Let's make a deal."

"..." I stayed silent and he took it as a sign of me declining, as more thorns appeared around me and they were _razor_ _sharp_ , staying too close for comfort.

"The deal is this: Retire from the Festa and you won't get hurt. That way, my boss can work on having to deal with the other big threat."

"..." He waited for an answer, but I continued my silence and the thorns grew even closer. "So? What will it be? Will you fight injured, or will you walk away unharmed?" Suddenly, he widened his eyes and I smiled, as he slumped over the sword that pierced his abdomen, a warping figure right behind him. However, my own smile faded as he dissolved into murk.

"Goddamn, you know everything, do you?" I felt the tip of a blade poke my kidney and his voice.

"So...you won't give up. I guess I'll have to kill you, sadly." I leapt forward as he thrust and I spun around, bringing out my throwing knife and parrying his strike.

"Ah, I know now. You are working for Dirk." He didn't answer, but showed no sign to confirm. He was professional. He fought at the same pace, not giving away whether I was correct or not, simply advancing as shadows attacking from the side. "He sent you to me to eliminate one frontrunner, a dangerous one. Then, Dirk will find a way to eliminate Ayato, not that Irene isn't part of the picture anymore. Or...just to eliminate the Ser Veresta."

The hair on my neck stood straight and I twisted just in time to miss a fatal stab, not that he did it to answer me, I felt that it was already there. Once again, he revealed _nothing_. Although I'm certain he works for Dirk. There is nobody else who will do this, although many people can. Suddenly, he stopped and frowned, "It appears my time is up. Someone is approaching. I _will_ get the answer my boss desires."

"No you won't," I replied flatly, making his chuckle.

"You are making a terrible decision, boy. You will regret this choice soon." He melted into a puddle as I made no attempt to stop him. Claudia walked around the corner and looked concerned at my face and sweat, in addition to my slightly shredded uniform. She felt the coldness in the air left behind by my assailant. She walked up to me but I wasn't focusing on her, but instead of what he said. _"You are making a terrible decision, boy._ _You will regret this choice soon."_

She held my face and I swatted it away, "Ethan..." She was worried, not looked, didn't seem, she was and I knew she was worried.

"Nothing. We'll talk later. Too dangerous here and I'm not sure if more than one will come. That man I fought is deadly, even for me." I walked past her and she looked at where I stood, then hurried after. I didn't talk along the way at all and ignored her questions, continuously scanning rooftops, and more importantly, shadows. I know he has an advantage as his shadows are pure shadow, not fake aura that mimicked one, but truly uses the shadows as weapons.

Once I saw movement and shot my head up. I wasn't imagining, the man was keeping tabs on me, even when not seen.

Claudia noticed too and looked up, but too late, "Did you see something?"

"No...nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

 **December 1, 3163:**

I had avoided all contact with anyone during my recovery. Not to Julis, not to Ayato, not to Kirito (although I told him to hone his skills), not to anyone. Not even, and especially, to Sylvia. When the usual group had asked me, I acted as if I wasn't fazed by my attack from that day. Truly, I was worried, I was scared, and now thanks to him, paranoid. I worried for everyone's safety, wondering if I _had_ made the incorrect choice to stay as a frontrunner for the Pheonix Festa.

Just before the round started, I got a call from an unknown caller. I hesitated then reluctantly pressed 'Accept' and waited for the threats. There was none but only silence, then, "I-Is this Ethan?"

The voice nagged at my head and I realized who it was, "Lyynesta! What's going on? How are you?"

The silence she gave was not comforting, she answered after a moment, "I know you have the first finals round coming up in a few minutes. Can you get to Sigrdrifa's date spot with me? I...We need to talk." Yes, not comforting at all. Her words, tone, and location screamed out, 'You're in a big tum tigger!'

I got up and moved to the door, absentmindedly going for the arena entrance. Why did Lyynesta call me, first of all? Second, why at the dating place of Sylvia? Speaking of which, it's where Sylvia and I agreed to go if I ever do visit Queenvail. That spot is only between the three of us. I'm unsure if Lyynesta shared its location, but she promised she wouldn't. Third, her tone was worried. Never good. Fourth, she was in a rush, which was mot good with a worried tone and that the fact she knew she couldn't hold off the meeting but must since I had my tournament round coming up.

All the while the thoughts were running in my head, Kirito was fighting on his own and his voice snapped me to. "Ethan! Help!"

I widened my eyes and cursed myself and at the opponents, two arrogant Queenvail girls who taunted and made fun of Kirito. I reached the limit and simply sent them into the far wall with a slap of my hand. I didn't want to deal with them, didn't want to deal with this. The crowd was silent as I walked off stage, once again lost in thoughts.

Because I had reached a conclusion.

And realized something terrible.

 _Sylvia must be missing._

 _Not missing. Kidnapped._

 _Ready to be held hostage, and used to blackmail me to do what Dirk wants._

* * *

It was obvious. Sylvia did not contact me herself, if this was a date. There was the low chance of a surprise, which I'm praying is the case, but I knew for certainty it was not. A girl helping plan a date and inviting the other party would not be calling and panicking on the phone. She would be more mischievous, and more sly, mysterious and all.

I sat down on the table and ordered a root beer. It clears my mind and gives me energy, making it my preferred drink at times like these. The girl my height with her hair in a yellow ponytail sat down. "I'm guessing by your look that you found out, Kichirou."

I put my head in my arms, "When did she go missing?"

Lyynesta put her hand on my cheek, "Last week. She didn't seem to be planning anything, and she had no tours. She went disappeared."

"Kidnapped, probably. Enough to get her," I muttered bitterly, "I want a beer. But I'm underage." Lyynesta didn't reply, and stayed silent. I knew it was her because she, Sylvia, and I all disapproved of beer. That meant this was no impostor (which I've encountered before)

She came back with a question of her own, "What kind? I'll order."

I smirked, "I don't drink."

She relaxed and then asked, "If you were to take a guess, who could have gotten her?" Lyynesta moved seats so she sat right beside me and leaned in to listen.

"I have no doubt. It's Dirk."

"Eberwein?" I nodded and she gasped, "Then...where could she be held?"

I brought up a map and manipulated it, changing the names of locations and shuffling the areas. I zoomed in on one particular spot. What zone is this?"

She stared for a moment before shaking her head, "Familiar...but I can't pinpoint it." I looked up and around, then stretched as I glanced at passerby.

"Redevelopment Zone," I told her as I slouched over the map again, "I made the map point diagonally, and used a jumble of characters. We are too open and hiding is suspicious since we sat too long. Sorry for all the cryptic stuff."

She nodded absently as she rearranged all the buildings. "I know these buildings. Some can be potential places for Sylvia to be held, right?" I nodded in assent. She stood, determined, "Do I start now?"

I shook my head, "No. They will be on alert. Hold off for a few days. I'll call you when I feel like you should search. Let's return now."

She nodded but I grabbed her arm, "Lyynesta. Thank you for filling me in on this."

She gave me a peck on the lips and I widened my eyes, "Of course."

"Now, now. Don't make Sylvie think you're making a move on me~" She laughed and I did so too. We waved farewell and I felt the weight on my shoulders rise somewhat. I was unfocused as I allowed myself to walk me back to the Seidoukan waiting room for the tournaments.

When I was accepted by the keypad, I walked into a commotion, Kirito laughing, the cause was Julis and...a tiny neon-green haired girl wearing a pink maid's outfit. I looked up at the source of the commotion and saw...

"I didn't know you gave baths, Julis!" I exclaimed and she hurriedly shut down the projecting images.

"P-p-please, Ethan! Forget you ever saw that!"

I stopped and blinked, "Saw what?"

She got slightly angry, "You saw, you know!"

I rolled my eyes, "And I was trying to _forget_?" She realized and sighed, frustrated, then turned on the tiny girl.

"How many times did I have to tell you to delete that, Flora?" Oh...so _that_ was her name.

Flora looked hurt, "But Princess, that is my best memory of us." Julis started to retort and I put a hand on her shoulder. She glared at me but my soft look *ahem* softened her, making her willing to listen. Or maybe it was because she liked me she was willing to listen, regardless...she was listening.

"I know you want me forget that, but I'm going to 'remember' to tell you this. If it is her best memory, let her keep it. It's probably embarrassing, but the more you hide it, they more embarrassing it may be. If you just let it out, it won't be as embarrassing. Well, of course, it's not like you'll share it with random guys from the street, but we are all friends here, are we not? It's not like any of us are making fun of you, but honestly, I find it sweet." Julis blushed and this made Kirito smirk and give a thumbs up, mouthing 'Nice job.' Saya smiled slightly, and Ayato and Kirin gave each other large smiles. I turned to Flora, "You look up to Julis, do you not?"

"Of course I look up to the Princess!" Flora cried, "In fact, I want to be a student here and help the orphanage just like her!"

Julis looked stern, "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to do that. Since you are still a chil-"

Flora cut in, "I've heard that the student president of Jie Long is younger than me!" When she mentioned that, I saw something flash in my eyes, an older woman around later twenties or mid-thirties. She gave a smile and turned around, purple hair hitting my face and I batted the hair away irritated.

"Maybe not..." Everyone looked at me and Julis saw my face.

"What are you talking about? She is clearly nine. Are you alright Ethan? You look pale." My mind wandered off, still focused on that one image. I didn't understand what it meant, and already, the image was fading from memory, leaving just the end result. A feeling of irritation. I was irritated, yes, from that strange scene and irritated that I couldn't find out its meaning or why that came now. Who was she? Why did I feel older than I am now? I felt hands on my shoulders and opened them to see Julis looking at me, concerned. "Ethan?"

"Nothing. I'm not in myself today." Not a lie. I am completely stressed about Sylvia's kidnapping, and there is this that I have to worry about too. "I'm sorry I made a commotion. I'll leave now." I started out the door but bumped into it, forgetting to open it. I walked out, still thinking.

 _Where the hell can Sylvia be and who was that person from then? My sister?_

* * *

A certain student president in an Asian-like robe sneezed, waking her from her half-nap and looked around, eyes droopy, still rubbing away the effects of sleep.

* * *

"Claudia?" I looked into the office and saw it was empty. "I guess I can wait an hour or so for her."

I sat down on the swivel chair and made it face the skyline of Asterisk. Admiring the lights of the city, I stared for a while, almost forgetting about Sylvia. Then I remembered, if Sylvia _is_ taken by Dirk...maybe, just _maybe_ Irene got a hint on that. I gave a call and saw Priscilla, "Ethan!"

"Hey, how are you?"

She gave a large smile, "Great! How about you."

"Not so much," this made her smile fade and look concerned, "I just need some help from either you or Irene."

"Of course! It's the least I can do for you helping us both," she replied cheerfully.

I nodded, "You don't owe me anything."

Her voice lowered, "Yes, actually...I do you brought my sister back to me. That is a lot and means a lot. I owe you whether you agree or disagree."

I laughed softly, "Fine, I guess. Have you heard from Sylvia? Has she talked to you?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head, this made me lose hope, and I didn't even need the answer, "No, the last time I saw her was when you woke up from the preliminary round. Did something go wrong with her?"

"No, I was just wondering if we are staying together too much," I laughed, "Seems as if you haven't contacted me in a while." She blushed and told me it was due to the Festas and finals that she hadn't contacted me, in case I was too busy. "Ah, if we are finished, may I speak with Irene?"

She didn't have to answer as Irene pushed her out of the camera, "Okay, that's good! Mind going to check on the food?" There was a hesitant acknowledgement then some shuffling. "Okay, now-Something's wrong, spill it Sakamoto."

I looked down and then up, silent, "Have you heard from Sylvia? At all?"

She was surprised, "All this about _her?_ Wha-"

"She's missing." I cut in bluntly and this made her falter. "I think Dirk did it." The outburst made a sleeping cat wake up, unbeknownst to me.

She shook her head, "I see what you mean, no I didn't. Not at all. Maybe not Dirk too." This made me look at her suspiciously, "What's with that stupid look? You know I'm not working for him anymore! He just hasn't been acting out of the ordinary lately. That's how I know! When did she go missing?"

"About a week or two ago. Her friend noticed first."

She thought, "A week or two...no I believe Dirk hasn't been moving at all during that time."

"Then can I speak with him?"

"What. You want. To speak with the man you suspect of kidnapping? How idiotic is that?" Irene scoffed and I held up a hand.

"He owes me a favor, so he'll tell me regardless." She was silent for a moment.

"Fine. I'll tell him. Also, be warned, not only us are around him."

I was confused and definitely looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Erenshkigal works for him," I caught my breath at Ophelia's not-so-name name, "And he also has hold on Grimalkin." The mention of that name made the cat look up and watch intently.

"Grimalkin? He has hold of the Intellegence Agency for hi-" I felt a presence and turned to the window, just in time to see the cat and it noticed also. When I stood, it leapt into the darkness and I wasn't a fool to go and _rush_ to the balcony, _look_ down and say, 'It's gone.' Yes, the classics from whatever shows. Thank you Captain Obvious, because it _is_ gone. Loooong gone. They're long gone ladies and gents, don't try the obvious.

"Ethan?"

I returned my attention to the screen, "I think it was Grimalkin. At the top of the damn Seidoukan main building. The. Very. Top. Outside Claudia's fucking office. Then again...that's the most impenetrable and least obvious intelligence agency for you." I sighed.

She did so too, "Yeah, hardcore, the elites. You give the order, they do it without a second thought."

"Yes...anything. From the dirty work of murder to starting a war, they can and would pull it off. Well, give Dirk a call and tell him to see me if he can."

"Gotcha!" We signed out and I stretched, the call didn't take long and I put my feet on the desk. I guess I could wait about fifty minutes for Claudia to return.

* * *

The first thing I woke up to was Claudia's voice, "Arara, look who broke into my office last night~"

I blinked, "Wait...I fell asleep?" I put my feet down and noticing she didn't wake me up yesterday, she was out all night. "Where were you yesterday?"

Her face lost her cheerfulness somewhat, "I was simply doing something."

I nodded, knowing it wasn't any of my business. I stood, then asked Claudia, "By the way, have you seen Sylvia recently? Anywhere at all?" She thought for a moment then sadly shook her head. "Ah, that's fine."

"Something wrong?" Claudia asked worriedly and I of course, denied that anything was wrong. "Ethan-"

I cut her off, "I'm fine, just want you to say hey if you could get to her, me being busy and all." She didn't look convinced, but she knew me enough not to push, as it would anger me and I knew so too, having it happen two years back.

When I left the room, I got a quick call from Dirk it literally lasted less than five seconds. He caught my attention and told me to go to a specific cafe, which I went to unhesitaitingly. I stood outside, hands in my pockets when I cursed. I forgot to get my usual belongings for days when I go out. I am not as famous as Sylvia, but I still want to be cautious.

I waited for a few minutes before the door leading inside the cafe opened and there was Julis. What is she doing here of all places? "Ethan! What are you doing here?"

" I was about to ask the same. I'm waiting for someone. You?"

She glanced inside and waved me over, answering as I got nearer, "Flora wanted to go somewhere to ask Ayato and I some questions, and Ayato got some help from Yabuki, who suggested this place. Come inside while you wait." She gave an awkward smile and I didn't want to reject her, so in I went. I nodded to Ayato and he acknowledged me.

Flora gave a gasp and exclaimed, "It's Sakamoto-sama!"

I laughed, "Ethan is fine, or Kichirou. Though I don't use it much."

"Hai, Kichirou-sama!" She replied with the same energy, making me scratch my head. I noticed the sundae on the table.

"Ah, Julis bought you one?"

"Hai! It's very delicious! Do you want a taste?" I shrugged and she decided to spoon-feed me, which I awkwardly decided to follow. Julis, who was watching for the person I waited for, turned her attention to us and widened her eyes.

"Wait! F-Flora!"

Too late, I took a bite and turned, "What?"

Her face was an unbelievable shade of red, to which Ayato, Flora, and I looked at curiously.

"Uh, Julis, what's the matter?" Ayato asked.

"F-Flora fed Ethan the sundae."

Flora closed her eyes and exclaimed, "Hai! Kichirou-sama wanted a taste, so I gave him a bite!"

Julis told us what was bothering her, "But I also ate from that spoon!" Ayato and Flora didn't understand, but I did.

"Soo...I have your germs in me."

Her face didn't get any lighter and she waved her hand, "E-enough. Flora, what is it you wanted to ask?'

Flora promptly took out a notebook and flipped through the pages, "Oh! I remember now! Julis, what is your relationship with Ayato?"

"WHAT?" Julis screamed and everyone jumped and looked in our direction, "What kind of question is that? Did Onii-sama make you do this?"

Flora nodded confirmation and continued on, "Oh, it also said that if you denied it, what about Kichirou-sama?"

Julis angrily snatched the notebook from Flora despite her protests, "I don't care about that anymore! If he is trying to embarrass me, then I have no obligation to answer the-" She stopped as I had moved without anyone noticing.

"Julis." She looked embarrassed on her eyes ad I could see why. But she doesn't blame Flora, only her brother for this. I removed the notebook from her hands and returned it to Flora, who looked curious and scribbled some notes. A new voice broke in.

"Excuse me, you must be Kichirou Sakamoto, right?" It was a blond girl wearing glasses and the Rewolf uniform. "I-I am Korona Kashimaru, and Dirk is here to speak with you."

I nodded and started to follow when Julis stopped us, "Wait. Why does he want to talk? What does he want? You shouldn't just go like this."

"No," I assured her, "I asked to speak with him. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. I'll follow." Korona started to speak.

"B-b-but, the president said that only one person will speak with him."

"Then tell him I'll come too!" Julis shot back Korona looked uncomfortable and was about to speak when a screen appeared in front of her, no video but sound only.

[Let her come too]

Then it vanished without any other words. Julis turned to Ayato, who knew what she needed, "I'll bring Flora safely back. I think he'll let one person go, but not two. I can wait for you to return."

* * *

"So...we meet at last." I nodded grimly at Dirk.

"Same to you, Mr. Eberwein," he gave a grunt and Julis turned to me, frowning.

"Why are you so formal?"

Dirk answered for me, "It's simply his nature. He is always formal to strangers, no matter friend or foe. It pisses me off." I shrugged in reply. "Let me ask, as we both know your capabilities, why the hell haven't you tried for Rank #1? With your power, you can reach the top with no problem. With an idiot like you, then Seidoukan's worse than I thought. Especially with the other boy, the Murakumo. If he's number one with that absentminded look, Seidoukan really must not be good, despite the population in it."

Julis retorted, "Well, I wonder who was the one who sent someone to destroy the absentminded opponent... _Tyrant._ In addition to hiring an assassin to kill the so-called 'idiot.'" Dirk wasn't fazed at the least at her tone.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," calmly shrugging his shoulders.

She shot back, "Bastard! You have nerve denying it! Irene said you sent her yourse-"

"Julis," I cut her off, "It was only one contract. We have no proof, despite me knowing that he did send her. If we keep hanging on to this, we will only drag trouble to Irene and leave her behind to deal with it herself." Julis gave a heavy sigh and turned away, but she kept quiet. "Thank you."

"You think quicker than I expect."

I shrugged, "Anyway, back onto your original question, I feel it must be answered. I did it to hide the-uh..." I glanced at Julis for a moment but she didn't notice, but Dirk understood what I wanted to say.

"Go on, skip that."

"I did it to hide my powers, knowing its extent. I hoped to keep it hidden in case you send people to hunt me. But I ended up doing it against Irene anyhow."

He leaned back, "And what makes you think I'd do _that?_ "

I replied with just as much of a casual tone, "A gut feeling. I may be wrong." He didn't answer to that and I didn't say more. "Anyway, you and I know that this is not what I want to talk about."

"I know what you mean. But I am not obligated to answer your questions. Or your single question."

"Then, why are you here?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Let's say...a whim. Nothing more." He tilted his head up and looked down his nose.

Julis wanted to speak up, but I tapped her foot lightly, making her still. "Of course, with someone with your occupation, you really have a lot of free time. I have something you want...or I can get it for you. That's the case, is it not?"

"It is. If you want something, you must be willing to give up something yourself. Nothing can be done otherwise. Very impressive. You pass. I don't know where she is."

Julis turned, "Wait, Ethan. What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. That's why I didn't want you to come. I just wanted between the two of us." She tried to speak but I raised my hand, "You definitely are sure? I don't want any false information or hopes."

"I swear on that. I have nothing on her."

Julis got annoyed, "How does he know what you are talking about from the beginning?"

I took a sidelong glance at Dirk, "The cat. That was part of it, was it not?"

He seemed mildly impressed. "Yes. I have a slight bit of respect for you, you are different. I know nothing of her as of now, if I do, I'll pass it on to Irene and have her tell you, otherwise," Dirk spread his hands, "I have nothing for you to go on."

"Great..." I sighed.

"But it assures you," he stated, with me nodding to confirm. "But let me tell you, even if I didn't do it now, it doesn't mean I won't do it later."

I laughed, "Of course, of course. You probably would."

"I've only seen her in the student council meetings, and half the time, the bitch isn't even there."

I smiled, "Now, now. don't speak down on her like that." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Sweet on her, are you? Now my question. What do you think of Madiath Mesa?"

I gave a moment of thought, "Uhh, a bit strange. He seems to have an ulteri-"

"Enough, you aren't playing dumb."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"We're done," he raised one hand slightly and the car stopped and I widened my eyes inwardly, "Get out."

The door opened and Julis stopped me from leaving, "Hold on. How did you find us? If we had made a reservation...I could understand if you intercepted it, but we only agreed a few hours ago."

He closed his eyes, "Idiot. I have no need to answer that. Actually, the kid already said it."

I muttered under my breath, "Stupid Grimalkin...know it all ghosts." We left and when the car disappeared from sight, Julis turned.

"Sylvia's missing. I figured it out." I didn't say anything as she held my arms, "Yet you believe him?" I didn't answer, "It wasn't difficult to find out. She is a student president, and he said you were sweet on her. I could see it with...Claudia, but she's not missing. I'm also sure you've never met Fan Xinglou." I fell onto the floor and inhaled, taking a shaky breath. She knew she hit the mark and hugged me, "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know! I don't know myself! Dirk didn't take her! Who else could have?!" I cried out and she felt sadness at my despair. A car honked and the driver yelled at us. I flipped him off and shouted back, "Blame the guy who dropped us off here! Just drive around, no cars are around you idiot!" When he drove around, Julis dragged me over to the sidewalk.

"Ethan." I looked up, "I will help you too. You won't be alone for searching her." She turned away, cheeks red, "I honestly think you two make a cute couple. I want the two of you to be together and not to have you like this. So! I will give my all to find Sylvia and reunite the two of you!" I looked at her for a moment and tears falling down my face, hugged her. She was surprised and patted my back as I sobbed over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Limousine:**

Korona Kashimaru clasped her hands, "You know, when I went to the café, I saw a cute little girl!"

This caught Dirk attention, "Hmm?"

"I saw another girl with them. She was so small and was pretty cute! But...she wasn't a student if I were to take a guess. She didn't just have no Seidoukan emblem, but no school emblem at all. Also, she finished off with a maid outfit! I want a maid outfit too!"

Dirk raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Tell me more." He already had a plan forming in his mind, one that will gain the cooperation of Ayato Amagiri, and one he promised to make. One to get the cooperation of Kichirou Sakamoto. With the information, he could definitely manipulate Amagiri. But with Sylvia...Rank #1 of Queenvail will definitely be a problem. He saw her capabilities in the Lindwurm Festa last year. He had to be careful.

* * *

I started awake, but only because I choked on myself. I sputtered and sat up, and I realized a match was going on. I turned towards the window and rubbing the drowsiness from my eyes, I noticed that it was Kirin and Saya against RM-C against AR-D. Of course! This is one of the biggest rounds, but it didn look to be in Saya and Kirin's favor. But, I caught my breath when RM-C and AR-D started this fusion. I didn't know exactly what it was, but it didn't look good. The power emanating from AR-D was not a normal power...more like an Ogre Lux. Was that what he was?

Suddenly, I got a call and I accepted. "Ethan?" It was Lyynesta and she appeared to be in the Redevelopment Zone, "Do you think we can start now?"

I glanced at the time and then nodded, "Yes. I suppose we could. I have one more match today, in an hour or two."

She nodded and I started to walk out, but I stopped and wrote a note down.

'Kirito, if you come here early and see this note: Don't wait for me if the round starts, just go straight to the doors. I'll be there ASAP.

-You know how'

Once that was done, I walked out the door and made my way over to the Redevelopment Zone. Lyynesta was already waiting for me and nodded as I approached. "I've checked these three potential buildings. Zilch."

"Hmm," I tapped and zoomed out, then sighed, "There's a lot to go through." When I said that, we walked out onto the sidewalk to cross the street. When we did so, a green car drove by and I thought I saw a familiar face. The man who attacked me a while ago before the finals. Before I could get a good look, the light turned green and the driver drove by, not quickly, but calmly.

"Ethan?" Lyynesta saw my concentrated face. I shook my head. It couldn't be him. He's a stupid ninja, they don't need cars. I was thinking about him as the most potential person who kidnapped Sylvia. Of course I will hallucinate. Besides, he wasn't in a hurry if he saw me, so he's out of the picture.

"Nothing. I thought the man who was driving was familiar. I was probably wrong." I was not wrong.

* * *

 **Arena:**

Kirito looked at me and pointed, "After this round, we need to talk."

"About what?"

He looked slightly angry, "You know." Before more could be said, the door opened and light shined through into the hallway.

 _"From the East gate, we know who it is! Give the two partners a cheer!"_ There was a loud roar and I nodded subtly, not that anyone could see.

 _"Now, from the West gate, introducing two Seidoukan Academy members, Lily Tang and Cao Cao!"_ I shot my head to the gate, "Cao Cao?"

 _"Yes! It is the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde recorded in the records of the Three Kingdoms! In fact, his full name is Cao Mengde Sakamoto after his ancestor! To top it all up, he wields the first Lux, True Longinus!"_

 _"That's right, but his partner is no pushover too! Her Lux, Gae Bolg, is a strange spear that actually has a set goal in addition to a mind of its own! It's special ability lets it target the heart of the opponent, making this a deadly Lux! Luckily for this Festa and all Festas, this ability in the space-paradox won't affect the opponent directly, but it will still have enough force to destroy the badge. Whoever faces Lily is going to need to be a tad bit more careful than usual._ _Now, let the penultimate Semi-Final round start!"_

The buzzer went off and Cao Cao smiled, "Otoutu."

"Onii-sama," I grinned reply, unable to help my joy. For the first time, I could face my foster brother again, not that anyone knew we were adopted and foster brothers and the announcement made afterwards, along with everyone's reaction confirmed so.

This made the cheering cut off suddenly, _"Oh, we forgot to mention, Ethan Sakamoto is the younger brother of Cao Cao! Let's see which brother will prevail in this round!"_

I smiled and activated Murasame, "You always pull off the impossible."

He shrugged, "I am a miracle in ways. First Lux? I made the semi-finals? Fighting you _in_ the semi-finals?" He gave a loud laugh, "Truly exhilarating! I think no other training among Sakamotos are as fun as this tournament! Ready to fight, little brother?"

"Of course I am ready. Have always been. I will not lose, do not hold back."

He pointed the True Longinus at me, "I won't, believe me. I intend to win, and I want to see how much you have improved. Considering you've been quite a prodigy at ten, I'm hoping you would win, even if I want to win myself."

"Kirito." He already knew that I wouldn't want to switch opponents and went against Cao Cao's girlfriend. Yes, I said it correctly, Cao Cao gained a small crush on her, but little did he know that she also had her eyes set on him due to his nonchalance and kind personality overall. He never got angry and respected opponents, whether arrogant or modest, they would receive the same treatment.

What made her fall for him completely was the fact that he loved battle, but always requested that the battle be unofficial. He only wanted to gauge strength and get stronger, never for fame.

"Ready to fight, younger one?"

I grinned, "Since I found out you were participating too. I didn't even get word. What brother is that?"

He laughed, "Arara, can't let you know because you are my brother, you should be aware. Let us show the power of the Sakamoto family! Where we teach not just one style, but many for all types of weapons! We break rules, and we defy reality!"

"Exactly. Now, let us start Onii-sama. Don't hold back. Sakamoto Style, Intermediate Technique, Twin Dragon Souls!" Kanshou and Bakuya appeared and roared as they were freed again. They glared down their opponent and their expression was so human, it was amusing.

"I am your opponent this time, married dragons. I shall allow you to test your power to its fullest today. Sakamoto Style, Intermediate Technique, Centennial Kyuubi!" Pillars of flames rose from his sides and burst outward and two kyuubi appeared, their expressions vaguely similar to Kanshou and Bakuya's although more confused than surprised.

I had the honor this time, "Yasaka, Kurama. I am here to fight today. Your opponents are us, and our opponent is you. Hit us with everything you got! Even if it must mean death for us!" They grinned eagerly and growled their consent, immediately breathing fire my way. I leaped aside and onto the almost grey dragon Kanshou. He flew forward as I surfed on his head and when I jumped off, veered to fight Yasaka, the female Kyuubi accepting his challenge with a grin.

"Extend!" Cao Cao shouted as he thrust the Lux up, the spear extending at his command. I twisted in midair and swung at Cao Cao as I came within range, however, he leapt back and I rolled using a handspring to push myself up just as he finished obliterated the area I was in at an arc.

"Thousand Viper Strikes?" He gave no sign of confirmation but stabbed forward multiple times, "Sakamoto Style, Beginning Style, Sixth Sense!" Nothing outwardly happened, but I saw the pent-up energy set in each thrust moving at me, I was too late to block one and was sent backwards into the air and stumbling for footing. When I managed to catch myself and stand still, I used Murasame and sliced at each now-visible distortions in space, the curse of the blade appearing for a split second before vanishing in midair.

I started coughing as the effects of being struck at the diaphragm caught up to me and I felt a foot kick at the side of my face, flying into the wall. Bakuya flew in front of me and coiled to create a barrier as Kanshou flew nearby, ready to absorb the attacks that would surely come. I shouted from behind the midnight-colored dragon, "Shame these two cannot do anything else other than play a defensive role and is essentially melee-eccentric, unlike your Kyuubi."

He laughed in reply, "Yes. It is, but you have done quite well."

I scoffed at his not-so-much-of-a-compliment, "You haven't tried yet, have you?"

"No, not much, but I have."

Grunting, "I thought so. I don't want to use...you know, just what we have both been thought, and our wits too."

"It's fine. If you do plan to, I won't care much. It _is_ yours to use, even if you don't like them." Kanshou and Bakuya suddenly dispersed and I cursed as Yasaka and Kumara didn't. Although, Cao Cao is more powerful, or at least doesn't expend as much energy. "Sakamoto Technique, Advanced Style, Aegis Repulser!" The flames that the two Kyuubi blew at me were stopped about a meter away and flew around an invisible barrier. I heard a laugh of delight.

"You actually managed to do it! I, myself, have never been able to use that." The flames died down and burned around me and I noticed that the Kyuubi were gone, most likely had expended the rest of their power to roast me alive. I ran through the barrier that allowed only me to cross and prepped my blade.

I inhaled and put my experience with Kirin's family technique to the test. I slashed at his spear and he simply blocked, but the number of strikes increased and the speed did so too. He started off calm, but became more amused over time, moving to block strikes with minimal effort, until my strength increased too as I built momentum.

Soon he was forced to back up to block and his smile grew concentrated, and he stopped blocking, but parrying. I didn't know if you could, but his mind works at speeds faster than anyone can comprehend, and as I haven't mastered this yet, Cao Cao could simply stop me. I didn't give him the chance.

"Kojiro Technique, Hidden Level, Flying Tail-Swallow!" Cao Cao's expression was filled with disbelief and pride and he didn't move at all as there was an explosion due to the manipulation of space hitting the barrier created by the True Longinus.

He was unfazed by the power and brought up single orb before vanishing. I turned in time to block a strike and he muttered something, before having an army of armor appear wielding blades surrounding me. I jumped into the air and over them, so I no longer had to check all areas. They moved simultaneously and attacked in such a way I couldn't focus on one without risking being hit by another.

So naturally I did the thing everyone should do.

Charge them.

If you cannot avoid being hit, at least focus on protecting your badge instead of being cut off at every moment when you could use that time to defeat at least one enemy and have some breathing room.

I took a cut to my arm and retaliated, destroying the armor and had to cover myself when the shard of armor burst apart. I cracked my head against another, but fortunately, it also seemed enough to destroy it too. I jumped back into open are and rubbed my head and flinched at the pain.

When I withdrew my hand, it came away dipped in blood. I looked at Murasame and it seemed to call to me, the sword reacting to my blood. It drew my hand ever so close to the blade and the curse flowed unthreateningly, but willing to pass the curse to me.

When one flowed in front of my eyes, I was cast into a vision of a girl dressed in a black minidress with a red tie cutting her hand with this same sword, and her body being filled with the curse as it didn't kill her, but seemingly enhancing her. She glared up and I saw her opponent, a tall woman with blue hair who seemed surprised but amused in the change of events. The girl in black seemed to speak to me, "Ethan. I will aid you, follow my footsteps."

I glanced at the sword and the army that charged, and trusted whoever the girl was. I cut my hand and I was completely filled with pain that seemed to extend throughout my entire body, the pain going on for eternity before fading to a small throb, my body seeming to pump along with my heart.

Everything seemed so easy to figure out, weaknesses in the impeccable summoned army, how I could counter their strikes based on the way they held their blades, on top of that, everything seemed to slow. _"Bear the curse of me and I will repel those who seek both our destruction for you. Finish this battle, as your limit is smaller than mine."_

I was surprised at my own speed, essentially teleporting to the army and cutting through the ranks. When one got close to me, I felt the shift and twisted so quickly if not for this enhancement, I would have made my spine make a full turn, effectively killing myself. When I land onto the floor, I could hear rumbling at the force and I created small craters each time I use the ground to launch myself.

When I came to my senses, the entire summoned army was gone and I coughed up a glob of blood that sizzled and evaporated as the curse ate at it. I looked up to see the girl from earlier, most likely a phantom of sorts walk up to me and hug me before turning into a spiral of the curse and entering Murasame. Cao Cao's word sbrought me up from my confusion.

"Truly, truly are worthy of the name of Sakamoto, little brother," Cao Cao grinned, "I will never meet anyone else that will have my respect for you. I would like to tell you now, before you lose: I am glad you are not part of the Sakamoto family. I wish you never will. That way, we can proudly state that we have taken care of you and molded you to who you are now."

"How do you know that I will lose?" I breathed heavily at my exertion.

"This:" When he spoke, his voice didn't seem human, **"O Spear.**

 **"The true Holy Spear which pierces through God."** I took a step back, it was the Truth Idea, something he was taught when he was chosen by the True Longinus. This saps the ambition of its wielder and gauges the strength of its enemy. Once it was finished, many things can happen, from the destruction of opponents utterly, to blessings for the opponent. Kirito and Lily looked our way, Kirito confused and Lily in wide-eyed disbelief that Cao Cao is actually using it.

Honestly, I couldn't believe it too.

* * *

 **Woo! How exhilarating! First 10k word document! I hope you like Cao Cao's link to DxD. I honestly wanted him to be human, but my not-so-beta reader beta reader didn't like that idea, claiming he'd be too OP. Then again, Cao Cao is OP in DxD. Like seriously a human that cam slay Ultimate-class devils!**

 **Anyway, since Luxes aren't Sacred Gears or Teigus or anything, I made the Truth Idea just an ability Cao Cao rarely uses. Next chapter will be the reappearance of Sylvia and where'd gone. No need to worry. She is fine, so far.**

 **Next week, the next chapter for Mere Mortals. and after that, Akame Ga Kill and the cycle will repeat instead of many at once, as it'll give me time to work on individual chapters. :)**

 **If you enjoy, favorite, follow, and a review will help!**


	7. Finding the Missing

****Notice, if this is sent as an update, it is a false alarm. I only edited the time in the previous chapter and set back the events for a future chapter. Nothing to worry about, but the chapter is finished and will be posted two days from now. Thank you for your attention!****

 **C** **hapter 7. A bit of filler as I don't want to rush Ayato and Julis's semi-final then start the finals, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

 **Spyry(Guest): Glad to see that you enjoy! Continue on reading you fuck. If you think _you_ could do a better job and make something good, go and be my _guest_. Make an account and type up a "good" story. Yes, my story may not be good, but I sure have more courage to keep typing. _You_ on the other hand, sit behind an unknown account as a guest, laughing at the computer(and your unhelpful self) as you type your reviews. I'll wait for your next, crappy review. The least you could have done is tell me what to do to make it better? Your comment is as insulting as it is helpful. If you hated the anime so much, did you come to the Asterisk section to complain your ass off? I should applaud your effort to waste a few minutes of your life.**

 **Review: "** **Well this Fanfiction is almost as bad as the f*** anime it's almost impressive."**

 **Well, this reply is almost as bad as fucking garbage, I'm almost impressed that you actually put the effort to type that. Wait, this reply is _worse_ than garbage, what am I talking about? I'm still almost impressed that you wasted some time in your life to type a useless review. Everyone, give kudos to this child.  
**

 **One last thing to say, fuck you too Spyry, but thanks for your "effort."**

 ** _Anyhow_ , that's that.**

* * *

 **Necro-Pen: Mistake on my part. I meant to imply that she only allowed herself to be taken to keep Ethan safe. Most of it explained here I think. But again, she only let herself get taken to keep Ethan safe.**

 **Thanks to Necro-Pen for having me indirectly triple check this chapter to make sure I mentioned why she got kidnapped in the first place.**

 **Oh, did I mention that this isn't a filler chapter, but a filler _arc?_ This is going to be the mafia arc, an extension of the mafia that make an appearance for one episode in season two. ****Presenting the Mafia Arc, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **"O Spear.**

 **"The true Holy Spear which pierces through God.**

 **"Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction.**

 **"You.**

 **"Announce the will, and turn into a glow."**

Despite me knowing I lost, nothing happened. Lily cautiously approached Cao Cao and I noticed her broken badge. Kirito asked what happened, to which Cao Cao calmly explained:

"…Truth Idea is related to the "will" of the God from the Bible. The will of the deceased God absorbs the ambition of the holder of this spear, and responds to how strong the opponent is by creating many effects and miracles. That can be something with absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. But the answer the Truth Idea gave to my younger brother was silence. I suppose it means that he has won this match, and this spear wants to see Kichirou's dream over mine."

There was only silence for a fat period of time.

Cao Cao added, "Well, it was fun. I want to see what your wish is when you win, Otoutu." He walked up to me and puffed his chest up, allowing me to strike the badge, "You have the honor. I am proud of you."

I wordlessly cut the badge and the crowd went wild, Cak Cao patted my shoulder and Lily hugged me and gave Cao Cao a peck, who returned with an embrace. It was my second to last round, and if Ayato and Julis won, I would face them.

If they lost, I would face RM-C and AR-D. Kirito had a grim expression and dragged me over to the exit to the waiting rooms and I compliantly followed, waving to my brother and his lover. They returned it without hesitation and exited themselves.

Kirito led me back to the waiting room, silent the whole way. The only sound that was heard was the echo of our footsteps. His refusal to talk made me uncomfortable and it didn't make it any better as he aimed a thumb into the room, making me enter first. The moment the door closed he drew Elucidator and point it at my neck, "Okay, where is she?"

I got confused, "The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, you think you could simply get away from this?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Just then, Saya and Kirin entered the room, Saya seeming more serious despite her usual stoic face and Kirin seemingly disappointed.

"Why? Ethan-senpai? How could you do this?" Saya followed with a nod.

I put my hands above my head, "Okay, I'm literally as confused as you were Kirito, when you were thrown into SAO's death game. _Please_ , explain to me what the hell is going on with all of you."

He growled, "Then how about the name _Flora_. Does she ring a bell?"

I blinked, "Yeah, the maid for Julis. What's up with her?" They were silent, staring at my stupidity, which I could do so myself. I was that lost. "Okay!" I shouted angrily, "I have had **_enough!_** " My yell and tone actually made them take a step back and Kirito lower his sword.

I stomped right up to him and poked his chest, "I have no clue what you guys want! What did I do? Kidnap someone?"

"That's what you did, did you not?" a voice added to answer my question. I turned to see Ayato, his face grim and in a frown.

I stopped, "Is that...what this is all about? I _kidnapped_ Flora? Why would you think so?" They all looked at each other with confusion. I snapped my fingers multiple times angrily and they hesitated. "Hellooo? You guys there?" I raised my voice, "Am I going to go have to shout? I have enough on my plate as I do now! Let's start nice and easy, shall we? What happened?"

There was a renewed uneasiness. Kirito sighed, "Flora was kidnapped just a few hours ago, during the match between Kirin, Saya, RM-C and AR-D."

I rolled my hand to make him continue, "And you suspect me because...?"

"Well, let's start that you didn't seem yourself when you first met. And during the time Flora was with us, you seemed to completely avoid our company. You were not yourself and only called just to check on me and if I was at the top of my game. Then you cheered up, just before today. And today, you weren't here at all, but left a note for me and all of us before our round. You had left during their round, the same round Flora disappeared. You weren't even there when the demands were made. I thought that you left the note to stall for more time. I wouldn't be fooled by the trick by making my mind occupied by the semi-finals...But I think I'm wrong," his voice trailed off.

I rubbed my temples, "I can see how you guys got the idea, but I swear I didn't do it. I was having my own troubles the day Flora came, so I apologize for all that. Not sure how I can get you all to believe it, b-"

"I vouch for him," said a new person. When I turned to the person who crossed their arms at the doorway, I gained a new hope, knowing that I was clean, "Ethan can't do that. Or won't. He revealed to me why he was troubled that way and it had nothing to do with Flora. However, I won't share what it is for his privacy."

Ayato nodded, "Well, if you say so."

Julis gave a tired nod, "Saya and Kirin were just leaving to check out the Redevelopment zone when your match ended, then they went straight in this direction to question you."

I help up my hand, "Hold on." They looked at me curiously and I brought up a screen, calling someone. A cheery female with blonde hair and black eyes appeared on the screen, although her cheery attitude had gone down a notch.

"Kichirou...I've searched half the entire district. I have no more leads on Sigrdrfa than before," Lyynesta brushed a hand through her hair in frustration. "Sorry I couldn't be of use. You are probably even more worried now that I haven't gotten a clue." I put out my hand.

"Lyynesta. Don't beat yourself up. You have done a great deal. In fact, you may want to get some rest. Someone can take over."

She looked astonished and blurted, "Wait! You got other people to look for Sylvia too?" This made everyone freeze and the two of us and Julis cringed. It was then Kirito put more puzzle pieces together.

He spoke quietly, "That's what's bothering you." Lyynesta's face noticeably fell through the camera and I nodded.

"Lyynesta, the map." She brought up the map and pointed out all the areas she searched in the entire district. Kirin and Saya looked at the map intently and marked all the areas she had searched. Before she signed off, I called to her, "Hey, did you manage to find anyone at all in those buildings? Also a little maid with green hair?"

Lyynesta thought for a moment, "No. Neither Sylvia or a maid. Was she kidnapped too?" At my nod, she added, "I did encounter a group. However, they were simply just the lowly criminals. Nothing too special. I did check out that building, but zilch."

I sighed and she stopped just before she wished us luck, knowing I have a personal vendetta against the saying and opted for a more thriller-like encouragement, "Good hunting."

When Kirin and Saya walked out, Kirito laid a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I apologize. It must have been though, and having us hound on you probably didn't help."

"Don't apologize," I assured him and also to Ayato, "You had your reasons. I won't apologize too as I did nothing wrong. Julis. Ayato. What exactly was that deal?"

Ayato sighed and Julis fidgeted. It was Ayato who answered, "I'm guessing it was Dirk, but he told me that I cannot withdraw from the Festa and must put the Ser Veresta on Emergency Lockdown."

I slammed the table in front of me, "And you did so?!"

"It's an internal process," he hastily added, "I did it, but Claudia must approve it, so I only sent the request so if Dirk gas inside information, they'll know that I've done jt, but it hasn't been approved."

I relaxed considerably, "Ah. Okay, then let's do this. Your match with AR-D and RM-C starts the next day. Get your rest. I want to ask for help on another area in case the Redevelopment Zone isn't the place to find them both."

Julis looked concerned, "So you're saying that we may not?" I shook my head no and brought up a call and hastily walked out.

"Leave it to me and trust me. I deserve this!"

[Yeah?]

I rushed outside and said simply, "We need to talk. Place of your choosing."

[...]

* * *

I entered the bar and saw her. I walked past her and sat down, making my back against hers. She was uncomfortably silent and didn't speak a word. "Well?" I said quietly, "Irene, what's your take?"

She nearly jumped, "Man, you don't look like yourself. Good disguise. I thought we had to call everything off because someone knows."

"My fault, sorry."

She started without hesitation nor encouragement, "Normally, you are right and that _is_ the perfect spot. But I'll bet that you won't find anything."

"...Want me to pay if you're right? Even if you enjoy battle, you have an uncanny mind."

"Up to you, I'd like the money. But it isn't right. Anyway, the reason is due to the Festas. The RD will be crawling with police and they'll be more alert. So yes, it would have been good, but this is not the time for it. In addition, Grimalkin likes to work alone, not in a hotbed of criminals. The RD at this time is pretty linked, so they'll raise suspicions, and all will gladly sell the Grimalkin to save their own skin."

"So not a good place."

"Not long-term as this kidnapping until the end of the Festa, no." Irene confirmed. "My best guess is Rontlicht. No matter the time, there are always legal and illegal businesses and activities. The police have trouble keeping up with all illegal and legal activities in this city. A good place for hiding Sylvia and the other girl."

"Thanks," I stood, "It's good news and a good guess. I'll heck it out now."

"Hey," she warned, "If Dirk is behind the maid's kidnapping, just know that he may suspect this and not use Rontlicht. He knew you would contact me, and purposely left me out. This is a guess."

I patted her head and dropped a stack of money on her lap, "It's from my own pocket. Don't panic. It's for you to use, thanks for the help, I owe you more than you owe Dirk, especially if I find Sylvia." I left without another word to her. Just so she can't protest.

* * *

After fixing myself up, I walked around Rontlicht, asking for Flora. I simply asked if anyone saw a girl with a maid outfit running around. I couldn't ask for Sylvia because I was unsure what she chose to look like. _Hang on both of you, we're making progress._

* * *

Sylvia glared defiantly at her captor, "I wonder what it'll take for you to get the message to your head. I am not going to betray him." They had not bound her at all, but simply tossed her here in this windowless room. She didn't try to escape, knowing all too well that if she tried, all she'd get was a bullet to the head from the guard upstairs. Something she knew Ethan wouldn't approve of her trying.

She was afraid of submitting. They didn't want to kill her, but they would if they had their hand forced, so they simply came down again and again, but each time she refused. This time around, her captor had a snake-like grin. Of course, the mafia member former Rank #7 of Jie Long, Nguyen of the Twin Snakes was...a snake, "Well, if you don't concede, how about we kill the boy then? Instead of you asking him to leave, we can take him out ourselves."

"Idiot," Sylvia scoffed. This was unlike herself, but she lost patience, "The mafia would definitely not reveal themselves."

"No, maybe not. We cannot leave, but your lover has come to us. He seems determined, asking for a girl the whole time. In fact, we have men chasing him down to kill him now. I'm the only thing keeping you here, as all have joined the chase."

Sylvia hesitated, "No, you're bluffing."

"Say what you want," he shrugged, "Until the boy comes down, corpse mutilated, and we won't let you go." He walked up the stairs and closed the door, before mindfully putting extra security with the lack of guards.

Sylvia shook, he didn't seem to be bluffing. If he did come, did she send him to his death? "No," she muttered to herself, "Ethan will live. He told me he's gotten training from not just an Asian techniques, but also special maneuvers written in fictional books. He will do it."

She took a shuddering breath, "He will make it. I know he will pull through, he must. He can. Maybe once I hear him come, I'll get out. It should only be Nguyen."

* * *

 _I can't do this!_

My thought ran through my head. I ran around the corner and pressed myself to the wall. I heard a taunting voice, "Come out little boy! We know you're hiding. And all alone!" I shuddered at the uncanny tone to the thugs in 'Home Alone' and gritted my teeth. They had mentioned Sylvia and I figured out the mafia was holding her captive. It wasn't Dirk after all. Just coincidentally seemed like it.

"Okay," I spoke to myself, "Time to pull of Pike Logan shit." It was impossible for me to win, but all I had to do was count on lucks and miracles. Just like that TaskForce leader. When the first man rounded the corner, I whipped him aside and shattered his skull on the wall. His partner fired a shot, but it went astray.

He tried to aim, but I fled into the shadows. I had moved behind dumpsters and boxes until I wrapped my arm on the man's neck and he dropped his gun as he struggled to free himself, the pistol clattering onto the concrete as she scratched my arm, but I never relented. I knocked him onto his knees and I leaned back until I got leverage and yanked on his head until his neck was pulled apart with a snap.

I laid him onto the floor and shuddered, "Killing...again." I shakily picked up the pistol, luckily suppressed, but hey, want to kill a boy quietly, this'll work. I faltered as I realized these men's deaths were at my hand. I had killed them in cold blood. It didn't matter that they wanted me, I still did so without any hesitation this blood is on _my_ hands. I took a breath and noticed two more were approaching.

I aimed the pistol and steeled my gaze, no...these men are willing to harm Sylvia and harm me. I will take the punishments later. Sylvia's safety is my main priority, "Where is the girl?"

They laughed and aimed at me casually, to which I scoffed at and shot between the eyes of the right, tougher looking mafia and aimed at the left. The remaining one froze at my actions, how I was ready to kill. But they had unleashed the beast inside. The one that Pike had housed for a while months after the death of his family. "You have one chance. Spill the location else you'll die too."

He wasn't fooled but aimed at me. I fired a shot into his thigh he fell with a yell and I slammed him into the wall, "Okay, how about this?" I gave a sadistic smile that I couldn't place its origin on. A girl named Akeno?

"..." he didn't reply and I flicked open a baton and slammed his cheek, to which he grunted.

"You tell me now and I can hand you over to the police. If not...I'll keep pressing for info until you break. Or die." I saw his arm move and I slammed the baton at the same spot, to which he shouted in pain. I slammed again and again and again until he tearfully told me the location at the fifth strike.

I nodded and pointed the pistol at his head and he widened his eyes. He was in too much pain to do anything to protect himself, simply holding the bleeding gash in his cheek. I was about to pull the trigger until the fact had registered in my mind, and what Sylvia will say. "..."

"Please," he begged, "I won't harm you, let me go. Give me another chance."

I tossed his gun in front of him, "You will be saved by my girlfriend. Shoot any of you comrades as they approach. If you truly want to live a new life, you will do so and kill off your old life."

I started my way to the location he spoke of and when I turned, he was no longer in the alley, but to my relief, he didn't shoot me in the back. I put my hair up and shoved on the glasses, waiting for a moment before going out.

* * *

I opened the door and saw the man who I was looking for, a dark-skinned man with deactivated Lux daggers, two glowing blue before I saw the light faded, baggy and simple clothes, slitted eyes and grey hair that was practically a stubble. He was surprised, "Oh? You aren't the boy I'm supposed to kill. Are you working for him?"

I simply said, "I am." He smiled wolfishly and leaped. I sidestepped and kicked at his kidney, but he turned and my foot connected with his knifes. I made a feint but he was unfazed and struck when I was pulling back, creating several gashes on my forearm. Luckily, he was recovering, but I brought my foot up and connected with his head, sending him into the wall. Dazed, but not unconscious.

I ripped the door with the lock right off its hinges and stepped over the rattling chains, bumping into someone. The girl who was at the door was relatively untouched, Queenvail uniform slightly grimy, but intact, hair less shiny, but not unkempt, and her eyes wide with fear and surprise.

She kicked at my side and sent me into the wall. I reached for her, calling her name but she flipped me over her shoulder and threw me down the stairs. I fell to the bottom and ran up to catch up, despite feeling the world spin around me. I reached the top of the stairs and saw Nguyen fighting Sylvia, the latter nimbly dodging his strikes. I sprinted and kicked the back of Nguyen's knees, making him fall to the floor. Sylvia fled the building and Nguyen turned, snarling. "Bastard. I'll kill you then get the girl back."

I held up my bloody arm, "Bring it. I came because I will handle the Sakamoto and Nguyen feud with my own hands."

"So one of those scum? You'll be another of a dead Sakamoto."

I simply dodged his slashes and widened my eyes as he took out more knives once cutting. However, the moment he finished the cut, I quickly trapped his right arm between my right arm and chest, then swung up with my left and broke it. He retaliated by slashing the entire front of my shirt and drawing blood. He struck and stabbed a knife into my thigh, but before he could make a cut that would cut an artery, I slammed my hands on either side of his head, stunning the man.

He cut wildly and I stepped back and kicked the knife out of his hand, only to see a boot fly up with a knife poking out of its tip, aiming right under my chin. However, Nguyen was launched into the basement where his surprised shout was cut off suddenly. Sylvia was breathing heavily while looking at me, smiling slightly.

I broke the silence of heavy breathing, "I thought you left."

Sylvia looked away form sheepishly, "I...just realized that you weren't trying to fight me at all. I was almost out of here when I found out. Also took out the reinforcements."

I turned, eyebrow raised, "Really? How many?"

"Almost ten people total...Hey, let's go somewhere safer, no need to talk right here."

She grabbed me and started to flee the immediate area, the two of us leaping over the unconscious bodies of the men that were coming in to handle me as I fought Nguyen, running through alleys and making wild random turns to lose anyone. After about five minutes, she pulled up as she leaped onto the top of a high building and turned with her arms crossed. "Are you affiliated with Ethan?"

"I am Ethan," I replied, confused, "Do you not know?"

She shook her head, "I'm not dumb. Is that even your name?" That was when I realized why she didn't know me. The fact I am using the sunglasses to change my hair color, cover my eyes, and that I had spiked my hair made it impossible for her to know.

I flattened my hair, removed the sun glasses, and looked at her in the eyes. "Now?"

She only stared with her hands in front of her mouth before she sprinted at me and gave a bear hug. Who knew she could grip that tightly? She is nearly breaking my ribs right now! "How did you do that?" she cried as she pulled away, but not letting go.

I shrugged, "Just as you do so with your cap."

Understanding, she stood still for a moment, then looked up, "Thank you."

"Hey, anything for you," I looked down at her while holding her head, staring into her eyes. "How did they get you? That's really my first question."

"They were threating to kill you. They know where you are and when to strike." Sylvia's eyes were pleading, "Please. I would never do anything behind your back. I had to do it to save you."

I pulled her hands away from my waist and used her fingers to wipe away her tears, "I'll believe you. It's the only possibility, other than you stabbing my back."

"I wouldn't," she whispered, "I never would. I would rather die than let them get to you."

"Am I that important? Won't my wellbeing be more important than if I'm alive or dead?"

She couldn't answer, understanding that if she died, I would commit suicide. I gripped her hands, "Don't worry about it. We're both safe now." Sylvia smothered her face into my jacket.

She held me for a moment longer then I felt her start to smile, "We are alone again." I laughed and held her at her lower back as she looked up with her beady, purple eyes. Sylvia suddenly reached up and gave me a long, passionate kiss. It was so sudden, just out of nowhere, that my brain short circuited and I was left there to receive it and unable to return it. Only when she pulled away she spoke, "That is for helping me."

As my brain woke up from its stupor, I blinked and managed to hear her question. "Eh...For what?"

She gave a pout and hit me playfully, "Jeez, you don't even know what you did? Do you have a short-term memory?"

Blushing, "Oh. Right. Uh...no problem, I guess. It was the right thing to do."

We were silent for another long moment then she whispered, "You know, despite being held by them and asked over and over, I knew you'd come for me."

I hesitated, unsure whether to tell her I wasn't truly looking for her. I knew the suspicions of showing interest in her false identity of Kasumi Toujou, and the absolute consequences if people had suspected that Sylvia Lyyneheym was kidnapped if I had asked for her herself. She caught my hesitation and looked slightly hurt, "You weren't looking for me?"

I sighed then took a deep breath, "I wanted to, truly did, Sylvia. But you know what would happen if I had asked if people had seen you? How much people will be suspicious of me and the anxiety of your safety? I could have easily been myself, not glasses man, but people still don't know that we are together. I just didn't want a...whole riot or something of that caliber going on because I had hinted of your safety."

She let the words sink in, "But...Nguyen of Jie Long did say you were looking for a girl. Who then?" I noticed her tone and slight jealousy that I had chosen to search for another girl rather than her, even if she knew I couldn't publicly just say, 'Hey? You know where Sylvia is? She's been kidnapped by the mafia!'

I flatly told her, knowing that she'd realize I had nothing hiding from her, "Flora. Simply a friend of Julis's that had been kidnapped by Dirk right under everyone's noses. I had searched for you and her in the Redevelopment District with the help of Lyynesta and the others. But when we got nothing, I had to ask Irene Urzaiz for help, and she took a guess that you two would be here, considering all the illegal activities with the legal ones going at once. Irene wasn't wrong."

She looked at me skeptically and I raised my hands into the air, "I give up. That's the entire story, with maybe some holes in it. I don't care, I don't know. I don't know how to convince you, but this past month just hasn't going my way, okay? I-"

"No," she cut in, eyes cast on the floor, "I'll believe you as you do with me. I won't assume you are telling the truth. I know you are. I won't ask Lyynesta."

I grunted and I heard a sniffle, "What now?"

"Just that...I caused so much trouble for you. I let myself be held, and then when you went through all those lengths, I still doubted you."

I put my hand on her head and she looked up, which was silly, considering I wasn't much taller than her, "People make the wrong choices, say the wrong things, and assume the wrong information sometimes. Don't think you are the only one."

Sylvia nodded then ran a hand over the cuts and injuries of practically everywhere on my body, "So bloody."

"..." I didn't reply to it, knowing she didn't mind, but simply commenting on the lengths I went, "Let's go."

Then I remembered something from long ago, something that can help Flora, "Hey, you could sing that song that let's you find anyone, right?" She didn't need to answer, but she asked me a question back.

"You need me to use it to find Flora?" I nodded to confirm and then brought up the public information on the Medical Net.

"This enough?"

"Much more than enough," she answered while smiling. "Now, I can grant your wish~"

"Oh! Yeah, it's been a while, but I remember. I want to hear the song."

"Map?" Sylvia simply asked and I complied, bringing up one the size of a newspaper opened fully. _Do we still have those things?_

Sylvia inspected it for a second, "Perfect." She took a few steps back so that she was at the center of the building's roof. A shine of particles appeared and materialized into her signature headphones. I gave an encouraging nod and she inhaled then looked to the sky as it was just turning dawn:

 _In my eye and in my way,_  
 _In the sky so far away~_  
 _Are you hiding in the grey?_  
 _I am on my way to find you._

I looked up as aura rose from around her as she sung,

 _In the shadow where you lay,_  
 _In the darkness I'll be praying,_  
 _one-by-one, in a lonely lullaby._

The aura reached its peak and burst outward and I took a step back in surprise before looking over the city, which the aura seemed to flow everywhere, through the windows, into doorways, down the streets, and through cars.

 _Dancing like a lonely feather,_  
 _In the windy weather._  
 _Looking for a beacon and some clarity,_  
 _Long to fly again together._  
 _And I wonder whether,_  
 _We will ever find our melody._

The aura not only seemed to travel everywhere through Rontlicht, but it also seemed to know no boundaries, traveling past the city grounds and spreading through Asterisk. The sky lit up a light blue, the pink purple sky fading for the moment as Sylvia sang, the sun disappearing behind the aura as it seemed to allow it to travel the world in replacement of its own bright rays, I stared at everything in wonder, pondering why I had never seen this before in my life, why I never heard her sing this in my life until now. I could listen to this forever, and if I was lost, listen to this song and find my way home. To Sylvia. Her abilities as a Songtress and Strega was definitely beyond powerful, so omnipotent it even allowed her to change her appearance at will, as to I wonder how she lost to Ophellia in the first place, how I am able to surpass her.

 _Over mountain and below the stars,_  
 _Light my way so I know where you are._  
 _And find me,_  
 _Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you._

The sky started returning to its original color as the blue aura faded, but it still did not return to its original state yet. The purple light lingered, shining behind Sylvia and I couldn't hide my smile any longer, couldn't contain it now.

 _My tomorrow my today,_  
 _It is time for you to find your way._

Particles flew around and above her, combining and fusing into two objects, one white and one black feather. They spun in spirals until it landed right on a single building, but I didn't pay attention to that yet, but to her, who walked up to me, hands behind her back, giving a radiant smile to match mine. "How was it?"

"Mythical," I replied and she giggled.

"So, she's at the northern corner just outside Rontlicht."

I looked down, "Apparently so. Well, want to go check it out before I call in some kind of special force to infiltrate it?"

She looked anxious and I didn't know why. It was only when I bent down to see her face when she said, "I'm afraid of what people will say if they find me here like this. I would like to go, but I lost my cap and it's almost time for the early wakers to get up and move around."

I listened then snapped my fingers, removing my sunglasses and handing it to her, "Here, you can have this. It works like your cap, except it's not your cap. Wait...if I remember, there is this...break this and..." When I snapped one lens, the glasses burst into particles and then reformed into a pink cap, exactly like the one Sylvia used to wear, "Presto!"

She stared at it in wonder, "How?"

I scratched my head, "If I recall, you have to break a certain, vital part of this trinket and the-"

She shook her head, "No. I mean, how did you make this?"

"Oh! Some materials I don't even know, clumped them together, mixed it with some of my prana, and yours too. It's essentially your old cap, except when you change it at will using your stash, this does the same with its own, because our prana is mixed and constantly regenerating to fill in any loss of prana through the transformation."

Sylvia's expression changed to one of curiosity, "So, is that why you wanted to see my cap from that day?"

 _"May...I see your hat?" Confused, she handed it to me, and as I held it, I felt her prana flowing through one of her treasured items, mixing with mine as I unintentionally drew it in, my own prana from the testing absorbing it greedily, "I see. Thank you."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Ah, nothing."_

At my nod, she laughed, "It wasn't 'nothing.'"

"Technically was," I shrugged, "I was surprised I managed to make it work. It started out as some shapeless blob until I tore it apart in frustration and it turned into the long old sunglasses. Been using it since. Honestly, I was impressed it didn't explode when it turned to your cap."

She looked at it then at me, still holding it uneasily, as if it was a large sum of money and she wanted to accept it, but it didn't seem right, "Are you sure? How long did it take to make?"

I thought for a moment, "Maybe almost a year, I started a week after we split and then about the time we met again was the time it took to make."

She held it out to me, "I can't accept it, I'd rath-"

"No," I laughed, "It's cool, I don't need to worry about myself. You need to, being yourself." Sylvia reluctantly put it on, and her hair turned to the distinctive orange. She smiled.

"We can go." But shifted, "I still don't feel like keeping it."

"Let's say it's a gift as a boyfriend," I smiled mischievously, making her sigh and accept. "Don't worry, I'll make another one someday, and praying that this second one won't cause a nuclear reaction at the Seidoukan lab."

We held hands and leapt down the building and onto the floor, landing gently as two feathers. I pointed northeast, "That way~" Our trek wasn't long until we reached the area, with Sylvia looking at me curiously as I stopped a strange distance from the door. "Here, exactly 35.81, 140.11."

She deadpanned, "Yes, standing near the coordinates will put us off a few miles from the location. We didn't need to stand exactly there. Anyway, if I had sung longer, I would have had a better idea." She looked up at the building, "But this seems about right."

"So," I said cheerfully as we stared at it for a while, "Wanna break in and say, 'Surrender the hostages!'?"

She shrugged, "If you want, but that'll probably kill them." Despite the gravity, I laughed at that and she smiled slightly. She perked up, "You want to tell Lyynesta we're fine?"

"Me? It's really you that she's worried about," I said as I burst out laughing. "Let's give her a call, but once I get a change of clothes." I stayed at this spot as Sylvia went to a nearby shop to buy clothes for me. Luckily, when she returned, all my injuries had stopped bleeding and she turned around as I struggled out of the bloody old clothes and shrugged on the new ones. We took a seat at a restaurant across the street and ordered breakfast. As Sylvia picked at the scrambled eggs on our plate, I sent a call to Lyynesta. She didn't take long to answer, but was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

[Ethan?]

"Hey sleepy head, it's almost eight. Good news and bad news, which one do you want first?"

She visibly winced and gave a moment of thought.

[Bad]

"I'm not returning for the next day at most."

She sighed heavily, [So I'm guessing you didn't find Sylvia?]

"That's the good news."

She blanched, [You're saying Sylvia missing is bad?!]

I realized that she misunderstood and I backpedaled, "No! I mean the good news is I found Sylvia, just that the two of us won't see you until the day after tomorrow!"

[Really? Don't lie to me! May I see her?]

Sylvia smiled and pushed me out of the camera, "Hey, Lyynesta."

[Thank goodness! But...why won't you guys come back now?]

Sylvia looked at me and I joined her in the camera, "Long story, but we have to go on a rescue mission, my second one." She nodded then got ready to disconnect.

[Well then, I won't hold you back any further. I'll let you guys get the person who needs help]

When it went off, the screen popped up again, this time it was a group call. Julis and Saya in one, Ayato and Kirin in another, Yabuki and Kirito in a third one. I glanced at Ayato and Kirin in surprise and they noticed, but before more could be said, Julis started, "I see you found Sylvia." I nodded and she continued, a bit nervous, "Did you also rescue Flora?"

"No, about that though...we know where she is, and are looking right at it. We may plan to launch a badass assault on the place with special forces and all."

Kirin cut in, "You really are?"

"Yee-pe. What's up?"

I saw the group exchange looks, then Saya saying, "Kirin and I can go, the two of you can rest."

Looking at them strangely, "You sure? We are literally across the street, so I could just go in, guns blazing, well, shadows and Lux, but anyway! I could just go in and rescue Flora ASAP."

They shook their heads and Kirin spoke for everyone, "Ethan-senpai, we may need a plan for this."

Julis added with a cough, "Besides, I think all of us have already given you enough trouble about all of this. You need a break."

"Guys..."

But she wouldn't let up, "Jeez, you really think you have to do everything? Let us do it as compensation for giving you trouble, and you need rest for the finals, no less. I'm not sure whether you'll face us or Allekant, but you'll need the rest. Hang out with Sylvia for the day."

The two of us glanced at each other and Sylvia gave my hand a squeeze. I turned back, "Fine. And just a FYI, Yabuki took no part~" I disconnected before they could protest. "So, not we have the day to ourselves. What now?"

She thought for a moment, "Can we just go somewhere quiet? After all this, I just want some good sleep."

* * *

I yawned as I stretched on the bed, turning to Sylvia who lay beside me, snoozing peacefully. I quietly got up and took an afternoon shower. I was coming out and put on shorts and a t-shirt when I heard chatter on the other side of the door and I thought, _Oh sh-_. When the door to her room swung open and standing there was Lyynesta, with an expressionless face. She turned and her reaction was beyond what I thought would happen.

"Haha. I knew something seemed off when Sylvia was sleeping here by herself. Did anybody see the two of you come here?"

We were silent, only taking one glance at each other. I answered, "I hope not?"

Lyynesta laughed and locked the door, then sat in front of Sylvia, "Did you two...?"

I shook my head rapidly, "No! Just...you know, being intimate and all that, but not actually _doing_ it."

Lyynesta nodded and Sylvia went to shower while Lyynesta and I took the time to make a quick lunch. When she returned, she was dressed in leggings and a loose blouse, I asked something that had been on my mind, "Is this building just for the two of you?"

They looked at each other and then at me. Lyynesta nodded, "Yes. Was it a guess?" At my nod, she commented, "Good one. How did you find out?"

"Well, first there was a gate. Second, Sylvia entered the code, but showed it to me too. Third, she said I was free to visit as much as I want. If you link two and three, she wouldn't be suggesting that if there were other girls. Four, she didn't bother to lock the door, as I realized when you came in."

"Bravo," Sylvia giggled whole clapping and she gave me a new look I couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was because we were closer than ever that she gave me this look.

"Speaking of seeing you guys, were you lying when you said you weren't returning?" Lyynesta asked as she took a bite of the sandwiches I served a few moments ago.

Shrugging, "We weren't, but there were a change of plans, and Kirin and Saya are going instead of me. They wanted the two of us to spend time alone."

"What about having sex? You guys could do it, especially since you have the time you want. I could leave."

I blushed a deep red, or I guess I did. "Just let it go already!" I shouted as Sylvia hit her friend playfully.

"No can do. It'll be fun seeing your reactions when I bring it up~"

I put my hands on my temples, "You're just as bad as Claudia."

"Enfield?" she asked as she took another bite, "I know, we would get along well."

"Speaking of which," I rolled my hand, "You saw what happened earlier during the semi-final?" Lyynesta burst out laughing and nodded. Sylvia smiled at me. During the round against AR-D and RM-C, Ayato and Julis were cornered but were saved when Claudia took over the microphone and announced that Flora was safe, relieving Julis and Ayato, and he took out the Ser Veresta once again. The round didn't last too long after that, and now that they won, we had some time to rest before Ayato, Julis, Kirito, and I were able to face off. I believe a week?

Then there was a knock on the door. "Are people supposed to be here?" I asked as I looked at them.

Sylvia grew nervous, "No, only Lyynesta and I are allowed access, this place is strictly for us, and they have to call for us at the gate. However, you may have noticed a hidden entrance. They must have entered from there." I furrowed my brows, then put my fingers to my lips.

"Then stay quiet. I'll go check it out." I crouched and started walking over to the window, getting a questioning glance from both girls, but they didn't say a word. There was more knocking, more insistent.

"Ms. Lyyneheym! It's an emergency!" She frowned and shook her head.

"Nobody calls me that, only as Sigrdrfa." I sighed, _All the more hints at trouble._ I managed to get to the window sill and stepped onto the sill, seeing nobody and nothing. I looked up and saw nothing to grab on to, but there was a window to the side of this one. I looked at it for a moment then down below. Not that I was afraid of falling, but of who would I find if this guy wasn't alone.

"This is the Benetnasch! We need to question you about the mafia!" I scoffed as there were only women in the intelligence agency of Queenvail. Then I realized that this was a woman speaking. I stopped, what if I was wrong? No...nobody knew about her kidnapping. Nobody in Queenvail and most likely not the Benetnasch. Then came the male's growl.

"One more time, little girl, we saw you enter with the boy. Open the door and we won't shoot you dead." That was all I needed to set me in motion. These weren't friendly and I wouldn't be. I took a few breaths and looked at the window to my left. I leaped and my left hand grazed it before missing. I was falling when I shot my right hand out and grabbed the corner of the sill. I gritted my teeth at the stinging and awkwardly putting my left hand under my right then moving my right over my left so I was hanging at the side rather than the corner of the sill.

I stayed hanging there before I hoisted myself up and held myself up with my left forearm and pushed the window in. Locked. Then something entered my mind and I pulled on it instead. It swung easily. I smiled and did so to the other window and climbed in. Just as I did so, I heard a door open and flinched, until it registered that the door opened _below_ me, meaning someone left the house, or entered. I carefully walked to the door and heard talking on the other side, "You idiot, why'd you that out? She's never opening the door now."

There was an impatient voice, "Doesn't matter. She and the other boy killed the boss. Damn guy had his skull split and neck broken." _Serves him right_ , I thought. "He killed, what? Three guys. Then he managed to get Hideki to start 'anew' and that bastard killed over half of us, now it's just the five of us. Not to add salt to injury, but the _girl_ we had to get handled ten of our best guys. That's a humiliation! What pisses me off the most is that Hideki vanished. Like he didn't exist. Go check to see if there's another way in. We aren't standing out here like idiots forever. Only the two girls are allowed here."

"Sure. Whatever," said the woman. I widened my eyes and flatten myself against the wall, just as the door swung open and hit me. The woman noticed and aimed the gun at me as I threw myself at the door to close it. She fired and missed, but only because I had moved first. I heard the male speak at the other side, "Damn, not like I asked you to pay me money. You didn't have to _slam_ the door."

I drew my faithful old throwing knife and launched it at her, praying it didn't lose its luck yet. It didn't, gladly. It struck her throat and she grabbed at it. I saw the blood flow and realized what would happen if it fell onto the floor. I ran over and cut her throat further with the knife before yanking up her sweater to absorb the blood and keep the blood from staining the carpet. She eventually stopped fighting and stilled. I wiped my knife of her sweater and after a moment of thought, decided to let her keep her dignity and pulled down her clothes while cleaning all the blood on her. I picked up the pistol and opened the door, just as he kicked the door in to the room I just left and barged in. I rounded around the doorway and pointed the woman's gun as he pointed at an empty room, "Stop." I said, watching with dead caution. I noticed Lyynesta wasn't here, and Sylvia walked out holding a pistol, which I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Hmph, leave it to a snake like you to get out of this room," he commented as he saw the open window.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Of course, for killing our boss, idiot."

"Who?" I asked and he scowled.

"Nguyen of Jie Long, you killed him. That's enough for us to kill you."

I was silent then said, "You were the ones who started it. You kidnapped her. For what? Just to force me to forfeit the Festa?"

He barked a laugh, "The former boss had a vendetta against the Sakamotos, so we kidnapped the lil' girl to make you do so, then kill her to watch your reaction and your life after." I widened my eyes and he turned to face me, but still with the gun pointed at Sylvia. "Now, now, don't move. You wouldn't want her dead. I know that. That's my advantage over you."

I stood still as he smiled, "Just wait. Soon, I will get the reinforcements I need. Three men are enough. We outnumber you, and it'll end with you and her dead." I thought I saw a flash on the building across the street and I realized that it _was_ a flash. A small glint caught my attention and it held it. I tried my hardest not to show, taking up all my willpower. Once the shine stood for a few moments, it moved in a strange pattern. Then I noticed the long dash and short dots. _Morse Code?_

He grinned, "You are smart. Smart. Just let this go on. The guys are simply making sure nobody will come. Once they come up, it'll be easy." I didn't hear him and anymore words as I studied the glint, _Dah, dah; pause. Dah, dah, dah; pause. Dit, dit, dit, dah; pause. Dit. M-O-V-E._ Of course, I assumed slowly. Suddenly jumping won't help Sylvia, as the shine disappeared and the man turned to make sure Sylvia hadn't moved. When he turned back to me, I shuffled left a couple of steps, "Stay where you are."

" _Sorry,_ I needed blood flow." He scoffed and grinned as he heard footsteps coming up the steps, slow and purposeful. He opened his mouth and I was showered with blood as his head blew apart. At the gunshot, Lyynesta ran out of an adjacent room, saw the body, then pointed the gun she held at the men who appeared at the door. I did so too and there was a silent standoff.

"Dad?"

* * *

 **End of chapter, obviously.**

 **By the way, I never intended for Lyynesta to be an actual character, but I needed her to play a role in helping Sylvia, _then_ I realized that she could play a big role for this arc. So...you could see how that ended up. She'll be another OC, and I may add her to Ethan's harem in the end of this arc.**

 **EDIT UPDATE: I hoped you didn't mind that I practically plagiarized Cao Cao's speech against Issei, but I just thought it would be nice to throw it in in there. Those of you who like the story, shoot me some PMs or reviews on what I should do with Cao Cao and Lily(Tang). Should I make them main characters too for a side arc or officially add them in to the story?**


	8. Death Follows Everything

**You know, I wanted to extend this longer, but I have no energy to expand this arc, so this arc end this chapter, then will move to the ending bit of Gakusen. A bit shorter, but this is due to me being a bit stuck on how to carry this on for the chapter.**

 **Hero_King_Gilgamesh: Don't worry about the tying in, I made this story a while ago when it should have been tird in :) Thanks for the encouragement!**

* * *

"Dad?" Lyynesta asked in disbelief.

The man who I had let live lowered his pistol and said, "Lyynesta."

Sylvia watched the exchange with wide-eyes. "So you came to kill your daughter too?" she growled, "I would gladly listen to 'Yes' and shoot you."

"Actually," he waved behind him and about five men entered the room, weapons drawn but lowered, "The opposite. I'm sorry, daughter. I wish I could have returned sooner." Lyynesta never lowered her weapon, "Why the change of heart, huh?"

He pointed to a gash in his cheek and his daughter noticed as she looked. "You'll have to thank the boy there. He let me gain a second chance." They all looked at me and I waved nervously. Lyynesta stared in awe then returned her attention to her father.

"What did he do?" He laughed then held his cheek when he winced, "Beat me with a baton again and again, until I gave away the location that held Sylvia here. Then he was about to shoot me but didn't. It was then he gave me another chance and I slowly took out big members of the mafia and they started falling apart. I managed to gather up these guys when I saw them."

Lyynesta's father turned to me and held out a hand, "Hideki Ichirou. I owe you a debt, Ethan."

"No, it's fine. I'll decline because you are my friend's father. I don't want to make a wrong choice and piss off Lyynesta."

He bellowed a laugh that came from his stomach and Lyynesta hit me. "You know, with him as my dad, I wouldn't care less." She turned to her father, "Just because Ethan let you live doesn't mean that I will accept you yet."

He nodded grimly, "Not that I can yet." This made her look curiously at him then glance at me. "I still need to clean up a lot. So far, our group has taken out the disoriented members, but we still need to take out the ringleaders. I only took out the big, main group run by Nguyen, but I have his successor group and the rouge groups. Then I will return, truly will."

"..." Lyynesta only watched.

"Lyynesta," Hideki pleaded. "I'm sorry, daughter, for abandoning you. I never wanted to. I had to, to protect Liddy. You have to understand, I only left to join Nguyen to protect the two of you. I-I didn't think he'd kill her!" Hideki broke into tears and Lyynesta's cold act faded. "I'm so sorry. They would have killed you too, but I swore loyalty. That is why you are alive up to today, and why they went here this day. Just because I swore complete loyalty, but I never meant it. I'm just so glad that Ethan allowed me to live today and was here at this moment. I wouldn't know what to do if you were killed too. You are all I have now, my daughter."

Lyynesta tentatively hugged him and cried over her father's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Dad. I...didn't know. I never did until now. I should have understood years earlier. I took those moments as you abandoning us. I didn't remember your anguish then. I could see it clearly now."

I turned to Sylvia, who was wiping tears off her cheeks. I slowly walked to her. She saw me and stood before running to me to cry onto me. Sylvia whispered, "She's mentioned she had a father, but I never really knew anything about him. I didn't know he was part of the mafia. I guess that's the reason why she doesn't talk about him."

I nodded as I looked at the family, then at the men who (some) removed their sunglasses to wipe their own tears. Hideki looked up and grew serious as the last tears fell, "But Lyynesta. As I said, I cannot return as of yet. I still have much to do to get rid of the remaining mafia leaders."

"Dad...you don't ha-"

"I do," he cut her off. "They will find out, so they won't let you or me go. This time, it isn't going to be me who dies, but you."

"That's fine," she smiled, "As long as we are a family again, mom, you, and I."

Hideki shook his head and gestured to me and Sylvia, "And they won't let those two go too. It'll be chaos if I don't handle this. I need to do this. To finish this. End this mafia branch. With Nguyen dead, there are others willing and wanting to take his place. I will get rid of those men."

"Will you come back?" she looked up with pleading eyes, "You must come back."

"I will, but I want your help." He turned to me, "You too. You show extraordinary skill. I don't know where it came or comes from, and I won't ask. But I can use it. Are you willing to help?"

I shifted from side to side, "I could," I said finally. "If I remember correctly, I will have a free week to do this. It's supposed to be a break week, but if I could give it up to keep order, I will."

He relaxed, "Thank you." He turned towards the door and spoke into an earpiece. After a moment, he returned his attention to me, "You have a call sign if I recall. We will need this and refrain from calling each other's actual name. Falco, because I usually do the recce and I have an uncanny sixth sense if something will go wrong."

I raised my hand, "Nephilim. I tend to have the luck of a fictional combat practitioner, so I adopted his true name for my call sign."

The first man was a bull of a man, with a sturdy build, large features, crewcut, and to top off the goony look, sunglasses, "Bull. But I'm not stupid, so don't think so. I simply hold my thoughts until they are needed."

"Decoy. Don't ask. I was stupid then and the name stuck."

"Hunter. I haven't ever given up chasing prey," He grinned, "and they never escaped."

"Yoda. Named so after the master Jedi because I can't explain for shit."

"Hotshot. Don't know why. They say I'm too arrogant." He rolled his eyes, "I don't see how."

When one man walked through the door, he widened his eyes, "Oh, done already?"

I pointed, "Let me guess, your name is Deadeye because you snipe well."

He chuckled and the sniper was slung over his back. I was surprised that it isn't a Lux. I was even more surprised when I saw it was the famed Barrett M107. "Skyguy, actually. It's due to a kill I made during my time in there, it was a lucky shot. They still won't believe me, even if I reminded them that the helo jerked to the side when I fired. Good guess though."

Skyguy turned to Hideki, or Falco, "How about the two girls?"

Bull spoke first, "Hey, for the purple hair. How about Victoria? You know, for Victoria's Secret? Also for Roman goddess of victory, Victoria. Should give us some indirect help."

All agreed without hesitation, except Sylvia, who reluctantly took in the name.

Yoda then pointed at Lyynesta, "How about Rebeka for her? Pretty badass if you ask me, probably good enough for Bourne's partner-in-crime." Hotshot thought for a moment then nodded. "That is the first time I've heard something sensible."

Yoda started to protest, "Hey, I do say sensible things! You just don't comprehend the meaning of those suggestions I throw out to give aid in such situations where time is vital for the well-being of all those involved!"

"Like that!" Everyone in the group laughed but the teens, and Yoda simply shrugged hopelessly. Hideki turned to me and said, "We'll go clean up the house. By the way, watch your step out the door, we left some men there."

* * *

 **Hours later:**

"Nephilim reporting. Lock on the eye. Proceed to follow?"

"This is Falco, keep an eye on him, Yoda is around the corner, he'll subdue him, follow the target."

"Roger." I jogged through the crowd as I turned away from the mafia successor's countersurveillence and went to the successor himself. Or, 'successor.' There was only a fight to get that position, and this man declared himself the successor to avoid getting in a fight. It wasn't that he didn't want bloodshed, he was just too lazy to fight, but that didn't make him less dangerous. His plans were just as malicious as every other leader there was.

As I pushed through, I thought he caught my eye, but it must have been the trick of the light. I slowed down and saw him turn the corner, allowing me to speed up again. Once I turned the corner, I bumped into him and he glared as he stared suspiciously, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't expect anyone around the corner."

I brushed past him and took out my phone, looking down at it before raising it up, as if trying to get a signal. I saw him watch me and I dialed a number. It picked up on the third ring, _"...What is the heat state?"_

"Nuclear. He's onto me if I'm not burned already. He may know we are following, not us specifically, but he's going to be alert."

 _"Understood, get out."_ I put him on hold, positive that everyone got the message. The phone was special in that they were all linked in such a way that when one person makes a call, all other phones will be dialed at the same time, but they cannot say anything for the caller to hear but the receiver of the message. I turned and saw him following me now, but failing to act casual.

"I'll need Victoria to enter the restaurant at the end of the alley. Need to act like I'm on a date." I stopped at the restaurant and took a look around, seeing the man slow down when I stopped and turned.

 _"Rebeka is closer, we'll drop her off and keep Victoria on the hunt."_ I smirked then hung up, entering the restaurant after taking one more look around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pass by as I ordered food from the waiter, pointing to the omelet on the menu and held up two fingers so the man could see properly. Speaking of which, I'll call the man Kokabiel, a man who was like Hideki before succumbing to power, just like Kokabiel was an angel before he became a Fallen Angel. Kokabiel saw my two fingers and started back, but not before bumping into Lyynesta. He widened his eyes at her appearance and she didn't take a second glance as she walked in and sat down in front of me, smiling and giving a tiny nod, mouthing, 'Tracker in place, we'll know where he is soon.'

A large man walked in making me look up and he took a glance at us then walked over slowly to sit behind Lyynesta. I thought I saw him turn slightly to make one ear closer to us. She saw my expression but I shook my head, "You're still wearing that even at this weather?" I nodded to her t-shirt and she looked down at it and her shorts. I, on the other hand, wore a hoodie, long sleeve, and t-shirt, my bottom being jeans.

She shrugged and crossed her arms, "We had the heater on in the car, so I took off my jacket. Didn't notice the cold when...Uncle dropped me off, only just before I entered."

I laughed, but not too loudly, "I'll lend you my hoodie when we get out."

"Acting like the tough guy?"

I smirked, "Yes, to keep you from getting a cold. Besides, I have two layers, not too much, but will be enough."

Lyynesta smiled, "All I need is to see you, your yellow hair is what is keeping me from getting cold. As long as I think about the sun while looking at you, I'll stay warm." I looked up and made space as the omelets were served. I didn't notice how she meant it instead of acting. I simply was trying to act casual, but continuously talking may raise that man's suspicions. I gestured to the food.

"Let's finish breakfast and go, shall we?" Her face fell and I leaned forward, "Lyynesta?"

She started, "Oh, nothing! Let's eat." We finished and left after paying. She held my arm as we left the man's field of vision and said, "Let's hold on." I waited as she took out her phone and made the camera face us.

"Wait. A selfie?"

"You'll see, say cheese!" She beamed as she looked up and I smiled reluctantly. Then her smile faded as she clenched my shoulder. I focused on the screen and saw the man leave the restaurant, "Not a coincidence. Let's find a place to take him down."

She put the phone down and started moving, I said softly as I followed, "Now you're talking. Can't wait to see if it's all perfect timing or he's with Kokabiel."

"Cockywho?"

"Kobabiel, name I gave the mafia dude."

"Oh," she faced me and made sure the man saw as she gave a mischievous grin, tiptoeing and kissing me, surprising me as she slid a hand up my shirt. I pulled her into the alley.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Luring him, and checking," I softened when her eyes fell. We walked further then made a turn.

"What now? I glanced over my shoulder to see him 'casually' checking his watch. She pulled me to the first turn then breathed. "I got it, let's follow up. But let's wait a moment first."

"Follow up?" she squeaked.

"Well, you were the one who acted like you started it."

I held up a hand and backed up against the wall while crouching when we heard soft talking, "...Yeah. You heard, the boy you bumped into may be a normal civilian...Listened to them as you said, he and his girlfriend were acting cuddly...I _am_ following them, they took a selfie just when I walked out, bad timing, but they don't seem to know, too busy taking in the sights...We're at an alley, the girl dragged him in...Don't know, probably wants him in her...No, nobody's here. I'll listen and move no matter what, they can't suspect if you think they are. Give me a moment."

I turned to Lyynesta, "Quickly, do something...uh, moan loudly."

"What?" she gasped, "But-"

"Come on, you wanted this," I said a little loud and clamped my mouth. She shot her head and we listened.

"Heard them...Yeah, girl is having second thoughts, maybe. Guy said, and quote, 'Come on, you wanted this.'...Understood." Lyynesta forced out a moan and I shook my head.

"That sounds like a damn cat is constipating. You can do better."

"But I can't just force it! I need somethi-HAAAH!" she blurted as I squeezed her breast and she blushed so hard, her face became a tomato. "Oh, that felt so good~" she purred. "Again." I reluctantly complied, "Haa~"

As she unsuccessfully slowed her breathing, we heard him mutter, "Yeah, they're starting. I'll go."

"Gimme your bra."

"What?" she uttered, but unclasped it nonetheless. I held it and looked up at the roof and at her. I jumped and pushed off walls until I was high enough to grab onto the edge of the roof, climbing up. I crawled over and peeked over the edge then dropped down as the man turned the corner and spoke some words at a vulnerable Lyynesta. He turned at the landing, but was too slow. I wrapped her bra around his throat and pulled.

He struggled to free himself, but as his airflow was cut off, his efforts diminished greatly and I smirked as his eyes looked at me in disbelief as he lost consciousness. I tossed it back to her and when she put it on, "What the hell is your bra made of? I just thought that it could rip, but it didn't even tear. What the fuck? Did you buy it off a battle bra store or something?"

She shrugged. "What about him?"

I struggled to toss him over my shoulder, "Give him to Hideki. Actually, could you give me your bra again? I could use it as binds. Maybe your entire set of underwear will help."

She punched me, "Just shut up. I bought it off the mall."

"Battle underwear mall," I corrected and she rolled her eyes, irritated.

"Whatever."

I pulled her close with my free arm and gave her a peck. "Thanks though. I think you deserve more than a peck for the entire act."

She hugged my arm, "No, I owe you more...Thanks to you, Sylvia's safe, and...and my father is back. But...if this goes wron-" She choked on her words, unable to go further.

I pulled my arm free and made her look up, "Lyynesta. We got this. Most of us but you and Sylvia can pull this off as if we can whip out our phones. Your dad will be safe and the mafia will be torn down like nothing. There's nothing they could do. Doom is imminent for their entire infrastructure. Once the leaders are all taken down at the future meeting, there would be nobody to pick up the slack. They'll all be hunted by the entire Rontlicht police force."

She steeled her resolve and nodded, "Right. I remember my dad and all the guys with him now. They all joined the army together, one of the elite forces. They could do it."

"That's the spirit. Have faith," I hugged her and she pulled away. Lyynesta hesitated for a moment then grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips. It was full of love, full of passion, maybe even lust. She put all her feelings into that one kiss.

But I couldn't do it.

I pulled away, "Lyynest-"

"Don't say it," she looked at the floor, "I know what you'll say. But I can't stop liking you, when we first met, you brought the thugs off of me-"

"That was you?" I was bewildered. One day, about a month or so after I joined Seidoukan, I was returning to Claudia's house (As she and her father invited me to stay until the dorms were opened in the academy) when I bumped into her. She was facing a normal street gang, but was handling herself well until one drew a gun. I immediately got to work and popped the arm out of its socket and tore it. The group was so surprised, it allowed the girl to clean up the rest. She left without another word, probably in case if I was one who was in league with them, acting as the 'hero.'

Seeing her now, I saw the similarity of the hair and eyes, also her determination in serious situations. Such as when Sylvia was kidnapped and when she faced her father just two days ago. "It was. I never got to thank you for that...Then when Sylvia got kidnapped, you went through lengths and even risked your semi-final round to help me search. When you brought my dad back..." She glanced at the unconscious man and nudged him to make sure he was still out cold. He was. "You...just have too much willingness to help, and to protect all those you care for. Too much like Julis, that I could see why she likes you, as you share that same quality as her."

"..." I didn't say anything. All this was too much. Sylvia, Julis, Claudia, and now Lyynesta? After my past, this was like life's way of payment to me. _But..._ I shook my head and took a shuddering breath.

"Let's get going."

* * *

 **Night, one day later:**

Hideki tapped the aerial view of the yard, "Okay, so the beacon sent signals up until about this area. I had interrogated the guy we got, and the areas match. _This_ is where they'll meet tonight. We did a recce with the drone and watched for about ten minutes. Hopefully they didn't see, else they would be alert. Luckily, I don't think anyone even bothered to glance up, that's what I didn't expect."

"What have we found?" Skyguy asked, inspecting the entire yard.

"Guards stalk the area, but they only do it for show. I don't expect them to be able to handle us."

I raised a hand, "Wait, why not?"

He smiled wolfishly, "First off, they look like the Michelin Man, you don't need that much gear. Their gun is just as decked out. We all know why that shows something, but what about you three?"

Lyynesta and Sylvia looked confused, but a light bulb appeared above my head, "Ah, you only need the bare essentials. All that fancy assortments are redundant if your gun works fine and you can aim fine."

"Precisely. Now," he tapped the small shed, "That is a guard shack, we could call the guards' attention by going there. Or in this case, you three. Tut. I will explain. If one of us goes, that may draw suspicions, but the three of you, teenagers on a night out, you could act lost, and we take out the guards from behind. There aren't cameras as far as I saw, so we would be fine unless some person happens to look out the window." Sylvia, Lyynesta and I shared unsure looks then finally agreed to do the job. "Nice. Now, weapons will be a slight problem, you either one, cannot let them see; or two, have none at all."

"I'll get the guns and hide them. Sylvia can hold mine for me."

"Good," Hideki turned back to the map, "Next up, nothing much. I couldn't see any guards that patrol the perimeter, the only guards I can see during the time were the shifts. Now, because we only spent ten minutes, I'm not sure whether it _is_ ten minutes. If it is, we only have that much time to work and take out the guards. _Then_ we need to have two people posted to watch the area, taking out the new shift, the only problem then is the lack of guards inside.

"Hopefully by the time that happens, we will have taken out all the leaders."

Hotshot nodded, "Yup. I could see what will happen. How about Skyguy and I watch once the guards are taken out?"

"No," Lyynesta said, "We will need the experienced ones to raid the home. The three of us could watch. Ethan and I could shoot, and Sylvia can smack the shit out of anyone who comes near."

There was a slight hesitation, and Lyynesta added, "Besides, we can count on Ethan."

"Yeah, yeah..."

 _Counting on me..._

"Well move early morning. The Festa shouldn't start until noon. Then, once we're done, Ethan," Hideki nodded, "Good luck in your final against Ayato and Julis." I nodded and thanked him. The rest of the team joined in with their encouragement and we went to get the rest we would need for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Morning, Phoenix Festa Final Day 5am:**

"Uh," I called to the two men outside. "Excuse me, do you know where the Sakura Harbor is?" I put my hand in my back pocket and they tensed. I slowly held up the map and waved it and they nodded. I walked up slowly and so did Lyynesta and Sylvia. One man narrowed his eyes.

"You sound familiar."

"Ah, I'm a voice actor for a few movies, I should sound familiar."

"Oh?" the man raised an eyebrow and looked at his partner, "Like?"

"Uh, _Night Raid_? The movie made to show the aftermath of the Revolution in Akame Ga Kill? I was the voice actor for Natu." The man nodded and gestured for me to open the map, I did so and when their attention was diverted, there was two quick pops and their heads snapped to the side. I spoke in the radio, "Clear. Just move into the house. We got the guards."

There was silence then the radio came to life, first a chuckle, _"Nice job_ , _kiddo. Well move now. Keep watching the guard shack and make sure nobody is alerted."_

"Roger." I dragged the bodies into the shack and we lie in wait for the next ones. Or...Lyynesta and Sylvia did, but I went outside and ducked behind the bushes to watch. Nobody came out despite what I believed. Fifteen minutes passed, but nobody. When twenty passed, I heard gunshots at a high floor and saw flashes on the fifth floor. One body fell out the window and landed with a thud I laughed, "Ouch."

"Falco, how'd it go?"

There was silence, then a anxious voice, _"Nephilim, you want to get to one of the cars now. This is not good."_

"What? What's up?"

 _"The mission to get you to resign didn't work. They're going to drive a damn car bomb right into the doors."_

"But..." I frowned, "That's not possible. Ther-"

 _"There's a barrier to protect the spectators from the fighters in the arena,"_ came his sharp reply, _"But is there a protection from the outside?"_

I didn't understand what was wrong about the situation. Then a few moments passed and it sunk in. If there were to harm the spectators, the drivers simply had to drive through the doors, crash through the hallways, and out onto the bleachers. They could easily kill hundreds if not thousands if we don't stop them. We were the only ones here who _knew_ that this will happen. Today.

Just because the final between Ayato, Julis, Kirito, and I is taking place today.

In a few hours. I stood and got ready to run to the garage. _"Do you know how to drive?"_

"Not much, don't bother running down. I'll handle it. I just have to find a similar car, right?" He confirmed but I frowned. I glanced at Sylvia and Lyynesta, who both gave encouraging nods. I smiled hesitantly back and stood, going for the garage. The most obvious place for a car, right? Walking inside, I inhaled as I took car keys off the key ring and once I entered the car, I exhaled. Placing both of my hands on the steering wheel, I looked at the far wall and started the car.

Driving out from under the roof and exiting the driveway onto the road, I flipped on the high-beam lights and sped up towards the arena. I saw car zoom by that looked like this and keyed the radio, "Saw a vehicle, Victoria and Rebeka, stay down. Falco and co. watch for it. Entering soon."

 _"Acknowledged. Wonder if they know something. This'll be fun."_

I pressed on the gas pedal and drove quicker, thinking. If I wanted to take a path that wouldn't rouse suspicions, perfect for lying in wait when everyone is gathering around, _and_ get a quick path to the stadium, where would I go? Another condition would be visibility. This is too early for cars to drive around and I'm sure I am pretty suspicious right now too.

Well, not _me,_ me, but my car me.

Where would I go to wait so I can hide right now, _and_ not be seen driving to the arena, just as the battle would start. I'm probably making Kirito worry his ass off right now, and would cause confusion for the whole _world,_ but...honestly, at this point. Saving thousands of lives matter more than a simple battle. And a wish. I veered left at an intersection, a small memory jogging in my mind. This was a perfect spot.

I stopped the car and threw the keys inside before locking the door and slamming it shut. For a few reasons, nobody can get inside without breaking in, the guys who _could_ be ahead can't reverse out, and must go forward, and three, I wouldn't be needing it. I will simply hitch a ride without the guys knowing.

Now...if I was _wrong_ , that would be a whole different story and everyone's screwed. Just because I didn't check before locking the keys in the car. I glanced around the corner and saw a car silently rumbling. I saw no license plate, the car looked like the one I drove, along with the one which went past me when I started here. _Perfect._

I saw a flash near my waist, "Yeah?"

 _"Fun. Yup, you're right. Anyhow, they spilled the beans. Driving out in a few minutes and camping on Miyamoto Avenue._ _A small alleyway and the car looks just like all the ones here."_

"Then I have it in sight," I replied. "Just around the corner. But they keep glancing in the rearview mirrors. I don't think I can get on."

 _"That's not all, they're moving to a truck down the road, they aren't using the car in front of you. They've already put all the explosives in the truck."_

"Ah, so I disarm them this moment, right?" I moved away from the corner and jogged down my end until I reached my 'borrowed' car. I climbed over it and went down the sidewalk until I found a red CMG Canyon parked on the side. There was a tarp over the back and I shook my head as I lifted it and slid under. "Hideki, red wire or blue wire?"

I brought up a finger and coated it with a sharp shadow as I waited for his reply. When it came, it wasn't reassuring, _"It's up to you to decide whether which leads to what. They wouldn't spill. Killed themselves with a fake tooth filled with arsenic once we got the info on those men near you. Sorry."_

I cursed and Sylvia's voice broke in, _"Hi-Falco, but...you can't find anything in the floor you are on?"_

There was only silence, then, _"No, Yoda is hacking all the comps up here with Skyguy, but they aren't getting anything. Not yet so far. You'll have to wait. We are going to speed it up right now, hold on, Nephilim. Hide in that toolbox those trucks come in. We have five minutes minimum."_

"Great. I'll wait. Don't take your time." I slowly opened the lid and slid in, smelling metal for the next few minutes until I lifted the lid for air. I heard car doors slam from a distance away and then thumping on the back of the truck, some muttering and shuffling. I shrunk back and realized that I should have hid under the truck or something. They could check here at any moment.

"All good?"

"Gucci. Haha, let's go blow the kid up. You want to drive or have the satisfaction of pressing the button?"

"I'll drive." I heard a click then the sound of the tarp being pulled over and tying of ropes.

"What was that?"

Freezing and staying still, I strained to listen, "Ah, nothing. I just forgot to lock it when I removed the equipment." When the engine started, I pushed up but felt sweat roll down my neck. That's what he meant, he took something out of here...then didn't put down the latches.

Now I couldn't do anything. 'Bad news Hideki. I'm stuck in here."

 _"What do you mean? We just got info on the bombs."_

"They locked the box with me inside."

 _"Not a problem, right? You can just use your powers and break out."_ He sounded stressed.

"No," I shook my head despite his inability to see me, "I can't. They'll activate the bomb, knowing I'm here. I have to predict when they'll press it, so I can contain the explosion. If I do anything too early, things are done."

 _"...Et-"_ Hideki started to say but Sylvia cut in.

 _"Ethan? Contain it? How?"_ I told her, and everyone because they were listening. _"NO! You can't!"_

"Sylvie. There's nothing I can do. Not in here. I'm done for regardless. I'm also running out of oxygen. No matter the case, I'm dead."

 _"I'm coming to get you!"_ I heard her scream.

 _"Us too kid, we aren't leaving you behin-"_

"No," I said firmly, "Just don-"

I heard a sob, _"Idiot! I'm not going to let you die, not now, not ever!"_

"I know," I replied to Sylvia, "But this is the way it's meant to be." I unintentionally let go as there was a bounce and then rumbling. They drove quickly. Now I had no time. The radio flashed multiple times as everyone tried to contact me. I felt a crash as I suppose we hit the main doors then a bump as we hit the wall. I felt the driver speed up then one final crash as we hit a wall, "Thanks for everything guys. Sylvia...Lyyneheym."

I felt the bomb hit the box from the outside then heard rapid beeping as there were distant screams. As I focused all my power into surrounding the truck, I pressed the radio once more, "I love you, Sylvie."

There was only surprised sounds from my side as the men gave shouts. The temperature dropped considerably and everything felt cold to the touch, all sounds from outside going silent. Then the temperature rose just a slight bit.

Just slightly.

* * *

Ayato and Julis looked up at the tremendous crash. Kirito looked a second later as everyone stopped talking to see the red truck shining as it crashed through the wall.

 _[Wha-]_

At that moment, as the entire audience started to scatter and before the truck hit the stands, a sphere imitating a black hole surrounded the truck and warped reality, morphing the truck into shapes nothing could achieve, before it exploded, tearing the truck into multiple shards of plastic and metal. They flew out for a few meters, bright red from the heat of the explosion before being sucked right into the black hole. Everyone felt the heat brush over their skin before the pure frost washed over them.

Everyone's skin turned blue as the temperature dropped lower and lower and their panicked breaths were visible, before there was a crunch and the truck collapsed onto itself, falling onto the bleachers as a crumbled, condensed ball, the only thing untouched was a steel box, bright red and steaming. The temperature rising again, albeit slowly as everyone was silent. Kirito stared, "What the hell was that?"

They saw shadows at the hole in the wall and eight people appear. Ayato and Julis recognized Sylvia and Lyynesta, but were confused by the men in graphene armor wielding HK416s, aiming their guns before sprinting to the box. Two men unlatched the boxed and flung their hands at the heat of the exterior. When the seemingly lead man reached in and drew back, he spoke and everyone heard the words, "What the hell. It's the Artic in here!"

He dragged out a body and they heard an anguished scream. Julis recognized the boy who was brought out and she widened her eyes, running to jump over the wall and successfully doing so, the barrier turned off in the event. Ayato turned to see Saya and Kirin running up to them and Claudia running from the top of the sidelines, Kirito followed and they all saw Sylvia sobbing over the broken body of Ethan, smiling as he held the side of his shoulder that had melted with his shirt and the purple bruise when he was thrown into the side of the box, smoking slightly and wisps of dark energy flowing out of his body.

Lyynesta held onto the lead man's arm and put her face into the shirt sleeve as Julis crouched by Ethan and Sylvia and Claudia fell to her knees. They all looked up at the voice the spoke. "My god," Mathias muttered, "The boy just saved the lives of everyone here."

"Yes," the lead man spoke, "Yes he did."

"You are...?" Mathias turned to the soldiers.

"Hideki," the lead man answered, he faced Mathias, "If you'd like, we could explain everything that happened."

"That would be more than helpful," came the reply as Mathias looked sadly, "We lost the life of a boy who had one ahead of him. I would want to do all I can to repay him for this."

"I will. Mathias Mesa, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Unknown:**

I opened my eyes and felt water all around me. Realizing where I was, I struggled to no avail then shouted a muffled shout and the tank burst apart. I breathed heavily and noticed my clothes weren't wet at all. A scientist whirled around and I charged, grinning wolfishly and tore him apart. The satisfaction of no longer being imprisoned just cannot be taken away. I now had power, but...at the cost for...what?

My eagerness diminished, "Hideki? Takahashi? Shino?...Guys?" I walked over to the other tanks and saw their bodies, dead, beaten, bloody.

 _Lifeless_.

My tank was in the center, the masterpiece, the spotlight of the Starpulse Generation. I slowly walked to the last tank, furthest from where I stood, passing my dead test subjects. The walk took a lifetime, was so slow, so tedious, so suspenseful. Was she there? Or not? I wanted to find out, but I couldn't. I was walking an endless hallway, seeing my dead comrades again and again, but each time I started past Hideki, they seemed to gain more life.

 _Dead_ life.

Their tubes were removed, the suction cups gone. Blood disappeared, wounds clean. Eyes closed, breathing normally. I looked up and around, seeing their eyes opening, but lifeless. This time I walked closer to the end without any setbacks. Ophellia was suspended in the liquid, breathing slowly and steadily. At just in front of the tank, I felt people staring at me. I turned and saw everyone turn their head slowly to face me. It was unnerving, but I turned back and touched the tank, "Ophellia?"

All hell broke loose.

She opened her eyes suddenly and her mouth opened. Her tank exploded outward and I flew back, crashing into the ruins of my tank. I shrunk when I saw everyone look up and turn at me and theirs burst outwards too. They freed themselves.

 _"You couldn't help."_

 _" **She** saw you as the leader."_

"No..." I muttered as I curled up.

 _"Why didn't you get your powers earlier?"_

 _"Only two of you survived."_

 _"Just you and Ophelia."_

 _"Don't you feel happy? You have a powerful Strega to aid you."_

"No...!" I said. I was grabbed by the collar and hoisted up. It was the leader of the boys I killed years ago. Or...got killed by me indirectly.

 _"Your life is happy, isn't it? Want to rub it in our faces when you die?"_

"NO!" I shouted at him, by anger boiling seeing him. But I couldn't do anything as I was dropped to the floor.

 _"Course you won't. You'll tell the entire world when you do so."_

 _"Who will actually help you in your life?"_

 _"Ethan, why did you let poor Takahashi die? You had your powers to help him. Yet you stood there and let him kill you."_

 _"Greedy, greedy. You wanted the power of the Sharingan. You let him die for that. But served you right that you didn't get it."_

"No...I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" There was nobody to shout to, nobody to shout at. There were slow footsteps, cautious sounds that rang in the empty void of the facility.

"Ethan?" I looked up to see a hand, "Come on, let's go."

The girl smiled at me, but I didn't return it, "Lyynesta? You are being experimented on too?"

"No," she tilted her head, "I'm not."

"So...you ran the operation?"

She smiled sadly, "Neither that. I only want you to leave so you could help me. Nothing else. You are nothing but a tragic hero. I only want to use you for your abilities. You cannot help anyone."

I pulled my hand back, "Then get away!"

"Arara~ You don't have to be so rude when you are told the truth~" I turned to see Claudia. "Yes, I'm here too, but just to make sure you live to help us."

"Yes," I saw Julis walk into view, "As I do, you protect those that are important to you. That's why I like you, so you protect me as I protect you."

"That's why you are alive," Priscilla added, "Because you are strong enough to keep us alive. So we will keep you alive until you are nothing more than a walking corpse."

 ** _[GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!]_**

The facility exploded outward and I heard their screams. The wind was howling and snow blew sideways. I breathed heavily and stumbled at the exertion. Wandering for eternity, not knowing where I went, I looked up at a disapproving hum and saw a white-haired woman. "You are too dangerous, Ethan," Ophellia lamented, "I could see your path, and it won't travel much further. It's a short, but long, torturous path. I cannot mess with fate, but I have to for your sake. You act ignorant, but you know your inner turmoil."

Her miasma grabbed me and I started to suffocate, _Impossible! She is too far away to harm me! My own power should **repel**_ _it!_

But I was dying nonetheless. When all went black, I heard quiet shuffling and murmurs. "Disappointing."

It was Cao Cao and I was in the main Asterisk stadium, for the semi-final fight. His eyes were half closed, and eyebrows scrunched, True Longinus pointed at me. The lights shone on this spot, blocking out the audience's faces. He shook his head, "God gave you silence, but...this was a negative silence. He didn't deem you worthy of even his attention. He forcibly shut me out. _You_ are a disappointment."

I started at the tip of the spear, and instead of going for the badge at my chest, Cao Cao went for my eyes.

There was nothing in my view but a noose and a chair. I walked slowly to it, my mind controlled by an unknown being. But a voice spoke out of the gloom, "Are you sure you want to die that way?"

Kirito stepped from my side, holding out Elucidator, "How about a better way? Kill yourself using the traditional way of seppuku. Kill yourself with this before something else more horrible gets you."

Kirito grinned, "At least you could die with honor, even if this isn't the correct blade."

I slowly reached for the sword and held it. He pushed it into my hand and I turned it towards my abdomen. I pushed the blade and started cutting, slowly but surely. However, Kirito didn't kill me by decapitation when I finished, but stood there as I dropped the blade.

"Have you ever been betrayed by someone you trusted?" Kirito slowly morphed into Magnus Opus. "No? How about we get someone to?" She only walked away, laughing, as I slipped into pure darkness.

* * *

 **Finish. Hope you liked the chapter, not sure how to carry it on normally after this though. As in this event to volume six naturally. Ah well, I'll find a way *cough* timeskip after some comfort *cough***

 **Maybe.**

 **Next time.**


	9. Resurrection

**Chapter 9.**

 **Hasn't been the update time, but I finished this chapter and I like this story the best, so here it is!**

* * *

 _"He's alive!"_

 _Mathias shot his head to Sylvia and gave no hesitation, "Get medical attention! NOW!"_

* * *

 **Unknown:**

 _Is this a freefall?_

I was nowhere, but my mind told me that I wasn't falling. Just suspended in...whatever. _Then_ I realized I was in some kind of liquid. My eyes opened and I realized I have an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. I was completely clothed and floating in a tank.

 _Was I back in experimentation?_ I struggled, but my movements sluggish. I waited for the injection of prana into me and the intense fire that would consume my cells, never killing me as I grew stronger and stronger by the day. I didn't notice as the tank was emptied and the door opened, allowing me to get out, curiously completely dry. When I reached the door, Claudia bumped into me. "Ethan! You're up and moving!"

I pushed her aside, "Get away, get away, get away." I bumped into more people, "GET AWAY!" My shout surprised everyone who gathered at the hospital. Fans, reporters, friends. I shrugged off hands grabbing at me, I smacked away cameras. Only when I reached the entrance, people made way. I saw why. Sylvia looked at me, smiling, showing the purest feelings of happiness. I got ready to run to her.

 _"Have you been betrayed by someone you trust?...How about we get someone to?"_

I stumbled and everyone looked. I stared at her for a moment and Sylvia's face slowly turned to a sneering Magnus Opus. Sylvia took a step but I pushed her aside. She called my name and I screamed at her. Aura burst outwards and shoved her back. She gaped in disbelief and so did everyone. When they surged forward, I pushed the air and the Force shoved everyone back meters. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nobody tried to move after that and I ran without direction as far as I could.

I didn't stop and people honked, pedestrians turned, people took pictures. But I never stopped. I heard a screech and turned just in time to see the grille of a truck.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

Sitting up in the hospital bed, I turned and saw Sylvia gasp, then smile at me. She tackled me in a hug and I returned it. "Thank goodness."

I smiled as I sighed over her shoulder.

"Shishishishi, moving isn't this?" I turned my head to see Magnus Opum. "What? Why so surprised to see me?"

"Why are you here?" I growled, "Aren't you supposed to stay low ever since your failure with me?"

"Oh," she shrugged, "I'm only here to finish the job."

I stood but felt sweat rolling down my back, putting my arms out to protect Sylvia, "I won't let you do anything to either of us."

"Oh no," she gasped, feigning fear, "I wonder how I'll kill you now, if your loved one did the job for me?"

It was then I realized that it wasn't sweat, but blood flowing down my back. I grabbed the knife then looked at Sylvia, "...W...hy?"

"I had to," she simply replied, "To keep her from hurting you more." Sylvia's face was devastated, but determined.

"But...I don't want to die. I...can't die!"

"Shishishi," laughed the Great Doctor, "That's where you're wrong. You _will_ die here, today." I fell onto my knees and slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

I sat straight up, breathing heavily. Realizing where I was, I put a hand onto the bed and sighed. I kicked the blankets aside then got dressed in the Seidoukan Academy uniform.

I exited the room and walked into the hallway, aiming for Claudia's office. However, when I entered, I saw a man stand, "What are you doing here?"

"Why...I'm the student vice-president? What happened to Claudia?"

He frowned, "Claudia is below. There is _no_ vice-president. Not anymore."

I was astonished at the statement, "Are you saying I'm fired?"

"Shirou," the man scowled, "You were never the vice-president. Stop messing around. Ethan is dead, he was the vice-president." _Shirou?_ I thought. I wasn't...me? "If you want to find Claudia, she's outside."

I backed out of the room slowly then turned to exit the room. I quickly ran down the steps then burst out the door. Bumping into someone, I asked where Claudia was and they pointed at a direction. I ran that way until I saw a crowd. Quickly finding the blonde girl, I pulled her arm, "What happened to Ethan?"

She was surprised at my outburst, then looked at the floor, "He...dueled Kirin, and..." She choked on her words, "He...accidentally killed himself in the duel."

I pushed past her and looked at the coffin. Inside was me, resting peacefully, eyes closed and face pale. I reached forward, but my eyes shot open and with a snarl, pulled me forward and I hit my head on the coffin's side. I pulled away and rolled, looking up but seeing nobody around. Everyone had vanished. I scrambled back, "No, not another dream. Not another twisted vision!"

'I' smiled deviously, "But...if this is only a vision, why do you fear death?" The floor opened below me and I fell into nothing.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

 _Looking up at Claudia, her eyes were emotionless as she attacked with Pan-dora, she then turned to the gang that hurried up to me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I struggled to steady my breathing, and jumped at the sound of the door's knocking. I shrank back and curled up, shaking. The door opened and I stared warily at the boy who walked in with a green hoodie. He smiled as if he knew something, "So, after three times I guess you realized something?"

"What is it Yabuki? What is all this? Are you even real?" I muttered, shaking my head.

"..." he only watched me staring at the door. He walked over to the side and I heard the sound of scraping. I tensed for the next thing to kill me, but he only dragged a chair and sat in front of me, "This, is the depths of your mind."

" _My_...mind?" I turned to him.

"Yup," he nodded, "As to if I am real, depends. It really does. In the real world, I am nothing more than a hallucination, or your imagination's creation. However, I am real in here, as anything else and like you. Possibly as real _as_ you. Maybe even more real."

"But...how do you know all of this?" I pressed, "I can't see how if you live here like...like whatever we all are."

He shrugged, "Like my real life counterpart, I know things. Being in the Shadow Star Shinobi can do some things like that." I nodded and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, not to worry. No matter how many times you die in here, you can't die in real life, only and only _if_ you let it kill you. In a way, this is basically the perfect life."

I muttered while frowning, "Not perfect if you keep dying within hours or minutes."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, this is essentially the drawback of Pan-Dora. I don't know how you got tied up with Claudia, but this is _it_. _This_ is Pan-Dora's nightmares. You've died three times by now? Anyhow, this is only a small bit of what Claudia has to deal with. But good job on handling this. I'm satisfied that there's another real person in this world."

I pointed at him, "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"If I die, will we know that this talk even happened?"

"We both are always in the same universe after each death, so no matter how many times you die and I disappear, we are the same person."

"Oh," I stood and he did too. I looked at him questionably and he shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind, but the time has reached the limit. You must die again. Let's hope we meet again, Kichirou." He rushed forward with a knife and cut my throat.

* * *

 **The depths of the mind:**

The explosion rocked the entire world and I landed in the snow as the ground around me steamed and the grass withered, dying slowly and painfully. Ophellia walked slowly out of the dust, smiling demonically. I stood and she thrust out a hand, sending a large miasma hand my way and smashing me aside.

I stood, then collapsed as the poison started to consume me.

She took slow steps, deliberate steps and I fell to a crouch. Looking up, I faced Ophellia in the eyes, the demonic eyes, when she was thrown aside, the flash of a kunai flying through her lungs.

Then, my own vision went dark.

* * *

 **Yakushi Medical Center:**

The doctors and nurses rushed in at the flatline of the heartbeat monitor. They rushed around completing all the emergency procedures at such an event and Sylvia pushed through. She froze at the sound of the news that would be relayed to her and stood at the doorway, listening to the high-pitched endless beep.

The staff turned to her and looked at the body of the boy then prepared to start the steps to gather up the body and relay the news to the Sakamoto family.

Just before they had the chance to, the flatline went silent and a small beep occurred. Then another weak beep, at a constant interval until it got stronger and became steady. Everyone was astonished at the miracle and Sylvia gathered all her willpower to keep from breaking down on the spot. The nurses and doctors rechecked the equipment and then allowed Sylvia to sit by Ethan as they returned to their normal work for the day.

The moment the door closed, she placed her head on his chest and sobbed. Ethan had spent one whole month under intensive care, the priority and the quality of that preserved for the president of the Enterprise. Nanobots worked furiously to repair the damaged tissues melted in the heat then frozen from the extensive use of his abilities.

When questioned about his unusual abilities, as it was similar to Ophellia's, Sylvia kept quiet and only acted ignorant of his abilities. Only recently was Ethan removed from the nanobot tank and put under constant watch. This was the first time he had died in the process, but Sylvia had a feeling that it won't be the last time it would happen. She stroked his cheek and felt him move at the touch.

Sylvia caught her breath but he didn't move any more at all, didn't wake, and his breathing seemed to slow even more. His heartbeat then slowed to only a few beats a minute, making Sylvia worry even more. She looked up at the door opening, "Ayato. Kirin."

"Ms. Lyyneheym," Ayato replied.

She smiled sadly, "Please, Sylvia is fine enough. If you want, call me Sylvie. My friends do, and espec-" She brought up her knees up to the chest and the teen understood immediately.

"I see."

When he turned, Kirin bowed, "Sylvia-senpai, do you know if he's getting better?"

"No, I want him to get better, but..." she looked at the monitor, "Just earlier, he had died."

Kirin looked worried, eyebrows raised, "But he's alive now...?" Sylvia nodded and there was only silence, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I never had this happen to me before. This is all so new to me."

Ayato looked up and smiled, "I think this is a new experience for all of us." Kirin blushed violently at his smile and turned away. "Fortunately, with this I think we should be able to help each other more, right Kirin?"

"Y-yes!" she nodded. Sylvia looked away from them and gave a slight smile as her heart ached inside. She only looked up at the monitor as she answered their questions and tried unsuccessfully to talk to them. Eventually, they gave their condolences and left, Ayato's hand on Kirin's head as they walked out side-by-side.

Sylvia looked out the window and noticed how late it was. She laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She had only slept for a few minutes before she shot up, removed the cap and looked at the cap as her headphones appeared on her head. A tear slid down her cheek as she saw his vitals failing but still took a breath.

* * *

 **The depths of the mind:**

 **-Play Without You by Ashes Remain-**

I gasped and choked as I caught my breath. Coughing violently until fresh air returned to my lungs, I heard a knock. I went opened the door this time and saw Yabuki standing in front of me, "Did you save me from the last attack?"

He nodded.

"Thanks."

He gave another nod then walked out the door. I went out after a moment and went to the elevator, shooting for the roof. Exiting the elevator, I looked over Seidoukan as I noticed. I saw nobody, even though it was the time where everyone would be milling about.

"Shishishi finally thinking about it?"

I turned to Magnus Opum, "Yes. Because it would end the torture of you on my mind."

The woman tilted her head, "I noticed, you never mentioned my true name."

I growled, "I have no reason to even acknowledge you. You're a monster and nothing else. You don't even deserve a human name."

She shrugged and I turned back to the edge of the building. I looked over my shoulder and she smiled, waving me to go.

I took one step and as my foot hung over the edge, a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me slightly back. "Don't!"

"Sylvia?" I flinched at the voice and turned. I felt that while she was looking at me in disbelief, so was I. "Are you...real?"

She nodded, "Are you?"

I was about to answer, but instead pulled away, "No, nothing is real here. Nothing."

She grabbed my arm again, "I'm as real as you are, Ethan. I know we both know."

I shook my head, "I know I am real. I suffered here. You are the only one here can disprove that you are real. You could only be another trick. A fake. I've only believed in one real person here other than me. Yabuki. He's the one who told me this is all fake. That can mean you too."

Sylvia put her hand on my chest, "But...you've told me everything. Your past, your testing. We both gave you a new birthday, we both gave you a new life."

I held her hand on my chest and clenched it, moving it away after a moment, before moving away from her.

"Ethan?" she gasped, but I walked back until I was a step away from jumping.

"I can't trust anything in here. But if you are a real entity, I will trust you to sing once more. Okay? Let me listen once more. Maybe then, could I escape."

"Wait. Wait!" She cried but I turned and jumped as I heard the Great Doctor laugh as I fell. I didn't look back up, but I heard Sylvia scream, "NO!"

If I were to die, I was ready. Because I trusted Sylvia. I slammed into the floor after a moment.

* * *

 **The depths of the mind:**

I blinked as I got up from the snow. The air was freezing and the woods surrounded me. There was soft crunches as I stepped on the ice.

I saw a figure in the distance and thought I saw Sylvia. Running to catch up, she turned and smiled in greeting, "Hello. Are you going through here for a shortcut too?"

My heart fell as this was another dream. So was the Sylvia in the last. I modded and she giggled, "I noticed your uniform, Seidoukan?"

When I wordlessly nodded, she point ed to my left and told me it was that way, then she walked away from me. I hesitantly went left and saw another person, "O...phellia?" The person didn't turn but walked quicker away.

I ran after her, but stopped at the sound of laughter. "Give up."

Shaking my head, I continued running to catch up, but Ophellia had already gone too far ahead. Catching movement to my left, I changed direction and ran that way, but turned right when I saw her white hair billowing in the wind. "Ophellia!"

But she was gone by then. Her voice echoed throughout the forest, "Why do you want to save me? Why do you want to change my fate?"

"Because it's the right thing to do! The doctor is wrong! We can make our own choices now! What happens today is all up to you! Remember? You're under the supervision of Dirk, Dirk Eberwin now! Not...Not her!"

I received no response and realized I was lost. Gone in this world. The cold slowed my movements and I fell to my knees as I slowly died. I inhaled as I accepted what will happen. I crawled slowly, going for the light ahead, "I knew this would happen one day. But...I can't die. I must get back. She's waiting for me. Wait...ing."

As my vision faded, I tried to nod, "I understand...I must die, right? Spending my time here for too long will cause grief and be a waste of time..."

I closed my eyes as the light moved and drew nearer, hovering in front of me, I slowly crawled and touched the edge, causing a pleasant feeling of peace fill my body.

 _After all this time, finally..._

* * *

I knew that I won't truly die, but this time felt different. I could die now and will die.

I saw a shine of light from the bottom of a door and laughed inwardly at the childish imitation of the phase to the afterlife.

Until I heard a voice.

 _In my eye and in my way_  
 _In the sky so far away_  
 _Are you hiding in the grey_  
 _I am on my way to find you_

 _In the shadow where you lay_  
 _In the darkness I'll be praying_  
 _one by one in a lonely lullaby_

 _Dancing like a lonely feather_  
 _In the windy weather_  
 _Looking for a beacon and some clarity_  
 _Long to fly again together_  
 _And I wonder whether_  
 _We will ever find our melody_

 _Over mountain and below the stars_  
 _Light my way so I know where you are_  
 _And find me,_  
 _Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you_

 _My tomorrow my today_  
 _It is time for you to find your way_

 _This song is so familiar,_ I thought. The voice was also familiar. But here, in the light I stood on, I couldn't think. Nothing came back to me. I wanted to know who sang this song. Whose voice this belongs to. It called to me. Someone is calling to me. Telling me to return. Despite wanting to stay in the light, I backed away and entered the darkness. Only when I left everything flew back to me.

I faced the direction behind me and ran unhesitantly, knowing it was the right direction, seeing the person in the distance. She turned and ran into my arms and while we embraced, our surroundings faded until she faded herself. "I miss you, don't leave me. Please. You promised to do so much for everyone. Don't leave them hanging, but most of all...I love you. Come back, we have so much to do together."

When I saw Magnus Opum, I backed up and turned, "No. You aren't going to affect my life again. You aren't going to control me anymore. I ran from you, I escaped from your grasp. And if I die. I'm dying on my own."

I heard a step and I roared, pushing her away. Far, far away. "I'm going to be free. Free from you, and help Ophellia. Prove her wrong. To prove _you_ wrong. I am not a test subject. I am not _no one_. I am Kichirou Sakamoto. Ethan between my friends and loved ones. _This_ is my identity. Not a person to disappear into nothing, to be wasted. That isn't going to be _me_."

 **-End song-**

* * *

 **Yakushi Medical Center:**

Opening my eyes, I only saw the bright lights. Wondering if I was dead, I felt a hand hold mine. I tried to speak, but my throat was horribly dry. I felt a cup touch my lips and I accepted the water. When the pounding faded from my ears, I looked to my right and saw the wide eyes. Raising myself on one elbow, "Sylvia? Is this just another reality in my mind?"

She just stared and I reached with my free hand to cup her cheek, "I can't tell if this is real or fake, Sylvia. I just...can't. If I die this ti-" I was embraced tightly and I barely heard her voice, barely audible.

"I can't tell either, but when I fell asleep, I saw you. You told me to sing..." She pulled me into a kiss and when she pushed away, whispered, "You came back. After three whole months, you came back. You...finally did! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

The truth hit me and I smiled. That was the true Sylvia from earlier and she complied to probably my final wish, bringing me back from the dead. As she had kissed me earlier, I made my own move to kiss her. She froze but didn't pull away for a moment then held me closer and brought it a step further by shoving her tongue into my mouth. I fought back and we lightly fought on my hospital bed when I pulled her up. A nurse came in with a few others and saw the two of us. I looked up, seeing their embarrassed faces looking the other way, before glancing at the heartbeat monitor and seeing the pace had picked up rapidly.

Sylvia laughed and I whispered, "I won't. Thank you. Thank you so much."

After they removed me from the equipment and conducted a check to make sure I was functioning properly, they commented on my rapid recovery from such an event and use of power. My prana had been feeding on my own life force once my pool had been drained, but strangely, been feeding me more life as I was recovering, extending my lifetime.

I tuned out the rest of the talk and once they finished, got off the bed despite their protests and flipped. Landing, "I want to get back into my previous physical condition as before."

They glanced at each other and looked back at me, "But yo-"

"I will be fine," I replied but they shook their head.

"No, it's not that we won't let you, but...you got stronger in the three months. And we mean stronger than when you were participating in the Festa. Just to let you know. You should be released in the next two days." The nurse smiled, "Just in time for winter break for you two. Speaking of Festa, thank you Ethan."

I shrugged, "Honestly, it's unneeded. I was probably dead by that time, so I don't remember saving everyone."

"Still. Thank you. It's also an honor to meet the two of you in person. We'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night. I'm sure this is lame, considering it's what you've been doing Ethan, but get some rest."

I nodded with a laugh. "Sure, thanks." When the door closed, I walked over to the window and looked at the lights. "I wonder what will happen now that I'm up. What will I do now?"

Sylvia grabbed my arm, "Oh, you know Mathias Mesa?"

I ran the name through my head, I heard of him before, but..."Isn't he the committee guy for the Festa?" She nodded and I tilted my head, "What does he want me for?"

Sylvia shrugged, "He's asking me to call you to him if and when you'd get up. So, I guess we'll see him in the next two days?"

"Maybe. You'll have to go now, don't you?" Sylvia nodded confirmation and I closed my eyes, "Well, it was really a blessing to see you again."

After giving me a peck on the cheek, "You too."

* * *

I stood alone on the stadium. Actually, alone here. At the center of attention. Mathias was going on about how I helped protect the citizens of Asterisk and other heroics. Actually, as I told Sylvia before, I don't remember doing this, but I _know_ I did it. Mathias had assured me beforehand that he already granted Ayato, Julis, and Kirito their wishes. The first two because they were the winners by default as I was dead, and Kirito because he was my partner, and I saved...people.

Now I was getting one because I saved people. It didn't seem right, but I was forced to accept because of my actions and because Kirito declined the wish, saying that he didn't need anything. Ayato asked for the Enterprise to search for his sister and Julis asked the committee to support the orphanages at her hometown. Now...I was here. Looking up at the student presidents, they all gave me encouraging smiles and nods. I nodded at Claudia as she gave hers, but I ran through what I could ask for that wasn't too demanding, but also not too insulting of the offer.

Only when Sylvia gave me a wink did the wish come to me. Hopefully this wouldn't go downhill, but I doubted it will. Like, ninety percent sure it'll go well. No, drop it to eighty.

"So," Mathias turned, "What will you ask of us to do for you?"

"Cameras. I want this to be known. All over the world." There was muttering and when Mathias asked what I was doing, I scratched my head and answered, "Well, you'll see. Just, get a live run of what's going to go on today, and now?"

He seemed intrigued and nodded, the entire setup running, the video live and running. I ran offstage to everyone's curiosity and I leapt onto the raised platform of student presidents, surprising everyone. I grabbed Sylvia's hand and ran back in front of the camera.

"All of you who are viewing this now. You'll probably wondering what I am wishing for, as you all know what I did." I laughed then continued, "Honestly, I don't think I deserve this. I only did what was right, helping others just for the sake of helping others. But...I guess it pays off. My wish was to have this broadcasted to the entire world. Yes, everyone who has a screen is watching this right now. Just because I asked."

I turned to Sylvia and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her and smiling foolishly into the camera, "Those of you teens and men pining for Sylvia Lyyneheym here, I'm going to say this, but it's too late. I am hers and she is mine. We both had fallen for each other a while ago, if I recall correctly, and we love each other to the very bottom of our hearts. I just want this to be known to everyone. From the youngest teens to the strangest elderly. I was going to win the Festa for her, but...we ended up being together before then, as one event after another, we drew closer and closer.

"Only recently, have we decided to never separate. We will stay together to the very end of our lives. I'll be honest. I'm not sure how many girls like me, bu-"

I turned to Sylvia as she whispered in my ear, "A lot."

I blinked at her answer and returned to the camera, "But yes, I am taken too. I don't plan on a harem or anything like that. I want none, but I _will_ choose select persons for mine...I suppose. I thank you all for listening, and I don't want anything else. I may have crushed many men's dreams, hopes, wishes, and lusts." There was a wave of laughter from the audience present, "SO! I'll end it now just so I don't get any-MMPH!"

Sylvia forcibly kissed me and everyone went silent, and I was sure the entire world went silent. Literally. For about half a minute as they watched her kiss me passionately on screen.

For that long. She turned and spoke herself, "After today, I want nobody else to chase after me. I have had a couple of cases, but I have found the boy I love. I want nothing else in the world. But those of you worried about my tours, they won't be affected at all. In fact, I may bring Ethan along with me at some times. I will see you the next time I go someplace for a tour." She gave a wink and held out a victory sign. When the screen went dark, the crowd went wild though there were occasional shouts of anger, which Sylvia assured me to dismiss. It didn't matter as long as we were together.

* * *

 **Kichijoten Hotel:**

"I'm glad you did that," Sylvia commented as we watched the skyline from the balcony.

I laughed as we rested our heads against each other's, "Benzaiten was with me. I said everything I wanted to say and flawlessly too. Maybe. Or maybe it was another omnipotent being who wanted me to say what I wanted to. I could have said something embarrassing or incorrectly, but he did what he did without messing up my life."

"Hmm," she looked at me with narrowed eyes, studying me, "Maybe there is a powerful being out there who made things happen the way it did. But for that reason, I am glad he did that."

I jumped up on the railing, shouting, "I am glad for that too!" Looking down at a giggling Sylvia, "Well, if there _is_ one, he let me come back to life, even if I could have died, he brought us together, let us _be_ together, allow me to save you, and plenty of other things."

Sitting down on the railing and swinging my feet over the edge, I sighed, "But, I just don't know what to do now. I've basically finished what I wanted to do. Everything I've wanted to do. It would just feel redundant to continue past this."

"But you know it's not," Sylvia pointed out.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I still need to save Ophellia. I _know_ I'll meet her out there. In the world. Somewhere." Clenching my fist at the moon, "The time should be soon now, no?"

"Maybe," she smirked, "Especially now that I, the opponent of Ophellia during the Lindwurm Festa is close to you. She'll find us or vice versa."

"Mm," I nodded once with vigor, "Maybe we'll fight each other in the next Lindwurm. Won't that be an amazing battle?"

"Yes," she said while staring into nothing, "It will be."

I tilted my head, "Hey?"

"Oh!" she jumped, "I wasn't paying attention!"

I fell back and rolled to a standing position, "No, nothing. What were you thinking about?"

She blushed, something I've never seen her do. Not a small tint, but a visible red, "Ah...ah? I was wondering about your Gryphs Festa team. You told me once you planned on one."

"Yeah," I scratched my head, "Well, it's really a plan, but if I were to join, I may fight Claudia. I don't want to get in her way though. If I do make one, I would include, Nii-san one and two, Cao Cao and Minato, Tang, and Sig."

"Sig...Siegfried-chan?" Sylvia asked. At my curious nod, she widened her eyes, "You know him?"

"Yeah," I waved dismissively, "He is a cool guy. Very adept in Luxes. In fact, he has one Ogre Lux Gram, after the demonic sword and five other Luxes of his own creation."

She pouted, "Don't avoid my question! You know what I want to know!"

I gave a nervous smile, "The four extra arms? Yes, him. Yes, those. I haven't asked how he got those, but he was one opponent I was never able to beat. But the duels are off-records, so nobody has any results of that. We agreed because he wanted secrecy, he didn't want to be like you nor me. But...he wants to fight with us next year if we participate, and definitely the year after to climb up at top."

By this time, we were inside and the sliding door shut to keep out the chilly December wind, but not the cold. I sat on the couch and waved to the bed, "All yours Sylvia."

I couldn't see her face, but it was looking at the floor, the shadows hiding her eyes. She turned, "Could you sleep with me tonight?"

"Like, on the actual bed?" I raised an eyebrow. She gave no answer but slid under the blankets and patted the empty side. Entering, I said, "Thanks."

"It's just colder tonight," she mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"It's not too bad, and it is warm enough here," I replied.

Her mischievous tone worried me, "But not warm enough." Looking questionably at her, she blushed and looked away. After a moment, "When you dragged me into your mind, how real was it?"

"It was real for the first two times, but it eventually got annoying..." I laughed and she held my hand.

"Please, be serious." When I said nothing, she asked, "So, you still blame yourself for their deaths?"

"No, not anymore. They've died because of Magnus's cruelty. I would have stopped her now, but I had no power to then. As Ophellia would have said, that's how it must have gone for today to be today."

I felt Sylvia press against me, "I'm so glad now that you've put it behind."

"Now all I have to do is pull Ophelia out. As you pulled me out," I rest my head on her head and contently closed my eyes.

"I want to ask this bluntly, Ethan. Can you please have sex with me?"

I widened my eyes and Sylvia rolled on top of me and gave me a kiss, which I didn't bother trying to reject. Not anymore. After sliding a hand up my shirt, I finally accepted what she wanted. I loosened the ties for her uniform and parted her top, the Queenvail Academy uniform being tossed aside shortly after. She started to pull my shirt off me and I helped her do so. We played around for a moment more before she removed my pants sat on me in only her bra.

"Sylvia, you really want to?" I stopped her once she started to remove her skirt.

Her giggle answered the question, "I've never felt this way, you know. Liking someone. Then falling in love. I fell for you when you saved me from Nguyen. I couldn't and didn't want to hide my feelings anymore."

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Afterwards, whenever I was alone, I would think about you with me, like this.."

I caught my breath, "Sylvie..."

"Please? Only at least this once before the future."

I pushed her onto her back, "Fine, I guess we could. If you want to, I don't see why I should say no, even if there are almost a hundred reasons why we shouldn't fuck now."

"Let's take our time, we could stay here as long as we want and I want the first time to be memorable~"

* * *

 **Morning, Kichijoten Hotel:**

Turning to my right, I mumbled, "Morning songtress."

"Mmph," she said into the pillow after flipping on her stomach. "I don't _like_ that nickname."

"But your voice is entrancing, no matter what you're using it for. Singing, talking. Hey, even when you're panting, moaning or having an orgasm, you still sound amazing."

She sat up and hit my shoulder while blushing, "Just go to the bathroom!"

I shook my head while chuckling and rolled out of the bed and showered. After I brushed my teeth and ordered breakfast, Sylvia got out herself, but when she came out of the bathroom, she seemed more dejected than yesterday. As she picked at her food, I held her hand and she glanced up before averting her eyes.

She answered my unasked question, "Ethan...I have to go on a tour the entire winter break. I might return a week at the earliest. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Now that you have no plans for the break...I feel bad leaving you behind."

I chuckled and put her hands between mine, "It's fine. A bit ironic after my speech...But I can get back in my old shape during the week. I'll be fine, don't worry so much about me. We need to focus on our own lives too. You'll need to because of your occupations, and after that speech. People _will_ be worried you'll put me ahead of them."

She started to protest, "But it's _supposed_ to be that way!"

Smirking, "You're still in the prime of your career. One day, when you're older, we _will_ spend our time without all the reporters and paparazzi. I know."

Sylvia sighed heavily, "I don't like you. You just won't ever get mad over these things."

Smiling, "Because I believe that these things aren't something I should get angry about. There are other things I can get angry about, but this is nothing in my opinion."

She gave a pout, "I think for my Christmas wish, I want you to be angry more often!"

I started laughing and she grinned for a moment before laughing herself, and making a few calls for preparation of her departure.

* * *

I couldn't go to see her off for security reasons, despite me being her boyfriend, so I was forced to watch from the balcony of the hotel as her private plane flew off to her destination. I think it was somewhere in China.

I waved at the plane that took off and then jumped onto the bed. "Well, once again like breaks from school. Just gotta do some runs and pushups."

However, I suddenly got a call. Accepting it, I saw Julis smiling, "Ethan. I'm glad to see you're doing fine today. Will you be doing anything with Sylvia this winter break?"

I scratched my head as I blushed, "Well, quite the opposite actually. She had to go on a tour to China. Or maybe it was Singapore. It's a tour around the Asian countries."

Julis beamed, "In that case, would you want to come to Leiseltania with us?" She started, "Oh, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I ho-"

"No, it's good. I'll just need to tell Sylvia not to worry about me because I'm going with you guys. Where do we meet?"

She turned around then looked back at me, "The Floating Airport on the North Kanto Multiplex's Crater Lake." I nodded and ended the call, packing my items then checking out. Informing the teller to thank Mathias, staff, and manager for their hospitality. I looked at the duffle at my side and consulted the map before jogging in that direction. If I wasn't going to be able to exercise for two weeks, might as well do it just for this hour.

* * *

I nodded at Julis then followed her to the special lounge we were to wait at until the departure. I pulled up a screen and saw Sylvia, turning over her shoulder to speak to someone off-screen before turning back to me, "Yes? Did something happen?"

"Ah, if you count me going to Leiseltania something."

[Leiseltania...Leiseltania...Julis's hometown?]

At my nod, she pouted then smiled, [You're cheating on me!]

I laughed and she smiled, [I'm glad, honestly. Now I won't have to worry about you running off killing terrorists with Hideki. But remember, don't put anyone ahead of me, understand? I _will_ make your life miserable.]

I paled, "Yeah...don't worry. You'll be number one. Always. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

[Oh! I remember I forgot to mention him! Hideki and his company now run a force with the Enterprise at almost the equivalence of the Shinobi Shadow Stars. An international public police force. They are called the Soldiers of Dawn. I'll get you to contact him soon.] I looked up and followed everyone out as Sylvie sent me a phone number which I saved on my contacts list, calling the number once we entered the plane.

The line rang three times before someone picked up, [Kenji Shikoku speaking, is this an emergency?]

"Uh, this is Ethan, I just want to talk?" I asked. There was silence then some shuffling.

[Hey, boy. Haven't heard from you, but I know. I just told Hideki now. Just in case you are wondering, I'm Skyguy. Great to hear you're doing well.]

"Great. How's the police force?"

[Interesting to say the least. Our main company also handles counterterrorism, but most of the recruits work among Asterisk borders like normal police. Despite this though, Hideki had to agree on staying at the office to handle all the paper work until we get people to do it for him. It slightly irks him. Ah, here he is now. I'll tell the rest of the guys how you're doing.]

I smiled, "See you soon then, Skyguy. Tell them I said hi."

[I will.] The call cut off then another came up. The person sitting in front of the camera was Hideki. He nodded hello and immediately spoke.

[You've probably heard enough already, but it's good to see you up and awake.]

I smiled, "Not enough. People just don't know that you could go through more suffering asleep rather than if you are awake."

Hideki seemed to understand, [I can relate. Because when you're awake, the past is the past, and you could only focus on the future and present. Only those in the past can bring it back. But in your mind while asleep, your brain knows all your fears, all your dark secrets, and innermost thoughts, and unintentionally makes you live through everything. From the past, present, and sometimes, even relays horrors in the future. Now, let's leave all that behind, Ethan. Unless you want to talk about it?]

"I guess I will. Really what I faced were twisted versions of my life..."

He tilted his head, [I see. Like?]

"My first thing was my entire life leading to me dying and dying. Then the second...I woke up as if everything was normal, but I couldn't get near anyone because of my past."

[Ah, the testing in the lab from Leiseltania?]

I raised an eyebrow, "You know?"

He chuckled at the screen, [Your reaction is quite different than I expected. Yes, I know. Only because I now have access through almost the entire database in the Enterprise. So, naturally, I checked yours first. Because I would have to inform the Sakamoto family.]

"Oh..."

[Anyhow, you don't mind about the testing anymore?]

I shook my head, "No, I'll put that in the past. I've sworn to start anew a few months back, but I didn't. I still let the words of Magnus Opum affect me. Not anymore. I promised myself before I woke."

[How _did_ you wake?]

I scratched my head while chuckling nervously, "Well, Sylvia got me to wake up. Using the song of hers."

[The Lonely Feathers. The song said to be able to find anyone on Earth. I'm generally surprised it brought you back.]

"Hmm, I guess it's just...our such close connection?"

He shrugged, [I suppose. How'd it go with her after?]

I thought about what we did yesterday night, lasting until mid early morning and I tried unsuccessfully to hide my blush. He noticed it and laughed uncontrollably as he figured out what we did, catching the attention of the others in the plane. I waved nervously and they turned away. After I looked back at the screen, he was wiping his tears. [Boy, you're barely seventeen. Don't go getting a kid _now_. I had Lyynesta at what? Thirty?...]

He grew solemn and I didn't know what to say until he looked to his left and tapped a few keys on his keyboard. Nodding after a moment and making a call. [Hey. Falco the falcon here. You have a trace on Graecus? Leiseltania? The hell is that guy doing _there?_ ]

Hideki gave a noticeable frown then tapped the desk in front of him, nodding as he listened. He hung up without a word then turned to me, [Hey, it was good talking to you. But as you can see, I'm a bit busy. Recently been looking for Gustave Malraux. Not exactly sure who he is hired by yet, but I _will_ find out. Actually, I may find out. His records have been partly erased.]

"You mentioned Leiseltania. I could help," I offered. He thought for a moment, then frowned. "I'm heading there right now for the winter break. If Graecus, or Gustave, is there, I'll find him eventually. Even if the two of us don't know why he's there in the first place."

He gave a happy sigh, [When you grow up Ethan, join the Soldiers with us, will you? I'll be glad to have you with us. Sylvia too. With her, nobody could hide from us.] We both laughed and he gave a wave before turning to the computer at his side and gesturing down with his left hand and ending the call.

* * *

 **This chapter is complete. Now, the next one will be the end of Season 2 of Gakusen and Volume Six in general. I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **I'll be honest, I was about to end the story here, but I remembered the whole point of mine *facepalms* So I went ahead and typed the other few thousand words haha.**

 **Now...I actually had something to say but I put the proofreading as the priority and now...*poof***

 **Ifnyou have any questions, comments, or concerns, review or PM me, magbe one of those will the thing I wanted to mention. Now, finally I hope all of you who read this likes it and a favorite, follow, and review will be neat!**

 **Will see you next time, on Chapter 10 (Or the next chapter posted by me om the 10k other stories but for Gakusen guys, chapter 10. Peace.)**


	10. Leiseltania

**Numero 10 and some sad news for those whp like this story :V**

 **Now, if you're wondering about Priscilla (which I'm sure most of you aren't) I have a reason. I'm going to be giving a Kiba (DxD) moment after Reunion.**

 **Necro-Pen: Took me a moment to guess, but yeah I should have had Ethan do it. But it just gives a feel of, "I had a bad life, so do this for me." Which I didn't want to do. In my opinion, that's leaning more of the iffy moves in life. And thanks, I'll try my best to make the adaptations as interesting as possible. :)**

 **UPDATE: I won't or may not be updating as often. Life's taking a turn, highschool, college, restrictions, so my updates will or may ne spastic. All thw stories I have a chapter rwady for (which is only two) will be posted. Apologize for the grammar quality but I just want to get this out. I will type but not publish chapters. Especially for this story and Kill the Red Dragon Emperor. Because I like the former the best and the latter I type on Google Docs rather than this site.**

 **Special shoutout to the guest King of P0wers, King Hero Gilgamesh, and finally, Necro-Penm Those who favorite and follow (and suppirt) my other stories, thank you too, but I chose these specifically because I pmed the latter two on few occasions and have seen the former in multiple occasions. I hope you enjoy and I definitely hope this won't be the last time I say this**

* * *

 **Leiseltania:**

"You're pretty confident for a brat who just got up from his coma a few days ago," Daiki Hokkaido, or I know him as Hotshot, guffawed. He slapped my back when I was about to retort, "Just messing with ya. You seem stronger than before the coma, actually. Not sure if it's like working out. Putting a little more weight and eventually your body adjusts to it to make it stronger. You _did_ exert power more recently if I recall. Against Irene, Cao Cao, and then keeping the explosion contained. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."

"Thank," I said timidly and he smirked.

"Anyhow, I'm only here because I'm the only one not training the freshies. Just stay in contact. I'll be on the lookout for Graecus and alert you if he's heading your way. Sadly, no photo for you to give to Victoria for easy distinguishing."

"She's...actually not here. She's in the Asian countries for a tour."

He tilted his head, "Oh. Didn't know. I expected her to be with you. No matter. I could work on my own either way. I'll catch you soon, bro." He turned down the street and waved over his shoulder, to which I waved back out of instinct. I jogged backwards then faced the direction of the home of Julis, nodding at the guards who opened the gate to let me in. I traced my way back to the room I was supposed to go to.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up talking to my friend longer than I thought!" I exclaimed as I came through. "Eh?"

"Ah," said the red-haired male, "You must be Kichirou Sakamoto. But I think you prefer Ethan. I am Jolbert, Julis's brother. You have my utmost gratitude for protecting my sister."

I widened my eyes, "Ah, so the king? I don't need a reward. I was just doing what's right."

He smiled, "Quite perceptive. No, but I insist that you must have something in return. May we talk about this later?" I glanced at Julis, who gave a slight nod, and I turned to her brother and gave my own. "Great. Well, I planned a banquet tomorrow night as a welcome gift. Don't take this as the reward, understand?"

I smiled wryly, "I understand."

He let us leave and we walked down the corridor to our rooms. As we left and glanced out the windows, I smiled at the scenery and noticed Kirin grab Ayato's sleeve. "Wow, look Amagiri-senpai! It's so beautiful!" She noticed my questioning gaze and quickly turned away, face reddening. Julis turned to me as I walked by the window with my hands in my pocket, smiling.

"Is it like this all year, Flora?"

"Hai!" she answered, "But in the springtime, it's even better! You should see it one day! Maybe with your Highness." Julis protested and I laughed.

"Hey," Julis called and I turned, "What do you think? I just wanted you to see the country to let you relax. Hopefully nothing too stressful came up." I shook my head reassuring her and turned back out the window.

"How old is this? It seems old, yet looks so new. As if taken cared of for centuries."

She walked up to me, "Well, in fact, it is. The garden and villa here has been standing for as long as the time of the Holy Roman Empire." I nodded my approval, amazed at that small fact. "It gained independence as the Kingdom of Leiseltania, but was wiped out by German forces in the revolution. However, a Beltis meteorite of the highest caliber was found in former Leiseltania territory. Because the meteorite was an extremely rare Grade A meteorite, the Enterprise began to fight over it, but didn't want to risk a serious military confrontation. They signed an agreement to share profits and make the area a playground, recreating the country."

"Ah," I nodded, "Puppets. Must be fun, under their constant control, right?"

Julis sighed heavily and frowned as she looked at me, smiling sadly, "Yes. We are under their constant grip everyday. _We_ get some benefits, but others..." She didn't finish and I didn't need her to. "I want to change this country."

I nodded absently as I looked back outside and smiled slightly at her concentrated face.

* * *

Walking down the street, I stopped and drew out a cigarette. I had no intention of smoking it at all, but this was what will call Daiki to me. I turned on the lighter, letting the flame hang near the cigarette, but not lighting it and held it up near my face. Seeing a person walking down the street not a minute later, I tilted my head and called, "Interesting how one small breath can ruin lives. You _concur_?"

"Well, _cogitate_ about it all you want, nobody will be satisfied in the end." I dropped the cigarette and crushed it under my shoe, "He's going to make a move, but I don't know where. For sure I can say tomorrow night. No later than that. It's embarrassing, really. Seems even with us, we have our limits against the Genestella."

I laughed, "Well Hotshot, humans may not be able to match up to Genestella normally, but you and the Soldiers will be the first to be the ones who will. Because you all can."

He seemed to nod in the dark, then "Thanks. Anyhow, be on guard. The only place that Graecus _will_ attack is that villa that houses the Riessfeld family. But who knows. He has a history of popping up somewhere else. Just be on guard. As a reminder, he doesn't fight himself, but those creatures he summons are deadly. The only thing we got a handle on is a hydra. No info on other creatures, so you may be facing the Nemean Lion at one of the worse cases. Or Scylla."

"Roger all."

He grunted then walked off into the night. I turned and watched him disappear before. Turning to the villa, I jumped over the roofs and quickly leapt to the balcony to my room before I wondered where everyone was. As I strolled down the hallway, I heard voices and recognized Claudia's. Peeking into the room, I saw that everyone was present, so I fully entered. "Ah, there you are Ethan. May we all talk? About the Festa?"

"Shoot," I replied.

"The only outlier is you for the team. They all want to participate, but there's a problem, Julis wants you to join," Claudia giggled. I glanced at Julis in surprise and she flushed at being put on the spot.

I sighed, "I said this already, I may make my own team." Everyone glanced at each other save for Claudia. "But...Julis. Understand this. You already worked with Ayato. Actually, all of you have. You guys will understand each other more than I do. I haven't worked with any of you at all, except Claudia. Each and every one of you have worked with each other at least once this year. You guys understand each other's weakness and strengths. Right?"

They nodded and I continued, "But if I join, someone must be removed and all won't end well. You all have your own wishes to fulfill. If one is left out...you get the idea. If I join, there's also the whole retraining problem. Besides, my own _and_ only wish is already fulfilled. For those three reasons, I won't join. As to making my own team, I may. I have the people in mind already, but...I have my reason for _not_ joining. They also want to, but they are fine with not joining. So right now, I'm still deciding, but most likely I won't make an appearance. Julis, you may want to fight with me, but stay with Ayato, all of you. You understand him more than me. If I were to join a future Festa, it's probably the year after. Lindwurm, because I have a goal in that one. So, thanks for caring, but I shall decline."

All seemed to breath a sigh of relief at avoiding a potential disaster and I smiled. "Well, I hoped the speech went well. But all that is true."

I turned to walk out the door when Claudia called, "Kichirou-kun. May I ask, who will you team up with if you do plan to?"

"Cao Cao, Lily Tang, Minato, and Siegfried," Claudia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, "Yes, they have agreed to join if I decide to, but they won't mind if I don't. It's a powerhouse, yes, and keep your hopes up that I don't join if you all are worried."

* * *

 **Next night:**

I fixed my tie and glanced at the mirror, "Perfect!" I turned to see Flora and nearly jumped, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Sakamoto-senpai! But I just came to remind you that weapons aren't allowed!" I glanced at Murasame and reluctantly held it out, placing it on her hands, "Thank you. Just come out and go to the girls' room when you're ready. I need to go tell Amagiri-senpai."

I nodded and when she left the room, smiled as I felt the two knives on my chest and around my ankles. A gun-type Lux on shoulder straps and on my waist. "Glad there's no frisking. With Graecus possibly coming..." I laughed and walked out to see the group coming towards me. Claudia immediately came to me and grabbed my arm.

She whispered, "Because Julis is the guest of honor and must escort Ayato, I can escort you~" I laughed as Claudia winked at Julis as she looked back helplessly and I shrugged. Julis gave a tired sigh and carried on. We entered the dining hall and I admired the giant room as everyone split paths for their audiences. I just wandered aimlessly until someone approached me from behind.

"Impressive?"

"Hell yeah." I answered as I accepted a drink from Julis. "Don't take it harshly, but I thought you had no money."

" _I_ don't. But the country can spend on me. Besides, I'm not like my brother." She glanced in his direction, "He doesn't publicly speak nor has enthusiasm for his job. The perfect puppet and why they ignore him. He _knows_ that, as depressing as it sounds. In addition, all those women are his lovers."

"A harem..." I muttered.

"Well, not exactly. All are sent by the Enterprise. They aren't spies...but don't really love him either." We noticed Claudia approach him, "...And Claudia's father is in charge of this area...So she's visited multiple times and why she's so friendly."

"Ah...Is her father an executive?"

"No," Julis said quietly, "Just her mother's personal subordinate. He's too human to stand a chance. He loves his daughter more than his wife, which is why can't be an executive. You need to undergo process to remove humanity, basica-"

"Hey,"I gestured to Jolbert's direction, "Brother is calling."

She seemed irritated, "Fine. It was nice just talking." Julis gave a timid grin and I squeezed her hand before seeing movement at the second floor. I natrowed my eyes and was about to move to the stairs when someone called my name.

I turned and was surprised, at the auburn-haired teen wearing a white dress with red accents and trimmings, "Hey! Asuna! How are you?"

She smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "Fine. Are you here with Sylvia?" I shook my head, "Then, Julis and the others?" I gave a nod and asked her question in return. "Ah," she laughed, "My father has a big influence, so I was invited while I was here. Kirito-kun too. But he's taking his time changing, so I had to come by myself."

She gave a heavy sigh. "I didn't even get to ask him how I look."

"Not bad at all," I grinned, "I'm sure he'll be speechless." She blushed and I nodded confirmation and saw a teen in a suit. I waved him over and Asuna peered over her shoulder. She blinked in amazement and Kirito stopped.

"What? I look just like Ethan. This is nothing."

"Nothing," Asina replied, "Just never seen you wear a suit before."

He laughed nervously, "Not comfortable. I don't like it. Is your dress just as bad?"

Asuna spun in a circle, "Not at all. How does it look?"

Kirito smiled, "Highlights your beauty more than before. You don't look like that strict commander but a wealthy daughter."

She frowned and was about to comment when there was an explosion and everyone started to panic. Asuna and Kirito's hands went to their waist and back respectively to draw their weapons but stopped. I put my hand to my chest and a hand grabbed my shoulder, "Da-Hotshot!"

The man who I saw multiple times during the party nodded and peeled off the face mask, "Yeah, that's me. Graecus is here, as you just noticed. Turns out they took your ways of contact too. Security purposes but it was necessary I suppose."

He turned to Asuna and Kirito, "You two. Keep order, get the people out. Now. Understand?" They nodded and quickly moved to control the crowd. He turned to me, "Handle the creature or creatures he summoned. I'll track him down. He's very slippery, so I need to move now too. I'll catch you later."

I nodded and he sprinted out a window when he saw someone levitate by. He crashed through the window with a loud shatter and vaulted over the balcony with ease. I laughed at his disregard for the damage but I think there is already enough tonight. I pushed through the backdoor and stepped on a shard of glass. "Claudia!" she turned, relieved and shouted something and pointed at a chimera. "Woah."

It flew onto the floor and shortly after was blown apart by explosions coming from attacks. Claudia widened her eyes and only then did I notice that the shards of glass wasn't glass, but teeth. From those rose...soldiers dressed in military fatigues. I stumbled back and they quickly moved towards the group, who were unaware of the danger. I drew the pistol from my holster and quickly aimed, inhaling and watching before shooting robotically. _Grey, cargo pants, fatigues, skeletal, skull = enemy. Aim, FIRE. Turn, same look = enemy, FIRE. Next person, pink hair, dress = friend. Next._

An arm wrapped around my neck and pressed. I tried to pull the arm away, but the strength was inhuman. I heard faint shouts as I aimed the pistol at the elbow and fired, splitting the limb from its joint. I whirled and kicked between the legs of the spartoi, who was unaffected and kicked me in return. I coughed as pain flared and I fell to the ground. Seeing a foot fly at me through the pain, I barely caught it at the second kick, the first breaking my nose. Just after I grabbed its foot, it disappeared into bits of prana. I looked up to see Saya smiling slightly, "Pew."

"Thanks," I replied and quickly threw two knives at her direction and she ducked just in time for the knives to fly past her and take down two more spartoi. We went back-to-back and systematically took out spartoi advancing on us. When we finished, Saya holstered her guns and I smiled with satisfaction. Only when I saw men rushing at us when I realized I was holding weapons and quickly hurled them into the forest nearby.

When they approached me, I raised my hands up, shouting, "I had nothing on me! Pure hand-to-hand combat! Yeah!"

* * *

 **Morning:**

Jolbert sat back, frowning, "The guy from last night is Gustave Marlowe."

"Gustave...Marlowe?" Julis frowned and Claudia looked uneasy.

"Yes, the man from last night turns out to b-"

"An internationally-wanted criminal," I finished and everyone looked at me in surprise. Jolbert opened his mouth but Claudia asked first.

"You know him?"

"Not personally," I answered, "But as you all know, I work with if not _in_ the newly formed Soldiers of Dawn. They asked me to watch out for him yesterday night. I did see him, but I got caught up talking to Asuna and Kir-uh, Kazuto I guess since this is a bit formal. I don't blame them though. Not for anything."

Jolbert raised an eyebrow, "So you knew he was attacking but didn't mention it?"

I raised a hand, "I should have mentioned it, yes. But my contact had only suspicions and I didn't want to tighten security for a false alarm."

Claudia nodded understanding as Jolbert looked a bit stressed but understood nonetheless, "He's a member of the group behind Jade Dusk, a terrorist attack carried out in Asterisk."

Ayato was confused, "So he's a terrorist? He didn't seem to be doing anything terrorist-like."

"No," Claudia answered, "He participated in Jade Dusk for money. This time...he was carrying out the orders of someone else."

Kirin added, "Yes, he did seem to be hitting us under the request of someone. So it may be a big organization. But who would do that?"

Julis's brother dodged the question, "The police want to put you all under protection. How does it sound?" Everybody politely declined and they were silent. I glanced up and was surprised that they were waiting on my answer.

"Hey, _do_ I look like I need protection?" Jolbert chuckled and shook his head, "So it's decided."

"Yes," he said uncrossing his legs, "I'll go tell them. Hold on a moment, Ethan. Just want to talk before you leave." I turned back around and nodded, pulling up a chair to sit on. Jolbert asked Julis to stay too and she questionably did so. We waited and were served tea from a maidservant and when Jolbert took a sip, I followed suit. Turns out it wasn't a good idea, "May I ask you to marry Julis?"

I choked on the tea and coughed, sending some up my nose. I quickly wiped my face and turned to him, "WHAT?"

Julis let the words sink in and slammed the table, "This must be some sort of sick joke!"

Jolbert smiled, "Now, if we are in agreement, why not start the engagement now?"

"Wait!" I shouted, "You have to understand, I'm fine around her...but I don't like her as much as Sylvia."

"Ah," Jolbert narrowed his eyes, "Her. But I've heard the same thing is between you and Julis."

"No!" I replied, "That's just reporters being reporters! If I were to marry one person, it's Sylvia! Nobody else!"

"I understand," he tilted his head, "But under these circumstances, it shouldn't be too big a deal. You marry a princess and can still love the idol."

"It is a big deal!" Julis shouted.

"But if you keep going, you know how things will end up..." Jolber frowned, warning her. Julis sat down, irritated and I continued.

"I don't want to marry for position. I want to marry someone I genuinely love. Yes, Julis is great in many ways and I can see if someone likes her, but my heart is mainly for Sylvia. In addition...we both have done so many things together, our bond is not something to disregard."

"Hmm," he thought, "I see. But are you sure? No matter how famous she is, a globally known idol won't compare to being the husband of a princess and queen." I stood.

"Is that all you see Sylvia as? Just a normal idol? I don't like that, you know. I don't like how the position and role in society has to do anything. I love and fell in love with Sylvia as herself. I never once judged her for her occupation. I only see her as _her_."

He sat back, "I see. Maybe I don't understand after all. But just to let you know, if you don't marry Julis, she'll be pawned off to someone in the Enterprise." My breath quickened and I sat down. "Now you see some light in truly why. I forgot about your global announcement with Sylvia. But this appears to be a difficult choice."

"It is," I growled. "I was about to let everything out on you for being dumb, but now I know the meaning behind the ignorance."

"Yes, since Julis won the Phoenix Festa, she had her value skyrocket. Now the Enterprise is poking its head out, watching. Since Ethan had just diverted a disaster and became a hero of the people, his value is just as high, if not higher, than a Festa winner." Julis gritted her teeth and I saw small traces of tears from frustration. I put my hand on hers just for a moment and she noticed it.

Jolbert didn't seem to, "So, how about it? You should live quite comfortably here."

"I should," I replied. "But I just freed myself from old chains. I'm not going to be locked to a new set. I will be free."

"But," he replied, "in this world, you can never be free. You can only choose what chains you."

"Yes, yes. But...I never knew her as much as Ayato. I know this," I stood and pointed, "Julis went to Asterisk to break the chains. The chains on you and on this country. I won't break free of chains and become new ones for another person. My decision is made now."

"Serious, are we?" Jolbert sighed and looked up, "But if Julis ever needs those chains, be the chains for her." I gritted my teeth softly then nodded. "Thank you. I see there's still a slight chance." We got up to leave and Jolbert held up a hand, "Hold up, there's another thing."

"If it's something dumb, I'm not listening," Julis replied adamantly.

"Please, don't participate in the Festa." Julis froze and only turned her head slightly. "If you win, I'll be boxed away and thrown out."

"No." Julis stormed out and slammed the door. Jolbert scratched his head.

"Well, that didn't go well at all. Seriously," he turned to me, "that was me begging for compliance."

" _That_?" I stared.

He nodded, no understanding my disbelief, "Yeah. As you know, I am only king because I am obedient and a good-for-nothing in politics and in general. If Julis becomes more popular than I...Well, it won't be a surprise if I'm eliminated within seconds. Julis then would proceed to change the country then, but the Enterprise being themselves, would make her suffer just because they know they can. Can you change her mind?"

I shook my head, "Even with me being me, I can't. I doubt even Ayato can."

He watched then gave a serene smile, "Well, I guess I'll have to be an even bigger-for-nothing. You'll find Julis at the orphanage across the lake, she's always gone there if upset."

I stood and started to walk out, "Hey. You can change yourself, you know. Don't worry about the Enterprise. Start going against them and use the meteorite as a leverage. If they attack, I have your back, along with all of Soldiers of Dawn. We are employed by the Enterprise, but we aren't under their complete control."

"Ah," he waved his hand, "Maybe. But honestly, I probably won't be able to do so. Thank you though."

"I should thank you too. I'll go to the orphanage now." I walked out and as I was going down the hallway, Ayato grabbed my attention. "Ah, going to ask about Julis?"

He nodded, "She didn't look too happy. I was wondering what happened after we all left."

I smiled, "A lot. Think you can help her? You always seem to know what to say. She's at an orphanage across the lake."

Ayato was surprised, "But...me? If you can't, how could I? Shouldn't you go too?"

"I will," I assured him, "But I need to talk to someone else. Her safety and everyone else's before anything else." Ayato stopped and smiled slightly.

"I see, then. I'll go talk to her. Don't leave me to do everything." I laughed and left the villa, going for the lake and strolling down a pier until I saw an motorcycle with the owner remove their helmet to react to a trio of thugs and accept the challenge. Seeing the surprise and fear in their faces before backing off and running as fast as they could out of the area, I laughed and hurried up to him.

"Hey, seems like you are fine," Daiki said and added, "See them? Wimps. Apparently challenging them is the equivalent if having an army by your side."

I shook my head, "You technically do, but you can beat them all up on your own anyways. They're probably used to defenseless victims."

He blew air out of his cheeks, "Yeah. Disappointments, that lot. Anyhow, Graecus escaped. Decided after toying with me, he legitimately teleported away. Pissed me off a bit, especially with that laugh of his. Asshole."

I laughed and he gave me a whack on the head, "Sorry, sorry. Everyone's good though. Nobody was injured, and the enemies taken care of."

He raised an eyebrow, "And the couple I asked to control the crowd?"

"Ah, Asuna's father was in a panic about the incident and rushed themselves all back home." Daiki rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Great, potential help and gone by a protective parent. Anyhow, you need to visit that pinkie of yours." I shot my head towards him, "Hey, don't give me that, I know her and she passed by fuming almost ten minutes ago. She went that way." He pointed west.

"I know, she's going to an orphanage to cool off a bit." He nodded and got on the motorcycle.

"Tell the woman to keep up her dreams and goals. Helping the poor is not something the Enterprise should disregard."

However, when I went there, I was greeted by the nuns who gave great hospitality, knowing I had kept Ophellia calm during her kidnapping and thanked me when they told me when they saw her winning the Lindwurm Festa. I declined everything with gratitude and asked for Julis. Telling me she left minutes ago with Ayato, I thanked them and at their request, played games with the children for a few moments. I gave my farewells and after I left the vicinity, felt slight tingling on my skull.

A tingling I have not felt for a long, _long_ time.

Tingling when Ophellia gave killing intent.

"She's...here," I muttered, "Ophellia. Ophellia!" I sprinted towards the direction the tingling pointed, as if it was a glowing arrow in my eyes, shifting to the source of power my mind and power knew all too well. I sprinted quicker and quicker, until an animal instinct overtook me. The inner demons who want to feed.

 _Who are infinitely starving._

My feet no longer touched the floor and I flew, the trees whistling by and I became a ghost, flying quicker and quicker until I burst into the ruins of the lab where we were created, " _O_ **PH _E_** L **L _I_** A!"

She froze and looked up, muttering and finally disregarding Ayato and Julis, " _Seems as you came after all. You **do** change the wheels of fate. Just moments ago, I saw them dying. Now you are here..."_

"T **HE _Y_ A** RE M ** _Y R_ E**SPO ** _NSI_** _BIL_ **IT** Y!" I shouted as I flew over her, the giant wings flapping and pushing away the snowstorm. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of her.

[Hey, Ophellia, which part of 'don't leave the lab' don't you get? Stop fooling around.]

 _"I would like to, but I have an old acquaintance to handle."_

[...I see. Make it quick then.]

Ophellia looked up and I saw her smile slightly, _"Show me that your horrible fate has been altered completely. I saw your announcement, but have you diverted the disasters that came to you?"_

I turned to see Claudia out into the clearing, I called to her and my voice echoed in the entire area, " **CL _A_** _UD_ IA, **G** _E_ T **T** H **E _M_ O** UT." She started to protest, **_"NOW."_** Power rippled on the earth and the miasma hands Ophellia shook as my wings rippled and Claudia sensed the danger. But it was too late, I shoved my hand in her direction and I felt even the purity that came from it to repel the power of Ophellia.

 _"Hmm, why protect them? They have nothing to do with us."_

 **"THA _T I_** _S WH_ Y **I** A ** _M D_ O** _IN **G S**_ O." Ophellia considered this and nodded.

 _"Then, Thousand-Eyed Master, stay where you are for your safety."_

I dove right at her and cut to the left when a dark hand cut through the air, the ripples pushing my hair aside. I swiped with my hand and shadows gathered around it to form an enlarged fist, smashing into Ophellia's side. She only stood still with her eyebrows raised and head tilted as she held back the fist with both hands and stepped back to gain leverage.

She brought up her left hand as I gestured at her with both of mine and dropped to the floor as the shadows dispersed to gather into one giant spike. I rushed her as her attention was locked onto the spike, but when I smirked, both I and the spike flew through her. "What?"

 _"Either you got weaker or I grew quicker. I found out that even if the miasma doesn't have as deadly effects on your life force, it still affects your brain. You are seeing nothing but illusions now. You cannot trust your own mind as long as you continue allowing me to have free access to your system."_

I closed my eyes and listened to the tingling, seeing where it was pointing. _"I'm contemplating whether to kill you or not. We agreed to show who was right in a fight against each other, but we never agreed when."_

I whirled to see multiple hands grab at me and I raised my arms to block, only to realize it was nothing until I was smacked from behind. _"I see. So you have only gotten slightly better than before. I guess you aren't leaving your destiny on power, but in love and a meaning. It's a shame. I defeated your loved one last year, and I can defeat you too."_

When I felt air moving, I ducked and I heard a satisfied hum, _"Better. Now, can you **win**_ _is the question."_

I closed my eyes and muttered, " **Shiki!** " Soon, I saw everything. I saw my barrier protecting the trio, and the hands waiting patiently as Ophellia stood at the center of the field. I saw the fists merging as one as there was a grin from the mass of energy in the center. Giant fists rose to crush me and flew, but there was an explosion and a giant exhale following two roars.

 _"I thought your dragons were blue,"_ Ophellia commented.

"They are supposed to be formed using my pool of prana and they are demanding," I replied, "Luckily for me, now not only do I have a nearly endless supply, but also can use the shadows as the source instead."

 _"Hmm,"_ Ophellia mused, _"But we both know that you don't have a bigger pool than me. That I can use to my advantage."_ I dashed ahead with full speed and jumped over hands coming from the ground in front of me and heard ripping as I opened my wings again, but they quickly faded in the midst of the strong malevolent force, making me twist in midair and land rolling, _"Now, that is an inanimate object, Kichirou...It cannot fend for itself against the miasma unlike Kanshou and Bakuya. You need to do better than that."_

As I was assaulted from all sides, the twin dragons batted away all the attempts and each time they dispersed into nothing, I brought them back. Each time, they were as energetic and lively as ever, but their force in ramming through the hands and flying speed decreased overtime. Each time, they showed how pleased they were. Each time they showed how much they trusted me to win. The pickiest twins, but not the strongest (although one of the stronger ones), who showed disdain to almost everyone who tried to claim them for the host's lifetime, showed interest in me due to the foreign blood. The most emotionless twins who were surprised I gave no effort to suppress their taunts. The most blood-thirsty ones who kept back their savageness just because I asked them too.

I fell into the floor as they blocked one more attack and launched upwards from beneath the ground, surprising Ophellia. I slammed into her and everything blew apart, "Didn't have any need for much prana this time. I think I won." Ophellia only lay on the floor, staring at me in slight surprise before narrowing her eyes.

"You think that, but you've drained yourself more than I did."

I got off of her and held out my hand, pulling her up, "Regardless, I won."

"Maybe. One day, when we both are serious, someone may die. I still don't see why you wanted to leave your path. You left a straight path and are now climbing a mountain and on the path to the most dangerous outcropping."

My eye twitched, "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Haven't I just climbed the steepest path just recently? You should have known, our mind linked slightly."

She gave a grim smirk, then turned, "No, that was a steep slope for your lover, and for you. But both of you could have handled it. _This_ is going to be the worst to come. In fact, I can _see_ the two of you falling down if you don't handle the situation with vigilance..."

"Wait, Ophellia, don't give me your enigma of seeing the future! What do you mean that both of us may die if we don't deal with it correctly? What do you _mean_ when we will handle the toughest challenge in our teen years?"

Before she disappeared into the snow, "Your feelings of love are strong, I can see the two of you...making it stronger...Goodbye for now, you need sleep." My view of her was blocked by snow. I was so exhausted, that I didn't have a chance to chase after her. I didn't even hear myself fall.

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily and tried to move, but I couldn't. "Arara~ Finally awake?"

"Of course I am..." I muttered, "You don't have to say the things everybody says in this situation..." Claudia giggled, "Is it just you at this time?"

"Yes, just me~"

I closed my eyes and sighed while smiling, "Of course...what about the others?"

"All with Ayato. How are you feeling?"

"Like Jell-O," I sighed, "It's tiring with even just my mouth. How'd you find the lab in Frauenlob? If I recall correctly, I've neutralized all powers there and set up illusions."

"Well," I heard her shrug, "It's really interesting on how you'd think it'll be hidden if you and Ophellia are fighting each other." I chuckled for a moment then stopped, waiting for my lungs to recover.

"Ugh, I feel so horrible. This is just like being dead."

Claudia touched my shoulder, "Shouldn't you have a technique to drain the prana of others?"

I shot open my eyes, "How'd you know that? I've never used it and don't want to."

"Because you are like a vampire. Your wings are like a bat's, you could become anything, an immortal. So, shouldn't you have ways to extend your life? And drain the power of others?"

My mind raced, that _was_ technically the core of me. In addition to those abilities Claudia mentioned, I could move quicker at night or without sunlight than with sun. As for the last two... "I can drain the life of others. But as I said, I don't want to. I can kill them. That's how hungry _I_ am."

"You won't kill me," Claudia replied, "I know you won't lose control unlike Irene." I closed my eyes again, "Also, I forgot to mention, I think you've accidentally used the drain on me before, when I first found you. You were so exhausted one day, but when I helped you up, you got so much better as I almost fell apart."

I didn't reply as I thought about that, _It explained why I had the drawback of Pan-Dora. I drained her and at the same time, took in the curse of Pan-Dora. With no way to rid of it._ "I'm not so sure."

"Come on, at the rate you are recovering, you would be an old man before you could walk." She grabbed my hand and I opened my eyes, "I'm sure, don't ask me this."

She gripped my hand and I felt the feeling of death enter me, I saw how I could be strangled, poisoned, frozen, burnt alive. All felt so... _wonder **ful** **! I wanted more! I needed to know how to kill. How to INFLICT DEATH! How to make people miserable before dying! Pan-Dora is not the worst of Ogre Luxes. It was the epitome of "death".**_

 ** _Come! Teach me how to kill!_**

* * *

 _"Thank you for seeing me."_

 _"Well, haha. We haven't talked a lot in a while. Month or two?"_

 _"Claudia?"_

 _"I thought you were avoiding me."_

 _"Why would I do_ that?"

 _"Considering how evil this Lux is...I wouldn't and shouldn't have been surprised it chose me."_

 _"Claudia...It didn't choose you because of you, it chose you because you could control it."_

 _"...You aren't reassuring me?"_

 _"Of course not! I know you can control it! You control me all the time! Well, not in_ that _way, but you do!"_

 _"Ufufufu, then you have to control yourself too. Once you pick your Lux, don't go killing people now, okay?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Now, will you walk me back to the girls' dorm?"_

 _"Eh?"_

* * *

 ** _Control...there is no such thing!_**

 _No...there is control. I control myself not this, not the doctor, not "fate." Me, and only me._ The feeling of want, the feeling of need, hunger, dissatisfaction faded and when Claudia fell over, I grabbed her. "Claudia!"

"Oooh," she wobbled dangerously, "You drank more than I thought~"

"Don't act like that! This is why I don't want to drain people. My own power..."

"I thought I would die..." she whispered, "I felt so empty, I was being chased...by a monster. By the beast inside you. All your regret, your hate, your guilt." I looked at my chest, and at myself, "You hold so much more dark secrets and thoughts than I."

"Claudia," I got ready to apologize and talk, explain, but she gripped my arm.

"Are you getting rid of it?"

"I...I am. I'm trying."

She looked up and gave me a exhausted, dazzling smile, "That's good enough for me. Kill the beast, kill everything that the doctor caused you. I don't want you to crumble from the inside." But yet, as she said it, I felt it claw at me, and speak, _[The worst is about to come! Let me devour everything! Destroy! Kill! Let me use what I've gained! You would be dead once I take you over! You need not suffer with Sylvia! You don't have to hate her! Do not help her! Saving Ursula Svento will lead to both of your destruction! **DIE NOW AND NOT LATER WHEN YOU ARE IN THE PIT OF MISERY!** ]_

It growled a pitiful growl as I felt familiar miasma fill my body. "What?"

"What?" Claudia looked up as she started to recover.

"What are you talking about?" There was no answer, but _"I've suppressed your beast. Looks like you cannot control it as I have. You haven't bent it to your own will."_

"What did you do?" I shouted, but Ophellia did not answer.

"Ethan?" Claudia sounded worried, "You are so pale, and you seem to be talking to yourself."

"Nothing...you must be hearing and seeing things," I replied as I stared at the far wall.

She nodded, "Maybe...I don't feel like myself right now."

A new voice joined in, "Then you'll have to stay here, Miss Enfield." I looked up to see a man dressed completely in black, holding a scabbard in his right hand, one at his belt, and slung a...AK-105 over his back. "Nephilim, are you good enough to move out?"

"Wait...Mayhem?" Daiki nodded.

"Glad you remember the change in my callsign. It's honestly better than 'hotshot.' I have a trace on Graecus, and I'll need you to keep any mythical creatures off of m-" There was a flash of light and loud rumbling, the entire ground shaking. We all looked out the window as Kirin ran in, "Damn, we need to move _now_."

Kirin was about to speak but stopped at the imposing presence of Daiki, "Ms. Toudou, please stay here and protect the villa. Can we count on you to do that?" Kirin was unsure until Daiki added, "Ayato would appreciate it." She beamed and nodded.

"Okay, leave it to me then! Make sure Amagiri-senpai stays safe."

"He will Nephilim, let's go. Miss Enfield, stay here too. The two of us have a terrorist to stop."

Daiki and I landed feet-first on the tallest building near the orphanage, the first thing in our vision is the hydra looming over the lake as if it owned the place. Flashes of light and movement could be seen near it and I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. "I know you're there, show yourself."

"Ehehehe, if it isn't the infamous 'Romanticized Samurai."" I glanced at Daiki and he bowed. "Or are you not one anymore?"

He smirked, "Say all you want, but I still follow the virtues in most respects. I may have broken respect several times, but not in large ways to break the _bushido_. I may generally be arrogant and rude, but my kindness is still enough to pass."

"How about, 'Loyalty?'"

Daiki laughed, "Ah, trying to rub it in my face, no? I was not loyal to the mafia, don't misunderstand. I am loyal to Hideki. Now, let's start." Lizards around us dove down and Hideki smiled slightly as he cut through them with ease, sheathing his sword and immediately engaging the spartoi that rose from the roof as the dragon teeth were dropped. He laughed and headbutted one, making it stumble then backhanded another before kicking the diaphragm of a third.

One jumped on his back and he calmly jumped back, head on its throat as they landed with a crunch, rolling off the immobile soldier. He drew a knife and slashed with such force he decapitated one and slammed the hilt into another's face, before charging at Gustave and knocking him out with an uppercut, "Meh, a bit boring if you ask me. We got him down though, just in time for the hydra to be taken down."

I shook myself out of my disbelief and turned, seeing the particles of the hydra fade away. Slinging the man over his shoulder, Daiki held up a phone and pressed a speed dial number, "Jackpot, boss. Yeah it was easy...Yeah the kid came too, didn't help though, stood there like an idiot.

"Hey!" I protested.

He smiled, "Huh? Ah, everything fell apart after Graecus was knocked out, not like the useless brat had to do anything after anyway."

* * *

Well, today is yesterday's tomorrow and now we are leaving Leiseltania. I've fought Ophelia for the first time and now I know I won't have an easy time...Gustave is in prison, Jolbert is now going to help Julis once she wins the Gryphs Festa, and a lot of things.

The only thing troubling me is what Ophelia said before she left...

* * *

"Sorry I kept you waiting~"

"..."

"Is...something wrong?"

"No...nothing."

* * *

 **Alright! Volume 6 done! Season 2 for the anime done! Let's get going to volume 7! Hooah!***

 ***Let's ignore this ironic occasion, but hopefully not to get your hopes up, I do have the eleventh chapter over halfway done haha!**

 **Let's hope this isn't a final goodbye, but...**

 **Regards, Brigade**

 **Oh! Not sure if this is a good or bad sign, but I've cried while making chapter 11. Twice. *Wipes tears* I hope I can get the same reaction from the rest of you when I get around to publishing it!**


	11. (Basically)Chapter 10-5:Happy Halloween!

**Not the real update, but this is a special Halloween chapter. Not sure if other countries celebrate Halloween, but HH to all of those in the US! Chapter 11 is pretty much finished, but I just want to go over it once again. Or a few times. I did skip a few minor parts to write the major ones (did I mention this?) So just going over again to make sure that it goes smoothly, not skipping a week or day in once scene break.**

 **Once again, Happy Halloween! Enjoy!**

 **Note: This Halloween chapter is a bit of a mix of a haunted house attraction, somewhat parts from Evil Within, and other horror games.**

* * *

"Uh," I turned around, "How did I get myself into this?" Sylvia teasingly pushed me through the door and we entered the attraction.

" _You_ said that you don't get scared, right?" She said sweetly, "So, I want to go through the worst haunted house around this year with you. You'll watch out for me, won't you?"

I was about to disagree and point out that if push goes to shove, I would most likely unintentionally leave her behind. But looking into her bright, pleading eyes, I couldn't resist agreeing with her. She beamed and the attendant bowed before leading us inside. He started to give a background overview of the location and we listened intently before he was grabbed by the neck and dragged up into the ceiling. Both Sylvia and I screamed and a hollow voice shouted in our ears:

 _The fun starts **NOW!**_

We felt nothing below our feet and we realized we were falling. Sylvia grabbed onto me and I held her close until I saw the room open up. I prepared to land and when we did, I fell over right on top of Sylvia. We stayed that way for a few moments, our breaths reaching each other's face. I eventually spoke and felt a rush of warmth on my face, "We...should probably go on."

Her face grew just as red as mine, "Right."

We got up but I pushed her aside as something flew past our faces and into the darkness, hitting a metallic object with a clang. I walked over and inspected the area closely, noticing a grate, "Hey, over here."

I yanked on the grate but it didn't budge. Sylvia ran over and put her hands on the edge and at a count of three, we yanked it up at the same time. It came off with a tremendous crash and Sylvia pulled me back as a horde of zombies crawled through, groaning and growling. We froze and stayed still, covering each other's mouth as they leaned in closely, hot breaths traveling down our faces and blood dipping onto our clothes.

Eventually, they shot their heads to the right and we saw a group of armed men standing with a flashlight shining in our eyes, "We got these bastards, whoever you two are, go!"

We heard gunfire and calm shouts in the distance requesting ammunition or backup and the group inching towards us rushed the men at the door. I pushed Sylvia into the vents first and once she started crawling, I followed suit, hearing the lead man return with the grate.

"Here's a flashlight. Keep on going. You'll be safe in the end. I'll put this back on so nothing follows behind."

"Alright! Thanks!" I shouted back as the flashlight dropped and the grate slid back on. I grabbed onto it and started forward without turning it on, only to bump into something ahead of me, my face in something...soft?

"Hah!" I heard her give a startled moan from ahead.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly said and backed up, pushing the flashlight ahead to her, "I probably should have gone first, right?"

The light clicked on and I saw her flash a smile, face still a tinge of red from earlier, "Don't worry, I can lead the way. Just don't look up my skirt~"

I laughed, "I'll try, but it'll be too tempting _and_ there's nothing much for me to look at regardless." I got a friendly kick into my face and I rubbed the spot, not mentioning that when she did that, it revealed just what she wanted to hide. She realized this and kicked me again. Only at the third time when I shut my eyes when she kicked did she stop. Confident and with renewed determination, she foraged ahead. She jumped when something hit the metal from beneath her, startling the two of us.

There was nothing else that disturbed us for a few minutes and just as I was about to point that out, the metal sheets behind me were torn apart and I saw some _thing_ crawl through, "CRAWL AS FAST AS YOU CAN, SYLVIA!"

She looked behind at the noise and her face paled, quickly scrambling ahead, only to stop at an intersection and look both sides, "Stuck."

I heard things moving ahead and the thing behind us slowed its pace, knowing we were trapped. Sylvia managed to turn around and she put her head into my neck, "This is supposed to be an attraction, not some way to kill us." I looked at the demon behind me grin and give a jaunting wave and the vent collapsed beneath us. Surprised, I shot my and out and grabbed the edge, cutting my hand as I held on and my other holding Sylvia who looked down into the darkness.

I glanced up to see the thing look at my hand for a moment then push it off.

We fell for a moment and landed smoothly this time, with Sylvia catching me somewhat. She embraced me, and pulled away before noticing my bloodied hand. I shook away the concern and pointed at conveniently placed stairs ahead of us, only that it was somewhat blocked off by a pile of corpses. "Great," Sylvia sighed, "I bet that one of those things are actually alive."

I stared at them and then looked at her doubtfully, "I don't know...they look plenty dead to me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were real corpses from who knows where."

We spent a few minutes dragging aside the bodies undisturbed and I beamed at her, "See? They _are_ real cor-" I was suddenly yanked down and I flinched at the screech the monster made right in my face before it went still and released my ankle, dropping on the floor lifelessly.

Sylvia held back a laugh despite the atmosphere and helped me up. "I was right," she gently nudged the now motionless body, "I think. Let's hurry up."

I earnestly agreed and we ran up, taking multiple steps at a time. We caught our breath at the top, only to jump when someone crashed into the bars separating us from a unauthorized area, "RUN! THEY ARE HERE TO DEVOU-" The man with a bloodied front screamed as his head was yanked back and a monster screeched at us before returning to his...prize?

We heard a crack and the scream was cut off quickly and Sylvia tugged at my arm, "Ethan...do you hear something?" We tried to ignore the fleshy sound and heard distant running, only...to realize it was coming from the stairs. We knew exactly what to do and simply ran, with me in the lead. As Sylvia pulled ahead, she looked back and grabbed my hand, pushing us faster and further until she hit a door violently. She yanked on it but it didn't budge.

She moved aside and I pushed down the handle and shouldered the door, finding out that it opened out rather than in. We pushed through and I held the door back as Sylvia barricaded it off with sturdy planks of wood. She started to go ahead when I turned back to lock the door just in case. When we took in our dimly lit surroundings, we noticed we were now in a sewer.

Water splashed from afar and when I observed the color, I realized that it wasn't a rusty brown, but rather a bloody red. What I hoped weren't human parts floated by, some larger, more whole parts being dragged below the water now and then, some not returning up to the surface. The two of us quickly agreed not to enter the water and rather walked down the concrete sides, until we reached an area where there was a break, the only way across was through the water.

"How fun," I sighed, "It feels just like a horror game now."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sylvia replied, amazed, "I actually like this a bit now."

I pointed at the water, "Not until you see what's in there." She glanced down and shuddered, seeing a zombie happily munching on a slab of meat. I slowly entered the water and carried Sylvia in a bridal carry, slowly moving across the water and around the few 'living' beings inside with us. When we were practically at the edge of safety, all turned to us and moved quicker than I would ever expect to see something move in water. I ran as fast as I could and lifted Sylvia up onto solid ground then when she turned to face me, she reached out with a hand.

I grabbed onto it, but at the same moment, was forcibly yanked down. The force nearly pulled her down, but before she could I let go and went beneath the water. Her cry was muffled by the water as I struggled against the thing that held me down. I swung my arms but felt nothing at my torso, making me assume that whatever held me down had me below my feet. I kicked once and made contact, but it didn't let go. I kicked again and I was released, but I was a distance away from the surface. Lungs burning, I swam up but I couldn't make it, as it was too far. I was dragged in too deep.

As I was fading away, suddenly my head broke through and I gasped for air, feeling someone hold onto my chest. I turned to see Sylvia grimly concentrated, waist tied to a rope knotted at a steel support. When she lifted the two of us up, she said, "They made a mistake there. They held you down too long, but wanted me to get you rather than them to make it feel realistic."

A tear slid down her cheek, pushing away the blood that was drying on her face, "I thought you'd actually die. Again." I pushed myself up and sat in front of her kneeling figure. She glance up and I gave her a kiss on the lips, surprising her.

"Not dead yet," I grinned, "I think we're almost there."

She muttered, "Right."

The wall behind us broke and I pushed Sylvia up, smiling slightly as we sprinted with full effort, not daring to back to see what was making that annoying cackle.

When we left the sewer, I took off my jacket and swiped at the blood on my face, drying Sylvia's face for her. Even now, I couldn't stop looking at her face. This time it seemed much cuter than usual as she had her eyes closed and smiling as I dabbed at the wet blood.

We glanced around and saw the man from way back when jog up to us, "Hey, glad you made it out. My men and I are clearing the forest. This time, feel free to attack whatever jumps out at you. It's fine." He gave a wink, reminding us that this was simulated and ran ahead, shouting into his radio before disappearing into the darkness.

"Oh boy, we were inside for a while," I commented, seeing the dark sky and buildings beyond the forest, "Let's hope nothing kills us and we don't kill anything."

* * *

Reaching the opposite end of the woods, we bent over our knees catching our breath. The two of us managed to avoid most of the parts intended to scare us only bumping into three at most, scaring them instead as we came from behind or beside them unexpectedly, which I found ironic. They were supposed to scare us, but we scared them?

Strangely, we heard nothing at this point. Not a cricket chirping or anything moving. Until there was the sound of something dragging its feet across the leaves. Sylvia grabbed my hand and pointed to a cabin not too far ahead. I shook my head at the horrible idea but she returned the shake, tapping her head. Curious, I allowed her to guide me to the wooden shelter. She closed the door behind me and ordered me to hold it closed.

Just as I did so, something strong yanked on it and it nearly flew out of my hands. And I was even using Genestella strength. "If you have an idea, it'll reassure me if you tell me now!" I shouted. The door was pulled on twice more and Sylvia timed the attempts. After the third, she held onto the door herself, taking my spot. When the door flew open, I thought she made a mistake, but her triumphant laugh proved otherwise.

Whatever tried to open it expected resistance, and when it yanked with all its might as Sylvia let go, it fell backwards. We sprinted out the door and after a mere distance away, we heard a bellow and furious stomping. _What the hell did they get from Hell?_

Sylvia shouted in surprise and I pulled her right just as a zombie tried to grab her. Unfortunately, I tripped on a root, pulling her down with me. Just then, a bright light filled our vision and an old military vehicle slowed to a stop, temporarily blocking off us from the zombies. "Get on!"

I pushed Sylvia up and she jumped on, catching the hand of the soldier, who pulled her onboard. He stretched out his hand for me and I gripped it, only to nearly have him fall out at the sudden force pulling me down. He caught onto a bar on the side and shouted over his shoulder, "I can't get him like this! Get the gun!"

Quickly, a man appeared with what appeared to be an AK-105 and aimed down the sights, snapping off a double tap. I felt the pressure on my ankle loosen and the men in the vehicle pulled me up. They quickly treated both our wounds and efficiently, ignoring Sylvia's gender and wrapping bandages around us efficiently and robotically. As we cleared the woods, a man came up from the front and I recognized the lead man. "How'd you enjoy it?"

"Too real," I replied and Sylvia nodded.

The truck slowed to a stop and peeking around the canvas, I saw the entrance.

 _[I hope you enjoyed ScareFusion! Please come again next year and live through what the protagonists go through in video games and movies!]_

"By the way," I spoke up as Sylvia and I exited and donned on new jackets, "Who are you guys?" I counted six men, including the driver, and looked at the lead one, who removed his NVGs and winked. Before I could say more, they drove back into the forest.

Sylvia looked at me as people started to gather around us, asking about our experience and autographs, "Wasn't that...?"

"Hideki and his company? Yeah," she let out amused laughter at the answer, "I'll have to ask them why they were part of this."

"I'll bet they did it for a genuine feel of soldiers fighting off hordes of the undead."

"No thanks..." I smiled.

"Bet you'll lose again~"

* * *

The two of us sat side-by-side on the couch, enjoying each other's company when there was a knock on the door. I got up and (obviously) opened the door, seeing small children smiling and holding out buckets and Jack-o-Lanterns. The hotel had said to expect this today from the guests' children, but Sylvia urged me to buy candy regardless.

She cheerfully placed candy in the buckets and just as I was about to close the door, one child who stood out due to his mischievous look came up to me and asked me a question. I gave a shout at his vulgar nature and when Sylvia inquired about it, he asked her the exact same question. She blushed violently and I slammed the door in his face, ignoring his fake bawl and the knocks from the staff.

I quickly went to the balcony and gave a long cry into the night and once my echo died down, Sylvia held onto my shoulder, "Don't let that one thing ruin tonight."

Merely glancing at her, I returned my attention to the skylines and bright light of the city buildings. She removed her hand and when she stood beside me, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't resist and simply laid her head on my chest, placing her ear on my heart. Our warmth and the city night sounds soon lulled her to sleep and when she slumped, I carried her to the bed, gently placing her down. After I climbed in, I pulled the blankets over us.

I put a finger on her cheek and slowly ran it down, to her neck, between her breasts, to her stomach and stopped just between her legs.

"We can save that for another day," I laughed to myself. "So what if we did it before? After all that running and rush, I'm not surprised that we're both dead tired."

As I faced the ceiling, I felt her drape her arm on top of me just before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Again, Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Second note: This chapter doesn't particularly fit anywhere, but it could fit in the Festas before that final. Or as after the conclusion. Up to you!**


	12. We've Finally Arrived! A New Year!

**So...been a while. Not writer's block. Not losing interest, just laziness. In life, I'm a reeeally lazy guy. Really lazy. But just as a way to communicate rather than just on the FF site (and so you know I haven't quit or died of stress)...go ahead and pm me and I'll send those(if any) my Line ID, and I guess I'll just pick up a chat whenever possible and those of you enjoying this story and Konoha Rising can bug me for updates(other stories count too) :D  
**

 **Now a few things to address. Sylvia's reputation. Finally read the main storyline of Asterisk War, and turns out that Sylvia would have preferred to have a boyfriend hidden, as it may harm her reputation. In fact, some girls in Queenvail set up exactly 73 meetings to put her out of Rank One... _whoops hehe_. Now I have to chance my story _just a bit_. Making her a bit more cautious in this perspective.**

 **Other stories...I'm not sure if or when I'll update them again. Gakusen I like the best because of when it takes place. Not only that, multiple LN out there (and anime) bear similarities with this, making it easier to gain ideas, make crossovers(characters and elements). Yes...there are also possible ways in other categories. Like Hundred, Sakura is the 'World Idol'. Sylvia too! And they look slightly similar! There's also the Julis and Claudia, Saya and Kirin in another anime. I was actually thinking of mixing the Twin Star Exorcist elements into Hundred and linking _that_ to Asterisk War. Kregare replaces those Savages and those characters can be replaced by Gakusen ones...Like Bahamut. Lux Arcadia, OP. Ayato? OP!  
**

 **Anyway, that's what I have to say for now. Until then!**

* * *

I sat down next to Saya and she gave me a glance before turning back to the fight in front of her. More specifically, the mock fight between Julis and Claudia against Ayato and Kirin. "Not bad!" I called when they finished. "But there are improvements that need to be made. Luckily you all know what."

They stared and nodded, "Julis, Nova Spina will definitely give you an upper hand, just don't lose focus. Ayato, don't let up and don't distracted. Kirin, don't let up until you've actually won. Only Daiki can do that. Anyhow, you guys will do well. I'm sure of it. Keep it up you guys." I flashed an encouraging smile and they brightened in return.

* * *

 **Months later:**

"Sorry I kept you waiting~"

"..."

"Is...something wrong?"

"No...nothing." Sylvia gave me a hug and I pecked her cheek, ignoring the tingling in my mind. It was now the start of the second school year and the two of us met now and then. During the time I brought together the potential team, and we had our own mock battles, but I still couldn't decide on whether to join the Festa or not. Because if we win, we would steal the wishes of Claudia's team, while we had no need for any of the wishes at all.

I mean it.

 _None._

Not Minato, Cao Cao, not even Tang. Not even Siegfried has a wish. We have no need to gain or spend money, so they understand my dilemma, but we all just want to join to fight. Until we finally agree and I decide, we are just fighting as a precaution, as the students of school runs drills to prepare for the real emergency.

I have high hopes in our victory if we _do_ join. Siegfried can handle the four of us with ease, and he was just using just two of six arms. _Just two_ of _six_. Minato is really unpredictable with his technique of the Lightning Thunder God and the specially-crafted kunai, a prana ball called Rasengan, and clones; Cao Cao has the seven treasures with the True Longinus, and Tang...her Lux can target the heart and it attacks with just her thrusting. The moment she points at them, the spear flies through space and time to destroy the badge, if the target is too slow. Enough said about that. Me...well, as you can see from my recollections, I'm just plain lucky. Nothing else.

Our training had been going on for the rest of the winter break, the final part of my junior year in Seidoukan, and now...I am in the senior class with Claudia. That reminded me...how _could_ I participate in the Lindwurm Festa? My only option is college to make it possible...but I'm not looking forward to four more years of school. Joining the Soldiers of Dawn seems more entertaining.

As we strolled down the grounds of Seidoukan, I shared these thoughts and Sylvia considered them, "Well...I heard the college on Asterisk is usually a collaboration of all the academies. If you do plan to join the Soldiers of Dawn, we'll have to see each other once I finish my four years, then we can spend a lot of time together."

I glanced at her, "How?...Won't I be-"

"You can be my bodyguard~" She poked me playfully then stepped back, placing her hands on her hips, "Speaking of which...we need to work on that outfit of yours."

I glanced at myself, "What's wrong with this?"

She pouted and swiped off my sunglasses and cap, "The way you walk and dress makes you look like a hitman. And I don't want us to be approached as we are having a great time. Here!"

I held the hairpin in my fingers and looked at her dumbly, "But..."

"Come on! Just say it's a thing I had you wear! I'm sure most couples would do that!"

As I put on the hairpin, I asked, "You sure?"

She blushed at my staring, "Actually don't know." This brought a chuckle from me, "Hey! Just because I'm famous and all doesn't make me have a lot of dates! Okay?"

"Right, right." When I started to stand she made me sit and stepped back once again.

"Do I look fine? I wanted to wear something more but...I was afraid it would have been too eye-catching."

I am _not_ one person to ask for fashion appearances. Ever. I said so but she wouldn't have any of it and continued insisting that I tell her what I thought. Reluctantly, I said she looked neither flashy nor too drab and that allowed the day to really start. I showed her around Seidoukan and bought her ice-cream as she wasn't paying attention, surprising and slightly embarrassing her. Just as I finished my cone, I heard distant announcements and headed towards that area, with Sylvia following out of curiosity.

We both saw Saya shoot down one final student challenger as the crowd watched in awe and students grumbling about their loss. When spoken to by the announcer, Saya seemed to complain that she wasn't getting much of a challenge. At that point, Sylvia shoved me forward with a giggle, "Shimon Ichirou says you're not as good as him!"

This caused Saya to raise an eyebrow at the challenge and I looked at Sylvia with a look of horror. She winked and pushed to the front of the audience as I questioned if I had the opportunity to change first. Saya nodded consent and I returned to see Sylvia smiling encouragement as the rest of the crowd looking in contempt as they had seen Saya's skills from earlier.

I only made it to the edge of the pool when I saw the blue lens appeared and I had to leap onto the next island of concrete. I rolled when I heard the sound of Saya flying through the air and fired blindly as she landed, looking up in time to see her agilely dodge the shot and take aim at me.

* * *

 **Day Two of the Festival:**

Sylvia nudged me slightly and I shook myself out of my stupor, "Huh?"

"Still thinking about how you lost?" She smiled teasingly and I turned away in a huff. That water fight took almost twenty minutes, with the crowd tensing multiple times as Saya's shots came close to me and mine coming close into her. It was exhilarating and overall great, but I ended up losing when I had slipped on a puddle on water from an earlier shot and landed in the pool, accounting for my loss. Although luckily the contempt from the beginning vanished. _Unluckily_ though, I became the center of attention but Sylvia managed to vanish the two of us before I had explain myself and who I was.

Now we were strolling down the pathways of Queenvail and I admired the elegant look of such an academy and sighed as many boys paid too much attention to the students of Queenvail. Suddenly, I felt a pull on my arm and from Sylvia's look, she didn't attract my attention because she wanted to show me something. "I think we're being tailed. We sh-"

"Split up. Sure. Just give me a split second call when you are in trouble. I'll do so too."

She smiled and murmured, "We'll meet at that that busy cafe across the street afterwards. Five minutes to see which of us is being followed, and if we could, why." Sylvia changed direction, going right as I continued straight. As I entered the gym I realized it wouldn't be such a great idea. Backing up, I bumped into someone who smiled brightly.

"So, I suppose you're Ethan Sakamoto." The girl who spoke to me was slightly shorter than me, wearing a pink shirt with a frilly collar and a very short plaid skirt ending at her upper thigh. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and two bangs traveling down on either side of her head. Her pink eyes glittered not brightly, but slightly mischievously.

"Yes...?" I answered cautiously and she giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad that there's a troublemaker like me around here!"

"'Troublemaker?'" I raised an eyebrow and the girl started to inch closer to me when I held her out, "Hey. I think you'd already know about Sylvia and I."

There was a look of confusion that passed over her face, "You...and her? But..." I became concerned, and she noticed it, "I thought...she was already meeting someone. She said she likes him and all..."

I blinked, "When did she say _that_?"

"Oh, about...a week ago. Or a week and a half. I thought I saw him yesterday saying farewell to her before she went for Seidoukan." I thought back to yesterday, which would explain...why she was late. But...Sylvia wouldn't... _do_ that. Would she? Suddenly, I saw fingers snapping at my face, "Hello? Ethan?"

"Huh?" I managed to get out. The girl looked worried at my expression but she grabbed my arm.

"I...I don't know what else to say. But I felt like I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No...It's fine," I frowned, "It's a good thing you mentioned it. I should go now..." She nodded and told me that she had to leave too. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I started towards the café, then decided to leave the academy altogether.

* * *

 **Day Three of the Festival:**

"You!" I shouted to the maroon-haired girl who is currently selling food on the streets of Rewolf.

Priscilla looked at me in surprise and stuttered, "H-hello! Have we met before?"

I smiled, "Of course we ha-" That moment I felt an insane killing intent. I stepped back as Priscilla looked shocked and tried to stop something. Or someone.

"Move away from her. Now." A man growled and I stepped back to look at the new person. He was my height and of a bigger build than I. I stared at him and his brown eyes and matching brown hair. The cut on his forehead running from the upper left to his temple.

Finally, I saw the mark where they had inserted the needle to kill him. Many years ago. So...

Long...

Ago?

"Taka...hashi?" I asked in disbelief and he froze completely.

"Nobody knows that name of mine," he muttered, "I haven't been called that in years...Your aura... _Kichirou_? You've changed your looks."

I removed my, or Sylvia's hairpin, flattening my hair and put out my hand for my supposedly dead comrade. "It's me. And you're you."

"Kichirou!" he shouted tearfully and tackled me in a hug.

"You're alive...after all these years I thought you were dead...you're alive!" I cried over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything then! I couldn't! I wanted to! But-"

He patted my back, "It's fine. It's all fine. As long as the final three are alive...Just as long as we know we are alive. You're aware of Ophellia, no?"

My smile fell and I wiped my tears, "Not good. She's under the supervision of Dirk Eberwin and she still is listening to the future sight ability given to her."

Takahashi nodded, "But at least she's just as powerful as ever. Ah! Nice job in the Festa. Shame you blew yourself up, I would definitely wanted to see the fight." I smiled timidly and he looked over my shoulder, as if expecting someone, "Hmm...Hmm...Sylvia Lyyneheym? Where is she? I'm actually quite a fan."

My smile faded and he noticed it. "I...don't really want to talk about it now."

He tapped my forehead and I glanced up at his frowning face, that glazed for a moment before focusing. When he spoke, it held controlled anger, managing to grind out, "She meant a lot to you."

"I know," I replied listlessly.

"You meant a lot to her."

"Not enough, I suppose."

"You say that with no definitive proof! That girl didn't show _how_ it could be true." I blinked, "I'm seeing your memories. All she said was that Sylvia knows someone else that is keeping her happy about life. Nothing more but a coincidence. Why would you think that she would leave you? Why would she see you as a burden?"

He rose his voice to a shout, "Why? Tell me!"

"...I've been nothing **_but_** a burden. Haven't I? I Just threw everything at her. I wouldn't and shouldn't have been surprised about this," I mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong. She _did_ ask you to share. Sylvia was willing to help you with our past."

I didn't replied and only stared. _Our past..._

 ** _"You do know that this is going to be something killing us if we aren't strong enough to deal with it ourselves. So we'll need someone to help us in that case."_**

 _"_ _Frankly, only Kichirou will need someone's help._ _"_

 _"Hey!"_

 ** _"No, Kichirou, Ophellia isn't making a joke. We both know you'll need help."_**

 _"No! I don't!"  
_

 ** _"Trust us, you will."_**

 _" Your near future will be pretty harsh, but you'll find someone that will help_ you. _"_ _  
_

 _"How do you know?"_

 ** _"Hey, she's Ophellia, trust her. If someone approaches you with solace, let them."_**

 _Then it was the time, "Get up. We need another test. Older boy, follow us. You two, stick with those two."  
_

"Right?" I nodded. "She offered you what you needed. As we said, you couldn't do it yourself."

"Now...What's her name...Miluse? She had nothing to support the claim that Sylvia loved you no more. Yes, you rarely are able to be with her, but Sylvia treasures every moment. I know from her faces in your memories. And no, I skipped the hotel one, I left that alone. But let me ask again...aren't I right? Even without much time to stay together, Sylvia hasn't shown any sign or intention to leave you?" I sighed before nodding and he smirked, "Still, after all this time, you can still be an idiot. Go see her now."

"But...I'm not even sure where she is." I felt a hand on my shoulder slowly turning me around.

I felt Takahashi pat my head and step back with Priscilla when I looked down at Sylvia who was looking at me with a distraught face. The two of us were silent as we waited for someone to speak first. Sylvia spoke first.

"Miluse...I know her because she tries to taint my reputation. In many ways she has failed. You thought I'd be that...unfaithful." I couldn't meet her eyes and she continued, "I waited for a while, worrying about you yesterday. I didn't want to think something was wrong. You never showed up. I thought the same thing as you did at midnight when the cafe closed. So I set out to look for you today."

"..." I blinked once slowly.

"I saw you today and tailed you. I was cautious at first, but it became apparent that you weren't paying attention. How you felt yesterday was how I felt when I saw you walk up to Priscilla. Then came your friend. He saw me, and explained to me indirectly by speaking loudly what you thought. Why?" Her voice trembled when she asked. "Why would you think I'd do such a thing?"

"I told my reasons to Takahashi. I thought I was a burden and you needed to leave me behind as you didn't need me." Sylvia buried her head in my arms as I hugged her.

"I would never! Even if you are, you are going to be the only burden I would carry far and wide. Even Hell and back. With all my efforts and dedication. People don't view me as highly now that we are official, but I don't care about that. At the least I found someone I like. I'm just very glad this didn't get spread very quickly. Our reputation would take a hit."

I sighed, "Right."

Sylvia looked at the stand, "How about food?"

I answered with a grin, "I'll pay! Let's eat!" We spent a few minutes eating in silence and after Sylvia complimented the cooking, she asked for the recipe, embarrassing Priscilla as she modestly stated it wasn't the best. Takahashi teased her for her coyness and only when I noticed their subtle intimate gestures I asked the question:

"Priscilla, are you two together?" She blushed furiously and covered her face and Takahashi gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, the two of us are. We...uh...actually kinda met in Rewolf, but didn't really talk until recently. I...actually liked her for a while."

Confused by his statement, "Rewolf?"

"Meh. Why not? Roughen me up a little. Besides, it wasn't too hard to trick people. So...yeah. When you quote and quote _died_ , she was devastated and strangely I was the only one who knew what to say. We...kinda got close then...and that...led to that."

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Priscilla bowed and I held her shoulder, making her look up.

"It's fine. At least you have someone who could care for you and you can do the same back. I wouldn't have been able because of Sylvie." I beamed, "Not only that, he could protect you!"

Takahashi punched me roughly and I shrugged it off, as this is how we encouraged each other to carry on, always saying: "This pain is nothing! We are suffering worse!"

"Shut up, she's training herself, you know."

I widened my eyes as it now hit me, "That's why you seem more muscular! I _thought_ the arm was more firm. And the shoulders a little broader. Same with the hips, a bit wider."

Priscilla blushed and Sylvia hit me playfully as Takahashi chuckled, "Yeah. She's not confident about herself, but she's good."

"I-I'm not!"

He playfully flicked her, "You need to work on your self-esteem."

"H-hai!"

I stood and laughed, "Well, Sylvie and I have to get going. We still need to shoot a visit to Jie Long." Takahashi nodded and saluted before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Say...I haven't heard a word about you two visiting Allekant." Ethan put a finger to his lips and said quietly.

"We never did..." Takahashi nodded in reply.

"Ah, I see. Not interested in technology...shame." I shrugged in reply and Sylvia linked arms with me as she put the hairpin back in place.

"Let's go~" We left Rewolf and hopped onto the express train that would travel to each academy to transport the tourists for the Festival, in addition to students. We admired the futuristic look of Allekant, with technology flying through the air and putting up a fantastic advancement in technology. Then smiled the looming precense of Seidoukan, who was able to boast the largest population of Genestellas, including Stregas and Dantes, complete with being the wealthiest of the Academies. We both found Queenvail amusing as almost the entire male occupants of the train left for this academy, much to the female students' chagrin. Although to make them feel better, we did catch one person entering with fresh wounds and bruises, complaining that he had 'mistakenly' walked into the locker room of the academy.

Before we knew it, we saw the bright ocean sparkling in the afternoon to the left of our destination academy, Sylvia pointed joyously and I placed my hand on her head.

 _[We have approached Jie Long. Those leaving please stand from your seats and wait at the exit. Thank you.]  
_

We left the doors and admired the grand entrance, "Man...I really want to enter this academy."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "Because of the lack of the Enterprise influence?"

"Naw," I replied, raising a fist to the door, "I heard that the brutal training is for the sake of brutal training. Jie Long only wishes to become stronger. They join the Festas, but only to test how strong they are. They use it to see if they have reached their maximum potential."

Sylvia led me through the doors, "I suppose. But that means you have less time to take days off-I see that look! Don't mention it Ethan!" She stomped her foot onto mine as she pouted, knowing I was starting to mention her tours and concerts. We saw people performing the most traditional of Asian entertainment, from a dancing dragon to acrobatics. As we entered the dojo, we saw crowds of students still practicing.

"See?" I gestured, "Even now most still pra-AH!"

Sylvia had grabbed me by the ear and yanked my head down to her level, "Are you sure you would rather spend the day like that or with me?"

"With your of course! Of course! You'd brighten up practically all my days! It's really true! No day with you has been dull!" I quickly answered. She gave a huff and turned away, not allowing me to see her smile and blush. Before more could be said, we were dragged away from the dojo and when we were placed into another room, the vertigo hit both of us. I fell to a knee as Sylvia stumbled, recovering first. We both looked up to see a young child smirking.

"Hope that wasn't too much of a problem. I didn't want an uproar in Jie Long." I blinked and realization came to me.

"Fan Xinglou."

"Mhm. Ms. Diva, it's been a while."

Sylvia mumbled, "Could say the same..."

"Brother, it's been quite a while." Silence ensured. Then I glanced around before back at Fan Xinglou, then pointed at myself in disbelief, "Yup."

The world spun and I held onto Sylvia, who caught me, "Fan Xinglou, I don't think joking like that is good."

"Ho? This is no joke. I suppose you don't know?" I shook my head in bewilderment, "Ah. Then I did well. Not a memory."

"What are you going on about?" Sylvia demanded, "You can't possibly tell me that Ethan is over a...a thousand years old, much less your sibling n-" Fan Xinglou had stomped up to Sylvia and looked up at her with a nonchalant look, seemingly threatless, but her eyes showed otherwise.

I pulled back Sylvia and put a hand in front of her, "Please, Xinglou. Tell me. Just how are we siblings?"

"Well, you _do_ know that you were born a human? Made by the Starpulse Generation?" I nodded. "There are actually Genestella existing before the Invertia." She glared at Sylvia who quickly lapsed into silence not managing her interruption. "Glad you know your place~"

Xinglou turned to me, "But of course...we are seen the same way then as today. You know?"

"I...I can guess," I replied.

"Of course. And of course, we had to live with that. But our family...we didn't mind. We _knew_ we were superior than them all. We could have waged war, we could have annihilated anything, with limits of course...which to add, I doubt we had any...Back on topic, you were the first to be born a pure, normal human. The family had wanted a heir, but a daughter wouldn't do. A son must be the heir. When you were born, you would already have five sisters. Everyone was overjoyed, but all that was short-lived. Soon, they realized that you were unable to match up to any of us. Nobody knew why at first...until it hit them. They refused to believe it, until it became quite clear...

"By then...you were barely starting to actually be able to think. So they wanted to be rid of you before you were old enough. _**So they plotted your murder.**_ " Sylvia squeezed my arm and I laughed lightly.

"So...even then, I seemed to get a lot of tough luck even then?" I asked.

Fan Xinglou smirked, "Yes...if you are trying to include this life, in actuality your true life, yes."

"But...you're telling me I lived?"

Fan Xinglou shrugged, "Depends on how you will view it. Essentially, me being the way I am, I couldn't just allow you to be killed like that. So I manipulated their memories and had them assume that they had killed you already, days ago. From there, I sent you far away from home, so you could live without our distaste towards you."

"I have a question, how-"

"Hush, I was getting there. While I manipulated their memories of you, I did so with mine too. They believe that they killed me as I was protecting you. That allowed me to watch over you while you lived with another family. The two of us were adopted orphans from the streets. They never knew about me being one of the Genestella daughters of the Fan family, and we lived well. You lived until your adolescence and met one you loved. _**Until they found out...**_ " Fiery anger shone in her eyes and she smiled cruelly, "Apparently, they did and wanted to continue the unfinished work, discontent with the fact you are no longer associated with them. They hunted the two of us. Fortunately, I handled my assailants easily. Unfortunately..."

"I died?" I asked when she drifted off. Fan Xinglou shook her head.

"She died." I looked up and saw Fan Xinglou pointing at one person. The only one else in the room. Sylvia's grip tightened and she drew closer to me, "Yes, the two of you knew each other millennium ago. And loved each other as much as you did then as you did now. They..." Fan Xinglou looked at Sylvia, "would you want me to continue, Diva?"

Sylvia nodded, gaining a grunt of satisfaction, "Good. They butchered her, tortured her, made her suffer for being with scum that wasn't supposed to exist. A disgusting being who was supposed to be superior to humans, but fell down to their measly rank at birth. A failure. It was complex beyond means. You were a Genestella in their eyes, unworthy of being with a human lover. But yet...you just weren't at their level, unworthy of living. At the Diva's death, two of your sisters were disgusted beyond comprehension and tried to bring her back to life. The other two shunned you. Once I came along..." Fan Xinglou chuckled, "Nobody standing against me stood a chance. All were wiped out at a flick of my wrist, full of anger at the dismissal of two humans."

She clenched her fist, "They were unworthy of living. Much more than you in _**their**_ eyes. You fell into despair, into the worst of depression. Masami, Sayuri, nor I could get you to move, not even when we had given the Diva a proper burial. We never knew her name, and you never spoke a word. So I promised myself to help you once more in that life. To eradicate your memory completely to the point where not even _I_ could access them any longer. Then I sealed you in a capsule in space, to sleep for eternity until you had another chance to spend a full life with her."

I wrapped an arm around Sylvia, "That...dedicated?"

"You? Yes. Me? I would have been like our family, if not of their treatment of you. It irritated me of how much they resented you, to the point where they didn't bother training any longer. They missed your potential. You were definitely capable of surpassing me in that life. Key word: _That life_. I'm far stronger than I was then. After that day, your sisters vowed to stray from the egotistic values of our own family. They stayed in contact with one another while I left them on my own path. To ensure _you_ happiness.

"Our sisters' families live today, but after so much time, even I have forgotten whose name both own now. I will let that be. Only you are my focus. When I felt that she had come back, I reversed the effects of time on you, bringing you to such a child, and sent you to the foster family of the Sakamotos, a close family friend of our sisters. Now...look at today. I'm glad I have gone through all that work."

Fan Xinglou smiled sweetly and bowed politely. But when she rose, Sylvia was kneeling before her, "Di-"

"If what you say is true, then you have my utmost gratitude." Sylvia raised her head, tears in her eyes, "I was actually thinking of you in a negative way...until this story. If it's true...it explains why I have such a feeling towards Ethan. It's not your doing?"

Fan Xinglou shrugged, "Well, the sisters told me that you _did_ state that you had promised that in the next time you were born you would make sure you two would manage to live the full life I was heading for...that may be on your preceding life's effects. Not me." We heard a door open and a voice shout in surprise.

"Master! What's with the tense air? You aren't possibly fighting-"

"Am not HuFeng, no need to worry. Just some serious talk. Now, we have the Grand Coliseum event to attend to. Maybe one day I will show you what had happened, brother. Not today though."

"Master?"

Fan Xinglou gave Zhao HuFeng a serious look, "It is nothing." This was enough to make the student stand down and nod surrender.

* * *

As the ship was flying across the sky, Xinglou crossed her arms as HuFeng chattered avidly with Sylvia when speaking to me, "He's a big fan."

I smiled, "I can tell. Are you going to attend the event...uh-"

"Sister is fine at times like these. In public...I think it would be best, and smart, to just call me Xinglou. And no, I won't be attending the Grand Coliseum challenge. XuFeng is going to take my place."

He made a face, "I didn't want to...but I have to for master."

Sylvia laughed and as the coliseum came into view, we got ready to enter. When Xinglou brought up a topic, "Ah, brother, the Holy Knight is also taking part of this event. How long, I won't know. But he is. You may want the chance to come in contact with all the presidents as a normal student. It'll help you in your reputaiton."

Sylvia showed immediate interest, "Hey, Xinglou, can we still register?"

"I thought you have already due to brother joining?"

Sylvia shook her head, "I wasn't telling the truth about that. He was going to participate himself, but this is a rare chance, so I would like to see him." Fan Xinglou smiled slightly.

* * *

 _[Now it is time for the main event! I, Yabuki Eishirou, am glad all of you can participate in watching this event! If you go home without watching it, you're missing a lot in your life! The first round will start soon!]_

"Yo, thanks for nothing," I turned to see Irene standing beside me, "I've dropped ranks now because of my loss of the Gravi-Sheath."

"What number?" I asked and someone else answered.

"Eighteen. Still good. Self-taught Taijutsu against the best of the best? Great!" Irene grabbed Takahashi's throat, "Hey now. I didn't expect that I'd win that easily."

Irene gave a huff, "Your buddy here took my place as Rank Three. Taking advantage of my recently lost Ogre Lux."

Takahashi shrugged, "My bad~"

 _[In this first round, if you get touched, you lose! Those who finished_ untouched _, you can proceed to the second round! Now we'll be introducing special guests in this event! First, we have the two-time winner of the Gryphs, the Holy Knight Ernest Fairclough!]  
_

The crowd cheered and I smiled at the enthusiasm.

 _[We also have Rank One of Seidoukan, Ayato Amagiri! The default winner of the Phoenix Festa and the Murakumo!]_

He looked a bit nervous at the attention, but I encouraged him

 _[Next, we have one within Page One of Seidoukan, but well-known for the preventer of the Phoenix Festa's disaster, Ethan Sakamoto!]_

I nodded wistfully as there were plenty more cheers and clapping than I had expected. Gladly not as enthusiastic.

 _[Finally, the most surprising of them all, we have Rank One of Queenvail participating, Sylvia Lyyneheym!]_

This gained the most applause and at this point, not even cheering, shrieking. Fanboys and girls alike, they encouraged her to win. "Quite the idol, huh?" Takahashi had stepped up to me and tilted his head at Sylvia. I grinned and nodded.

"I'm more interested about XuFeng," Irene gestured to the representative of Jie Long and Takahashi shrugged.

"Yeah...him too."

 _[Finally, as rules! Reminder, you fail the condition of the match, you are disqualified. **No** attacking other players! If you wish to use a Lux, you will use the one provided to you for fairness, can't have cheap tricks being used with an Ogre Lux! Finally! No abilities! That means you Ethan!]_

The crowd laughed and Takahashi cursed, "What is it?"

He simply grinned childishly, "No Sharingan. Shame. No worries! I have it basically fused in me, thanks to the doc. I can sense everything around me _and_ everything seems easy to read. When do we start?"

 _[Now, begin!]_

Takahashi and I backed to the center of the field as the users of the Long-Range Induction Armament:Rectolux flew onto the field, swords and guns shining. I counted twenty people as Takahashi widened his eyes, "Ah, so these are the prototypes! Interesting~ We have...thirty people here, twenty targets...ahaha! I get it."

He brought a fist down on my shoulder, hard enough to knock down a normal person easily, "Let's go."

We sprinted at the first target and as Takahashi turned to me, I pointed and he rolled away. **_So, what's the plan? Abilities are banned, but not techniques?_**

 _How about a challenge? Nothing but our own fists and Luxes.  
_

He grinned wickedly and pointed behind me back before jumping away from a flash of blades. I whirled and saw Kirito and Asuna, "Hey, you're here too?"

Kirito smiled, "Just for fun. I see a new partner?"

"Old-time friend. You two and us two see who can clear the phase first?"

Kirito turned to Asuna who nodded grimly before thrusting the Lux like a rapier to deflect a blade, "Sounds great! Want to begin now?"

I put up a fist and he laughed before leaping back. _Takahashi-_

 ** _I heard. Let's get this_ _going!_**

I regrouped with Takahashi and he flipped over a blade as I used it to jumped onto the blade as a launch pad, going for the red target. It saw me and flew to the side, Takahashi calmly tracking it as he jogged. _LEFT!_

He seemed to vanish as a bullet missed him, immediately under our first target. _**We have another behind you. Amagiri almost has one. Really close. That Kirito guy too.**_

 _[What's this? Ethan and a contestant is working together? Almost unheard of! Our only exception is the famous duo of SAO right before our eyes!]  
_

The crowd went silent when they saw Kirito and Asuna, who both destroyed a target each, the former before the latter. I smirked as Takahashi raised an eyebrow and dodged another sword before jumping up them as if skipping stairs, launching myself at a target: _Now!_

As I took down my target, a sword flew faster than most people could see as Takahashi threw his Lux at his target, getting his. We jogged to Kirito and Asuna, who both grinned, "We won."

Takahashi answered, "Because we gave you a chance~" They laughed and we watched the rest of the round, before people started dropping like flies due to pressure. In the end, we were left with eighteen contestants, thirteen who were hit, forfeited, or passed the time limit.

As I knelt, waiting for the second round, Takahashi sat down, crossing his legs as if to meditate, _Gaining energy?_

 _ **Naw, I'm energetic as a boy before his manhood in front an undressed woman. Just trying to hone my future foresight skills.  
**_

 _Wait! L-  
_

 ** _Yes, like Ophellia._**

Before I could speak more, he raised a hand as if pointing to my right and I turned.

"I suppose you are Ethan Sakamoto? It's nice to meet you." I looked up and stood.

"Ah. Ernest Fairclough, right?" He smiled and held out a hand, to which I shook. "An honor. Truly."

Ernest shook his head, "No need. I would like to speak with you, but right now may not be the time. And with your partner." Takahashi noticeably tensed, to my eyes only, but relaxed. Nobody else saw, even Ernest, who was watching him at that moment.

"Sure. But what about?"

"Ah-Here they come," Ernest pointed. We looked up to see...

"Puppets?" I questioned, shocked.

"No," Ernest replied, "Exosuits."

 _[For this round, all you have to do is to simply dodge any attacks from the enemy! You can attack if you'd like, but stopping them is impossible! Good luck everyone!]_

 _Let's go!_

I stood but Takahashi grabbed my arm, suddenly standing and worry in his eyes. I saw his grief, sadness, hesitation. _**I need to talk with you. Telepathically. It's not good and...you have to make a choice soon.**_

We dodged an attack and he continued, **_Sylvia_... _she's going to put herself in danger. Ursula...her old teacher, is here. She'll see her, and confront her. I saw her die because she refused to let her teacher leave. She wanted to fight, and fought against the Ogre Lux's power, which caused them to violently react. She'll be in a coma state with no sign of the Lux's power for about a few months, then die. I want you to know, so you can prevent that if you wish. I won't know what will happen to you, but...I know this for sure. If you interfere, you will live. But...we may not see each other again. Nobody may ever see you.  
_**

I saw Sylvia fighting with Ernest, how she enjoyed this event, her smile, her energy.

Would be gone.

Because of her love for her teacher.

Which I can prevent.

For my life? Would it be worth it?

I bit my lip and clenched my teeth as I made my decision. It would leave Sylvia in my position now, but at the least...I would have a chance at living. But where, I wouldn't know.

So I decided. "Forfeit!" I shouted and the counter dropped a digit. Sylvia shot her head my way, bewildered, the same for everyone else who knew me. _**The teacher is leaving a room currently. She'll be heading for the east exit.**_

 _Thanks. I owe you._

 ** _It'll be sad to see Sylvia after this. Should I tell her?_**

 _Sure. But do so slowly.  
_

I ran into a woman with blue hair an unnatural look of emptiness. "Ursula?"

"You are associated with this body?"

"No."

"Then..." The unearthly voice seemed to speak, "Why have you stopped this woman?"

"I want to make a deal."

"I'm sorry. That won't be necessary. Having to sacrifice something won't be within my liking." A feeling of pure, black pain filled my head and I grunted before pushing it all away, dispelling the darkness. I glared up at the woman, who showed no emotion, but now I realized that the woman wasn't the main speaker here, but the necklace.

"I want a deal. One that I assure you will be much more beneficial for you."

The necklace seemed interested now, "Sure...You're quite strong I have to mention."

I flinched, "Thank you. Sooner or later, there will be a student of this person who will approach you."

"Mhm..." the necklace seemed to hum.

"And she won't allow you to leave. You would force her to forget what she sees, who she sees, and she'll fight back. In the end, she'll be dead."

"But...humans don't care for one another as far as I have learned through these centuries. Brothers left each other for war and greed. Couples were unfaithful, what makes you different?"

I shook my head, "This girl matters to me. I don't want her to die."

"How sweet," the necklace chuckled, "But I'm now genuinely curious, what _is_ your deal?"

I looked up and inhaled, "Have your current host move you to me. And once you have possession over me, feel free to use my powers in any way you want, but leave anyone that matters to me alone. If they approach you, or me technically, don't force them to forget using your own Lux powers, just leave. Teleport away. I'm capable of doing that and if you tap into my powers and prana, you will be able to do so."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Fair enough. A new host, a powerful with much potential no less, in exchange for sparing those you know." I nodded and as the hands reached for the Lux, my mind vanished. _"Sleep well my friend. You'll be fine."_

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for not updating! And, if you wish to contact me easily, PM me and I'll give my Line ID! Easy! Now, the next arc will be centered around Sylvia and Takahashi, of course, as they are the SAR team too...Hideki company! Have a good day and see you all next time!**


	13. This is Why We Know Each Other Sylvia

**So, starting from now(until I decide so) this is going to be from Sylvia's POV. Don't mistake her for Ethan ;)**

 **Also, as I frequently forget and this is a special occasion, I don't own anything in Gakusen Toshi Asterisk nor Dragonhearted. They belong to Yuu Miyazaki and Tryhardninja respectively. Also, I just wanna say Dragonhearted is amazing!**

* * *

"You don't seem too..." the fingers snapped, "Right! That's the word. You don't seem too distressed about his disappearance..."

I looked up at the towering man, face interested yet slightly disappointed, "...Sylvia."

* * *

 **One month and two weeks ago:**

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. I understand you may not like the brusque quality of this questioning, but I just want a few questions."

I wiped my face and nodded.

"Did you know about Ursula being under the control of Valda-Vaos?" I shook my head, "Hmm."

"How?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Helga raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"How do you know that it was that Lux?"

Helga tapped her head, "Just absorbing in the evidence. First, she was recorded to have a high compatibility rate with it. Next, it is missing from her possession. The only explanation is that it was taken long before we found her.

"Which in itself is impossible, Ethan is now gone. If it were not in her possession, this wouldn't be happening. I'll get to that later. Finally, there was a reported unconscious victim in a separate room from the hallway. As far as we could tell, there are no external injuries and he has no recollection of the previous hours."

I nodded, "But...if it's that...then Ethan is now controlled?"

Helga looked solemn, "The most likely case for the absence of the Valda-Vaos."

Tears worked their way to my eyes again and I choked out a sob. "Do you know anything about this?"

"W-why- _How_ would I?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Helga studied me and chuckled ironically. "Bah, foolish of me to ask. I'm not an incorrect judge of character and knew better to ask...But! Firstly, Ursula is really close to you as you grew up," she tapped the clipboard, "Not only that, when she appears, Ethan is gone. Too coincidental, isn't it? But as I said, you wouldn't do that."

I swallowed and nodded, hoarsely answering, "Makes sense. But if I want to go back in time, I will to protect him."

There was only silence and I looked up from the hospital bed Ursula lay on, "Helga?"

She tapped the edge of her clipboard. "Maybe...Hmm." Helga stood up, "There's a boy outside going under the name Takahashi, but I can't find anyone his age under that name. I've questioned him already, but he wants to speak with you too."

My breath quickened, "Takahashi? Ethan's partner during the Coliseum?"

Helga gave a grim nod, "Is this good? He informed me to tell you that it involves Ethan and he wishes to take any blame."

I perked up and became crestfallen. It's not promising information the way she said it, but I want to know. _Have_ to know. "Okay, let's listen."

Helga scribbled the notes and stood, "That's all I need. Thank you."

Takahashi nodded absently then when the room was silent save for the steady heart monitor, Takahashi spoke up, "Do or will you be angry at me?"

I gritted my teeth and burst out laughing as I felt sadness, "No...I just wanna kill Ethan right now. He...he didn't ha...have to..."

Takahashi bent over Ursula, "You know, I beg to differ. Your life was on the line."

"But...Takahashi. H-"

"Kichirou values you more than he himself!" Takahashi yelled. "YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS NOT SOMETHING HE'LL DO WITH ME!"

He widened his eyes and then lowered his voice, "He wouldn't even sacrifice himself for me. That's how much he values you. Or..." he started to growl. "If you don't believe in him, this is how much he is deluding himself."

I looked at Ursula who hasn't stirred one bit, "Does he really see me as someone that...special?"

* * *

I smiled sadly, "I am. It's just you have to understand that I can't cry all day about this. If I want him to be found, I have to do something, Hideki."

Hideki Ichirou is the leader of the only multi-purpose police organization and second strongest, just behind the Stjarnagarm, well. There's only really two that the Enterprise created. I would like to say control, but there are many small groups out there that they relatively don't control but technically do. I'll just leave that there.

Hideki looks like your normal movie agent at first glance, but his true abilities and characteristics are too much out of that league. Seeing his competence and skills, I'd actually go ahead and rank him among the World Commandos, who are the hidden security watching me on my tours, and maybe even on par with Helga.

That may be an overstatement, considering he's human, but the fact that the Enterprise trust him to run Soldiers of Dawn freely suggest that there's even more than there is to meet the eye. Onto the topic we are on, Ethan Sakamoto, my...ah...extremely close friend has been missing for almost two months now, taken by the Ogre Lux that had taken my teacher.

"I see..." he turned back from the window, "That's good. I'm glad you've already grieved, but not broken, but also not uncaring. Makes me glad."

"I've already cried long enough about him going then," He patted my head and went to his desk, and his eyes widened for mere moment, long enough for me to catch. "What is it?" He shook his head, "Don't say nothing. I saw the look."

He only frowned and continued reading as he pinched the global map to zoom out, scroll, and then focus, "Not to get your hopes up, but Hideyoshi has gotten a gleam on Ethan waay over at the Zwei Islands."

I ran to the screen, "Where my next perform-" Realization dawned on me, "This isn't...coincidental, is it?"

Hideki leaned back and sighed, "I want to say it is, but it'll have to depend on if you have enemies. Although I doubt the mafia is even strong enough to rear its head, I remember a few prominent figures in it." He chuckled, "Although them bothering to do all this to get to you is silly. I'd take them down before they could."

I grinned. I forgot to mention, but long before Hideki was the leader of SoD, he was a prominent member of the mafia running rampant in Rontlicht. I only found this out when I let myself taken hostage by them, although not by him personally, to protect Ethan from being assassinated _by him_. Once I was rescued, I helped Ethan find a maid-to-be of Julis -Alexia von Riessfeld named Flora and we became quite close then. I had, admittedly, been jealous when I heard him say he was rescuing Flora, and I hounded on him for just a moment before he snapped back, saying he was doing just the same for me and didn't expect me to actually be where I was. Immediately trying to rebuild the bridge, I asked for forgiveness, and luckily for me, he forgave me. I wouldn't want to say that he liked me then, but...it is possible.

He met Hideki during my time imprisoned and threatened to kill him, but Hideki was only putting up a facade at the time, and admitted so, to give him the golden opportunity to leave. Hideki is the father of a close friend of mine, Lyynesta Ichirou, and I found _that_ out when he came in to give his assistance in taking down the remaining members.

Eventually things led to things and we now get back to the present. "..ia?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Yes?"

"What is on your mind?"

"Just...how we know each other, because of Ethan."

He nodded slowly, and the office grew quiet, the occasional ringing of a telephone which I picked up for Hideki if he was busy and wrote down the notes given, "How'd you two meet in the first place?"

I blushed, "Well...erm. Initially I had gone to Rontlicht to see Ethan perform. I heard of his performances and rare sight as a male performer. Even stated by a few Queenvail girls that he was better at singing than most of them, and arguably as good as me."

"So you took that as a challenge then, huh," he smirked as he looked at the screen for a moment and looked at me, "Keep going." He returned his attention to the monitor.

I actually went after finding some time and embarrassingly then, became drawn to him. They were right about him actually singing as well as I do. Most boys I meet can't do better than lip sync, and lose my attention. Especially because they brag about it. And worse, they take me for a fool.

Soon after, I took as much time as I could to be in the crowd, and sometimes as even myself when I could blend in. But earlier last year, he vanished because of the placement exams. I became worried after a week and made the choice to find him. He became surprised that I actually found him worthy of looking for him, and offered to walk me back. At the time, he may have already had a crush on me like every boy that exists, but he at least was normal around me. He didn't brag in my presence and seemed closer to Priscilla. In fact, when Queenvail saw us together, he denied that he even knew me enough to date.

That was made my heart start to go for him. Never had I found someone willing to even put somebody or something between the two of us. He didn't care about my reputation and use it for his own interests.

I count it my victory that night after his global announcement.

"So, I'm still lost. It's fine to enter the Zwei Islands?"

"Yes, but I'll have Daiki and Hideyoshi swap places. I want the best protection for you if it's going to be dangerous."

I smiled, thinking about the arrogant second in command of Hideki and what he would say, especially he should have just touched down in Russia by now. "Okay, I'll go on to the Zwei Islands then. I'll keep an eye out for Ethan."

* * *

I stepped out onto the airstrip and immediately met with the overeager manager of this event. Young and full of expectations, but I really didn't have the heart to tell him the Enterprise would be profiting the most.

Regardless, I reluctantly went to the plush penthouse that was readied for me and stayed there for the day. Although I saw Daiki prowling the roofs purposefully, if he really tried to stay hidden, I wouldn't be able to see him in broad daylight, it didn't do much to reassure me.

Every day, I'm treated like a prisoner. Yes, I'm completely different than one, but tell me, what's so different than being stuck in Queenvail or this room and being stuck in a cell until the guards release you for exercise, therapy, or whatever else is done? Please, enlighten me.

That was initially my purpose on trying to spend time with Ethan. That was initially. Soon I realized I was no different than the very people I hate. That's why I allowed myself being taken hostage. It's not truly protecting him, but to redeem myself. Afterwards is when I truly tried to make up for what I've done, and now...he's gone. But I need to keep my hopes up. He's out there somewhere. If Ursula was somewhere when he was under control, surely Ethan is out there too.

It was around sunset at six when I was allowed to leave. The concert manager continuously rambled on about how big the stadium is, how packed it was, and how many fans there were, I didn't really bother. I...just worry about Ethan more. Not only that...I promised him that he would go on this convert with me. Now we can't and probably never will.

I mindlessly went through the procedure to prepare for my appearance, putting on the clothes, adjusting my headphones, clearing my voice and the last drink of water. I smiled into the mirror, happy that I didn't need any makeup. It's one thing I really dislike doing, next to being hit on when I don't want to.

As the instrumental started, I inhaled and smiled, seeing a glimpse of Ethan in my imagination, at least he'll hear, even if he isn't himself.

Okay...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lost but marching on - like we've always known the trail,_

 _Searching for our-ending to the fairy tale_

I smiled wider as I remembered the feel of the song.

 _Sometimes even shooting stars_

 _Find wishes that miss their marks_

 _But when the night gets too dark_

 _And the road home seems too far_

 _We'll see the sun come up again_

 _We will climb higher than we've been,_

 _We got a fire that burns within,_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _Courage to stop a cannonball!_

 _Together we stand thirty feet tall!_

 _We got a fire that burns within,_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

People cheered and I ignored the boys trying to interrupt, but continued.

 _Fearless, we soar speeding arrows ricochet._

 _Break free, our hearts burn brighter than yesterday_

 _And through the battles we wage,_

 _When our shields fall away_

 _The armour cracks and breaks_

 _If ever our torches fade,_

 _We'll see the sun come up again,_

 _We will climb higher than we've been._

 _We got a fire that burns within,_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _Courage to stop a cannonball._

 _Together we stand thirty feet tall!_

 _We got a fire that burns within,_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _Standing tall, forever united._

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _Oh-oh oh!_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _We are the Dragonhearted!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I smiled at the applause, no matter how much I regret meeting the people I dislike, there still seems to be a lot of people who still like my singing. Although this isn't mine in a sense. I admire the video game singer back when Earth was different, around 2016. It's really nice how games are so much like games then, unlike the tournaments now.

That was the best song I've actually sang in a while, most of the others I had to sing were ones I went through before. I already knew them by heart and was generally bored of them, listening to your own songs over and over eventually becomes dull, even if you enjoyed them when your first listen to how well it turned out, always better than you think. Usually, that is.

It lasted well past nine and with little breaks, but I was finally let out and into the dressing room. I was just putting back on the Queenvail clothes when I heard raised voices. I peeked out and grinned when I saw Daiki intimidating the manager as he refused for him to enter, "T-T-Th-"

"Let him in, he's one of the Commandos," I lied and saw the color of his face drain even more as Daiki shouldered through.

"What an ignorant brat," he commented when the door closed, "Doesn't even fucking believe that I'm part of the Soldiers of Dawn. I'm Daiki Hokkaido, well-known member and all that potbelly does is count his earnings."

He scoffed and turned to me, "Nice performance by the way." I started to nod absently when he held up a hand, "But you didn't seem too happy."

I then turned to smiling, "No, I-"

He smirked, "Hey, I can tell as easily as you can tell if a boy's trying to hit on you." I sighed defeat.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nope, not to an untrained audience. You acted lively, you sang well, you just...didn't have that _oomph_ , I guess. I could just tell you weren't enjoying it too much."

I shook my head, "No. I really enjoyed it then, but everyone just puts up their acts, I just...can't talk to them without getting honest opinions."

"Then why talk or even bother to date Ethan?" Daiki laughed.

"I..."

"Redemption," Daiki answered for himself, kneeling in front of me, "Redemption. Don't you know how much he's been through? You offered to bring him up. Now he's fine and you were ready to toss him aside? Was that it, but he created such an uproar you decided to change your mind that one day you brought him from a coma?"

I shook my head, "No. It's not it."

Daiki narrowed his eyes, "It's too easy to tell. I'm surprised, actually. You don't care about him much at all."

"I...do..."

He heaved a sigh, "I won't imagine what he'll think. Good thing I'm here rather than Hideyoshi. Nobody else but me would have the courage to give a shit."

I merely looked down. "I don't think I should, but I will tell Boss that we shouldn't include you in the search. You just don't care enough."

I swallowed and he opened the door to leave, "Rest assured. Your secret is safe with me. But, _Ethan_ would definitely like to know."

"Don't tell him what's not true!" I blurted out as the door started to close.

"What? He has all rights to know."

I started to grow angry, "What is it that makes you think that? At all?"

Daiki gave a scoff, "Well, other than everything's too perfect? There's no such thing as perfection."

He blinked and widened his eyes, "...!"

"Daiki," I growled, "We may not be perfect, but it doesn't mean any-" He shot his hand up and cut in.

"I understand completely. I will take my leave." I was stunned when he left just as quickly as he came. I turned to sit down when I saw myself. I jumped and stared closer and laughed, _Just a reflection. I'm sure._

* * *

"..."

"Silence is always powerful, ain't it?"

The white haired woman only looked solemnly at her companion who stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. "..."

"As curious as I am, you won't mind me asking how you plan to approach her, will you?"

"Takahashi, you know that something controls him now. So I must do all I can to _get_ her to move and free him."

Takahashi sat down, letting his feet hand off the edge of the building, "You can do that, Ophelia...But you have to understand, Double V won't be easy to find."

"Valdo-Vaos?" Ophelia asked.

"Well... _duh_ , Valdo-Vaos? Double V?" Takahashi waved his hand. "Besides, why won't you just go yourself?"

"..." Ophelia looked sad at the question, "You weren't there when the promise was made, but we swore that we would only come in direct contact if it were to fight."

"Shortly after the lab was destroyed?"

"During that." Ophelia stood, "She's outside now."

Takahashi sat up, but Ophelia had already dropped down.

* * *

I looked up at the shadow and jumped back as it fell. The figure landed lightly and the aura was unmistakable. "Ophelia?"

She didn't answer but slammed me into a wall, surprising me that she would be so violent here. "...Pathetic."

"Pa-Pathetic?" I gasped as I swooned from the miasma.

"You really will let him just be taken like that?" She growled. "The one you sat you love you'll just let be taken?"

"What does it matter to you?" I shot back as fresh air filled my lungs, "I can't find him no matter what I do! That...that _Lux_ would just scramble my powers! That's how I never found Ursula!"

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "Ah...so you're a hopeless case then? Only powerful with just your abilities?"

I flared and brought a kick up, to which Ophelia blocked with an arm, "Me relying on mine, huh? What about you?"

"..." Ophelia was silent, "Enough games. You should know, if you don't find him first, I will. Not only that, I will fight him to the death."

I faltered, "But he's not himself! Why?"

She only shrugged, "Other than the fact he can fight? Nothing more."

This didn't make any sense? Why would Ophelia care...unless... "Are you doing this out of jealousy?"

This brought a chuckle, unnerving me, "Ms. Diva. Understand that if I had wanted to be close to him, I had almost years to do that. I have no interest in any useless relationships."

I stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. "You say you love him. People speak about your relationship, people question the legitimacy. He told me once before it's because of you that he's stronger. Look at you. You're a mess. How can you help _him?_ How possibly?"

I flared, angry at the...truth...? All my anger faded, and I saw how contradictory I am. "I..."

She laughed, "Hopeless case. I wouldn't be surprised if he is killed first. By me."

"I won't let that happen!" I shouted, "I'll free him before you harm him!"

Ophelia gave a hum of slight satisfaction, "Then get moving...You have no leads and I do. Every moment counts now."

The air cleared up when she vanished and I lay against the wall, breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kirigara.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, was it?"

He chuckled, "Kirito is fine. It's used everywhere and also my field name."

"Kirito...okay," I nodded, but... "What are you doing out here in Zwei Islands?"

He smirked, "You know that SoD isn't the only person searching for Ethan, right? The Stjarnagarm is on his phantom trail too."

" _Stjarnagarm?_ " I gasped. He shrugged, "But...how are you...you're too young?" Kirito shrugged again and I sighed, "Right. Ikaruga..."

This gained a look of surprise, "You know Shimon?"

I gave what I suppose was a look of resentment, "Yes. He...wasn't exactly a boyfriend, but being together was one thing we both disliked. People we both know forced us to be together and act like the perfect pair."

I sighed, "He and I both disliked each other."

"Really?" Kirito asked, "He is at least likable. A bit serious about his job, but likable."

I shook my head, "No, we're friends, but dislike that we have to be poster children. That's what I meant. We're still friends now, but we aren't going to be making moves on one another."

Kirito nodded, "I see. I can understand why entertainers would want that. He made the Stjarnagarm when he was eight you were a huge star then too. Then he became a leading officer, the right hand of Helga at _fourteen_." He waved a hand, "Enough about that. Helga asked me to tell you Shimon and I are here to assist you if needed."

"But...how?"

"Well," Kirito scratched his head, "I was absent for a long time, since the incident from Julis's birthplace, but only because of the applications. I'm an apprentice of Shimon and we're...I guess private investigators of the case. Hideki had a request from Daiki to not include you, but that's only in SoD. Stjarnagarm is a different question."

He held out his hand, "So I and Shimon Ikaruga are here to led you our assistance." I smiled and took his hand, shivering at the cold shake.

"Don't think I'm helping willingly. I'm only here because Helga said so." I looked at the shadows and saw the nonchalant teen stroll out. "Hey, Diva."

"Shimon..." I growled slightly. He held out a grainy photo that was near the northern end of the northernmost island, "That's what a public camera caught as we two were camping out here. Can't guarantee it's him, but he's made an appearance multiple times."

I grinned and hugged the printout, "Thank you. I'll go there immediately!"

His blue eyes sparked, "Good. Kirito, let's get moving. Helga stated there were dealers we need to..." He scoffed, " _Deal_ with. Get Elucidator and Dark Repulsor." Shimon took out a talisman and entered the shadows.

Kirito followed and turned once more, "Be careful, Ethan's powers haven't ever been fully unlocked, and with a Lux controlling him, I'd hate to see what it can and will do. Say hello to the others for me. Seidoukan students."

I rubbed my arm, "Er...well...Ethan and I haven't really been in touch with them recently. While they have been focusing on the Gryphs, Ethan has been going around controlled by Vaos."

Kirito nodded understandably, "One last thing, you nee-"

" _Hey scrub! Hurry up!_ " Kirito flinched and quickly turned without finishing. I looked at the photo and yawned, instinctively covering my mouth.

 _Should I go look now? It's quite late and it wouldn't be smart. But...if I don't, I may miss my only chance._

I shook my head and started for the pier. It became hard to stay awake, but I put my mind forward to saving Ethan. Upon entering the northern island, a feeling of dread washed over me. I felt the ethereal aura of the powers I know as Ethan, but less controlled and more...insane.

Not only that, I was cold. Cold all over.

I shivered and pressed on, searching alleys and corners, into buildings as time seemed to freeze outside this island. I didn't feel tired any longer and I felt as if I searched for hours. I _knew_ I searched for hours.

Just as I reached the main landmark of this island, I found him. He was huddled against the wall, muttering incomprehensible words and phrases. He shivered and I longed to go to him, to fight to free him. But nothing felt right.

"Helluuoo, jere." I jumped as he materialized in front of me. I started to speak but saw the glazed, unfocused look in his eyes. I froze in fear and shock. He saw the look and his smile grew wider and wider, reaching an inhuman length.

" **Run, Diva. This...** _ **boy**_ **is not human any longer. His inner animal, his infused powers of a subject test, an incomplete prototype has resisted. Without his true being in control, I couldn't contain this power...and he has gone nearly insane."**

I was shocked at the calm disposition of Valda-Vaos, but it shouldn't be surprising. It wasn't human and could technically be immortal. I, on the other hand...

"Hew art ye? Would ye leek to pley?" I shivered at his unearthly tone.

"E-Ethan." I reached for him.

" **Don't-"**

I touched him, he shrieked at a pitch high enough to shatter windows, " _Don't touch me! LeaVe me alone monster! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything!"_

I didn't know what compelled me to, but I grabbed his arm and held him at the shoulders. His jaw opened to an impossible width and he howled.

" _I_ _ **Don'T**_ _w_ _ **Ant**_ _to die!"_ He screeched, " _I did nothing! I know! I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry..."_

" **Don't be insane. Just run...he is haunted."**

Then it hit me.

He still blames himself. Despite all my reassurances and comfort, he still feels guilt. I started to slap sense into him but saw the boy behind him, having the same, dead look. Then there was the girl, and the teenage boy. The one teen with a good build, hole in chest. One boy with a smashed head.

All had their malevolent feelings aimed at Ethan. He was not just insane, but cornered and afraid. But this realization led to another.

He did forget all of this.

A tear slid down as I hugged him, Ethan no longer fighting to be free out of rage or fear, but finding something pure that would protect him. _He put it all behind him. But his subconsciousness didn't and only stored it._

Now he isn't in control, his mind let out all the grief and guilt into the world. His own powers put this island in a realm of nowhere, for only this fragment of the boy I used to know to suffer in his own shame.

I found my voice as the first boy touched him, "They aren't real. Only you are making them real."

Their echoes haunted me, "Are you saying we haven't died? That we are only fragments of a story told for entertainment? Are you that ignorant, young girl? _**YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH WHAT WE HAVE! WHAT CAN YOU SAY THAT IS TRUE!**_ "

"No!" I shouted back at them as they crowded the two of us, "You're all figments of his own guilt! He's told me all about everyone! They are kind! They aren't the ones to hold grudges! They knew that with the doctor they are working for, they _will_ die! They all knew! They accepted it!"

" _ **BULL-**_ "

Ethan gave a screech and Sylvia yanked off Valda-Vaos as it glowed, " **Thank you, you know you've freed me, right? Just as I was using his powers, it destroyed me instead. You might...as well...say I was tied to him."** The glow faded and all wraiths looked up.

Ethan was staring at them.

"Ethan?" I asked quietly and he put a hand over my mouth.

"Begone." They all stayed within view and existence, "Begone! Be banished from my mind! You hold nothing against me! You won't hold anything any longer!"

 **~Play Take it Off by Arden Cho~**

They stepped forward and Ethan sighed, pushing out with his palm and sent a ring of shadow at the wraiths, which promptly exploded. He smiled, "Well, glad to be myself again. I...didn't expect my own powers to be that uncontrolled. Seems as if I can't be normal for either a human or Genestella, eh?"

I nodded. I hugged tighter but he split himself and grimly gave a scowl, "Now you aren't in danger, leave."

I started, "What? What do-" He slapped his palm on my head and I temporarily blacked out.

"I saw that while you held onto me. So not really caring for me, huh?"

"Stop-"

" _No,_ you stop. You shut up. I'll say something," he leaned in and smiled, "I wanted the same too. Only a person to use."

He chuckled, "Ah, how...natural. We were so perfect I'm glad it was all false. You wanted a handhold in keeping out boys. I wanted a person to use as a handhold for dragging me into the world."

"Stop!" I covered my ears, "Stop! It's never the case!"

"Ho? You can lie. Anyone can lie. You lie better than most, but your subconsciousness never does. Daiki saw it, but what stopped him?"

"That was then. It's completely different now! Please, stop being like this. I know it's my fault for it, but I want to fix it, so this will all stop!"

"Stop, stop, stop. You want it to stop?" he asked, "Oh it will."

I felt a force push me back. My feet left the ground and my back hit a building. I gasped when I landed on the floor as the impact took my breath away. "I want to explain!"

He walked up to me as I cried out. "No. You can't and I won't let you. It's all going to be lies.

"My escape then was to sing, to compose and to entertain. All my worries left behind.

"Then I met you. You helped me when I least expected help, when I thought the circumstances made help improbable. But you did.

"I leaned towards you romantically and figuratively. I lessened my burden. My pain was pushed off a bit.

"When I saved the Phoenix Festa, I did it with a purpose. I did it for a reason, out of will.

"You saved me, and I thought it was out of true love. Now...I wonder why you did so.

"Then was short history that spanned a thousand years. It meant nothing. It _means_ nothing.

"I knew, or suspected, about Ursula, but never knew. I did it because Takahashi told me you'd be in danger. How foolish of me to do so.

"Now...this. Here. Today. I know nothing. I understand nothing. Ophelia is right. Love is so cumbersome. So useless. It has no real meaning. Because nobody is truthful."

He laughed harshly, brutally, and ironically, " _ **Not to people like us, anyhow. Subjects and tests to throw away. No purpose but to fight or die. Ophelia is right. Love isn't any damn help.**_ _ **Anger**_ _ **. It feels so...empowering. Especially when you've been...**_ betrayed my one you believed in. It hurts _so_ much more."

"Let's start over. I never thought our feelings were fake."

He stopped and stood, making me flinch, "Start over. Yes, a good choice for next time. Maybe in another life."

"I want this life..." I replied softly.

He shook his head, "I'm sure we both do. But You've kept me back for far too long."

Tears welled as the words stung, "Why me?"

He grinned, "Well, considering I've put more attention into you than finding out why Ophelia is stronger. If she continues growing, I'll definitely have no chance later on."

His eyes gleamed as the irises grew, "And now this is a good time. I'll thank you one last time. Anger is satisfying to have. No wonder that one emperor of that faraway galaxy called the good warriors weak. Hoarding all negative feelings can surely fill you with power."

I got up and saw a familiar figure walk up to me and kneel, Ethan was already gone, "Takahashi...Ethan. H-"

"I know," he cut in, "All is fine."

He grabbed my hair and yanked on it, "Ta-Ah!"

"Ah-ah," he tutted, "All is according to plan. You _do_ know that of all of us. Only one is supposed to live in the end, no?"

I widened my eyes, "You...you mean of the test subjects? You plan to-"

"Of course! The Great Doctor made sure that only one would live a full life, including dying or dead times, to ensure even if we'd all rebel, not all of us would live."

"You're killing your fellow friends to _be_ the one?" I screamed.

"Well, they never were, but believed _I_ was," he laughed, "Besides, you shouldn't care now that Ethan's...' _dumped'_ you."

I gritted my teeth, "Then how can you face Priscilla or Irene?"

He gave a nonchalant wave, "Bah, they're already dead. Good powers they have."

I widened my eyes, "Y-You monster!"

He snapped his fingers, "Absolutely am. Not only that. There's a thousand-year old score I want to settle with him. Your time will come later."

Just when I knew why, all went black.

 **~End~**

* * *

Ethan landed on the ground of the empty island, with all its plans and future glory put aside and forgotten.

The only other living being on the island was barely visible in the distance.

Making his presence known, he walked closer to the center, the gravel crunching under his feet.

"You've come."

Ethan stayed silent as Ophelia raised an eyebrow and watched. She stared for a while and a smile grew, "Ah. That mood. I understand nothing good is coming out of your relationship with the Diva?"

His sad eyes betrayed his true feelings, "You expect me to care?"

"I don't, really. But you do."

He took a breath and held it, "I don't."

Ophelia smiled at the denial, " _Really._ "

He replied with a sprint, arms being surrounded with shadow and slowly getting faster.

Ophelia sidestepped and he ran past and she caught his evil smile, which shocked her as she caught her mistake.

She barely set up a barrier of miasma as his fist flew at the same time he moved too fast for her to see. His fist punched through the power with little effort. " **Come, show me your real power. You may grow stronger, but what you don't have is the assistance of emotions.** "

Ophelia was surprised when he barged through the miasma, the power moving away from it as of from fear. But she frowned and brought up her Lux, the scythe slashing across his chest.

He brushed off the attack and tried to shatter the central barrier with all his power, but it didn't budge. He snarled and Ophelia grew concerned, " _Your flaw. You are feeding it._ "

" _ **SCREW IT! I CAN DESTROY ANY FLAW I HAVE! I WILL KILL HER! I WILL DESTROY YOU! EVERYTHING! WHEN THERE IS NOTHING LEFT...I NEED NOT SUFFER MORE!"**_

As his bitterness grew, he tried again and again to use pure power to destroy the single barrier protecting Ophelia from certain death, but each time her reflexes were in check and she raised her guard the moment he turned his focus.

He tried to use his speed to confound her, but she simply smacked him out of the skies at each try. His Susanoo-like form did nothing to weaken, much less break, the barrier Ophelia held up, and he was tiring.

Kanshou and Bakuya both did their best, but the dragons couldn't do much this time around. For the first time in...ever, Ethan never felt so underwhelming in a fight. He won, he overpowered, he dominated. Yet...in this case, he couldn't do anything.

Was he too weak?

Or just now stood alone? He noticed the arm swinging at him from the corner of his eye, but made no effort to stop it.

He braced himself to be hit and was sent into multiple trees, one after another, and only groaned when he struggled up. Ethan was barely on a knee when he couldn't breathe, Ophelia standing above him. Ethan clutched his throat as Ophelia gave a look of contempt, "You strayed from your promise. If this is how it ends, then so be it. Although I'm below giving you a slow death, I'd rather you stay whole."

Ethan glared up at her, pupils filling his eyes when Ophelia stumbled, clutching her chest. The air cleared and Ethan was able to take a breath. He cast a surprised look behind Ophelia as she fell in his arms and saw Takahashi walking up to them, hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Ophelia was bleeding profusely, frowning at the teen donning grey. "You...you said you wouldn't interfere."

"I know," came the reply then his face twisted in a disturbing grin, "But...if it kept up, I wouldn't be finishing what I _wanted_ to do."

"Killing me?" Ethan asked, frowning.

"Oh, so it clicked instantly. Nice," he smiled, "I've wanted to kill our sister for keeping me from finishing that job...OH! A thousand years ago. But...sadly, I don't know where she is."

Ethan widened his eyes, "So you knew?"

"From our first meeting. I was giddy with excitement at the divine intervention. Did you know that when the so-called 'Great Doctor' gave us our powers, we have our powers and resistors?

"Our powers come from our emotions, negative emotions and one emotion in specific. Ophelia uses gullibility, _you_ use resentment, while I? Pride. I've gotten the easiest one of them all." He laughed amiably, "Oh how easy it is for me...You're all so _weak_ , so pathetic. You can't even make yourself _**grow**_.

"To suppress our powers, little slave here needs to be loyal and rather independent...You need gratitude, a little love here and there, while I need to be caring." He scoffed, "All of you...each and every one of you have no hope. You suppress your own powers and gradually grow weaker. It's _so_ easy for _me_ to get stronger. Nobody means something to me."

"And this affects me because...?" Ethan asked.

Takahashi gave a cackle, "Ah...your old life means nothing to ya' right? I'll help a bit."

With a snap of his fingers, Ethan's mind opened up.

 _Xinglou said she couldn't open her own seal...What if this seal is Takahashi's?_

* * *

Sylvia's head throbbed when she woke, leaning on the back of Fan Xinglou, "Xinglou? What are you doing?"

The child shrugged, sending a wave of pain through Sylvia's head, "I've found...someone. Along with Ethan. This isn't going to be pretty and he'll need your help."

"Who is that one...person?"

Fan Xinglou looked over her shoulder, "You'll know in three...two...one..."

At the countdown, Sylvia felt an overpowering sensation of anger, and the bone-chilling cry of agony, " **TAKAHASHI!** "

They arrived at the area the moment the shout dissipated into the air.

Sylvia stared at the pure white figure, coat hanging off his shoulders, hair blowing in the wind, and blue eyes blazing with anger.

" **SISTER, YOU LIE!** " He addressed Fan Xinglou with disgust, " **My life has been going in a loop for the past millennia. On and on. You never revealed that. And yet...you bring Shang'er here. Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE ME SUFFER? WHY MUST** _ **I**_ **OF ALL PEOPLE SUFFER?** "

Xinglou didn't answer. "Don't you remember at all? Each life...we go through the same thing...yet, you never prevent it."

Sylvia realized he was speaking about her just a moment ago, "Ethan?"

"I am not him, Sylvia. I am who he originally was. And you are also an incarnation of by beloved Shang'er." He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, "I cannot believe you look just like her, your face, figure...I suppose it is for the torment."

When he opened them, unearthly aura dominated the area, sending unmatched fear through Sylvia. _The heck...is this?_

* * *

 **Sylvia POV - First Person:**

I could only stand still, unwillingly paralyzed, as who used to be Ethan brought up his fists and charged Takahashi, who laughed in response, "Futile."

"With. Each. Life." I saw the ground crumple and destroyed with each punch and spells fall from the sky, striking at Takahashi. Despite "Ethan's" effort, he didn't seem to be making any progress. However...I would say that if Ethan were to do this, he'd be infinitely more impressive than before.

Not that Ethan was already perfect then. Oh, what am I going on about?

"I suffer. With each life. I cannot achieve what I want to do. With each life, the two of your purposely repeat the original events with variations. I should believe you both are conspiring against me."

I turned to Xinglou, "Why haven't you done anything to change how he lives?"

She barely acknowledged me and rather walked away to pick up _...Ophelia?_

The former test subject smiled painfully, "Took you guys long enough to notice me. Lyyneheym, you should prevent Sakamoto from going any further. At this rate, he'll get out of control. With this power he's...exponentially building up..." She swooned and just at that moment I noticed the hole in her chest. "Drat...I suppose this is my time to end. I didn't foresee this. But..." she laughed softly, "I didn't see into today. Lyyneheym."

I gripped her hand, "Right here. I haven't moved."

"I want you to give him the best life he can get. As a younger sister, I wish that he not suffer more. Onee-sama," Ophelia grinned, "I'm glad you're as young as you always are."

Xinglou raised her eyebrow, " _Chang'e?_ "

"Of course it's me," her voice grew quiet, "It's quite amusing how the entire family is reunited each time..."

As she breathed her last, she faded into purple specks, floating into the air. Ethan turned toward us and he froze, "Sister?"

"Not yours mongrel," Takahashi slammed a knee into his face, sending him flying. "I've just had enough of your helplessness."

Walls of light appeared behind Takahashi, and weapons focused on Ethan before turning to me, "Say farewell, mong-"

Takahashi flew away as something tackled him, sending a wave of blood into the sky and the weapons quickly vanished. I whirled to the direction he was yanked to and saw a fox-like silhouette tearing at Takahashi. " **NEVER AGAIN! NOT SHANG'ER!"**

His voice became distorted and he gave a howl before slashing down, only to lose an arm when Takahashi cut upwards. The screech nearly burst my ears as Takahashi slid out from under the fox and stabbed at its heart. "Perish."

I cried out when the blade sunk in, but nothing happened, "What?!"

The sky turned dark and cracks tore up the ground, shadows seeping through the craters. " **No...all of you shall perish. Each and every one of you.** "

* * *

 **Japan**

Kirito stared at the darkening sky and felt a sense of dread, "Damn..."

"Kirito-kun?"

"Think that's Ethan's doing."

"You sure?"

"Heck...only he can pull off a feat like that. Not to mention, Takahashi spoke to me days ago during the Coliseum event. He was...pretty suspicious."

"I would agree. That Takahashi always had something off about him."

"Well...if this is a battle of good and evil, we can only pray for the good." Asuna gripped his hand.

"Right."

* * *

 **Asterisk**

Julis stumbled and clutched the desk when the entire building was wrenched to the side. "What in the heck?"

Claudia covered her mouth in worry, "Oh my."

"What?"

"You've heard of Ophelia going on a rampage when she broke out of the lab, right?"

Jukid seemed to pale significantly, "Don't tell me..." She shook her head, "This feels off for Ophelia. This is full of emotions. Ophelia isn't susceptible like...like that...Ethan..."

Claudia didn't reply, but sadly looked at the table.

"I'm worried. Not for us," Julis quickly added, "But Ethan. It's like...he could destroy the world. I just wonder how."

Claudia looked at the stormy skies and the gathering of clouds at the distant Zwei Islands, "I don't know either, but let us pray for him to make it out."

* * *

Ayato stared at the storm building up and resisted the wind threatening to throw Kirin and himself off the balcony. "I gotta say. This is pretty impressive."

Kirin agreed, "It's dangerous, obviously, but I've heard not even the strongest Genestella have been able to reach this tier of destruction."

She observed the emergency warning flashing on the cell screen, _Violent storm reaching all corners of the world. Source is reported to be at Zwei Islands. All humans and Genestella receiving this please stay calm. Do_ _ **NOT**_ _evacuate underground, repeat, do not evacuate. Seizures found can cause cave-ins and deaths. Stay aboveground._

"Let us pray this works out," Kirin said when lighting struck Zwei islands and a beast's roar rose from the Underworld.

* * *

" **HOW?** " Takahashi screamed, as blood poured from wounds. The multi-headed hydra hissed as the wolf stopped existing, "I cannot afford to lose to...TO SOME MONGRELS LIKE YOU!"

The heads screeched in outrage and Sylvia clasped her hands over her ears to keep them from exploding. She caught a glimpse of Takahashi snarling and started to bring up a weapon.

She felt immensely uneasy from seeing it, as if it didn't belong in this world...this modern time. "ETHAN!"

The heads lowered as they quieted. One head looked at her while another spotted the weapon

Takahashi widened his eyes when he felt his arm being ripped off. He stared at the stump and the aura growing from it. All his weapons around him and the ultimate weapon vanished.

"Fool, by saving him from Ea, you've doomed the world."

Sylvia lowered her hands and shook her head, "No...Ea was its name? Ea was the bigger threat to the universe."

Takahashi gave a bitter laugh and vomited blood as marking appeared on his neck and face, "How do you expect to stop _that?_ "

Sylvia looked at the hydra that was now attacking Fan Xinglou. She puffed up her chest and punched it, "Love. Ethan and the original man are still sentient. I _know_ they're there. Only _you_ won't understand because all you've been doing is antagonizing him."

As Takahashi started to vanish, he chuckled, "Maybe I do have some things to learn from humans after all..." He faced Sylvia, "Shang'er. Save Kichirou. I myself wish you two a single, definite peaceful life from today. I hope all goes well and find out what I can do to make it up to my brother."

When he disappeared, his voice echoed, _I want to admit...he seems much more powerful than I. I think everything he's learned paid off...If I could only_ _apologize in person._

Sylvia faced Ethan, who had shrunken to a humanoid figure and of human size. Fan Xinglou's eyes changed and they gained shadows. Her hands glowed, "I've never had to do this for such a long time. Only against Helga, but now...brother, you are the second person."

They flashed and sonic booms filled the area. Craters appeared instantly as they smashed the ground in lightning quick combat, leaving Sylvia breathless. She covered her eyes when the storm picked up, lightning flashing around the islands and earthquakes seemed to tear the unfortunate piece of land apart.

However visually impressive, the battle was still one-sided. The figure of Ethan was falling apart and miasma dropping in clumps. "I understand why you have this curse. You never used Murasame, but the sword shares your feelings. But however deadly, it is not strong enough for me."

Fan Xinglou launched Ethan across the field and he landed on the grass, the miasma dispersing and picking up. Her hand glowed and she continued, "I'm sorry, b-Kichirou. It must be done. Be exorcised."

Sylvia widened her eyes as retainers appeared behind Fan Xinglou and pointed their weapons at the snarling shade above Ethan, all drawn out from the power being emitted from the sage mode of Xinglou. Despite being a last-ditch effort, Sylvia ran in front of Xinglou and tried to stop the hand.

When it touched her, a pure breeze flooded the island's vicinity. The retainers stopped and bowed, Xinglou lowering her hand, "Shang'er. You finally showed yourself."

Sylvia saw an identical copy of herself smile, sharing an exact copy, and wink at her, "So. I see that you are an incarnation of myself. Sylvia. Mind taming the beast?"

Sylvia blinked at Shang'er and nodded, "For Ethan."

"For the boys we love." Sylvia winced as the curse tried to attack her, but Shang'er put up a hand, "Anything in Kichirou's possession cannot harm us. He doesn't have the heart to do it."

Sylvia grabbed Ethan's shoulders and knelt, "Ethan. You're in there, I know it."

Shang'er held her hand out to the shade and grabbed the throat.

"With the curse to live a cycle forever, and to not know what your path is after must hurt a lot. But...we're fine now. We can live the rest of our life peacefully. Takahashi is gone, Xinglou has no obligation to mess with our lives anymore, so throw away the curse. I love you, and I think it'll help the two of us if you stay alive to share some happiness together, right?"

"That's it...Come on stubborn brat, you." Shang'er smiled and the male clad in white with white hair finally became visible in the cloud, he stared at Shang'er for a moment then sighed. Time seemed to reverse, the storm cleared in an instant, the cracks were filled, and Ethan now lay on the floor, motionless.

" _My apologies, Ethan_ ," he said, " _I think I overworked you._ _Here_."

With a chant, Ethan was rubbing his head, and he coughed when Sylvia squeezed him tightly, "Ethan!"

"Hey bae," he chuckled, "I didn't destroy the world?"

Ethan faced Fan Xinglou, "Kichirou has a question. You know what the hell it is."

Xinglou ran a hand through her hair, "I alone couldn't do it. Only you, Kichirou could. You've always gained more power through anger, although more resentment, and I want to use that."

"So you wanted me to live my life again and again until the perfect time I would have honed it, then wipe out Takahashi with a single shot."

"Yes. His existence should be gone now. Forever, maybe."

Kichirou nodded, "I heard what he said with his dying breath. Ethan, Sylvia."

Ethan grinned, "Of course."

Sylvia nodded, "Why wouldn't I stay with him now? Even without any of your influence, I have an attachment to Ethan."

She rested her head on his face, "Besides, you, Ethan, aren't leaving me until I make it up to you. For everything."

Kichirou turned to Shang'er and held out his hand, which she took. " _Now, our time to leave should be now. Older sis, I will find you in our next lifetime."_

Xinglou bowed, "Let us hope it is under favorable conditions."

A breeze picked up and with a snap of his fingers, Kichirou and Shang'er were gone.

"I will leave you two alone now. I will be doing the explanations to the world." Xinglou turned and walked off without another word.

"Right. What about Ophelia?" Ethan asked.

"It's...complicated. It won't affect you anyhow."

"Sure. Does that mean we just make out now? And fuck each other until we can't move anymore?"

"Ethan!" Sylvia protested.

"Kidding," he replied, "I can feel myself going in a coma...let me sleep for a bit."

As he closed his eyes, Sylvia ran a thumb over his cheek.

"It's okay. After the past year, you definitely need some sleep. I can always wait for you to wake up."

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks! Man...this is much too short for a finale, but I suppose this is what I have to give. Now, it's pretty poorly written, especially the beginning part. Up to the singing, it was like that, unchanged since the last update. Now, I haven't tried changing it(apologies) as I've been hyped up on making a rewrite. Completely useless elements and characters removed and some original rules changed. You'll see when it comes out! I hoped you enjoyed it to an extent, and watch out for a rewrite of this! Coming soon late Spring to early Summer 2017! *Warning: Will be M rated and few scenes I would have liked to do here!***

 **Also, check out Asdivine Dreams in the DxD fandom and give Konoha Rising a read right here in this fandom!**

 **An epilogue is coming up too, so please wait patiently to find out what happens afterwards!**

 **Now! Rewrite in progress and Brigade out!**


End file.
